


Scarlet - l'enfant écarlate

by MischievousWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Demons, Exorcists, M/M, Multi, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 125,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousWriter/pseuds/MischievousWriter
Summary: « Les fantômes, les démons, les créatures surnaturelles, ça n'existent pas. »Qu'en serait-il si toutes vos convictions, tout ce en quoi vous aviez toujours cru, venaient à s'effondrer à tout instant ?Harry Styles, 17 ans, est "la perle précieuse de Seattle". Ayant contribué à la résolution de plusieurs enquêtes, des crimes mineurs aux scènes de meurtres, grâce à son esprit vif et ses facultés de déductions hors normes, il est reconnu pour être le plus jeune détective des Etat-Unis d'Amérique. Mais après un terrible accident, Harry voit, entend et est témoin de choses qui dépassent l'être humain. Il découvre un monde qui n'a jamais fait partie de son univers cartésien.Ainsi, ses interrogations s'enchaînent et le mènent à rencontrer un adolescent de son âge, Louis Tomlinson. Un étrange garçon qui erre dans les couloirs de son lycée tel un fantôme.TRAILER : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCrqnVsno2w





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlet fait partie d'un projet d'écriture personnel, entièrement imaginée et écrite par mes propres mains, que j'ai tout de même souhaité partager avec vous, mes lectrices du temps de DistressCall.  
> Je l'ai donc transcrit en fanfiction rien que pour la communauté Larry puisqu'à l'évidence, il y aura une histoire d'amour entre les personnages principaux. Seulement, cette histoire d'amour est conté de manière très différente de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire. En d'autres termes, il n'y aura pas de choux à la praline, d'arc-en-ciel et des coeurs marshmallow. L'histoire d'amour sera conté de manière appropriée au genre de l'histoire. Et à l'instar de DistressCall, elle passera au second plan. Car comme je l'ai dit, c'est une "fanfic" qui n'en est pas réellement une, dans mon coeur.
> 
> Et afin de vous rassurer, ainsi que les potentielles lectrices qui voudraient laisser une chance à mon histoire, sachez que toute l'intrigue est basée autour de la relation de Harry et Louis.

**Edwinstowe, Royaume-Uni, 1888**  
   
   
– **M** AÎTRE, LA FEMME EST PRÊTE.  
– Le rituel ne fonctionnera pas, murmura une voix dans les ténèbres.  
– Nous devons nous mettre en chemin vers les collines, Maître. Une fois que la Lune atteindra son zénith-  
– Je sais ce qu'il se produira ! gronda la voix derrière un fracas assourdissant. N'avez-vous donc pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?!

  
  Des bruits de talons tonnèrent en direction du protagoniste en cape rouge sombre qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Le son frénétique s'évanouit lorsqu'un vieil homme s'arrêta face à lui. Il faisait deux têtes de moins que le partisan dissimulé sous sa capuche, son visage était craquelé par les ans, sa tignasse blanche était tirée à l'arrière de son crâne, son œil gauche teinté d'un noir opaque qui renfermait quelque chose de maléfique, les veines qui s'étiraient le long de son cou jusqu'à ses tempes ressortaient de sa peau telles des traînées de cendres brunis, et il était vêtu de la même tunique écarlate.

  
  Dans le même murmure persistant, il répéta :  
– Le rituel ne fonctionnera pas.

  
Il fit volte-face et se mit à faire les cents pas, profondément agité.

  
– Ce n'est pas suffisant, ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Le nombre de fois où nous invoquons l'Éveil, le nouveau-né peut prendre quelconque forme, cela n'a aucune importance ! Ceci est une perte de temps !  
– Mais... tout a été préparé sous votre supervision et vos vigoureuses indications...  
– Eh bien, j'ai décidé que c'était une perte de temps ! Quelque chose nous passe sous le nez, je le sais.  
– Pensez-vous qu'une étape a été négligée depuis tout ce temps, Maître ? demanda prudemment le disciple.  
– Pas une étape. Un élément très important.

  
  Son interlocuteur s'avança dans la pièce. Seul un rai de lumière pâle pénétrant à travers la fenêtre à soufflet éclairait un coin de la salle hostile et froide – révélant une table en fer sur laquelle étaient disposés des ustensiles de chirurgie, tranchants et de différentes tailles, dont certains gisaient par terre au côté d'un plateau en fer. Et au coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, un laboratoire était établi – des fourneaux, des instruments de chimie, des vases à becs disposés ici et là.  
  Le Maître se précipita vers une table qui s'étirait sur plusieurs mètres au centre de la pièce qui s'illumina tout à coup par des flammes naissantes des torches enchâssées dans les parois, éclairant les murs de pierres alentours dévorés par les siècles, ainsi que des tâches noires teintant les coins de la table de travail où reposaient les matériaux chimiques. Dans l'air se dégageait une odeur de fer et de métal qui venait de l'évier dans lequel reposait une bassine remplie d'un liquide fluide et sombre : du sang. Du sang aux traînes qui avaient perlé du rebord jusqu'au sol.  
   Alors que le Maître déroulait un vieux parchemin poussiéreux et abîmé au milieu d'une pile de manuscrits et de livres à reliures épaisses, le disciple convergea vers la paroi face à l'autre extrémité de la table. L'indifférence glacée de son visage se décomposa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec allégresse à la vue de ce qui était gravé dans la pierre.

  
– Par les Enfers...  
– Ce parchemin fût ma seconde ombre à chaque seconde de mon existence. J'ai consacré ma vie sempiternelle à sa traduction, et son achèvement approche enfin. De la patience. Encore un peu de patience.

  
   Le tissue fané et érodé dans une main et un livre épais ouvert dans l'autre, il s'empressa au côté du disciple et se plaça à l'angle du mur vers lequel se terminait un long paragraphe de hiéroglyphes échelonnés. De la pointe d'un roc rigoureusement taillé, le Maître se mit à gratter l'édifice de pierre avec frénésie en longeant le mur de toute sa longueur par intermittence. Plongée dans le silence, les parois de la pièce ne faisait qu'écho du contact cinglant de la roche contre la roche, la poussière grise tombant au sol en un doux bruissement.

  
– Ces écritures... Je ne les ai jamais vus dans les Pages Interdites. D'où proviennent-elles ? Que signifient-elles ?

  
   La main du Maître se figea, l'étrange rictus d'un sourire sur les lèvres.  
   D'une attitude rogue, il se redressa et tourna son attention vers son disciple qui contemplait toujours la paroi gravée avec fascination.

  
– Consentez-vous, Muninn, que certaines histoires se doivent de rester enfouies dans la stèle. Vous étiez mon bras droit pendant le périple de ma vie ; en tant que serviteur dévoué, vous me conviiez une confiance aveugle pour l'amour de notre Roi et l'abnégation envers lui. (Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'un Muninn docile.) Et puis-je me reposer sur votre allégeance pour que vous restiez à mes côtés afin de me guider vers le destin qui, toujours, me fût solliciter d'accomplir. Ainsi, cette quête sera-t-elle conviée à votre descendance.

  
   La sentence du Maître fut concéder sur un ton établi, qui fit naître dans les yeux de Muninn une étincelle de gratitude si ce n'était de l'admiration infinie. Sous les flammes crépitantes éclairant les lieux, ses prunelles brillaient comme des miroirs, tandis que le Maître ne présentait aucune forme d'émotion dans les siennes. Elles étaient vides et glacées – et son œil gauche était tel un néant sans fond, plongeant au cœur même des ténèbres.

  
– Ma dévotion est absolue, Maître, concéda docilement Muninn en s'inclinant.  
– « Celui dont le sang brûlera la pierre sacrée ouvrira la porte des Limbes, des flammes et du soufre. Il sera le lien et la destruction, entre toute chose. »

  
   Le vieil homme psalmodia en saisissant une torche qui reposait au coin du mur. Il brandit son extrémité en direction de la flamme au-dessus de lui et la torche s'embrasa. Son visage s'approcha doucement de la pierre humide et il se mit à susurrer des paroles en une langue indiscernable même pour le disciple à son côté. Quand le Maître recula, sans faire ciller Muninn de son indifférence impassible, il planta ses canines dans son poignet et arracher sa chair sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Le sang de ses veines se déversa au sol dans un son rebutant avant d'être projeté d'un geste méticuleux, telle une gifle envoyé dans le vent, contre la paroi. Le liquide d'un noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres recouvrit les écritures de gouttelettes et de plusieurs traînées épaisses. Sans cesser de murmurer, le Maître tendit la torche vers le mur ensanglanté et le feu se dispersa en flambées impitoyables sur la surface de la paroi. Les inscriptions étincelèrent d'or et d'écarlate tels de précieux bijoux, si intensément qu'elles parurent vivantes.  
   Alors que Muninn restait de marbre mais pas moins tourmenté par ce genre de spectacle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu son chef produire, et bien qu'il n'avait jamais failli aux devoirs qui n'avaient d'intérêt que pour une seule et unique quête, il se retint de poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge : que signifie cette manœuvre ?

  
– Il reste une dernière tâche à accomplir pour que le rituel soit un succès, s'enquit le vieil homme, le regard tourné vers le ciel obscur apparaissant derrière la fenêtre de la pièce.  
 

  
   Une pluie déferlante et des éclairs fulminants s'abattaient sur les collines froides et brumeuses de la forêt de Sherwood. Les gouttes étaient comme les coups de la pointe d'une lame glacée qui ne parvenaient à traverser les capes rouges qui gravissaient la terre mouillée, en deux rangées de file indienne.  
   Fouettée par les cordes cinglantes de l'averse, une femme était couchée sur le dos au centre d'un pentagramme tracé dans la verdure maudite, entièrement nue et groggy, la poitrine et le bassin recouverts d'un drap blanc. Elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger les bras et les jambes, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir ; sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge, comme scellée par un mystérieux sortilège ; et son esprit était assommé malgré ses efforts pour éveiller sa conscience afin de distinguer les odeurs qui l'entouraient et tout ce qui l'a touchait. Elle était complètement paralysée par une force qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Où était-elle ? Qu'étaient donc ces voix qui psalmodiaient autour d'elle ?  
 

  
   Sous une plaque de fer imprégnée au sol, au pied de l'évier, le Maître sortit une grande boîte au dessus recouvert d'un tissu de soie noir. Quand il le retira, une colonie d'insectes semblables à des coléoptères – plus petit et ailés –, s'agitèrent dans l'aquarium de verre qui fut bientôt teinté de sombre par la dense nuée mobile.

  
– Shhh. Vous serez bientôt libres, les enfants, murmura le vieil homme de sa voix aigrie. Libres de servir votre Roi. Car la réussite de tout le travail que nous avons accompli ne dépendra que de vous.  
– Sauf votre respect, Maître... Êtes-vous certain que cette dernière étape est indispensable ?  
– Mettez-vous en doute l'œuvre que je m'étais proscrit d'accomplir pendant de nombreuses décennies ?

  
   Il s'était figé au-dessus des insectes, les mains de part et d'autres de l'aquarium, le regard dangereusement assombri par l'agacement. Muninn prit le temps de filtrer ses mots avant de continuer au risque de mettre son chef en colère.

  
– Non, je n'oserais pas. Ce que signifiaient mes paroles étaient que : l'accomplissement de cette dernière étape dépendra d'une patience inéluctable. Le risque serait que-  
– J'en ai conscience. Mais pour une cause à laquelle j'ai soumis toute ma dévotion et mon existence entière, j'en prendrai le risque. Je me nourris de l'espoir qu'un jour, j'obtiendrais la mesure de rétorsion que j'aspire à invoquer. Et la fin des temps sera loin d'être un obstacle.

  
   Les éclats de l'orage se reflétaient sur son profil austère et anguleux, révélant les plissements qui encadraient son visage.  
 

  
   La pointe des branches du pentagramme s'enflammèrent et telle une amorce, la femme se cambra ou plutôt, fut voûtée en arrière par une force dans le vent tandis que ses mains empoignèrent l'herbe sèche sous son corps. Les chants ne cessèrent de s'amplifier autour d'elle et un blizzard s'éleva dans les ténèbres, soulevant les feuilles mortes et la poussière. La Lune apparut derrière un rai de nuage gris qui s'écartait, et semblait briller d'une clarté plus intense sous le rougeoiement des flammes qui dansaient au rythme des chants sinistres. Et comme envoûtées, elles enflammèrent d'elles-mêmes le sol et se répandirent en un cercle parfait autour de l'étoile satanique. Un cri rauque surgit de la gorge de la femme – c'était un cri d'effroi, résonnant depuis le cœur d'un cauchemar.  
   
   Alors que les abominables insectes furent libérés de leur cage et volèrent à travers la fenêtre, le Maître rabattit la capuche de sa tunique sur sa tête, dissimulant la moitié de son visage. Il joignit ses mains sous les manches pendantes de son habit et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce à l'unique paroi enflammée, révélant toujours les étranges écritures indéchiffrables. Muninn le suivit docilement, et à bouts de bras, il portait une pesante malle en fer dont le contenu émit des sons rebutants à chacun de ses pas, tels les gargouillis du ventre d'un monstre.  
   
  La pluie et la tempête de vent se mariaient pour créer une brume humide couvrant toute la forêt, mais par une quelconque sorcellerie, aucun des partisans à cape rouge ne mouvait sur place, et les flammes ne cillèrent pas ou ne se dissipèrent comme l'aurait voulu toute nature cartésienne.

 

 

   Derrière une étendue d'arbres immenses, apparurent au travers d'un nuage de fumée noir, un petit homme suivit d'une grande silhouette vêtu du même habit que les partisans alentours. Ils convergèrent vers le cercle de feu et se postèrent devant la branche de l'étoile pointant vers l'ouest, où un amas de brindilles et de branches de bois reposaient au chevet d'un autel en pierre, dont le centre était gravé d'un symbole circulaire et ondoyant, telle une fleur de lotus aux pétales déployées au-delà du cercle qui la maintenait en vie. Muninn se plaça face à la branche nord de l'étoile et déposa le coffre de métal à ses pieds. D'une clef suspendue à son cou, il ouvrit le réceptacle qui contenait un liquide fluide et si rouge qu'il en paraissait noir. Le disciple y plongea lentement ses deux mains, et en émergea une poignée de bulbes enveloppées de la matière huileuse du sang qu'il fit passer à ses partisans, chacun placé devant une branche de l'étoile, jusqu'à la branche est.    Le sujet posté devant elle jeta la poignée de bulbes sanguinolentes, qui n'étaient autre que des paires d'yeux arrachés à leur propriétaire, dans les flammes.  
   Muninn replongea ses mains dans le coffre et en sortit le cœur extirpé d'un animal innocent, qu'il déposa dans les mains de l'adepte à son côté, le sang s'écoulait au sol dans un son rebutant. Celui-ci jeta l'organe dans le feu de la seconde branche de l'étoile. Vint la troisième branche où ils jetèrent un crâne humain. Et à la quatrième, de la pointe de ses ongles, un disciple trancha la gorge d'un poulet, laissa le sang se déverser dans les flammes avant d'y jeter la bête.  
   
   Portant leur Maître à bouts de bras, un second groupe de partisans l'allongèrent sur l'autel, et procédèrent à une séance de chant de psaumes. C'était silencieux et sinistre. Le vent et la pluie redoublèrent mais aucun protagoniste présent, ni les flammes, ne s'en laissèrent emporter – comme s'ils étaient protégé à l'intérieur d'un dôme. Les brindilles reposant autour de l'autel se mirent à craquer et à crépiter. Des étincelles jaillirent tout à coup et propagèrent un feu léger sur les morceaux de bois, telle une amorce qui enclencha les convulsions qui parcoururent le corps du vieil homme comme si quelque chose allait jaillir de son intérieur. Puis il se figea, le regard ouvert et vitreux, la bouche entrouverte, et le buste bombé. Un disciple avec un instrument à dents pointues et tranchants entre les mains, telle une épée possédant plusieurs doigts d'argents à la place d'une lame, s'arrêta à son chevet et le brandit en l'air, pointes vers le bas, avant de l'implanter dans la poitrine de son Maître. Ce dernier ne mouva d'un cil ou ne broncha un son ; il était aussi inerte qu'un cadavre. Les dents de l'arme se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes et un son d'os brisés détonna à l'intérieur du vieillard. Puis d'un coup sec, le disciple retira l'instrument de la poitrine qui se déchira en un jet de sang et de débris d'os. Entre ses doigts tranchantes, l'emblème empoignait le cœur noir, battant, et sanguinolent du Maître. Le disciple fit volte-face au corps sans vie de celui-ci et convergea vers le pentagramme en flamme – en direction de la branche nord de l'étoile. Il remit l'organe humain entre les mains de Muninn, qui fût celui qui concluait le rituel en jetant le cœur de son Maître dans les maudites flammes.  
   
   La Lune à son zénith, la nuit au paroxysme de ses ténèbres, le vent n'était plus qu'un hurlement mêlé aux litanies d'une organisation sectaire qui lancinait les collines d'Edwinstowe. Les ténèbres approchaient. La femme élue au centre du pentagramme s'agita plus en plus, comme si elle tentait de se détacher d'une emprise invisible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige soudainement. Les bras déployés, le regard voilé et vissé au ciel, elle s'abandonnait à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'entre les flammes se levèrent des estafilades de spectres noires, comme si les résidus des emblèmes qui jetés au feu prenaient vie.  
   Soudain, ils s'évanouirent et instantanément, les ongles de la femme ternirent, un réseau de veines sombres apparut sous sa peau et se fraya un chemin le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, comme si elle drainait le cœur de la terre de sa noirceur. Leur ascension progressa au même rythme que l'astre laiteux prête à s'éclipser. Puis les ténèbres écarlates tombèrent ; la Lune était aussi rouge que le feu maudit du pentagramme. Dans un léger mouvement, la femme se cambra en arrière, ses yeux roulèrent sur eux-mêmes et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Un filet de brume blanche s'en échappa et s'éleva lentement dans l'air. Son corps fût pris de spasmes et l'ombre blanche ondoyante se désintégra sous la première apparition d'un rayon pâle de la Lune ; au même instant, l'acheminement de veines noires se termina dans la sclère de ses yeux qui s'obscurcirent aussitôt. L'effroyable néant habitait son regard durant plusieurs secondes avant de disparaître dans ses pupilles. La femme s'évanouit dans un souffle rétabli, la frayeur cauchemardesque de ses longues heures passées prisonnière sous la pluie, disparue.  
   
   Au-delà des forêts de Sherwood, des collines d'Edwinstowe et des frontières de l'Angleterre, l'innocente quiétude et la douce nuit reposait sur le pays. Tous endormis, aucun être vivant d'origine humaine ne semblait avoir remarqué le hurlement du vent et la lune qui s'était teinté de sang, ou bien le nid d'insectes obscurs qui survolait chaque comté jusqu'à l'Arctique pour se disperser. Aucun être vivant ne se doutait que, quelque part, sur un continent, à un endroit précis, un élu accomplira la dernière phase qui permettra le succès d'un rituel si longtemps convoité.  
   
   
**Capitol Hill, Seattle, 2018**  
   
   
   Un adolescent s'éveilla d'un cauchemar aussi violemment que s'il venait d'émerger d'une eau pondéreuse et glacée. Le souffle saccadé, la sueur au front, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses veines brûlaient encore de ce feu hostile qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur. Il faisait anormalement sombre, et son corps refusait de lui obéir, paralysé par une force indistincte et puissante qui se manifestait par une terreur sourde et indescriptible. Était-il encore dans son rêve ?  
   Il referma durement les yeux, parvint à serrer les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, et il retint sa respiration jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand il relâcha prise, les ténèbres avaient disparu avec l'angoisse tyrannique qui l'oppressait. Un silence d'or familier était revenu. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre d'hôpital et éclairaient le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux et mouva délicatement pour se redresser, mais sa tête retomba sur ses oreillers. Maudissant intérieurement ses blessures qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir s'asseoir convenablement, le voici à demi-allongé dans une demie-pénombre. Une petite lampe de chevet était à sa disposition au côté de son lit ; il tendit le bras pour l'allumer et inclina légèrement la tête pour examiner le fauteuil dissimulé derrière le rideau bleue.  
   Elle était toujours là, roulée en boule sur le siège, profondément endormie. Un intense soulagement détendit ses muscles et il se reposa doucement sur ses oreillers, sans éteindre la lumière. Il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pas à se sentir effrayé. Machinalement, sa main se posa sur sa clavicule bandée, et quand il ferma à nouveau les yeux, une ombre noire se manifesta dans son obscurité, le son hostile d'un ruisseau s'évanouit dans une paire d'yeux vairons, à un œil aussi écarlate que le sang. L'adolescent rouvrit brusquement les paupières en secouant la tête.

  
– Harry ?

  
   La voix douce mais toujours endormie de Nathanael caressa la tranquillité de la pièce. Elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le lit du garçon en se frottant les yeux.

 

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit Harry.  
– Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

  
   Harry laissa le silence répondre pour lui, embarrassé de se sentir dépendant d'une présence à son côté, bien que celle de Nate lui était toujours affectueusement indispensable. Après tout, elle était son amie d'enfance. Mais cette fois, ce besoin constant de contact humain était différent.

  
– Hé, ce n'est pas grave, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son chevet. C'est normal que tu te sentes agité. Le stress post-traumatique n'épargne personne. Même les super-héros.  
– Super-héros ? s'esclaffa Harry, et Nate lui répondit d'un sourire. Je n'en suis absolument pas.  
– Les grands détectives sont des super-héros. Et parfois, ils ont aussi le droit d'être des victimes.  
– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
– Quoi ? « Une victime » ?  
– Non.

  
   Il marqua une pause où il prit une inspiration et plongea son regard dans le vague.

  
– Je ne suis pas un détective.

  
Nate baissa les yeux vers la main de son ami qui reposait sur le drap blanc de son lit. Elle enlaça ses doigts entre les siens, une bile à la gorge.

  
– Harry...

  
   Mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il y avait une époque où Harry était fier de ce titre, honorable pour un adolescent de seize ans, perle précieuse du commissariat du comté. Aujourd'hui, le cœur de la jeune fille se brisait à chaque fois qu'il manifestait sa méprise indifférente envers ce mot. Cependant, consciente des circonstances qui exhortaient d'un tel contexte, elle décida de ne pas aborder ce sujet devenu tabou, à une heure nocturne si tardive.

  
– Tu veux que je dorme à tes côtés ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

  
   Après une impassible hésitation, Harry hocha la tête et mouva pour laisser place à la jeune fille. Elle souleva le drap du garçon et s'allongea sur le flanc. Nez à nez, yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent et Harry se souvenait de l'époque où ils dormaient chez l'un ou l'autre, dans le même lit, quand ils étaient au primaire. Dissimulés sous les draps, à la lumière d'une lampe de poche, ils se contaient des histoires terrifiantes et jugeaient qui avait dit le récit le plus effrayant. Après cela, Nate ne pouvait jamais fermé l'œil de la nuit et Harry la tenait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.  
   « Après toutes ces années ? Quel drôle de retournement de situation. » songea-t-il à sa conscience qui lui souriait avec espièglerie. Parce qu'à présent, c'était lui qui se sentait effrayé. Et il avait le sentiment secret que les jours qui suivraient son hospitalisation seraient hantés par bien plus qu'un stress post-traumatique.

 

†

 


	2. Temps, arrête-toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rituel occulte dans les profondeurs du Royaume-Uni, situé à la fin du XIXème siècle.  
> Un adolescent de notre siècle qui émerge d'un cauchemar, couché sur un lit d'hôpital.
> 
> Étrange prologue, sans queue ni tête, pensiez-vous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originellement publiée sur Skyrock, j'ai voulu élargir l'accès de la fiction aux lecteurs qui préféraient d'autres plateformes tel que Wattpad. Malheureusement, la plateforme d'écriture me heurte à un problème mineur, tout de même ennuyant, qui résulte à une affreuse perte de temps. Effectuant mon travail sur un logiciel Word afin de garder une trace de mes écrits, mes publications sur le net se font donc d'un simple copier/coller. Mais voilà, Wattpad déforme mes textes et accroche la majorité des mots les uns aux autres - danscegenre-là.  
> Après avoir passé quelques mois à être patiente, j'ai atteint ma limite. Je regrette pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui suivaient Scarlet sur ce site, mais ce défaut de publication me fait perdre un temps précieux. Après quoi, j'ignore si ça le fait à tous les auteurs sur Wattpad ou si c'est seulement quand on n'écrit pas directement le texte sur le site, et c'est bien dommage.
> 
> De ce fait, après maintes réflexions, j'ai pensé à AO3. Et je suis bien contente de n'y rencontrer aucun problème ! Mes publications se font en un "clic", c'est aéré, et agréable à lire. Quel soulagement !
> 
> Je suis donc heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette plateforme, et j'espère que vous l'êtes également. Et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 

 

 

_**Une semaine plus tard**_  
   
 

– **H** ome, sweet home !

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes sorti hâtivement de l'hôpital ? Le médecin a dit que je ne pourrais rentrer qu'après quelques semaines de plus.

– On vit à Seattle et c'est une grande ville. La surcharge de patient amoindrie l'attention taciturne des médecins. C'est beaucoup plus rassurant d'avoir une assistance personnelle qui peut prendre soin de toi à domicile. Et puis, tu es bientôt rétabli, non ?

 

La Land Rover s'arrêta devant la résidence des Styles, située dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Capitol Hill.

 

– Je suppose que tu as raison.

 

   Après cinq jours de soins intensifs, les parents de Harry avaient insisté pour que leur fils quitte l'hôpital au plus vite, or, ses blessures et ses séquelles nécessitaient toujours une méticuleuse assistance médicale. Sa propre mère, chef des médecins, était inflexible sur sa sortie précipitée. Et il n'avait encore eu l'occasion de soulever les réponses aux questions qui le rongeaient à ce propos. Néanmoins, le garçon avait jugé qu'il serait préférable d'aborder le sujet en temps approprié. Sa convalescence était la priorité absolue.

   Son père sortit du véhicule et, à l'exaspération de Harry qui eût à peine le temps de toucher la poignée de sa portière, le contourna vivement pour lui ouvrir le passage. Si Harry n'avait jamais supporté que ses parents aient cette tendance étouffante à être aux petits soins pour lui chaque fois qu'il tombait malade – ne serait-ce quand il attrapait un simple rhume –, il était loin d'être prêt à faire preuve d'une patience impétueuse lors des prochaines semaines à suivre. Un vent doucereux le fit frissonner lorsque l'adolescent mit enfin le pied sur la terre ferme. L'épaule plâtrée, le thorax bandé et des égratignures au visage ; quelques jours plus tôt, Harry n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir à nouveau ressentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, les petites mèches de ses cheveux raides titiller l'arrière de sa nuque au gré du vent, revoir les géraniums encerclant les arbres du jardin de sa maison familiale, et les rideaux blancs limpides des fenêtres qui accentuaient le bleu cyan de la résidence.

   Tandis que son père portait ses affaires jusqu'au perron de bois immaculé, Harry restait figé malgré lui, sous l'emprise soudaine de bribes de souvenirs qui tentaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Le choc qu'il avait subi lui avait fait perdre les circonstances de son accident et lorsque celles-ci essayaient de resurgir, c'étaient comme des cauchemars qui le hantaient même éveillé ; et ils ne cessaient que lorsque son esprit s'affairait inlassablement. « Les jours à venir promettent d'être paisibles. » ironisa-t-il.

   Cependant, il pouvait toujours sentir cette odeur déroutante de vacuum des couloirs de l'hôpital, il revoyait les néons blancs défiler sous ses yeux qu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir en vain, et les voix des médecins et infirmiers au-dessus de lui résonnaient de nouveau dans sa tête.

 

– Adolescent de seize ans, en état hémorragique et plusieurs côtes cassées.

– Des antécédents ? avait demandé un médecin.

– Pas d'après le père, monsieur.

 

   Les éclairs qui l'avaient brièvement aveuglés ne furent autre que le rayon de la lampe-stylo du docteur qui examinait ses pupilles et qui rangeât aussitôt l'instrument dans la poche de sa blouse.

 

– La balle est toujours coincée dans la plaie. On l'emmène au bloc opératoire, avait-il concédé. Il lui faut une transfusion sanguine.

– Monsieur ! C'est le fils du Dr Styles.

 

   Harry ne fût certain si c'était son esprit qui n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, mais il eût l'impression que durant une fraction de seconde, celui-ci s'était suspendu au regard que le médecin avait jeté à l'infirmière. A la seconde qui suivît, une voix aiguë et familière s'était élevée dans un écho lointain qui se rapprochait.

 

– Harry !

 

  Le visage de sa mère apparût à son chevet ; les néons n'avaient toujours cessé de défiler au-dessus de ses cheveux sombres qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir un halo sur la tête.

 

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'était-elle écrié en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix.

– Eileen !

 

   La voix de son père. Eileen s'était retourné vers son mari qui se tenait à quelques mètres des médecins qui avaient stoppé leur course après l'arrivée de leur supérieure.

 

– James ! Oh, James, tu es blessé !

– Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, avait répondu le shérif qui s'était laissé choir sur l'une des chaises du couloir, la main sur son genou ensanglanté.

– Laisse-moi t'examiner.

– Eileen.

 

  Au ton inquiétant de sa voix, la femme médecin avait levé ses yeux brun vers le regard gris-bleu de son mari. L'adolescent, immobile sur la civière et le corps assaillit d'un degré de douleur erratique, dans un infime effort de conscience, s'était demandé comment il était capable d'entendre ses parents d'aussi loin. Il avait mis cette confusion sur le compte d'une proximité plus proche qu'il n'imaginait.

 

– Harry a perdu du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

 

   La respiration d'Eileen eût une brève embardée, aussi violente que le cœur du shérif Styles qui battait la chamade. Elle déglutît et oubliât aussitôt la jambe de son mari qui n'avait plus grande importance autant pour celui-ci que pour elle. D'un pas pressant, Eileen s'était précipité auprès de ses confrères en s'efforçant de ravaler la bile coincée dans sa gorge qui ne demandait qu'à exploser à la vue effroyable de son fils en sang.

 

– Donnez-lui le mien, avait-elle s'enquit à la surprise des médecins.

– Dr Styles ?

– Donnez-lui mon sang.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maman ? »

 

– Docteur, vous devez nous laisser nous occuper de votre fils, avait dit son confrère.

– Il est AB positif, c'est un groupe sanguin raréfié. Si vous n'agissez pas immédiatement-

– Par chance, il nous reste une dernière réserve de ce groupe, docteur.

– Alors prenez le mien, était intervenu le shérif en boitillant jusqu'au côté de sa femme. Mieux vaut conserver ce qu'il vous reste.

– C'est complètement...

– Docteur Johann, ce n'est pas une demande de votre médecin en chef. C'est un ordre, avait conclu le Dr Styles, sur un ton laconique.

 

   « Maman, papa ? Pourquoi ? »

   Le jeune médecin en question avait échangé quelques regards agacés avec ses confrères, avant de s'exécuter en envoyant un infirmier conduire le shérif au laboratoire. Si Harry n'avait été que le témoin oculaire de cette interaction dû à son infirmité, il n'en avait pas moins était décontenancé. Une dernière réserve de AB positif était disponible et pourtant, ses parents avaient insisté pour que le sang soit fraîchement prélevé ? Tous deux avaient semblé désespéré au même titre que le médecin à sa charge, le docteur Johann, qui avait lancé un regard lourd de représailles, allant au-delà des circonstances présentes, à son médecin supérieur. Et lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur Harry, ce dernier se souvint qu'il avait eu le temps de voir l'ombre d'une étincelle rougeoyante ondoyer autour de ses iris. Ou avait-il halluciné ?

 

   Un bruissement venant du perron sortit Harry de ses frêles souvenirs. Il cligna des paupières et vit son père près de la porte d'entrée, qui avait ouvert la boîte aux lettres d'où une masse de courriers était tombé au sol. James marmonna dans son menton en se baissant pour les ramasser, tandis que Harry franchit les marches en bois du perron et prit l'une des enveloppes qui se trouvait à ses pieds. C'était un papier kraft de couleur pourpre dont le dos était inscrit à l'encre doré du message : «  _Bon rétablissement._  » Il réprima une envie de ricaner et feint un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, en songeant au nombre de cartes qu'il devait avoir reçues durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Car, inévitablement, le bruit de son accident n'avait fait long feu pour faire la une des médias. Et son appréhension fut aussitôt affirmé quand son père se dirigea vers lui, les mains remplies d'enveloppes et de cartes de diverses couleurs.

 

– Que comptes-tu en faire ? Je sais que les mots d'admiratrices font toujours plaisir, mais c'est plus qu'il n'en faut. Antonnella a dû enclencher l'arrosage automatique du jardin à chaque fois qu'un ado s'approchait du portail.

– Je les rangerai dans le grenier, dit Harry en s'agenouillant devant un amas de paniers et d'autres mots de convalescence. Je n'ai pas la patience de lire le même texte cinquante fois d'affilée.

 

   Entre ses doigts, il prit une rose qui dépassait d'une des corbeilles en lianes et devina au toucher qu'elle était fausse. Il la reposa d'un geste désinvolte. Au même instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme de petite taille, vêtue d'un tablier blanc et coiffée d'un chignon parfait qui révélait son visage rond et sympathique.

 

– Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'un profond soulagement en lui ouvrant les bras. _Dios mio !_ Vous êtes rentré vivant, j'ai eu si peur !

 

 L'adolescent dû se pincer fort les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Antonnella lui caressa affectueusement le dos, et le relâcha pour le jauger d'un regard soucieux.

 

– La télévision n'arrêtait pas de parler de votre accident en étant vague sur votre état. Tous les jours, j'ai prié Dieu et Sainte-Marie pour qu'ils vous protègent et que vous rentriez entier.

– Eh bien, je suis là et je vais bien, sourit Harry. Vous pouvez laisser le Grand Monsieur là-haut disposer maintenant. Je vais toujours bien.

– Harry est un survivant, Antonnella. La faucheuse s'est trouvé une âme ardue en notre garçon.

 

   Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré par les propos toujours poussés de son père. « Le destin nous rattrape tous un jour ou l'autre. Personne ne déroge à la règle. » voulut-il commenter. Mais il se ravisa, réalisant que ce serait tout aussi démesuré.

 

– Aidons-le à monter dans sa chambre, dit son père. Il n'est pas en état de porter ses affaires à lui seul.

– Bien monsieur, répondit la gouvernante en s'emparant d'un des sacs à dos qui reposaient au sol. Je vais vous aider à ranger vos vêtements, Harry. Ensuite, je vous apporterai une tisane chaude et des cookies que j'ai fraîchement préparé. Je les ai fait à la menthe et au chocolat, votre parfum préféré.

 

   Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Alors à deux doigts de la mort, il pensait également que plus jamais, il ne pourrait goûter aux tisanes d'Antonnella et ses savoureux biscuits, revoir ses prunelles brunes et son visage s'illuminer chaque fois qu'elle les lui apportait dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne lui demandait jamais rien. C'était une habitude que sa gouvernante se refusait d'abandonner, plongée dans le déni que Harry grandissait et n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle consolait en sucrerie chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'école avec des égratignures aux genoux parce qu'il était tombé lors d'un de ces jeux de ballons à la récréation.

  Quant à Harry, Antonnella était pour lui une maman de substitution qui avait toujours su lui donner l'affection et l'attention qui lui manquaient lorsque ses parents s'absentaient un peu trop longtemps. En fait, il y avait tant de choses qu'il craignait ne plus jamais revoir alors que les médecins s'affairaient pour stopper son hémorragie.

 

  Épuisé et vulnérable, Harry s'était assoupi sur son bureau devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable alors qu'il se remettait à jour sur les informations de la presse des jours qui avaient précédé. Il n'avait pu éviter les articles évoquant son accident de voiture ainsi que les témoignages des témoins oculaires qui furent présents sur les lieux – soit, quelques âmes errantes de la nuit. Sa mémoire était resté aussi vague que ce qu'il avait lu et il s'était endormi, l'esprit encore plus confus. Si bien qu'une fois plongé dans les ténèbres, il fut assaillit par des images perturbantes qui semblaient lui avoir échappé sans avoir déjà existées.

   Des particules de lumière dorés et écarlates éclairaient son obscurité et une chaleur intense l'envahit, comme s'il était pris dans un tourbillon de feu. Mais il avait également l'impression d'être suspendu dans le vide et de tanguer sur des eaux obscures. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voyait n'étaient que néant et la couleur des flammes glacées d'un enfer dimensionnel à travers lesquelles la paire d'yeux vairons d'un étalon noir l'observaient fixement. La terreur intérieure qu'il ressentit durant cet instant était intense, indescriptible, si irréelle qu'il avait parfaitement conscience d'être en train de rêver. Cependant...

   « Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? » Comme une réponse à son subconscient, Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut en se redressant sur son siège. Il lui fallut du temps pour reconnaître la paperasse qui reposait sur son bureau et il se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index. Des coups résonnaient par intermittence sur la vitre de la porte-fenêtre de son balcon. C'était sûrement ce qui l'avait réveillé car on y jetait des cailloux. Harry se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers elle en baillant.

 

– Aïe, lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il reçut un caillou à son épaule plâtrée une fois qu'il eût ouvert la porte-fenêtre.

– Désolée ! s'exclama la jeune fille du balcon de la résidence voisine.

 

  C'était Nathanael, son amie d'enfance.

 

– La prochaine fois, pense à téléphoner avant de procéder à des moyens de communication primitif.

 

  Harry se baissa pour ramasser l'un des petits cailloux qui avaient atterri sur son balcon. Et il réalisa que ce n'étaient pas des pierres mais des coquillages. Il arqua un sourcil en les reconnaissant.

– Et tu es allé jusqu'à sacrifier nos petits amis d'Alki ?

– J'en ai des bocaux plein à craquer, alors ce n'était pas grand-chose pour t'atteindre ! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine, j'ignorais donc que tu étais rentré aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?

– Pardonne-moi, Nate, de ne pas avoir pris le temps de saisir mon portable alors que je me dirigeais tout droit vers la mort, maugréa l'adolescent en convergeant vers la balustrade du balcon. C'est la seule chose qui n'a pas survécu aux dommages collatéraux et... je n'avais envie de parler à personne, dit-il d'une voix plus atténuée.

 

   Il faisait nuit, quelques étoiles illuminées dans le ciel, et les réverbères du quartier pavillonnaire lui permettaient de voir l'éclat larmoyant des yeux en amande de la jeune fille qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, sur le balcon d'en face. Nate était consciente de l'état de santé de Harry qui était loin de retrouver sa forme. Des cernes encerclaient ses prunelles bleues voilées par la fatigue. Il avait maigri, et les os de ses pommettes ressortaient plus que d'habitude.

   Elle regretta alors ses paroles bien que cela fût plus fort qu'elle. L'unique rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'accident de Harry, – à part avoir été autorisé à rester à son chevet durant le weekend qui suivît son accident – c'était d'être aussi inutile et impuissante que les spectateurs qui restaient informé sur son état clinique à travers la presse. Et la jeune fille en avait terriblement souffert.

   Les yeux rivés au sol, en glissant l'une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, Nate s'approcha de sa balustrade.

 

– Tu réalises tout de même que j'étais inquiète, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Ta mère m'a appelé pour me dire de ne plus venir te rendre visite et c'est à peine si j'ai pu lui demander pourquoi. C'était étrange, j'ai cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ensuite, elle m'a expliqué que ton état s'était aggravé les jours d'après et que je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir ainsi.

 

   « Il n'y a sûrement pas que cela que tu aurais trouvé étrange. » Ces paroles s'évanouirent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, décrochant un air surpris sur le visage de Nate. Ses parents insistant pour ne pas toucher aux réserves de sang de l'hôpital et privilégiant une transfusion fraîche n'avait cessé de le tourmenter depuis qu'il était remis sur pieds. Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça...

  Des souvenirs vagues assaillirent de nouveau Harry. Il se rappela que le lendemain de la visite de Nate, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant trois jours d'affilés. Mais il se souvint d'une douleur aiguë dans tout son corps, qui avait mis une éternité à le quitter. Il avait crié, il s'était débattu. Quelque chose s'était injecté dans ses veines et les échos de voix familières résonnaient dans sa tête. «  _Verrouillez la porte_. » «  _N'aie pas peur, Harry, tout va bien se passer._ » «  _Tu ne dois pas te débattre._ » «  _C'est pour ton bien, fais-nous confiance_. » Étaient-ce la voix de ses parents ? Il en était presque sûr. Mais il y avait également une troisième voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. «  _C'est pour ton bien, fais-nous confiance._ » A qui appartenait-elle ?

   Si seulement Harry pouvait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre !

 

– Comment te sens-tu ?

 

   La voix douce de son amie le sortit de ses pensées. Harry expira, le regard perdu dans le vague.

 

– Bien et... lessivé. Chaque matin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir traversé un cyclope qui a éparpillé chaque parcelle de mon esprit.

– Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ?

 

   Harry eut besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir. Accoudé à la balustrade, il triturait le frêle petit coquillage entre ses doigts, et remarqua qu'il était ébréché. Il passa ses jointures sur les petites dents qui s'y étaient formé, et de brefs fragments vitreux de souvenirs tentaient de franchir les meurtrières de la tour qui les retenaient prisonniers. Son visage prit un air grave, comme il s'efforçait de retenir chaque image qui était susceptible de lui revenir en mémoire.

 

– J'étais en train de poursuivre quelqu'un en voiture, dit-il d'une voix désincarnée, l'esprit focalisé sur les circonstances de cette fameuse nuit. Une fourgonnette. On était sur l'un de ces cas de vandalisme de musées historiques.

– Attends, tu parles de ce groupe de voleurs que la police poursuit dans tous le pays ? s'étonna Nate.

– Le Musée d'Histoire Anciennes du centre-ville était leur cible, ce soir-là. Et pour la première fois, il y a eu des morts. Deux gardes. Les légistes ont eu du mal à déduire ce qui les a tué – et j'ignore s'ils sont parvenus à le découvrir. C'est ce qui nous a mené à conclure que les coupables ont enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis ces deux dernières années. Aucune empreinte n'a été relevée, aucune trace n'a été laissé derrière eux, à part leur œuvre chaotique...

 

   Harry fronça ses fins sourcils noirs, toujours plongé dans les tiroirs de sa mémoire. Il revit le désastre sur le lieu du crime. Des objets d'une valeur inestimable avaient été vulgairement jetés au sol, des tableaux étaient déchirés et des fresques brisées. Les rubans de balisage encerclaient chaque recoin du musée. Mais en particulier, Harry se souvint d'un détail qu'il avait rapidement négligé par circonstances. Celui-ci lui revint comme une goutte d'huile sur de l'eau, telle l'amorce de tout ce qui avait précédé son accident. L'odeur. Il y avait une odeur...

 

**†**

 

– Attendez !

 

   Au moment d'emporter les corps des gardes, Harry avait interpellé les médecins légistes qui transportaient les civières. Les cadavres émanaient une odeur étrange alors le garçon avait décidé de les sentir de plus près. Cela ne lui avait évoqué ni l'amande que dégageait le cyanure de potassium, ni une toute autre substance mortelle de sa connaissance. C'était nauséeux et... métallique – à en régurgiter son estomac pour les plus sensibles.

 

– Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils auraient pu ingurgiter ? leur avait demandé Harry. Leur haleine dégage une odeur suspicieuse.

– Vraiment, monsieur ? s'était étonné l'un des médecins. Nous n'avons rien senti d'étrange à part l'odeur de cigarettes.

– Oui, avait enchaîné son coéquipier. Et l'autre garde fumait le cigare. Du Pall Mall, sans aucun doute.

 

   « L'odeur de cigarette ? Mais je suis certain que ce n'en est pas. » avait songé Harry, confus. Durant un instant, il avait cru qu'il était le seul à sentir cette autre odeur jusqu'à ce que son père l'eût soudainement emmené à l'écart après avoir humé l'un des gardes à son tour.

 

– Hé, fiston, que se passe-t-il ? avait-il demandé d'une voix étrangement douce – un peu trop douce pour ne pas paraître prudente. Tu as relevé d'autres éléments ?

– Il y a une odeur étrange qui sort de leur corps. Ça ressemble à... du soufre.

– Du soufre ?

– A moins qu'ils avaient de sérieux problèmes d'estomac ; ce qui m'étonnerait puisque les légistes prétendent ne rien sentir d'autre à part la forte odeur de cigarettes. Mais toi, tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ils disent sentir la cigarette ? répéta James, médusé.

– C'est peut-être un de ces trucs d'adultes que je ne distingue pas. Peut-être que je l'ai imaginé.

 

   « Mais je sais reconnaître l'odeur de cigare et de cigarette. »

   Pendant que Harry observait les corps transportés sur les civières en direction des portes d'entrée du musée, James avait cessé de se demander quoi répondre à son fils – car lui aussi, n'avait relevé rien d'autre de l'haleine des gardes que l'odeur de cigare et de cigarette – en remarquant une balafre qui barrait son cou. Un sentiment alarmant s'était aussitôt emparé de lui.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ton cou. Tu es blessé.

– Oh, ça ? (Harry posa machinalement sa main sur sa cicatrice.) C'est un accident. En rentrant du lycée, Nate et moi avons croisé un chat coincé en haut d'un arbre et on a décidé de le récupérer. Je m'en suis chargé puisque Nate est trop petite, et je me suis écorché avec une branche.

– Tu as beaucoup saigné ? s'enquit James d'un ton dubitatif.

– Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Anna m'a soigné.

 

   James contemplait la blessure de son fils avec insistance. Sentant la paire d'yeux de son père fixé sur lui, Harry avait recentré son attention dans sa direction. Il avait sourit, éberlué par l'expression étrange placardé sur le visage de son père.

 

– Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. J'ai survécu !

 

   Comme depuis toujours, Harry n'avait jamais compris l'inquiétude insistante de ses parents à chaque fois que quelque chose lui arrivait, aussi anodin fût cela. James n'avait eu le temps de prétendre donner raison à son fils que les lumières froides du musée s'étaient éteintes à l'improviste, plongeant les lieux dans une épaisse obscurité. Suivît un fracas tonitruant qui s'était fait entendre dans un coin de la grande salle, un halo de lumière mouvant dans leur direction avant de se figer.

 

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'était écrié un officier en pointant sa lampe torche devant lui.

 

   Celle-ci avait éclairé un coéquipier qui revenait des étages supérieurs, le souffle saccadé.

 

– Les employés de la salle de surveillance ont été assommés ! avait-il annoncé.

– Ce n'est pas une panne générale. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la pièce des circuits.

– Ou peut-être est-ce un piratage informatique.

 

   Les lentilles des lampes torches s'étaient mises à exploser une à une, à l'effarement des agents de police, renveloppant les lieux dans le néant. Entre les jurons et les cris de surprise, une seule chose qui semblait avoir échappé à l'attention des professionnels présents, avait attiré celle de Harry.

   Ce dernier aurait juré avoir senti un regard perfide fixé sur lui. Et aussi rapidement que la vivacité d'esprit du garçon qui eût le temps de l'apercevoir, une ombre avait mouvé dans l'obscurité avant de disparaître.

 

– Hé !

– Harry, attends !

 

   Sans l'once d'une hésitation, Harry s'était mis à la poursuite de l'ombre alors que son père et les autres s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de s'accommoder à l'obscurité. James n'avait été capable de supposer quelle direction avait pris son fils.

Harry avait quitté la grande salle et était en train de dévaler les paliers d'escaliers qui conduisaient à une présentation de statues, de fresques et des parois de tableaux. Il ne pouvait rien voir et pourtant, il était guidé par son instinct. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Il ne s'était attardé sur ce détail et poursuivait le fugitif qui semblait si près mais lui échappait toujours dans l'ombre qui s'épaississait jusqu'à ce que les lumières dorées des réverbères de la rue fussent apparues. Au moment où Harry avaient franchi les gigantesques battants des portes du musée, les roues d'une fourgonnette en vernis noir avaient crissé sur la route goudronnée avant de prendre la fuite. A bout de souffle, mais loin d'être découragé, le garçon s'était rendu vers sa voiture garée sur le trottoir et avait sorti son smartphone de la poche à rabat de sa veste marine.

   James, toujours à l'intérieur du musée qui s'efforçait de se repérer à la lampe de son portable, répondît aussitôt.

 

– Harry ? Où es-tu ?

– L'un d'eux était encore dans le musée. Il s'est enfuit à bord d'une fourgonnette noire non-immatriculée – certainement avec des complices.

– Tu es en train de les prendre en filature ? s'était écrié James.

– Je les ai de près, papa. Si tu envoies une patrouille de police dans le secteur, on peut les coincer.

– Non, Harry, arrête-toi, c'est trop dangereux !

– Ils ne sont pas armés, autrement, ils m'auraient déjà ralenti ! Fais intervenir tes agents !

– Je ne parle pas d'eux, Harry, tu dois m'écouter, arrête-toi, maintenant !

 

   Mais il l'avait déjà perdu au bout du fil. Ou plutôt, avant même d'avoir pu comprendre les paroles de son père, la voix de ce dernier s'était perdu dans des soubresauts incompréhensibles.

 

– Papa, tu m'entends ? Papa !

 

   Harry ne pouvait plus l'entendre, comme s'il venait de franchir une zone hors réseau alors qu'il était en train de circuler dans le centre. A peine avait-il détourner les yeux de la route pour appuyer sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone, que la fourgonnette s'était volatilisé.

   Le pied de Harry avait pressé la pédale de frein, au milieu de la route locale à un feu orange clignotant. A une heure aussi tardive, les routes et les ruelles étaient quasiment désertes, la ville presque endormie, si ce n'était qu'à un coin de rue, un fond sonore musical se faisait entendre, et un groupe de personnes était en train de chanceler sur le trottoir en sortant d'une boîte de nuit. Le feu était passé au vert, mais Harry n'avait l'intention de redémarrer. D'ici, il n'aurait pu deviner la direction emprunté par le van. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre était de l'apercevoir à un carrefour afin de le reprendre en filature. Ce qui était arrivé une minute plus tard. La fourgonnette noire était passé sous son nez à une vitesse effrénée. Plusieurs kilomètres les avaient séparé, mais Harry fût certain que c'était celle-ci. Il avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur et viré sur le côté afin de rattraper le véhicule au tournant. Les artères qui séparaient chaque bâtiment avaient été les seules points de vue sur le van jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent était enfin prêt à prendre un virage qui l'aurait intercepté. Mais étrangement, le conducteur avait ralenti leur course.

  Ce fut à partir de la seconde qui suivit que les souvenirs de Harry vaguèrent et perdirent leur fil. A l'instant où l'adolescent avait passé un virage, une femme aux cheveux longs qui recouvraient son visage, vêtue d'une longue robe écarlate se tenait debout au milieu de la route. Le son du pare-brise volant en éclats et d'une détonation résonna dans son esprit, au rythme de l'image de la femme qui avait brandit la main dans sa direction. Ses visions s'entrechoquèrent à tel point qu'il n'était plus certain qu'elle avait pointé une arme à feu vers lui – alors que sur le moment, il avait senti la balle percer son épaule. Il n'avait pu voir que son visage à moitié dissimulé sous ses cheveux noirs. Harry n'avait pas freiné, comme si sa seule présence l'avait docilement attiré vers elle. Puis la voiture avait braqué, les phares et les vitres avaient explosé et dans une dernière force de conscience alors que son esprit était en train de chanceler sous la douleur et le choc, il avait senti l'arrière de sa voiture se soulever comme s'il avait foncé tout droit dans un mur de glace.

   Les derniers fragments qui lui restèrent n'étaient autre que l'image d'un garçon ni plus vieux, ni plus jeune que lui, au teint pâle, les traits figés, aux cheveux dorés et aux prunelles claires aux nuances de gris étincelantes. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule blessée de Harry qui brûlait de l'intérieur, mais celui-ci n'avait été capable d'émettre le moindre gémissement. Sa tête était lourde, ses oreilles étaient en train de bourdonner, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

 

– Styles ?

 

   « Cette voix... »

   L'étranger avait seulement murmuré. Et bien qu'elle aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui, une inquiétude et une intimité familière perçait dans sa voix. Harry aurait pu la reconnaître entre toutes. Ou peut-être hallucinait-il ?

   « Qui êtes-vous ? » aurait-il voulu demandé. Soudain, dans un écho lointain, le son des sirènes résonnant dans les rues de Seattle et les gyrophares convergeant vers le lieu de l'accident, la rue avait déserté, la mystérieuse femme qu'il n'était plus certain d'avoir réellement vu avait disparue, et le visage de l'étrange garçon avait laissé place à celui de son père. La sueur au front et les traits de son visage brisés par la panique.

 

– Harry ! Harry, tu m'entends ?! On va te sortir de là, accroche-toi !

 

**†**

 

– Harry ?

 

   L'adolescent sursauta à la voix feutrée de Nate. Il émergea lentement, mais sûrement, de ses effroyables souvenirs et leva un regard distant et médusé vers son amie qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet.

 

– Tu te sens bien ? Tu as arrêté de parler depuis un moment.

   

   Les cordes vocales de Harry durent se déchirer par la force de son mutisme pour libérer les mots prisonniers de sa gorge.

 

– Je crois que j'ai failli renverser quelqu'un, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

 

   Ainsi, c'était le seul fait qu'il parvint à énoncer à son amie. Confuse, cette dernière cligna des yeux. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répliquer qu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère lui parvenir depuis le rez-de-chaussé, lui annonçant que le dîner était prêt.

   Sur son cou, Nate portait la marque d'un souvenir disgracieux. Une profonde cicatrice qui, aujourd'hui, avait l'allure d'une tâche de naissance. Harry la contempla du regard. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il regardait cette trace sans ressentir l'ignition d'une infamie dans sa poitrine. Celle qui lui interdisait de l'impliquer davantage dans ses propres problèmes.

 

– Il faut que j'y ailles. Mais je peux rester encore un peu si tu veux en parler.

– Non, souffla Harry en secouant la tête. Non, je vais bien. Vas-y.

 

   Après un élan d'hésitation, Nate fit volte-face et se dirigea vers son bureau où elle prit une pochette rouge qu'elle lança au garçon après être revenue sur le balcon.

 

– Ce sont les copies des cours et des devoirs que tu as manqué. Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas avant un moment ?

– Je passerai les examens de rattrapage.

 

   La petite voix de Harry n'était pas familière à Nate, ce qui fit naître un frisson étranger et désagréable en elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le garçon dans un état évasif, si ce n'était vulnérable. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui, sans qu'elle puisse savoir ce que c'était.

 

– En attendant, je passerai te voir après les cours, dit-elle d'un ton anodin. Et l'on passera le weekend chez moi, sur nos futons devant un film et une montagne de pop-corn.

– Merci, Nate, répondit Harry d'une voix douce, derrière un sourire.

 

     Elle y répondit en dissimulant son air soucieux et retourna dans sa chambre.

   Harry se résigna de rentrer dans la sienne, persuadé qu'il serait à nouveau retenu captif par ses cauchemars. Ici, sous l'air nocturne et les lumières rassurantes des réverbères, il pouvait respirer. Il se concentrait sur le coquillage qu'il tenait toujours au creux de sa main ; il le serra fort et se sentit rassuré. Les souvenirs d'été de son enfance auprès de Nate défilèrent dans son esprit comme une douce mélodie. Le sable fin de la plage d'Alki, le coucher du soleil, l'odeur de la mer et la sensation des vagues s'échouant sur ses pieds, il revoyait et ressentait l'océan. Avec Nate, ils s'amusaient à ramasser les coquillages au bord de l'eau, et celui des deux qui en ramassait le moins porterait l'autre sur son dos jusqu'à la voiture des parents. Évidemment, Nate gagnait le plus souvent. La jeune fille, passionnée par l'océan et tout ce qui s'en associait, ramenait de chacun de ses voyages de merveilleuses pièces uniques récoltées dans le sable et la mer. Au passage, les roches qu'elle ne voyait et ne reverrait nulle part ailleurs, atterrissaient également dans son bocal à trésor.

   L'affluence de souvenirs cessa soudainement, sous un douloureux déchirement. Sa main picotait et quand Harry la rouvrit, le coquillage ébréché avait tranché sa paume. Il se renfrogna en observant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long de son poignet. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère apaisante et rassurante s'estompa dans un sentiment d'insécurité. La coquille brisée avait l'air d'une rangée de dents ensanglantées au creux de sa main. Et sans savoir d'où vint ce sentiment, une crainte irrationnelle se fraya un chemin dans son esprit lorsqu'il observait les ténèbres au-delà des lumières de Capitol Hill. Alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry ressentit le besoin urgent de s'y réfugier.

 

†

 


	3. Un grand détective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry est en convalescence. Mais il ne parvient à trouver le repos, hanté par les dommages collatéraux de son accident, et des images troublantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de la première affaire criminelle de Harry. Ces chapitres sont très importants pour l'avancée de l'histoire. Ne les négligez pas.
> 
> P.-S : Bien que j'aime les polars et les séries criminelles (ça dépend desquelles, bien entendu), je n'ai jamais écrit sur le genre et dans ce chapitre, j'ai utilisée mon imagination et les quelques connaissances que ce que j'ai lu et vu dans les documentaires et séries m'ont appris. Donc, je vous prie d'être indulgents et de m'excuser si vous trouvez quelques incohérences. Bonne lecture !

**DOSSIER 1** †

 

 

 

«  _ **L** 'UNE DES PLUS GRANDES TRAGÉDIES du théâtre de maître W. Shakespeare se révéla être le spectacle monstrueux d'un meurtre effectué incognito sous les yeux de plusieurs centaines de parents et d'élèves du lycée de Fordhigh, la nuit de ce 22 décembre 2016. Alors que les enquêteurs concluaient à un homicide involontaire, c'est l'incroyable intervention d'un jeune lycéen en première année qui fit prendre à l'enquête une tournure entièrement inattendue. Grâce à une intelligence précoce et un esprit de déduction hors-norme, l'adolescent a prouvé aux professionnels du département de police de Seattle que la mort de Noah Peterson, alors âgé de 17 ans, était l'œuvre d'un meurtre déguisé. Les parents, Cecilia et Mark Peterson, du jeune défunt injustement arraché à la vie, ont présenté leur profonde et éternelle gratitude au garçon qui n'a pas laissé la disparition de leur fils impuni._

_Bien que des représentants de la justice de l'État de Washington ont senti leur fierté s'émousser, ce sont l'admiration des citoyens et les éloges de l'Inspecteur Conrad (commissaire du département criminel de la police de Seattle) qui présentent ce lycéen de 15 ans et fils de shérif comme un consultant précieux et renommé du comté. Son nom, si vous le réclamez : Harry Styles._ »

 

 

**La nuit du 22 décembre 2016**

 

 

    Troisième acte, scène première.

_Tybalt_ et _Mercutio_ dégainèrent leur épée au grand désespoir de _Roméo_. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre la bataille entre les deux hommes. Elle se fit rigoureuse et acharnée sous les yeux des protagonistes de la _place publique_. Et si Harry connaissait les répliques par cœur, dont celle de _Mercutio_ qui suivrait le coup fatal que _Tybalt_ devait lui porter sous le bras de _Roméo_ , il ne s'était attendu à voir l'interprète de Mercutio se crisper avant l'instant, à l'instar des spectateurs.

  Soudain, les lumières de la salle de théâtre s'éteignirent, plongeant les lieux dans une obscurité totale. « Que se passe-t-il ? » « Pourquoi ont-ils éteint les lumières ? » « Est-ce que ça fait partie du spectacle ? », les murmures s'élevèrent par intermittence dans le public tandis que Harry s'efforçait d'adapter sa vue aux ténèbres. Depuis son siège, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, si ce n'étaient des mouvements d'ombres à peine perceptibles.

 

– Harry, est-ce que c'est normal ? chuchota Nate, assise à son côté.

– Non. Quelque chose ne va pas.

 

   A la seconde qui suivit, un cri déchira le silence au-dessus de leur tête et les lumières se rallumèrent subitement.

 

– Oh mon Dieu, regardez !

– Que s'est-il passé ?!

 

   Guidés par les voix horrifiées du premier rang, tous les regards contemplèrent la scène. Des cris d'effrois et une vague de panique surgirent dans l'audience. Alarmé par le corps effondré et immobile de l'interprète de Mercutio, Harry se leva de son siège et ordonna à Nate d'appeler une ambulance, avant de courir jusqu'à la scène.

 

– Noah ! Noah, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

– Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?

– Ne le touchez pas, reculez !

 

   Alors que les camarades du dit Noah s'étaient précipité vers ce dernier, sous le ton cassant de Harry qui arriva sur les estrades, ils obéirent malgré eux. Cependant, Harry appréhendait que les partenaires de théâtre de la victime ne furent pas ceux qui seraient difficile à convaincre de rester à l'écart.

 

— Poussez-vous ! C'est notre garçon !

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

 

   La flopée du public s'écarta pour laisser passer les parents du jeune Noah. Malheureusement, Harry découvrit avec effroi que le garçon n'avait plus de pouls. Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de supposer à une cause médicale, une grande tâche rouge apparut sous le col du costume. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et lorsqu'il inclina légèrement la tête de Noah sur le côté, une mare de sang s'étendit sur le plancher. « Merde. Une coupure de la carotide. »

 

– Laissez-nous passer !

 

   Les parents gravirent les marches de la scène et Harry se leva tout à coup pour s'interposer entre eux et leur fils.

 

– Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas-

– Que se passe-t-il ?! (Le père commençait à perdre patience et serra les poings, révolté.) On veut savoir ce qui arrive à notre fils, poussez-vous !

– Je regrette, vous ne pouvez pas l'approcher ! concéda Harry sans hésiter à monter sévèrement le ton.

– Mais pourqu-

 

   L'interaction fut interrompue par un hurlement de terreur, suivi de plusieurs autres cris. L'une des comédiennes tomba à genoux en sanglots, tirant son cuir chevelu au bout de ses racines, un autre se couvrit la bouche, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites et rapidement, la réalisation du moment présent frappa la salle de théâtre toute entière... les parents de Noah inclus.

 

– Est-ce que c'est... du sang ? bégaya la mère qui se mit aussitôt à suffoquer en s'accrochant à son mari, la folie atteignant sa raison sous les yeux impuissants de Harry. Du sang... C'est du sang ! C'EST DU SANG! MARK, C'EST DU SANG ! MON DIEU, NON ! NOAH ! NOAH !

 

   Elle voulut courir auprès de son fils sans vie, mais Harry ne put l'y autoriser, malgré l'épouvantable situation. A bout de forces, la femme ne put se débattre davantage contre le jeune garçon qui, avec une compassion docile, la laissa sangloter contre son épaule. Son mari, Mark, tomba à genoux sur la dernière marche de la scène, incapable de quitter de ses yeux exorbités d'horreur l'image de son garçon gisant au sol dans une mare de sang.

 

– Qu... Qu'est-ce que... ça veut dire ? souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante et à peine audible.

– Je suis désolé, s'enquit Harry avec prudence et sang-froid, s'efforçant de laisser sa voix passer à travers la bile exécrable coincée dans sa gorge. Mais personne ne peut franchir les estrades. Cette scène de théâtre est désormais une scène de crime.

 

   Les souffles se coupèrent en un seul battement, les murmures s'agitèrent de nouveau dans l'audience et au cœur de celle-ci, Harry croisa le regard de Nate dont les grands yeux verts éloquents communiquaient avec lui, son portable contre sa poitrine. Il hocha simplement la tête, lui clamant d'appeler la police.

 

– Qui... Qui a pu...

 

   Le père de Noah se releva du sol, le choc si lourd qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mais il trouva la force se diriger vers Harry et de le saisir par les épaules.

 

– QUEL MONSTRE A PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? QUI A FAIT CA ? QUI ? tempêta-t-il brisé par la douleur. Une douleur vive et insupportable qui lui fit serrer la poigne de ses mains contre les épaules de Harry trop fort. DITES-MOI QUI EST LE MONSTRE QUI A TUE MON FILS ?

– Ce monstre ne s'en sortira pas impuni ! concéda Harry en s'efforçant de le calmer. La police est déjà en chemin et personne ne quittera cette scène tant que le coupable ne sera pas découvert. Je vous le promets.

 

   Les paroles semblèrent atteindre l'homme en plein cœur, renfonçant malgré tout la dague dans la plaie. La détermination de Harry était cinglante, ses yeux bleus renfermant une mer en colère sous le voile impassible de leur surface. C'était la promesse d'un garçon pas plus âgé que Noah – un garçon de quinze ans. Cela devait être l'amorce affirmant à Mark qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité alors qu'il pensait être devenu fou. Son fils était vraiment mort. Assassiné sous ses yeux. Le père serra les dents, tremblant de tout son corps et retomba à genoux ; il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots, gémissant, abattu par la même douleur que son épouse soutenue par les adultes alentours pour éviter qu'elle ne perde conscience.

   Alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid, les bras le long du corps, Harry fut témoin de cette douleur partagée, celle d'avoir un être cher arraché à soi. Une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le révolta jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire et de plus égoïste que d'arracher une vie à un autre être humain ? Quiconque puisse en être responsable – parent, professeur, camarade, homme, femme –, le coupable ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Pas sous sa surveillance.

   Mais avant de savoir son identité, une autre question devait être élucidée. En contemplant la disposition des comédiens au-dessus de son épaule, Harry constata que chacun se trouvait à leur place initiale, exactement à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant et après la coupure des lumières. Aucun ne s'était déplacé. Alors... comment ? Comment était-ce possible ?

   « Comment le meurtrier a-t-il pu trancher la gorge de Noah sans avoir bougé ? »

 

 

– Ils jouaient brillamment sans rien laisser paraître quoi que ce soit d'anormal, dénota l'un des témoins interrogé par l'inspecteur Conrad.

– Les protagonistes de la _place publique_ étaient placés comme indiqué dans le script, spectateurs de l'altercation entre Mercutio, Tybalt et Roméo, témoigna un autre. Nous étions donc en zone hors-scène, dissimulés dans l'ombre pour donner l'illusion d'une cohue de civils dans le décor alors que nous n'étions qu'une dizaine.

– Nous avons joué la scène exactement comme lors des répétitions. August, qui jouait Benvolio, se tenait à mes côtés pendant les premières secondes de la confrontation entre Noah et Randall. Ensuite, nous devions attendre que Randall tombe brièvement au sol pour nous interposer entre lui et Noah. Mon personnage a commencé à défendre Mercutio...

– Puis tout à coup, les lumières se sont éteintes avant que j'aie eu le temps de passer la lame de mon épée sous le bras de Charles pour toucher Noah, conclut Randall. Nous avons naturellement cessé de jouer puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cours de circonstance inattendu. Puis Noah s'est mis à hurler... et quand la lumière est revenue... il était au sol, immobile.

 

   Ainsi fut la déposition des acteurs qui entouraient la victime au moment de son assassinat. Bien que tous avaient insisté sur le fait de ne pas avoir quitté leur place, pris au dépourvu par l'obscurité, il était impossible pour la police de croire que la mort de Noah Peterson était un accident. L'un des comédiens faisant partie des protagonistes de la _place publique_ s'avança en levant timidement la main.

 

– Hum... est-ce que l'on pourrait rejoindre nos parents ? Ils sont certainement inquiets de nous savoir aussi longtemps retenus ici.

– Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous l'autoriser, répondit l'inspecteur Conrad. Notre équipe leur tient informé de la situation et une cellule psychologique a été mise en place pour eux et le reste de vos camarades. Ce qu'ils ont vu cause un traumatisme chez la plupart des gens et vous serez donc également suivie. (Machinalement, l'inspecteur posa ses yeux sur l'une des étudiantes qui tremblait dans les bras de son amie, l'horreur gravé sur le visage.) Mais pour l'instant, vous allez devoir coopérer et être patients – personne ne peut quitter la scène de crime car tout nous laisse croire que le meurtrier de Noah Peterson se trouve parmi vous.

– Quoi ?! s'écrièrent la plupart des adolescents.

– Mais... c'est impossible, s'exclama Charles. Personne ici n'aurait pu lui faire du mal.

– C'est vrai ! affirma une jeune fille derrière lui. Tout le monde adorait Noah !

– Une généralité ne rend pas un fait avéré.

 

   La voix de Harry attira l'attention des protagonistes sur la scène. L'adolescent qui s'était absenté quelques minutes de la salle de théâtre pour interroger les parents de la victime sur son entourage, leva le ruban de balisage et passa dessous pour rejoindre l'inspecteur Conrad.

 

– En effet, il semble que Noah était très apprécié. Mais il n'existe pas d'homicide volontaire sans motif. Quiconque désirait se débarrasser de votre ami, avait une raison de le faire. (Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en tweed brune, il s'arrêta au côté de l'inspecteur et ausculta à ses pieds, le dessin tracé à la craie de l'emplacement et la position du corps de Noah.) Les avez-vous interrogé sur ce qu'ils auraient été susceptible de voir lors de la coupure de courant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, à la surprise des adolescents alentours.

– Je comptais y venir. Tout détail, même le plus insignifiant, pourraient nous être utile, s'enquit Conrad, alors si vous avez remarqué le moindre mouvement ou entendu le moindre bruit suspect, j'aimerais vous entendre.

 

   Un silence méditatif reposa, quelques regards confus s'échangèrent ici et là, d'autres fixaient le sol en faisant l'effort de se souvenir.

 

– Hum... Dans notre cas, nous n'étions que des figurants en fond de scène, dénota l'un d'entre eux, donc on ne pouvait soupçonner rien d'anormal.

– Je pense qu'il est préférable d'interroger les personnes qui se trouvaient le plus près de Noah, à savoir Charles Wirkowski, Randall Grimlawh et August Holmes qui jouaient Roméo, Tybalt et Benvolio.

– Même si vous nous le demandez, fit nerveusement August, l'obscurité était épaisse et nous ne sommes pas restés si longtemps dans le noir. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'étaient les insignes des sorties de secours de la salle et peut-être... l'écran de deux ou trois portables au fond du public.

– C'est à peu près la même chose pour moi, enchaîna Charles. La seule chose que j'ai vaguement vu dans le noir, c'était le reflet des insignes sur la scène.

– A-t-on réussit à capturer quelque chose sur les caméras qui filmaient la représentation ? s'interrogea Harry.

– C'est ce que nous sommes sur le point de savoir, observa Conrad en voyant un agent de police qui trottinait dans leur direction.

– Inspecteur ! Les quinze agents ont consulté tous les téléphones portables et les caméras numériques qui filmaient la représentation, comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Mais aucun spectateur n'a capturé une image nette. L'obscurité était trop épaisse et les seuls qui avaient leur flash allumé ont été surpris par la coupure de courant et ont donc perdu leur cadrage.

 

   « Il fallait s'y attendre. » songea Harry qui s'était lentement retiré dans un coin.

  Les bras croisés, concentré, ses pensées profondes firent taire les voix de l'inspecteur et des suspects derrière lui. Alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers les coulisses, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il fixa ses Converses noires et inclina la tête de côté – comme s'il venait de marcher sur quelque chose. Puis son pied droit se leva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il donna un coup de talon à l'estrade, et un autre, avant de le reposer dans le même geste. Il fronça les sourcils comme si la résonance du sol lui était désagréable.

   Harry expira un coup et entra enfin dans les coulisses où se trouvaient accessoires, décors de scènes et costumes, à la recherche d'un élément matériel lui signalant l'utilisation d'une quelconque stratégie ayant permis au meurtrier de tuer sa victime sans bouger de scène. « Un complice aurait été bien trop exposé en coulisses. » pensa-t-il alors qu'il auscultait les mécanismes derrière le rideau de scène.

 

– Hé, Todd, ce ne serait pas le gars qui vient de Hampton High ?

– Qui ça ?

– Lui, là-bas. Argh, j'ai oublié son nom.

– Todd, Cloe, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

 

   Une jeune fille rejoignit l'équipe de coulisse qui chuchotait près de la penderie des costumes derrière l'entrée de la scène.

 

– Ils ont fait sortir tout le monde dans le cadre de l'enquête, on devrait aussi aller à l'extérieur.

– Pas maintenant, Lily, regarde !

– Oh, c'est Harry Styles, s'étonna Iliana. Il doit être venu voir un de ses amis.

– Tu le connais ? fit Todd, surpris.

– Mon petit frère était dans le même programme de musique que lui au conservatoire. Il jouait du violon, mais il a récemment arrêté pour se mettre au piano. Sa manière de jouer était solitaire mais sublime. Mon frère a essayé de se rapprocher de lui avec sa mélodie. Ils ont fait beaucoup de duo, et quand il l'invitait à la maison, ils passaient leur temps à faire de la musique au lieu de jouer aux jeux vidéos. C'était évident que Theo avait un faible pour lui, mais il n'a jamais osé faire le premier pas.

– Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Cloe. Il est plutôt mignon et le voir comme ça... Haa, couina-t-elle. Il a l'air banal au premier abord mais en ce moment, on pourrait presque voir son aura charismatique.

– Je me suis posée la même question à l'époque, et puis... quand j'ai saisi l'occasion de l'aider à avoir le courage de mettre à table ses sentiments, j'ai compris pourquoi il ne l'a jamais fait.

– Parce que c'est en réalité un macho homophobe qui ne jure que par son ego, répliqua Todd d'une traite. Aïe !

 

Iliana lui avait donné un coup de coude sur le flan.

 

– Pas du tout. C'est loin d'être un connard. En vérité, Harry est trop modeste pour se rendre compte de ses propres charmes. Que ce soit envers les garçons ou les filles, Theo a remarqué qu'il était plutôt lent à la détente quant au sujet des émois de la puberté ou des sentiments en général. Après avoir décliné la confession d'un ami et celle d'une fille en classe de chant, Harry était désespéré parce que les deux s'enfuyaient chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Theo a dû lui expliquer dans les détails ce qu'était la différence entre avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un et... _ressentir_ quelque chose pour quelqu'un. (Iliana expira profondément, l'air mélancolique.). Après avoir compris son erreur, Harry est parti voir le garçon et la fille, et leur a demandé à tous les deux s'ils pouvaient continuer de s'entendre en tant que camarades et être amis. Les choses sont redevenues normales après ça.

– C'est le genre de défaut qui rend parfaite la personne que l'on aime déjà, souffla Cloe, les mains de part et d'autres de son visage.

– Oui, sourit Iliana. Ça m'a donc résolue à faire marche-arrière avec mon plan _opération cupidon_. Parce que Harry est comme ça, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Traiter chaque personne à part entière sans nier l'affection qu'il leur porte. Il manque encore seulement d'expérience dans certains domaines.

– Je vois, ce serait difficile de sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, dit Todd. Parenthèse à part : pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce gars est populaire et pas seulement à cause de... son aura charismatique ? maugréa-t-il.

– Parce que c'est un modeste gentleman promis à une brillante carrière de détective, répondit Cloe. L'an dernier, son enseignante d'Histoire s'est faite agressée dans la salle des professeurs et la police n'aurait jamais su que le coupable était un de ses collègues si Harry n'avait pas été là.

– L'affaire est passée d'une intrusion par effraction ayant mal tournée, à un homicide volontaire. Ce qui arrive aujourd'hui pourrait être une ouverture vers la notoriété du plus jeune détective des États-Unis d'Amérique. Je trouve ça tellement excitant ! commenta Iliana.

– Iliana, Noah est mort ! s'offusqua Todd.

 

   L'humeur admirative de la jeune fille s'évanouit aussitôt.

 

– Désolée, reprit-elle d'une petite voix. Je me suis laissé emporter. Même si le fait de ne pas vraiment l'avoir connu me donne un air horriblement indifférent à son sort, ça ne m'empêche d'être bouleversée. Mais je suis certaine qu' _il_ trouvera le responsable.

 

   Le hasard voulût que leurs regards se posent sur le grand miroir qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, à travers lequel ils croisèrent celui de Harry qui semblait les avoir observé tout le long de leur conversation. Il les contemplait avec un simple scepticisme qui fit rougir d'embarras les trois adolescents. Et à leur surprise, Harry posa son index sur ses lèvres pour leur demander le silence. Docilement, Todd, Cloe et Iliana hochèrent la tête comme une seule personne.

  Néanmoins, les trois lycéens de dernière année ne quittaient pas l'adolescent des yeux, fascinés par la rugueuse concentration présente sur son visage. Bien qu'il venait à peine d'entrer en première année de lycée, Harry dégageait une aura intimidante et étrangement rassurante à la fois. Les mains dans les poches, et d'un pas nonchalant, celui-ci s'éloigna du miroir non sans avoir remarqué les traces parallèles d'un chemin au sol, partant du pied en acier de la glace.

 

– Dans quelle pièce Noah s'est-il changé ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers un couloir ouvert vers les loges.

– Hum, la numéro 4, répondit Todd.

– Merci... (Harry s'arrêta au seuil du corridor et tourna le regard vers les trois jeunes gens.) Iliana Wolowisk ?

 

   « Il ne m'a pas oublié. » souffla-t-elle de joie en silence. Elle hocha la tête derrière un sourire timide.

 

– Salue ton frère pour moi, dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

– Okay.

 

   Si Iliana n'était pas capable de décence, elle aurait certainement sauté de joie à en effrayer ses amis. Après la fin de leurs années de collégiens, les chemins de Theo et Harry se sont séparé pendant les vacances d'été. Le divorce des parents d'Iliana et de Theo avait incité ce dernier à vivre avec sa mère tandis que sa sœur était resté avec son père par empathie. « Il n'est pas du genre à s'en sortir tout seul. Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de lui. » étaient les paroles d'Iliana, bien qu'elle avait conscience que c'était pour cette raison que sa mère avait fini par partir. Mais la jeune fille faisait preuve de courage – après tout, dans moins d'un an, elle aura terminé le lycée et pourra se consacrer à son indépendance.

 

   Harry entra dans la loge numéro 4. L'éclairage du couloir se réfléchit sur le large miroir qui longeait toute la longueur du mur, révélant facilement qu'il s'agissait d'une coiffeuse sur laquelle se trouvait un nombre d'accessoires et de maquillages. Devant elle était disposé, approximativement, une dizaine de chaises où écharpes et manteaux reposaient sur les dossiers. Alors qu'il remarqua une lueur briller dans l'obscurité, sa main tâtonna le mur adjacent et trouva l'interrupteur de la lumière. En entrant dans la pièce, il enfila une paire de gants immaculés et ainsi, Harry commença à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble, du sol au plafond ; le moindre indice, la moindre trace, pourrait en révéler plus que l'œil capable de voir ne puisse observer.

   Quelques instant plus tard, il se souvint qu'avant d'allumer la lumière il avait vu un reflet briller dans le noir. Exactement à cet endroit, à l'extrémité de la table de la coiffeuse. Instinctivement, Harry fit glisser la paume de sa main sur le marbre. Rien de spécial n'apparut sur son gant blanc, si ce n'était de la poussière. Son regard balaya les objets disposés sur la table – une montre, un téléphone portable à plat, et un livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, mais il n'y avait rien au plafond qui aurait pu faire réfléchir la lumière qu'il avait vu à travers l'écran du smartphone éteint. L'aurait-il seulement imaginé ? Cette pensée lui traversa brièvement quand il saisit par curiosité le livre à côté de l'appareil. C'était une édition de _Roméo et Juliette_. Harry le feuilleta et vit que les uniques répliques surlignées en jaune étaient celles de Mercutio. C'était le livre de Noah.

   Voilà donc où il était assis pour le maquillage. Alors qu'elles défilaient sous le pouce de Harry, ce dernier fut surpris par un léger nuage de poussières qui s'échappa des pages. Il fronça les sourcils en passant ses doigts sur l'une des feuilles et examina son gant.

   « De la poudre de teint ? »

   La conscience de Harry fut soudainement piquée. C'était certainement un détail futile, mais pour lui, il n'en existait pas – et il croyait encore moins aux coïncidences. Et si c'était le détail insignifiant recherché ? Il observa pensivement son reflet à travers le miroir avec le livre en main. Quelque chose était en train de lui échapper alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'assembler les fondements de sa déduction. Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi, se répéta-t-il comme une mantra.

   «  _L'obscurité était épaisse et nous ne sommes pas restés si longtemps dans le noir. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'étaient les insignes des sorties de secours de la salle et peut-être... l'écran de deux ou trois portables au fond du public._ »

  C'était ça ! Harry souffla derrière un demi-sourire satisfait. Sa déduction était fondée. Et la preuve devra simplement parler d'elle-même.

 

– August, vous vous êtes querellés avec Noah il y a un mois parce que vous avez découvert que votre petite-amie et lui s'échangeaient secrètement des textos, récapitula l'inspecteur Conrad.

– Pardon ? fit August d'une voix feutrée.

– Des camarades ont été témoins de votre querelle qui a eu lieu à la cafétéria. Vous avez été convoqué dans le bureau du principal car vous avez failli en venir aux mains.

– Ce-ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! répondit aussitôt August, anxieux. Et ce n'était qu'un malentendu. La vérité, c'était que tous les deux étaient en train d'organiser une fête pour mon anniversaire qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière. Et parce que j'ai tiré des conclusions sans avoir lu tous les messages, ils ont dû tout m'avouer et j'ai gâché leur surprise. (Sa voix se fit plus petite, mal à l'aise.) Il est vrai que j'ai un tempérament impulsif et que j'ai tendance à exploser avant d'écouter les gens. D'ailleurs, jouer dans cette pièce faisait partie de ma sanction, je n'ai jamais passé d'audition. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer même s'il m'avait trahi – c'était mon meilleur pote. Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre.

– Ça restera un motif considérable pour eux, murmura un élève en fond de scène.

– Charles et Randall, reprit l'inspecteur, vous faisiez partie du même groupe informatique que la victime, je me trompe ?

– Oui, affirma Randall.

– Lors du printemps dernier, tous les trois avez participé à un concours de mathématiques. Le prix à remporter était une bourse d'études garantie pour l'Université de votre choix après la remise des diplômes. Et celui qui est arrivé en première place, ce serait vous, Randall Grimlawh.

– Oui. Noah et Charles sont quasiment arrivé à la même place juste après moi.

– N'y a-t-il eu aucune hostilité dans vos relations après cela ? Une bourse d'études comme récompense peut facilement devenir une source de tension.

– Qu'insinuez-vous ?

– On ne peut se permettre de négliger toutes les possibilités. Après les résultats, Noah aurait très bien pu refouler une certaine aigreur dont personne ne s'est rendu compte.

– Une seconde, je n'aime pas la direction que prennent vos propos, ricana nerveusement Randall.

– C'est vrai, intervint Charles, vous insinuez que Noah était devenu un poids lourd au point que Randall aurait voulu se débarrasser de lui ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

August enchaîna :

–– Et puis Noah n'était pas du genre rancunier. Ils ont tous les trois participé à ce concours dans le but de tenter leur chance et dans le cas où aucun ne remporterait la bourse, ils pouvaient toujours compter sur leur propre mérite.

– Et si j'étais vraiment le responsable, comment aurais-je été capable de m'y prendre ? Je me trouvais en face de Noah quand il a été... (Il détourna les yeux, ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.) En plus de cela, j'ai le bras plâtré comme vous l'avez remarqué. J'ai répété et joué qu'avec un seul bras depuis que cette pièce a été planifiée.

– Ce serait plus logique que les personnes qui se trouvaient près de Noah soient coupables, non ? pensa un camarade à voix haute. Si c'était quelqu'un des coulisses, il se serait déjà fait remarquer.

– Oh hé, attendez ! s'écria Charles.

– Peut-être pas.

 

   Harry apparut derrière le rideau des coulisses et convergea vers la silhouette blanche tracée à la craie, sur le plancher de la scène. A moins d'un mètre d'elle, il posa un genou au sol et balaya la naissance de ses doigts entre les interstices du plancher, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

   « Trouvé. » fit-il écho à ses pensées en arrêtant la trajectoire de son doigt, quelques secondes plus tard.

 

– Une stratégie fine et réfléchie aurait très bien pu rendre le meurtre incognito, même depuis les coulisses.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda l'inspecteur.

– Qu'aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient près de Noah Peterson n'a pu commettre le crime.

 

   Harry se leva du sol, sous un silence observateur.

 

– Euh, est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui c'est ? demanda Randall en dévisageant l'adolescent.

 

   Les mêmes interrogations se manifestèrent en messes-basses dans la horde d'étudiants. Harry sentait les revers de regards lancés à ce gamin de quinze ans dont la présence sur une scène de crime, en dehors du rôle de suspect ou de témoin oculaire, était inconventionnelle. Cette prise de conscience fit intérieurement rougir d'embarras l'inspecteur Conrad.

 

– Il est...

– Harry Styles, répondit ce dernier d'un ton indifférent. Il enfila ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Un élève de Hampton Private High, compléta-t-il en haussant innocemment les épaules.

 

   Pendant cette brève présentation, Harry paraissait réellement son âge derrière son sourire poli – soit un garçon de seconde qui se serait égaré en chemin.

 

– Qu'est-ce qu'un type de Hampton fait à Fordhigh ? demanda curieusement une jeune fille.

– Question plus importante : est-il censé être là ? enchaîna une autre.

– Faites... comme s'il n'était pas là, s'enquit l'inspecteur à cours d'excuses valides.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment professionnel comme réponse, inspecteur, commenta Harry

– Ce qui serait professionnel, ce serait d'interpeller mes agents pour te faire quitter cette scène de crime, marmonna Conrad dans sa barbe.

– Autrement dit, je ne suis qu'un parasite fouineur dont le commissaire ne peut se débarrasser s'il s'avère que je me trouve à proximité, reprit Harry derrière un sourire à la fois espiègle et malaisé, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Conrad. Mais je compte bien lui faire changer d'opinion. (Sa voix devint un murmure audible.) En épurant le véritable parasite qui a infecté cette pièce.

 

   Les trois suspects déglutirent à l'instar des témoins qui retinrent leur respiration.

 

– Serais-tu en train de dire que tu sais qui est le meurtrier ? supposa l'inspecteur avec une indifférence las, non sans appréhension.

– Quoi ?

– C'est impossible !

– Attendez, inspecteur, comment un gamin peut-il prétendre avoir résolu une affaire de meurtre ? s'interrogea Randall à l'écho des pensées de ses camarades.

 

   « Quelle insulte pitoyable. » se garda de commenter Harry.

  A l'encontre de l'éthique accoutumée et loin des apparences, Harry faisait son apparition sur des scènes de crime et, malgré son âge et son manque de formation, assistait la police à l'unique application de sa vivacité d'esprit et de son talent de déductions. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les délits résolus par l'adolescent se limitaient à des vols mineurs, des escroqueries, des vandalismes et des agressions. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre. « Est-ce qu'il compte vraiment... »

   Après une brève réflexion, l'inspecteur fit taire son appréhension anxieuse et réalisa que Harry avait l'intention de mettre à l'épreuve toutes ses capacités en élucidant le meurtre de Noah Peterson. Malgré ses vingt ans de carrière sur le terrain au service de la justice, l'adolescent avait pris une place plus ou moins importante dans le milieu de l'investigation en tant que consultant pour que Conrad n'ose sous-estimer ses déductions. Il ravala alors sa fierté et se prépara au fait que Harry était certainement sur le point d'élucider sa première affaire de meurtre.

 

– Ça, je suis curieux de le découvrir, répondit-t-il simplement à la question du jeune Randall.

 

   « Qu'est-ce qu'il croit être en train de faire ? », « ce n'est pas un jeu de rôle », « il ne fait que faire perdre du temps à la police », critiques et plaintes firent messes-basses sur la scène face à l'abnégation surprenante de l'inspecteur Conrad.

 

– Hé, petit, lança Randall à l'attention de Harry qui semblait plus distrait par les insignes des sorties de secours. Sans vouloir te vexer, cette affaire est sérieuse. Nous venons de perdre l'un de nos camarades. Alors tu devrais rentrer chez toi et laisser les adultes faire leur travail.

 

   Il fallait s'y attendre, songea l'inspecteur. Comment comptes-tu lui renvoyer ses piques, Styles ?

 

– L'inspecteur Conrad est celui qui a insinué que j'ai trouvé le coupable, pas moi, dit enfin Harry d'un ton impassible. A moins qu'au-delà des remarques sur la prétendue futilité de ma présence ici, tu ne crains que ce soit vrai.

 

   Tranchant. C'était le regard que Harry venait de jeter à Randall mais qui fût ressenti par tout le monde. Par un réflexe inexplicable, Randall recula d'un pas, saisit par une bile amère, tandis que ses camarades déglutirent, soudainement intimidés. A ce spectacle inhabituel, l'inspecteur Conrad arqua un sourcil en s'abstenant d'interférer. Le garçon de seconde qui paraissait égaré dans la salle de théâtre de Fordhigh, ne venait pas de renvoyer les piques de Randall – autant avait-il fait pire que cela. Il venait de trancher la corde attachée à une cage qui vint enfermer entre ses barreaux chaque personne présente sur cette scène de théâtre. Aucune échappatoire possible, fut le message cinglant qu'ils purent lire dans son regard.

   Après des secondes interminables de silence, Randall fit claquer sa langue et dissimula son scepticisme derrière un sourire espiègle en croisant les bras.

 

– Très bien. Manifestement, quoi que l'on dise tu n'as pas l'intention de partir alors montre-nous que tu en es capable.

– Randall ! s'exclama August.

– Mec, n'entre pas dans son jeu, ce n'est pas le moment ! rétorqua Charles.

– A l'évidence, même l'inspecteur n'est pas en mesure de le renvoyer, alors je pense qu'il a besoin de tirer une leçon de sa ridicule ineptie. Ce sera vite réglé.

 

   Un air impassible effaça le froncement de sourcils de Harry, tel que les paroles de Randall ne semblaient l'atteindre, et son attention fut porté sur Conrad.

 

– Inspecteur, pourrait-on récapituler ce que les suspects ont dit avoir vu dans l'obscurité, demanda-t-il simplement.

– Eh bien, Les figurants n'ont rien vu de spécial, à part les insignes des sorties de secours. Les propos de Charles et August sont à peu près les mêmes, disant avoir vu les lumières de quelques téléphones portables et le reflet des insignes sur la scène. Ça ne nous avance pratiquement à rien, souffla Conrad en refermant son carnet de notes. De plus, la fouille au corps n'a donné aucun résultat. Le coupable a dû se débarrasser de l'arme du crime, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Certains figurants pourraient également avoir vu ce reflet sur la scène, reprit Harry, mais ont omis ce détail, convaincus que ce n'était que celui des insignes de sorties de secours. Je me trompe ?

 

   Les étudiants en fond de scène murmurèrent en s'échangeant des regards songeurs.

 

– C'est vrai, intervint l'un d'entre eux qui se trouvait à l'aile gauche de la scène. J'ai vu ce reflet en pensant la même chose que Charles et August. Mais c'était assez bref comme les lumières se sont rallumées très vite.

– Un reflet... dit pensivement un autre figurant. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu.

– Moi non plus, enchaîna une jeune fille à son côté. Même avec ce bref laps de temps, on l'aurait remarqué.

– Sans aucun doute parce que vous vous trouviez en arrière-centre de la scène. (Harry prit de court ces derniers, et davantage lorsqu'il interrogea leur camarade :) Quel est ton nom ?

– T-Trevor.

– Pourrais-tu nous indiquer l'endroit exact où tu as aperçu ce reflet, Trevor ?

– Hum, à travers le miroir des coulisses. Je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu.

 

   « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » songea Harry. Le figurant traversa la scène en pointant le miroir des coulisses du doigt, sous le regard attentif de l'inspecteur Conrad.

 

– La distance rendait certainement sa fluorescence un peu floue, mais l'insigne s'est bien reflété ic... Quoi ?

 

   Trevor s'arrêta devant les coulisses, dérouté, le doigt en suspend. Derrière son propre reflet, se trouvait celui de l'aile opposé de la scène, ainsi que chacun de ses camarades qui l'observaient avec un air perplexe. Pas de sortie de secours ? Il tourna la tête au-dessus de son épaule pour chercher l'insigne du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait en dehors de la scène, près des marches menant aux sièges supérieurs de la salle de théâtre – son angle de vue laissait le rideau épais de la scène presque dissimuler les portes et l'insigne.

 

– Ce que tu as vu ne pouvait être le reflet de la sortie de secours, car celle-ci se trouve en réalité hors de portée du miroir des coulisses, affirma Harry.

– Pourtant... c'est ce que j'ai vu... souffla Trevor, confus.

– Vraiment ? s'exclama Randall avec véhémence. Sommes-nous vraiment en train de perdre du temps pour une histoire de sortie de secours ?

– Il a raison, renchérit August, quel est le rapport avec l'enquête ?

– L'illusion est une des règles propres aux stratégies de meurtre.

 

  Une autre vague de surprise s'empara des étudiants tandis que l'inspecteur baissa instinctivement les yeux sur la silhouette blanche de l'emplacement du corps de la victime.

 

– Pourquoi le coupable aurait-il eu besoin d'une telle illusion ? se demanda Trevor.

– Afin de pouvoir passer à l'acte sans se déplacer de la scène.

 

   Tous retinrent leur respiration en fermant les yeux, en secouant la tête, ou en assimilant difficilement la réalité. Le club de théâtre de Fordhigh refusait de croire qu'un d'entre eux avait été capable de prendre la vie de leur camarade avec autant de détermination. Ce n'était pas juste.

 

– J'ignore s'il peut y avoir un rapport... ( Les regards se posèrent sur un Charles pensif et anxieux.)... mais pendant que nous étions dans le noir, j'ai senti quelque chose passer au-dessus de mon épaule. C'était bref et sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était un insecte... mais en y repensant, on aurait dit...

 

   Charles n'osa mettre des mots sur ce qu'il envisageait tout à coup. Et si ce qu'il avait senti était loin d'être un moustique ou une mouche, mais plutôt...

 

– Un projectile ? songea l'inspecteur, soudainement alerte. Il se tourna machinalement vers Harry. Serait-il possible que le coupable ait utilisé...

– Il n'est pas difficile de créer une sarbacane à partir de rien, affirma Harry qui s'éloigna du centre de la scène pour prendre la paire de gants et un sachet en plastique qu'un agent lui tendit. Il s'arrêta ensuite à moins d'un mètre des courbes du corps et fit glisser l'une des lattes de la scène de quelques centimètres. En particulier lorsque les projectiles ne sont pas plus grands qu'une aiguille de dissection.

 

   De la crevasse ouverte du sol, Harry sortit un fin objet brillant et pointu dont la pointe était ensanglanté et l'extrémité enveloppé d'un morceau de papier à la place du manche qui devait s'y trouver. Il le glissa ensuite dans le sac en plastique transparent, sous les regards effarés des adolescents et de l'inspecteur.

 

– Voici l'arme que l'on cherchait.

– Envoyez cette aiguille au laboratoire pour une analyse, commanda l'inspecteur à l'un de ses subordonnés qui prit aussitôt le sachet contenant la potentielle arme du crime et se rendit hors de la salle de théâtre. Est-ce que cette ouverture au sol a toujours été là ? interrogea-t-il ensuite les suspects.

 

   Charles et August s'échangèrent un bref regard.

 

– La scène a été rénovée il y a six mois. Cette trappe ne devrait pas exister.

– Quelqu'un l'aurait donc fabriqué, supposa l'inspecteur. Harry, comment as-tu deviné quelle était là ?

– Je ne l'ai pas deviné. Je l'ai juste supposé, car il y avait une légère différence de résonance lorsque j'ai appuyé mon pied dessus, un peu plus tôt. Et grâce au calcul précis d'une certaine distance et des dimensions de chaque latte de ce sol, reprit Harry qui se déplaçait à travers la scène, le meurtrier a réussi à anticiper le point d'atterrissage de l'aiguille dans cette ouverture. Mais ce procédé a demandé un travail beaucoup plus minutieux car toute la réussite de l'acte criminel reposait sur un seul élément. (Il s'arrêta à côté de Randall et fit face à ce dernier qui recula automatiquement d'un pas.) La position de son commanditaire.

 

   Muets, tétanisés, aucun des élèves de Fordhigh ne semblait comprendre l'évidence que Harry venait de faire apparaître sous ses yeux.

 

– Qu...

– Randall ?

 

   Randall contempla ses camarades avec nervosité, et réalisa que Harry le fixait avec une insistance éloquente.

 

– A...attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ?

– Charles a senti le projectile au-dessus de son épaule car il se trouvait devant Noah à ce moment, s'enquit Harry. A quelques millimètres de sa trajectoire rectiligne... qui a commencé ici.

 

   Randall faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et sursauta.

 

– Minute ! Tu es en train de m'accuser ? s'écria-t-il avant de s'adresser à l'inspecteur. Vous pensez que j'ai tué Noah ?!

– Pour l'instant, nous ne présentons que les faits, fit Conrad, pas moins perplexe. Nous n'avons pas encore désigné de coupable. Har-

– Je t'ai vu bouger qu'une seule fois, depuis le début de l'enquête. Et tu sembles déterminé à garder ton pied sur cette latte, s'enquit Harry.

 

   Randall baissa les yeux sur le plancher. Quelques centimètres distançaient ses pieds de ceux du garçon. Rien d'alarmant à première vue, mais Harry dégageait une aura qui électrisait l'atmosphère. Sa nonchalance et ses paroles distinctes résonnaient comme la lente chute d'une grenade dégoupillée.

 

– Eh bien, c'est parce que la police nous a dit de nous placer à l'endroit où l'on se trouvait lors de la coupure de courant et au moment du crime, répondit Randall. Je ne voulais pas craindre de manquer de précision.

– Ça ne te dérangerait donc pas si je te demandais de reculer d'un pas ?

 

   Randall se renfrogna, agacé par l'audace d'un premier année auquel il obéit malgré lui.

 

– Évidemment, s'exécuta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais si la trajectoire d'un projectile te suffit à me désigner comme coupable, c'est que tu es bien naïf. Cette aiguille aurait très bien pu être tiré par l'un des figurants qui se trouvaient derrière moi – eux aussi, se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

 

   Les dit figurants à l'aile gauche de la scène manquèrent une expiration, pris au dépourvu, certains même secouèrent la tête d'un air paniqué alors que Randall les pointait du doigt, d'autres même s'échangeaient des regards suspicieux. En divisant la position de chaque protagoniste, il était vrai que le coupable pouvait se trouver parmi une sélection de personnes. Mais la réflexion de Harry était assez aiguisée pour réduire les probabilités en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Il plissa les yeux et sembla prendre un temps de réflexion.

 

– Oh. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça. Par la manière dont le coupable a conçu son plan. A commencer par comprendre la confusion de Trevor, qui pensait avoir aperçu l'insigne de la sortie de secours à travers le miroir des coulisses. (Harry rejoignit un officier qui lui tendit un sachet contenant un coffret circulaire.) Mais en réalité, voici ce qu'il a vu.

 

   De nouveau vêtu de ses gants immaculés, Harry sortit l'objet du sac et ouvrit le couvercle. Les étudiants firent de grands yeux.

 

– De la poudre de teint ? Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda l'inspecteur.

– J'ai demandé à ce que l'on examine cette poudre après en avoir trouvé sur les pages de la copie de _Roméo et Juliette_ qui se trouvait sur la coiffeuse de Noah. Et l'analyse a relevé la présence de pigments phosphorescents, d'une couleur correspondante à celle des insignes des sorties de secours.

– Est-ce que vous confirmez ? s'adressa Conrad à son subordonné responsable.

– Oui. La poudre contient quelques milligrammes de ces pigments – à l'évidence, le coupable a su faire correspondre la dose pour qu'elle fusionne plus ou moins avec le maquillage.

– Alors c'est ainsi qu'il aurait repéré sa cible dans l'obscurité.

– Il a déplacé le miroir des coulisses en face de la scène afin de donner l'impression aux acteurs qui lui feraient face que tout ce qu'ils verraient n'aurait rien de suspicieux. Additionné à cela, de la poussière de cette poudre se trouvait sur les pages du troisième acte du livre de Noah, ce qui m'a donc fait penser qu'il relisait ses répliques pendant qu'on lui passait sa dernière touche de maquillage. Mais après réflexion, la logique aurait voulu qu'un comédien ne s'affaire pas lorsqu'on le prépare à monter sur scène. Un livre ou même un téléphone portable serait une gêne pour la maquilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai donc demandé à Iliana l'identité des personnes qui partageaient la loge numéro 4 de la victime pendant l'entracte. Il s'agissait de Charles, Randall, August et un certain William.

– Qui est William ? demanda l'inspecteur.

– C'est moi.

 

   L'un des _valets_ aux côtés de Charles et August leva la main.

 

– Qu'est-ce que chacun de vous a fait pendant l'entracte ?

– Eh bien, nous avons discuté et plaisanté un moment pendant qu'Iliana terminait de nous préparer. Ensuite, August et moi sommes allé chercher des rafraîchissements au distributeur du couloir des loges.

– Moi, j'avais remarqué qu'un des boutons de mon habit s'était arraché, dit Charles, alors je suis allé voir Todd aux costumes pour qu'il puisse me le recoudre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de quitter la loge, c'était que Noah avait terminé d'être maquillé.

– Je vois, marmonna l'inspecteur devant son carnet de notes. Et toi, Randall ? Que faisais-tu durant l'entracte ?

– Euh, je suis resté avec Noah et on continuait de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de se préparer.

– Donc tu t'es retrouvé seul avec lui pendant un moment après que la maquilleuse soit parti ?

 

   Les traits de Randall se crispèrent comme s'il venait de recevoir une brève décharge électrique.

 

– Oui... et c'est vrai qu'il était aussi en train de réviser son texte, mais ça ne me désigne pas comme coupable ! (Il monta le ton et ses gestes se firent plus agités.) Je ne suis pas resté aussi longtemps que ça avec Noah – je suis même parti avant lui ! Beaucoup de personnes passaient devant la loge 4, donc n'importe lequel d'entre nous ici aurait eu l'opportunité de lui appliquer cette poudre ! se révolta-t-il en désignant l'ensemble des protagonistes sur la scène.

– Iliana a ajouté quelque chose lorsqu'elle m'a donné la pièce à conviction, s'enquit Harry. A la dernière minute de l'entracte, elle voulait ajouter une touche de teint à l'un des _valets_ mais la poudre avait disparu de sa palette. Quand elle est retourné dans la loge 4 en pensant l'y avoir oublié, elle t'a aperçu en train de te débarrasser de quelque chose dans le conduit du lavabo.

   « Comme tu lui tournais le dos, tu ne pouvais la voir alors Iliana a feint d'arriver à la seconde où tu avais terminé. Vous vous êtes souris comme si de rien n'était, et une fois que tu étais parti, elle a retrouvé la poudre de teint dans un panier sur une étagère. Ce qui me laisse supposer qu'on a fait croire à Noah qu'il avait besoin d'appliquer plus de poudre au niveau de son cou, à l'endroit exact où il a été touché.

 

   Randall serra les poings, sa mâchoire se crispa si fort qu'il en fit ressortir les veines de ses tempes. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Et nul ne pouvait distinguer si c'était le résultat d'une colère subjuguée par l'humiliation d'être accusé ou de la crainte de lever son innocence.

 

– En ce moment-même, des experts sont en train d'analyser le lavabo. Tu as dû te débarrasser du réceptacle mais les résidus peuvent demeurer dans les canalisations. Et les chances que les résultats révèlent la présence de pigments phosphorescents sont plutôt élevées.

– Ce ne sont que des spéculations, rétorqua Randall. As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ?

 

   Harry fronça les sourcils, comme s'il arguait la jauge de stress invisible du garçon.

 

– Ha, tu n'en as pas, c'est ça ? renchérit le suspect. Tes déductions ne valent rien sans preuves tangibles. Ça ferait presque rire si ce n'était pas pathétique. Je crois que l'inspecteur serait d'avis de mettre un terme à ce show d'inepties.

– Harry-

– Comment se porte ton bras, Randall ? demanda simplement Harry en coupant l'inspecteur Conrad.

 

   Le soudain changement de ton de l'adolescent pris de court le commissaire et laissa Randall interdit, tel qu'un seau d'eau glacé venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

 

– J'ai entendu dire que ta fracture remontait à environ un mois ?

– Oui, répondit-il sans dissimuler son agacement. C'est pour cela qu'il est impossible que j'ai été capable de saisir une quelconque arme pour commettre ce crime. Je viens même d'entamer une rééducation.

– Qui a dû donner de brillants résultats en quelques temps, clama Harry.

– Quoi ?

– Lorsque le personnage de Noah t'a repoussé d'un coup de pied pendant la représentation, tu as roulé au sol. C'était assez rapide pour que personne ne le remarque, mais je t'ai vu tâtonner l'endroit où tu as atterri avec ton coude plâtré. Tu t'es relevé sur celui-ci en simulant une grimace de douleur et en prétendant t'aider avec ton autre bras.

 

   Chaque tête se tourna vers Randall, déconfites par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

 

– Est-ce que c'est vrai, Randall ? articula Charles d'une petite voix.

– Pardon ? ricana nerveusement Randall en jetant des revers de regards à ses camarades. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous n'allez pas croire ces absurdités ?

– Il aurait organisé tout cela avec une synchronisation parfaite ? songea August.

– Et la coupure de courant ? enchaîna Trevor. Il n'aurait pu l'enclencher sans complice.

– Pour l'un des meilleurs élèves du club d'informatique, il n'est pas difficile d'user un peu de technologie pour pirater le système d'éclairage, dit Harry. Ainsi, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le succès du meurtre de Noah reposait uniquement sur la position de son assassin.

 

   Harry se déplaça d'un pas, à l'endroit où Randall se tenait avec insistance quelques minutes plus tôt, et en adoptant la position dans laquelle son personnage se trouvait avant et après la coupure de courant, Harry appuya sur la latte sous son pied droit. Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent à l'improviste, plongeant les lieux dans une épaisse obscurité. Trevor eut le temps de remarquer que le reflet vert qu'il avait vu pendant la représentation n'était plus. L'un des agents de police alluma sa lampe torche, et s'approcha de la scène sous le signal de Harry.

 

– Un interrupteur sous cette latte est relié à la console de contrôle des projecteurs, expliqua-t-il. Il a suffit d'un point de pression pour l'enclencher, et c'est grâce à un système de glissement que la trappe qui a logé l'arme du crime a pu s'ouvrir et se refermer, avec le poids d'un pied. Un travail minutieux qui demandé de la patience. Le coupable était définitivement déterminé à éliminer la victime, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle méprisant.

 

   « C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

 

– Et pour rallumer les lumières, il a procédé de la même façon.

 

   Harry rappuya sur la latte en la faisant glisser en avant, et les lumières se rallumèrent. Un silence assourdissant reposait sur les lieux. Randall respirait très fort, oppressé par tous ces regards qui l'accusaient.

 

– Je me trouvais là par hasard ! dit-il en pointant du doigt la latte- _interrupteur_. Ce n'est pas une preuve qui m'accuse directement ! Le coupable aurait très bien pu se servir d'un mécanisme pour enclencher cet interrupteur à distance ! Et puis dans quel intérêt aurais-je prétendu être guéri si je ne l'étais pas ?

 

   « N'insiste pas. »

 

– Car lorsqu'on procède à la fouille au corps d'un individu muni d'un handicap, il y a un endroit où l'on ne pensera jamais à vérifier. Un endroit assez efficace pour dissimuler une petite sarbacane.

 

   Randall déglutit bruyamment. Après l'indifférence et l'incrédulité, c'était la dernière étape au paroxysme de la panique. Celle où la proie de Harry pensait apercevoir une sortie de secours entre les barreaux de sa cage.

 

– Messieurs, aidez monsieur Grimlawh à retirer son attelle, ordonna l'inspecteur à ses agents.

 

   D'un instinct ayant raison de son sang-froid, Randall recula en dissimulant son bras.

 

– Attendez ! Je vous l'ai dit, mon bras n'est pas complètement rééduqué ! Je viens à peine de commencer mes séances !

– Nous devons procéder à une vérification, vous devez coopérer, concéda l'inspecteur.

– N'approchez pas ! tonna Randall, révolté. Les agents s'arrêtèrent aussitôt dans leur démarche. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'user de votre autorité par la force, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'humilier davantage.

 

   « Pourquoi pensent-ils toujours pouvoir fuir la gueule du loup une fois dos au mur ? »

 

– Dans ce cas, on a va faire parler la vérité d'elle-même.

 

   D'un geste diligent, Harry saisit soudainement l'épée de Randall et la dégaina de son fourreau. Il fendit l'air pour lui porter un coup bas... que le garçon stoppa net par un réflexe en levant son bras plâtré. Sous la puissance de l'arrêt, l'attelle autour de son cou s'arracha en faisant tomber au sol l'étui d'un crayon à mine et un élastique. Les témoins alentours auraient deviné qu'il s'agissait de la sarbacane si leur regard n'était pas focalisé sur le bras de leur camarade – censé être infirme – arrêter la lame d'une épée de bois au-dessus de sa tête.

 

– R... Randall ? bégaya August, atterré, à l'instar de ses camarades. Ton bras...

 

   Charles perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa au sol, tétanisé.

 

– Non... Randall... tu n'as pas... Noah ?..

 

   Randall serra les dents et détourna les yeux de ses camarades. Il n'y avait plus aucune issue ; il était désormais enchaîné à cette cage que Harry avait fait tomber.

   « Touché. » ce mot s'évanouit sur ses lèvres, tel un inexorable _échec et mat_. Le regard de Randall vira au noir.

 

– Sale morveux, tu me les brises sérieusement ! il persifla entre ses dents.

 

   Le poing serré, il le dirigea vers Harry, bouillonnant de rage. Mais alors que l'inspecteur était sur le point d'intervenir, les événements s'enchaînèrent si rapidement sous ses yeux qu'il eut à peine de le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passa...

  Harry lâcha l'épée et parvint à esquiver le coup. En moins d'une seconde, sa frêle silhouette passa sous l'épaule de Randall, il rencogna son coude sous son menton et donna un puissant coup de pied à l'une de ses chevilles ; Randall perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement en arrière, sur la scène.

   C'était une prise d'auto-défense efficace que sa mère lui avait appris pour larguer son agresseur, mais qui n'avait aucun effet sur l'intense émotion qu'il ne s'était attendu à ressentir. Une bouffée d'adrénaline s'éveilla dans les veines de Harry, comme si toute la pression de l'enquête s'était relâché à travers ce veto afin de laisser exploser la révolte et l'aversion que lui inspirait son premier _meurtrier_.

  Avant que Randall put se relever, il récupéra l'épée qui avait échouée au sol et la pointa sous le nez du garçon qui se pétrifia de surprise, les yeux ronds. Ce n'était qu'une épée de bois, mais Randall pouvait presque voir l'éréthisme de Harry se déverser jusqu'à la pointe de sa lame. L'indifférence glacée de son regard était bien plus dangereuse que toute autre forme de menace. Harry leva son bras, et planta l'épée dans le plancher de la scène qui se brisa en plusieurs éclats, à quelques centimètres du visage de Randall, sous les regards hébétés alentours.

 

– « Ce jour fera peser sur les jours à venir sa sombre fatalité : il commence le malheur, d'autres doivent l'achever. », souffla Harry d'un ton flegmatique. Tu as osé utiliser une œuvre classique qui a traversé les siècles sans être altérée, pour retirer la vie à un autre humain. Je doute que du fond de sa tombe, maître Shakespeare puisse un jour te le pardonner.

 

   Tétanisé par la riposte inattendue de Harry, Randall avait cessé toute résistance. Menottes aux poignets, il fût embarqué par la police pour le meurtre prémédité de Noah Peterson. Son motif était tel que l'inspecteur Conrad l'avait soupçonné, ajoutés à cela des détails contextuels auxquels ni lui, ni Harry n'avaient songé.

 

   Quelques temps après le concours de mathématiques du printemps dernier, Randall avait perdu le prix de la bourse et ses privilèges lorsque le directeur de l'école découvrît qu'il se rendait dans des bars interdits aux mineurs muni d'une fausse pièce d'identité. Seul Noah était au courant. Mais le témoin de ce soir-là se révéla être la cousine de la victime qui était l'une des barmaids qui l'avait rencontré. Elle connaissait l'existence de Randall depuis que lui et Noah s'étaient rencontré au primaire ; cependant, Randall semblait avoir oublié qui elle était.

   Ce fut alors au cours de sa convocation, pendant que le proviseur lui avait tourné le dos – il avait suffit de ce seul instant – que l'adolescent découvrit le nom de Noah Peterson sur l'un des dossiers confidentiels empilés à un coin du bureau. A côté de son nom, Randall put lire celui de l'entreprise donatrice de la bourse d'études. Il s'agissait des initiales de l'organisation du concours de mathématiques qu'il avait remporté.

   Aveuglé par un sentiment d'injustice, Randall avait commis l'irréparable en pensant avoir été trahi par son ami d'enfance. Mais Noah n'avait jamais rapporté sa fraude au proviseur de l'école et par-dessus tout, il ignorait que la bourse d'études lui avait été versé. Bien que dans le règlement du concours, il était dit qu'en cas de refus ou de sanction antérieure du gagnant, le prix serait remis au candidat arrivé second au classement. La haine qui avait poussé un jeune garçon à souiller ses mains de sang n'était, depuis le début, que le tragique résultat d'un malentendu. Et bien pire que la mort, Randall Grimlawh devait vivre avec ce fardeau jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie.

 

 

   « Pourquoi la nature humaine veut toujours rendre les autres responsables de ses propres erreurs ? » songea Harry alors qu'il observait d'un air taciturne un agent faire entrer Randall dans une voiture de police, tandis que d'autres policiers dispersèrent la foule à l'issue de la fin de l'enquête. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir à verse lorsque les jeunes comédiens et les agents de police quittèrent la salle de théâtre. L'orage grondait inexorablement, comme si le ciel terne pleurait la perte de deux enfants. L'un ayant été arraché à l'existence, l'autre s'étant égaré sur son chemin.

 

– Eh bien, on peut dire que cette enquête était au goût shakespearien de la soirée, dit l'inspecteur qui s'arrêta près de Harry en contemplant à son tour la pluie tomber.

– Sauf que c'est un tout autre sentiment lorsque la tragédie sort du contexte fictif, commenta l'adolescent d'une voix peinée derrière le sang-froid qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir.

 

   L'inspecteur Conrad avait conscience qu'il était contre l'éthique de laisser une tierce personne, et encore moins si elle était mineure, déambuler sur une scène de crime. C'était un risque à prendre de donner le libre arbitre à un adolescent de quinze ans pour résoudre une affaire de cette envergure, mais au-delà de ses honorables vingt années de carrière, Jeremy Conrad était fier du jeune garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés.

 

– Pour une première affaire de meurtre, tu as été brillant. Tes parents ne me croiront pas lorsque je le leur raconterai. La fierté de notre département de police en prendra peut-être un coup, mais tu as prouvé que c'est la voie qui t'es destiné. Félicitations.

 

   Harry ne su quoi répondre à ces paroles auxquelles il avait secrètement fait serment alors qu'il était enfant. Il était reconnaissant au temps humide et orageux actuel. Ainsi, l'inspecteur ne pouvait voir le rouge embarrassé qui était monté à ses oreilles.

 

– En revanche, la stratégie d'intimidation que tu as utilisé sur Grimlawh était risqué. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus révoltant qu'un criminel découvert qui nie tout en bloc malgré les preuves. Mais ce n'est pas le premier de ce genre que tu rencontreras. La patience est un jeu cruel auquel tu vas devoir t'entraîner.

 

   La foudre déchira le ciel.

   Le souvenir de sa prise qui avait mobilisé Randall défila dans la mémoire de Harry. Il ressentit de nouveau sa conscience se déchirer entre sa raison et une partie de lui qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Cette partie qui avait répondu à sa révolte intérieure en pointant l'épée devant le visage de Randall, avant de planter la lame dans le sol de la scène. Si Harry n'avait jamais été de nature brutal, c'était le premier degré de violence auquel il avait cédé.

 

– D'ailleurs, je me demande comment une épée de bois aussi léger a pu faire de tels dégâts, songea l'inspecteur en grattant sa barbe. Ça aurait un lien avec ses dimensions ?

 

   Du coin de l'œil, l'homme perçut que Harry semblait si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il doutait avoir été entendu. « Est-il en état de choc ? » se demanda Jeremy. « Après tout, il est si jeune et c'est sa première enquête. »

 

– Tu ne cesseras jamais de nous impressionner ! lança-t-il jovialement en donnant une tape au dos de Harry qui sortit du vague en manquant de s'étouffer. Alors derrière cette délicate constitution, tu t'exerces à la musculation ? Qui l'eût cru !

 

   Harry toussa tandis que Jeremy ricana. S'il n'osait abuser, le garçon cru entendre son rire osciller. Évidemment, pensa-t-il. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dû arriver.

 

– Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ?

– Non, merci. Ma mère est sur le point d'arriver pour nous récupérer, Nate et moi.

 

   Par-delà la cohue qui avait enfin libéré la circulation, une Kya rouge s'arrêta au milieu de la route. C'était celle du Dr. Styles.

 

– Bon, alors c'est ici que je te laisse, fit l'inspecteur. Je vais devoir aller au poste pour classer cette affaire. Tu passeras le bonjour à ta mère.

 

   La foudre déchira le ciel.

 

– Inspecteur, l'interpella Harry avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face. Cette affaire a fait suffisamment de bruit dans le voisinage pour paraître dans la presse. Ne mentionnez pas le nom de Grimlawh. (Près de la voiture de police dans laquelle Randall fût embarqué, une femme en pleurs, maîtrisé tant bien que mal par deux policiers, hurlait et tapait contre la portière derrière laquelle se trouvait son fils qui n'osait lui adresser un regard.) Il s'est peut-être fiché le titre d'un « meurtrier ». Mais c'est toujours l'enfant de quelqu'un.

 

   Jeremy fut pris de court par la douce amertume qui nouait la voix de Harry. Ce n'était pas courant de rencontrer un adolescent de cet âge avec un tel caractère moral, c'était voire rare. Ce fut sans aucun doute à ce moment que Jeremy réalisa à quel point Harry était différent des autres.

 

– Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit-il simplement.

 

   L'inspecteur courut vers la voiture de police avec l'inculpé à bord. Elle démarra sous les cris d'une mère anéantie.

 

– Harry !

 

   Le Dr. Styles se tenait sous un parapluie et faisait signe de la main à son fils. Harry retint sa main droite derrière son dos et se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. S'il lui avait rendu son geste par l'autre main, cela aurait sauté aux yeux de sa mère qu'il voulait dissimuler quelque chose. Aussi bien qu'il était parvenu à le cacher à Jeremy, le sol de la scène de théâtre n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait détruite. Pendant que sa mère se frayait un chemin à travers la flopée, Harry contempla sa main droite lacérée. Il avait empoigné la garde de l'épée un peu... _trop_ fort – qu'elle s'était même brisée sous son étreinte.    Les éclats de bois avaient alors mutilé sa paume. Était-ce réellement possible ? Harry en doutait. Ce pourquoi il ne comprenait pas.

   « Ce n'était qu'une épée en bois, après tout. »

   Et encore une fois, la foudre déchira le ciel.

 

**†**

 


	4. Un millier de tessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : La première enquête de Harry s'est déroulé dans un lycée, lors de la représentation d'une pièce de théâtre. Ainsi est né la notoriété du jeune détective.

**L** A VITESSE DU SON. UNE DISTANCE PARCOURUE par un ébranlement sonore solvable par le temps nécessaire à son impact. Une formule de calcul usée efficacement afin de situer notre position dans l'espace séparée par l'observation d'un événement, tel qu'un orage. Il est dit qu'à une distance assez éloigné d'une fréquence électrique orageuse, le son de la foudre nous parvient dans un grondement sourd. Mais plus nous y sommes proches, plus cela ressemble à un claquement sec et assourdissant. Illusion ou réalité ? Harry ignorait dans quel état de conscience il se trouvait lorsqu'il entendit cet éclat explosif le tirer violemment de son sommeil.  
   Un nouveau coup de tonnerre le surpris. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet indiquait deux heures du matin. Même si la foudre était la raison de son émersion soudaine, cet écho claquant et familier était comme l'éclat de fragments de souvenirs. Cette pluie... Ce temps orageux... étaient les mêmes que le soir de sa première enquête de meurtre.

 

– Pourquoi je me rappelle ces images, tout à coup ? il murmura de vive voix.

 

   A cet instant, Harry remarqua de la buée sortir de sa bouche et que l'atmosphère était glacée. Pourtant, il n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans sa chambre, sous ses draps. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, il se frotta les bras en sentant des sueurs froides sous son tee-shirt – alors que son les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient closes. Sa respiration était courte, et son cœur battait fort. Est-ce qu'il couvait une fièvre ? Il ne restait que quelques temps avant la fin du semestre, le garçon ne pouvait se permettre de tomber malade durant sa convalescence. Délicatement, Harry se leva de son lit et se rendit près de son armoire pour prendre une couverture neuve. Il était sur le point de couvrir, tant bien que mal avec son épaule plâtrée, son matelas lorsque ses jambes l'abandonnèrent soudainement, saisit par des convulsions.  
   Pris au cœur des limbes d'un cauchemar, Harry se débattait pour se réveiller. Mais une chaleur affluant dans ses veines l'étreignait, tels des bras de braises. Sa voix, désespérée d'appeler à l'aide, ne se déployait pas. Il avait l'impression de lutter contre un enfer glacé, aux flammes dévorantes et meurtrières. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Ce n'était pas une fièvre. Et ce n'était pas non plus une crise. Harry n'avait jamais été atteint d'une quelconque maladie. Néanmoins, il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui ; quelque chose se passait. Incapable de gémir, il se tortillait en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, voulant se débarrasser de ce mal qui lui donnait l'impression que son sang se transformait en un tas de cendres brûlés. Les ténèbres, puissantes et incontrôlables, accrurent autour de lui, prêtes à l'engloutir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et au moment où il pensait y rester...  
   Les ombres disparurent et ses convulsions cessèrent. Il demeurait sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Le souffle saccadé, la sueur au front, sa fréquence cardiaque pas moins agitée et une chair de poule parcourant son corps entier.  
   « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »  
  C'était la troisième nuit depuis le début de sa convalescence que ça lui arrivait. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait demandé à être consulté à l'institution hospitalière où travaillait sa mère. Mais les tests et les examens cardiovasculaires n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Alors pourquoi ces crises l'assaillaient ? Suite à cela, Harry redoutait toujours l'instant où il devrait s'endormir, incapable de se laisser plonger dans l'obscurité du sommeil, révulsé par une frayeur indomptable et irrationnelle. Peut-être était-ce le stress post-traumatique après tout. Depuis son accident, il avait cette ridicule impression que quelque chose essayait de l'attirer dans un néant dont il ne ressortirait pas, qui emprisonnerait son esprit dans les noirceurs d'une tourmente.  
   Tout à coup, la chaleur de ses veines contrastant avec l'atmosphère glacée lui souleva le cœur. Harry se redressa sur ses jambes et se précipita hors de sa chambre en titubant. Il ouvrit la salle de bain en enfonçant presque la porte et s'agrippa au lavabo avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il tremblait toujours et son estomac voulait régurgiter contre son gré. Ce qu'il fit, douloureusement. Et ce qu'il vomit ne ressemblait en rien à son dîner ou à des sécrétions gastriques. Il ignorait s'il faisait trop sombre ou s'il hallucinait à cause de la fatigue, mais ce qu'il venait de rejeter ressemblait... à du sang. Un sang noir et visqueux, à une odeur exécrable familière.  
  Il fixait la substance, dubitatif. Et alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait être, il céda à une partie de lui influencée par une terreur inexpliquée et qui refusait de le savoir. Sa main se posa sur la poignée du robinet et l'ouvrit. L'eau entraîna cette _chose_ si rapidement qu'il avait l'impression que cela avait délibérément suivi le courant.  
 Harry contempla son reflet dans le miroir et, stupéfait, il constata que ses cicatrices étaient ouvertes. Ses doigts se maculèrent de sang lorsqu'il toucha son arcade écorché, et sa lèvre pourfendue saignait le long de son menton. Même la blessure qu'il s'était faite au cou en sauvant un félin d'un arbre s'était ouverte. Comment était-ce possible ? Celle-ci datait de plusieurs jours avant son accident. En s'empêchant de réfléchir davantage, Harry sortit la trousse de premiers secours d'un des placards de la salle de bain pour soigner ses blessures avec du désinfectant et quelques pansements. Puis il s'examina de nouveau à travers le glace, durant un long moment.  
  Harry ignorait ce qu'il cherchait à travers ce reflet abîmé. Au cours de ses efforts pour se remettre des traumatismes de son accident, il lui semblait avoir perdu quelque chose entre le moment où sa voiture avait volé en éclats, et son retour chez lui. Pourtant il était toujours le même. Il avait toujours le regard clair de son père, le visage délicat et les traits de sa mère et ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs que le soir de sa première affaire.  
  Oui, il était toujours le même. Le fils d'Eileen et de James Styles. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas reconnaître son propre reflet ?  
  C'était un sentiment étrange qui l'obsédait. Et en ayant l'impression que ce n'était que son imagination, il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser jusqu'à présent. Plongé dans son propre regard, son attention était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager déceler la part de lui-même qui lui avait échappé. Soudain... Durant une brève seconde, ses pupilles se dilatèrent jusqu'à voilé l'intégralité de ses iris. Il sursauta violemment en se détachant du lavabo, jusqu'à heurter la commode derrière lui où une brosse, une trousse et d'autres accessoires tombèrent bruyamment au sol, sous le choc. C'était quoi, ça ? Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, paniqué.  
  En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir, son regard était tout ce qui avait de plus normal. D'un vert brun sous le ciel nocturne éclairé par la Lune. Les rayons pâles de celle-ci filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. « Une hallucination ? » songea-t-il. Harry déglutit et prit une grande inspiration avant de ranger son désordre. Puis il regagna sa chambre, ne sachant toujours quoi penser de son état actuel. Peut-être que je réfléchis trop, se dit-il en entrant dans son lit. Après un temps de réflexion, le garçon décida d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. C'était ridicule puisqu'il avait bientôt dix-sept ans, mais ce geste répondait à un instinct plus fort que sa raison. Si cette seule source de lumière dorée pouvait repousser les ombres qui le saisissaient dans son sommeil, alors ce n'était pas grave.  
 

**†**

   
   
   Antonnella Torrès avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille Styles. Elle savait que la profession de ses employeurs, en particulier celle de Mme Styles, les empêchait d'apprécier un parfait déjeuner du matin. Or, habituée à ces traditions familiales qui tissaient les liens autour de la table, Antonnella ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer ce détail qui lui était dramatique. Même si, aujourd'hui, la situation de leur fils l'incommodait dans ses habitudes remontant à douze ans. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de concocter un bon petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Des toasts, des œufs brouillés et du bacon étaient joliment dressés sur une assiette. Sur le plateau de bois vernis qu'elle apporterait à jeune garçon de la famille qui dormait certainement encore, elle avait disposé l'assiette, une soucoupe rempli de myrtilles et un verre de citronnade faite maison. Satisfaite de la présentation, elle s'essuya les mains avec le torchon suspendu à son pantalon et prit le plateau pour l'emporter à l'étage.  
   La plupart des gens qui rencontraient Antonnella et découvraient qu'elle était la gouvernante de la maison, écarquillaient les yeux et faisaient la même remarque impérissable: qui possèdent encore une gouvernante de nos jours ?  
   Mais ce que rares savaient au sujet d'Antonnella Torrès, c'était qu'elle n'était pas une gouvernante comme les autres. A l'époque de l'enfance de Harry, alors à l'apogée de sa vingtaine, Antonnella venait d'immigrer en Amérique et était engagé pour être la baby-sitter du garçon. Son attachement avec la famille l'avait conduite à rester auprès des Styles, et bientôt, son petit salaire mensuel devînt annuelle, lui permettant de vivre à son propre compte et de s'offrir une petite résidence au côté de celle de ses patrons, pour ne pas s'éloigner du petit garçon qui était devenu comme un fils pour elle. Afin d'éviter de se sentir seul, Harry pouvait se réfugier chez Antonnella, après l'école. Mais au fil des années, le petit garçon devenait un jeune homme indépendant et aux centres d'intérêts qui différaient avec ceux des camarades de son âge. Les circonstances de son enfance solitaire – en dehors de l'unique amie qui était le plus proche d'une sœur pour lui, Nathanael –, Antonnella l'avait envisagé depuis quelques années. Et bien qu'il passait moins de temps qu'auparavant avec sa gouvernante dévouée, cela n'avait jamais amoindrie son affection envers elle. Son éducation avait fait de lui une admirable personne, modeste, qui ne jugeait ni ne prenait jamais de haut autrui en fonction de leur hiérarchie. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler par le diminutif qu'il lui avait attribué durant son enfance.

 

– Harry ? appela doucement Antonnella lorsqu'elle arriva derrière la porte.

 

   Elle entra dans la chambre et ne vit que le lit vide et défait du garçon. Elle déposa le plateau de petit déjeuner sur le bureau disparu sous un tas de feuilles et se tourna vers la pile de draps froissés qui reposaient aux pieds du lit. Elle s'accroupit et saisit l'un des tissus blancs du bout des doigts, maculé de taches de transpiration et... « Du sang ? »  
   Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et Antonnella appela une nouvelle fois le nom de l'adolescent en retournant dans le couloir. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait être ailleurs.

 

– Harry ?  
– Entrez, Anna, lança une voix feutrée derrière la porte.

 

   Antonnella l'ouvrit et vit Harry, debout devant le miroir.

 

– Est-ce que tout va...

 

   Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, éprise par le choc. Harry avait retiré les bandages de son thorax et le plâtre qui retenait son épaule blessée – excepté son visage restait pansé. Il auscultait son torse nu, immobile, à travers le miroir qui longeait le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ! » voulut s'écrier la gouvernante, mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Parce que les endroits où auraient dû se trouver un nombre d'hématomes, et l'importante cicatrice qu'aurait dû laisser l'impact de la balle qu'il avait reçue à l'épaule, n'étaient plus. L'expression livide de Harry qu'elle vit à travers le miroir reflétait parfaitement le sien, paralysé.

 

– Quatre jours, souffla-t-il comme s'il répondait aux réflexions silencieuses d'Antonnella.

 

   Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

 

– Quatre jours, répéta Harry en effleurant ses côtes de la jointure de ses doigts. Et il ne reste plus rien.  
– Que... Que voulez-vous dire ? bégaya Antonnella bien que la réponse était clairement visible.

 

   Harry secoua lentement la tête, le visage fermé par le scepticisme.

 

– Je n'ai aucune explication.  
– Vos... points de suture ?  
– Ils sont tombés dans la nuit. Du moins, ils se sont ouverts et...

 

   Le pouls d'Antonnella s'accéléra. « Ça expliquerait ses draps tâchés de sang... »  
  Mais ça expliquait moins l'absence de plaie sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier crispa ses lèvres en un sourire confus, à l'attention de la femme.

 

– C'est impossible, pas vrai ?

 

  Que devait-elle répondre alors que c'était bien la réalité ? Sa main resserra la poignée de porte qu'elle agrippait pour éviter que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle. Bien sûr que c'était impossible ! Mais à qui voulait-elle faire croire cela pour soulager sa conscience ? A Harry ou à elle-même ?  
   Avec l'agilité d'un félin, l'adolescent tomba sur ses deux mains sur le sol froid de la pièce, et se mit à exercer une série de huit pompes. Il se figea, le nez au-dessus des carreaux, quand il réalisa qu'aucune douleur ne l'élançait depuis ses côtes pour avertir son corps de s'arrêter.  
  Perdu dans le vague, il se redressa lentement et s'assit en tailleur. « C'est impossible. » Des blessures qui auraient dû guérir en plusieurs semaines indéfinies et laisser leur trace, avaient disparues en l'espace de quelques jours.

 

– Que s'est-il passé ? fit-il écho à ses pensées d'une voix distante.

 

   Antonnella déglutit et décida de donner une explication à ce phénomène, aussi irrationnelle qu'elle puisse être.

 

– Peut-être... qu'une telle guérison est l'œuvre du miracle ? (Sa voix atteignit les octaves aiguës quand elle toucha le pendentif de sa Croix dissimulé sous sa chemise.) Ce n'est pas impossible. Bien des choses incroyables produites par les mains de la Nature peuvent demeurer inexpliquées.

 

   Antonnella n'avait jamais remis en doute sa foi, mais en de telles circonstances, ce genre d'argument ne pouvait la convaincre, d'autant que Harry ne croyait pas aux miracles divins. Ce qui lui arrivait, dépassait ses convictions et son esprit rationnels. Puis une vague de souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit : la nuit froide, ses convulsions, la chaleur ardente dans ses veines, les ombres qui l'enveloppaient...  
   L'enfer glacé où il s'était réveillé.  
  Harry soupira en portant la main au pansement de son arcade. Que découvrirait-il s'il l'enlevait ? « C'est ridicule. » L'expression de son visage changea soudainement, et il se leva en se moquant silencieusement de lui-même. « Ça n'a aucun rapport avec cette nuit. »

 

– Je crois que je vais aller me préparer, dit-il dans le même ton dubitatif en sortant de la salle de bain.  
– Comment ? s'écria Antonnella sur les talons de Harry qui se rendait dans sa chambre. Vous voulez... retourner au lycée ?  
– Pourquoi pas ? (Sa voix était blanche, lointaine.) Je me sens très bien. C'est à même se demander si... cet accident qui a failli me coûter la vie a vraiment eu lieu. Alors autant reprendre les cours, vous ne pensez pas ? J'ai déjà rattrapé les devoirs que Nate a photocopiés. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et je ne veux pas rater mes exams.

 

   Un nœud s'était formé au creux du ventre de la gouvernante. Manifestement, Harry semblait aussi perturbé qu'elle, il s'efforçait juste de le dissimuler. Agir comme si sa découverte était normale était dû à l'état de choc, Antonnella le voyait.  
   Après tout, c'était la première fois que l'adolescent se trouvait devant un phénomène qu'il ne pouvait expliquer avec objectivité. Les blessures par balle, il s'y connaissait. Ayant vu assez de victimes et son propre père qui, un jour, avait reçu l'une d'elles au genou au cours d'un assaut, Harry connaissait les étapes auxquelles procéder pour les soigner et en guérir. La convalescence demandait bien plus que quelques jours de soins et de repos. Et surtout, elle laissait une cicatrice bien laide à l'endroit de l'impact... pour toujours.  
   Et pourtant. « Que s'est-il passé ? »  
   Il n'était même plus certain des détails de ce fameux soir de filature. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

 

– Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, Antonnella, dit-il en enfilant une chemise blanche.  
– Très bien.

 

   Impuissante face à l'incompréhension intérieure du garçon, Antonnella reprit le plateau sur son bureau et le descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Après l'avoir déposé sur la grande table à manger de la salle de séjour, la gouvernante se rendit près du téléphone de la cuisine communicante avec le reste de la maison, en jetant un œil au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurant que Harry était toujours dans sa chambre. Elle composa un numéro, et après trois tonalités, on lui répondit.

 

– Eileen ? dit-elle avec retenue. Oui, c'est Antonnella. Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

 

**†**

 

   Durant le trajet du lycée, Harry prêta une oreille peu attentive à Occupy Your Mind des Villagers que jouait la station de radio. Alors qu'il pensait qu'après avoir profité du délicieux petit déjeuner qu'Anna lui avait préparé, il se serait senti plus léger et moins préoccupé par son état physique... miraculeusement neuf, ce sentiment nébuleux ne le quittait toujours pas. Il avait l'impression qu'un fragment de la nuit dernière le poursuivait, et déteignait sur son environnement.  
   Capitol Hill lui paraissait froide, figée dans son propre espace. Les oiseaux ne faisaient que survoler le ciel, et les piétons traversaient au feu vert sans même être certain du cours que prendrait le reste de leur journée. C'était comme un tableau qu'il avait si longtemps contemplé et que, tout à coup, on l'avait déteint de sa vie, de ses couleurs, de l'image innocente qu'il en avait.  
   Les arbres qui défilaient sous son horizon, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles et entre les immeubles, et les petites mèches brunes à la lisière de sa nuque caressant le creux de celle-ci, devaient lui rappeler l'époque où il avait appris à Nate à faire du vélo sur deux roues. Lorsque les Styles lui avaient offerte sa première bicyclette pour ses dix ans, la jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer en balbutiant qu'aucun de ses parents n'avait le temps de lui apprendre à monter sur un vélo – ses frères bien plus âgés qu'elle, étaient entré à l'université avant même qu'elle ne soit devenue collégienne, et visitaient leur famille qu'occasionnellement. Mais avant même d'avoir choisi le modèle idéal pour son amie, Harry avait déjà prévu de prendre le temps d'être son moniteur afin qu'un de ces jours, ils puissent profiter d'un après-midi en plein air entre deux parties de tennis au camping familial.  
   Les monuments, les galeries et les musées qui imprégnaient Seattle d'histoires et de cultures, étaient censé lui remémorer le temps incalculable qu'il passait isolé dans les bibliothèques s'il ne fréquentait ses amis ; ou toutes les fois où il assistait à des récitals au conservatoire s'il ne secondait son père sur des scènes de crimes. Et c'était bien grâce à une certaine solitude qu'il s'était trouvé une passion pour le piano et le violon.  
   Mais ce jour-là, ces endroits devant lesquels il circulait, n'évoquaient plus ce sentiment familier qui, pourtant, l'envahissait depuis le secondaire. Ce jour-là, le garçon se sentait prisonnier d'une tourmente qui n'était pas sur le point de prendre fin.  
   Harry arriva sur le campus de Hampton Private High – un prestigieux lycée privé localisé dans un paysage herbette, éloigné de l'éréthisme de la ville – avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il gara la Land Rover de son père à sa place habituelle de parking avec une attention méticuleuse. Il n'avait pas encore osé le prévenir qu'il le lui avait emprunté ; comme James y tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, l'adolescent ne voulait pas recevoir une amoncelle de messages jusqu'à la fin de la journée. De plus, aucun de ses parents n'étaient au courant qu'il était retourné en cours. « Ils paniqueraient et je ne saurais même pas comment leur expliquer que je suis complètement guéri. » Alors qu'il pensait que les choses circulaient à merveille pour la précieuse Land Rover, un grand « boom ! » la fit rebondir et Harry freina net sous la panique.  
   Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un chat ? Un oiseau ? Oh, non. J'ai écrasé un écureuil !  
   Ses mains se crispèrent autour du volant, épris par la crainte de découvrir ce qui avait atterri sous les roues du véhicule. Contre toute attente, un bras s'éleva du sol et s'agita de gauche à droite au-dessus du capot.

 

– Je vais bien ! Rien de cassé !

 

   « Bon sang, Niall ! » soupirèrent ses lèvres. La tête blonde du dit Niall apparut à son tour.

 

– Que fiches-tu sous ma voiture ? lança Harry d'un ton exaspéré.  
– Rien ! Rien du tout, j'étais... en train de mesurer l'écart entre chaque place de parking. C'est pour... un devoir de maths.  
– De quel niveau ? Primaire ? ironisa Harry en refermant la portière de la Land Rover sans dissimuler son agacement.  
– Ma sœur est au primaire, renchérit Niall.

 

   Harry secoua la tête en enfilant la bandoulière de son sac autour de son cou. « Il devait sûrement être en train d'observer une colonie de fourmis. », songea-t-il.

 

– Hé ! Attends, n'es-tu pas censé être en convalescence ? s'exclama Niall en suivant Harry qui commençait à déambuler sur l'allée du campus. Tu ne devais pas revenir avant plusieurs semaines, ajouta-t-il sans cacher son étonnement.  
– Ce n'étaient que quelques éraflures. Je ne vais pas agoniser pour si peu.  
– Vraiment ? Pourtant, d'après les médias, l'accident n'était pas joli. Il paraît que tu t'es même fait tirer dessus.  
– Les journaux exagèrent toujours.  
– Tu penses qu'ils remueraient l'état de Seattle dans le seul but de publier des gossips ?

 

   Harry avait accéléré le pas, comme pour fuir l'anxiété nerveuse engendrée par toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posé à lui-même à son réveil, sans avoir pu trouver une quelconque réponse concrète.

 

\- Harry, ils ont passé la vidéo de ton accident prise par les caméras de sécurité de la ville à la télévision, persista Niall.  
– Et pourtant, je vais parfaitement bien, ça ne semble pas évident ? s'emporta le garçon en faisant face à son ami.

 

   Très vite, il regretta de l'avoir réprimandé. Il avait conscience que toutes les interrogations de Niall étaient justifiées, mais il avait l'impression de dissimuler une vérité qui semblait lui échapper, malgré lui – si elle ne lui était inconnue. Niall se renfrogna, décelant une détresse silencieuse dans le regard de Harry.

 

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps étaient difficiles. Je suppose que c'est la dernière chose dont tu aies envie de parler.

 

   Harry sentit un poids s'élever de ses épaules en voyant Niall ne plus insister, et il soupira.

 

– Non, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, fit-il d'un ton radouci. J'ai seulement passé des nuits mauvaises depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. (Il prit une inspiration en fermant brièvement les yeux.) Être coupé du monde extérieur pendant plusieurs jours a failli me rendre dingue. Mais je vais bien, d'accord ? Ce serait difficile de t'affirmer le contraire malgré les infos qui ont circulé au sujet de l'accident.  
– J'ai compris. Mais tu auras du mal à éviter les regards de travers autour de toi.

 

   Harry observa son environnement d'un furtif regard, la poitrine éprise d'une angoisse croissante lorsqu'il réalisa que tous les regards étaient vissés sur lui. Des messes-basses et des chuchotements bridés de « Harry Styles », « grave accident », « hôpital », « revenir avant plusieurs semaines », « balle à l'épaule », prisaient l'atmosphère. Et très vite, cette horde de paroles atteignirent les oreilles d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu, installée sur les marches du perron de l'école aux côtés de son groupe d'amies.  
  Quand elle suivit les regards des élèves alentours, elle manqua une expiration en apercevant Harry au côté de Niall Horan, qui discutaient comme si de rien n'était. Nate se leva et dévala les marches de marbre pour courir dans la direction des deux garçons, sa chevelure rousse surmontée d'une demie tresse flottant au vent.

 

– Harry ? s'écria-t-elle.

 

   L'interpellé se retourna et l'appréhension l'étreignit en reconnaissant cette voix familière. Quand Nate arriva face à lui, le souffle court et les joues roses, elle défroissa sa jupe marine avant de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle avait affaire à un hologramme ayant l'apparence exacte de son ami d'enfance vêtu de son uniforme scolaire : pantalon et veste en tweed marine, chemise blanche et cravate bordeaux.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, idiot ? As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ?  
– Nate, tout va bien.  
– Non, ça ne peut pas aller bien, pas aussi vite ! Tu ne peux pas être remis seulement en une semaine – il y a encore quatre jours, tu étais vulnérable !

 

   « Merci pour la remarque. J'y étais. »

 

– Nathanael, ton inhalateur, concéda Harry.  
– Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

 

   Elle rejeta la main du garçon qui se posa sur son épaule, et sortit son inhalateur de son sac pour le porter à sa bouche. Mais elle ne quittait pas Harry qu'elle fusillait d'un regard réprobateur. Ayant connaissance de ses angoisses relatives à sa sûreté, le garçon décida de la rassurer le plus rationnellement possible.

 

– Écoute, j'ai un bipeur personnel accroché à ma ceinture, dit-il en lui montrant l'appareil. Si quelque chose m'arrive, cela envoie un signal à l'hôpital de ma mère. Je me suis assuré d'être apte à reprendre les cours, avant de venir. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter.  
– Tu n'as jamais aimé que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, répondit la jeune fille. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi. Les autres avant toi, mais quand pour une fois, ta vie est en danger, ton arrogance feint que tu vas bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?  
– Oswald...  
– Nate, j'ai déjà reçu des soins intensifs à l'hôpital, et un médecin personnel les a poursuivit à domicile quand j'en suis sorti. Peut-être que c'était suffisant pour guérir mes plaies, est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire ?

 

   L'ironie de la réalité n'avait jamais été aussi intense pour Harry. Voilà qu'il voulait convaincre son amie d'enfance d'une chose impossible. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour y croire, mais il savait que son obstination aurait raison de sa patience. Si c'était le seul moyen pour que la conversation soit close, il n'hésiterait pas à y croire lui-même. Après tout, comment pouvait-il expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

 

– Je ne peux pas te faire entendre autre chose, parce que je me sens bien.

 

   Une sécrétion amère lui monta à la gorge. Harry n'avait pas imaginé ses retrouvailles avec son Nate entourées d'une telle tension. Après avoir délibéré entre lui et sa conscience, il expira sa nervosité en jetant quelques revers de regard aux alentours, et dénoua sa cravate avant d'ouvrir les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise pour découvrir sa clavicule gauche, à l'endroit où il avait reçu la balle.

 

– Regardez.

 

   La stupéfaction frappa Nate et Niall en même temps. Le souffle coupé et les yeux ronds, la jeune fille passa la naissance de ses doigts sur la peau blanche et lisse du garçon. C'était à cet endroit, qu'elle avait vue une tâche de sang sur ses bandages, le soir où ils avaient discuté sur leur balcon. Au moment de se quitter, il avait dû changer les tissus avant de se coucher. Et aujourd'hui, sa clavicule était... neuve.

 

– Comment... ?  
– Je me suis réveillé comme ça, dit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise. Les hématomes et les plaies ont juste... disparus. Avec mes douleurs aux côtes.  
– C'est impossible.  
– Il n'y a pas la moindre marque d'une cicatrice, enchaîna Niall, un air grave marqué sur son visage.  
– Peut-être que... c'est éphémère ? reprit Nate, déboussolée. Les douleurs pourraient se réveiller à tout instant.  
– C'est pour cela que j'ai emmené mon bipeur. Mais je reste dispensé de sport. Ce qui s'explique encore moins, ce sont-  
– L'absence de tes plaies, finit Niall sur le même ton rauque.

 

   Harry perçut la même expression qu'il avait vu sur son propre visage à travers le miroir de sa salle de bain, dans le regard de ses deux amis ; et cela lui affirmait que cette guérison spontanée n'était pas normale. Un silence embarrassant était tombé, les murmures emportés dans la brise des premiers jours du printemps. Harry voulut s'assurer que sa conversation privée n'attirait l'attention de quelques curieux, et quand son regard se perdit au-dessus de l'horizon, son sang se glaça et l'aura d'une émotion indéchiffrable traversa ses prunelles limpides. S'il voulait parler, sa voix était prisonnière de sa gorge. S'il voulait bouger ne serait-ce d'un pas, son corps ne pouvait se détacher de cette emprise qui le paralysait.  
   Perché sur la branche d'un arbre, la tête en bas, le teint blanc, les bras croisés et les yeux clos telle une chauve-souris en hibernation, était un élève portant l'uniforme bleu cobalt à l'instar de tous les élèves de Hampton Private High. Et même si Harry ne connaissait tous les visages de l'école, il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu cet étudiant, auparavant. Il avait le visage abominablement creux, blafard et les traits figés, des cernes grotesquement sombres encerclaient ses paupières. Et soudain, telle une réplique retour aux symptômes qui assaillaient Harry, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur des prunelles aussi vides que des fruits privés de leur noyau. Une étrange animosité parcourant ses veines empêchaient Harry de détourner les yeux de ce portrait vivant de la _Vanité_ d'un des frères Steenwijck. Il soutenait son regard avec insistance, puis l'air pétrifié de l'élève en haut de l'arbre se brisa sous une émotion indéchiffrable qui le conforta à se redresser, en un mouvement rapide et agile, sur la branche.  
   L'expression de son visage reflétait celle de Harry qui avait l'impression d'observer... un corps sans vie. La rencontre de leur regard fut un électrochoc si soudain que le jeune homme ne sentit le coup de souffle du vent avant d'entendre les cris de surprises de ses camarades alentours. Un vent qui ne venait de nulle part et qui l'incita à lever vaguement la main pour protéger son visage des particules de graviers et de poussières venant du sol.  
   La sonnerie de l'école retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Harry eut à peine le temps de recouvrir ses esprits qu'il fut prisé par la présence à la fois exaltée et hésitante d'une jeune fille qui tenait un carnet de notes et un stylo entre ses mains, devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir dans sa direction.

 

– Hum, bonjour, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë, les épaules voûtées, et une mèche de sa queue-de-cheval brune-acajou tombant sur son visage hâlé. Êtes-vous Harry Styles, le jeune détective ?

 

   Nate et Niall s'échangèrent un bref regard alors que la voix de Harry était toujours prisonnière de sa gorge.

 

– Oh ! fit la jeune fille qui avait prit ce silence pour une affirmation, son visage rond étiré par un grand sourire et le regard noisette pétillant d'admiration. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, et je n'aurais jamais cru fréquenter le même lycée que l'idole de mon frère aîné ! Ma famille et moi venons d'emménager à Capitol Hill, alors j'ignorais qui était l'élève populaire de l'école dont mes nouveaux amis ne cessent de me parler depuis quelques jours. (Le ton de sa voix devint plus prévenant, discret.) Ils ont dit que vous avez été victime d'un grave accident. En fait, ç'a été diffusé dans les journaux, et... j'ai beaucoup hésité à venir vous aborder. Je suis désolée si je vous ai importuné...  
– Non, répondit enfin Harry en se raclant la gorge. Inutile d'employer tant de formalités, nous avons pratiquement le même âge. Et je ne suis pas un détective, à proprement parler.  
– Ce sera difficile de m'en convaincre. Tu es la perle de la police de Seattle, pour citer les tabloïds.

 

   Alors que la jeune fille monologuait au sujet de son frère aîné à l'université qui vouait une admiration inconditionnelle pour un garçon si jeune, distingué par de telles ambitions, l'écoute de Harry se perdit dans les lamentations d'un néant depuis lequel des coups de talons, lents et réguliers, résonnèrent au gré du vent et électrisèrent son échine.  
   Une insécurité soudaine mais pas moins familière, hostile, l'envahit. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son interlocutrice afin de faire bonne figure mais, alors que les pas s'approchaient dangereusement, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train rêver. Au fur et à mesure que les coups s'amplifiaient, sa notion de la réalité devint encore plus bancale. Sa fréquence cardiaque ralentit. Les bruits du monde alentours immergeaient dans les profondeurs d'une eau pondéreuse. Son sang battait dans ses tempes. Était-ce pour cela que ses blessures n'étaient plus ? Peut-être était-il toujours endormi ?  
   Tout à coup, une bourrasque glaciale le traversa de plein fouet et le tétanisa sur place. Ce n'était pas un courant d'air ou un courant électrique. Il venait d'être comme foudroyé par une omniprésence. Et telle une réponse à ses interrogations turbulentes, le visage squelettique du garçon inconnu de l'arbre, réapparut en se détachant de la foule d'élèves se confondant les uns avec les autres Il fixait toujours Harry de ses prunelles dénuées de vie, qui laissaient place à un effroyable néant. Son teint était si pâle à en paraître gris et les poches sous ses yeux, si profondes, laissaient penser à une seconde paire d'orbites.  
   Le corps et les pensées de Harry se tétanisèrent à nouveau en une ombre glacé. Son sang affluait dans ses veines comme une rivière de brasiers le brûlant de l'intérieur. Qui était ce garçon ? Harry pouvait entendre ses propres battements de cœur aussi clairement que si on le lui avait arraché de la poitrine et exposé sous son nez. Il battait comme s'il répondait à un choc électrique.  
   Troublé mais pas moins vifs d'esprit, Harry savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. On essayait de l'aspirer, de le consumer.  
« Comme les ombres de mes cauchemars... »

 

– Harry ?

 

   Niall s'était interposé face au garçon, le visage soucieux qui rayonnait d'un éclat laiteux éblouissant sous les rayons du soleil. Harry cligna brusquement des paupières sous le contraste angélique qui émanait son ami de l'ombre obscure qu'il fixait, pour faire revenir son esprit d'une distance dont sa raison n'avait même conscience.  
   Il réalisa que son « admiratrice » lui tendait le carnet et le stylo qu'elle tenait en mains depuis le début. Il ne rêvait donc pas.

 

– Pou-Pourrais-tu signer un autographe au nom de mon frère ? Georges. Il en serait tellement heureux.  
– Bien sûr, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de paraître le moins distrait possible.

 

   Et il rendit les fournitures à la jeune fille aussi vite qu'il les lui avait pris.

 

– Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie d'avoir discuté avec toi. Au fait, je m'appelle Veena. Veena Xavier, dit-elle en tendant la main au garçon qui la serra machinalement.  
– Enchanté, Veena, parvint-t-il à sourire.

 

   La jeune fille lui rendit poliment son sourire, et sa silhouette menue fit volte-face pour se perdre dans la foule.

 

– Tu es sûr que ça va, mec ? s'empressa Niall.  
– Oui, répondit Harry, même s'il ne parvenait à s'en convaincre. J'ai cru voir... (Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il revenait des profondeurs de la mer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.) Vous avez senti ça ?  
– Senti quoi ?

 

   Ses amis n'avaient pas senti cette décharge violente et glacée ?

 

– Harry, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, reprit Nate, inquiète. Tu es blanc comme un linge. Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer à l'infirmerie.  
– J'ai dit que j'allais bien !

 

   Bordel ! Ce n'est pas bon, se réprimanda-t-il aussitôt. Reprends-toi, Harry !  
  Nate et Niall restèrent interdits. C'était la première fois que Harry levait la voix sur eux de manière si froide ; ce qui les conforta à penser que non, leur ami n'allait pas bien. Mais son obstination les empêcha d'insister.

 

– Désolé. J'avais oublié que je détestais ce terme.

 

  D'une voix plus calme, Harry se reprit en fermant brièvement les yeux et il partit franchir les portes battantes de l'établissement scolaire.  
   
   Deux rangées de casiers courant indéfiniment sur les murs de l'école les encerclaient, et les trois jeunes gens convergèrent vers celles qui correspondaient aux leurs.

 

– Celui de « détective », hein ? dit Niall. Ce sera difficile de te retirer ce titre après toutes ces années. En tant que fils du shérif, les journaux pensent qu'il est normal de te coller cette étiquette au front.  
– Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu nous donnais une impression différente, continua Nate d'un ton dubitatif. La brigade criminelle de la région n'a jamais autant fleuri dans la gratitude de la part de ses concitoyens. Et les crimes ont été réduits d'un grand pourcentage depuis que tu es devenu leur consultant. Comme l'a dit Veena, tu es la perle de la police.  
– Je pourrais aussi bien être la troisième roue poussiéreuse de leur service, cela ferait aucune différence, répondit Harry d'une voix désincarnée. Les gens ont tendance à penser que je suis capable de miracles et n'envisagent aucun échec ou abandon de ma part. C'est toujours la même rengaine : quand le shérif est absent, ils peuvent compter sur le fils.

 

   Personne ne le réalisait, mais cette image médiatique – dont il avait conscience être l'unique responsable – était un fardeau qu'il portait lourdement sur ses épaules. S'il avait su qu'un jour il ressentirait cette oppression intérieure, il aurait centré ses ambitions dans un domaine différent. Mais en aurait-il été capable si les voyages dans le temps avaient été possibles ? Peut-être qu'à travers les galaxies, en supposant que les mondes parallèles existent, ça faisait toujours partie de lui ?  
   C'était pour cette raison que Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser la requête d'un « fan ». L'image de son père se reflétait à travers lui, et il ne voulait pas la dégrader en se comportant en adolescent antipathique, à la déficience de la sociopathie. Le shérif Styles en ramasserait les pots cassés alors que plusieurs années plus tôt, Harry n'avait été réticent au sujet d'envisager une carrière dans le domaine de la justice. Pendant longtemps, le garçon avait été un fervent admirateur et disciple imaginaire de Sherlock Holmes, à travers les écrits de Conan Doyle. Un héros qui avait égayé son enfance et l'avait convoité à l'ambition de devenir un grand détective.  
   Mais aujourd'hui, ce rêve n'était plus qu'un cauchemar qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de tenir éloigné de son avenir. Et cela était difficile quand un groupe de tierces personnes aspiraient à voir ce titre qu'elles lui ont attribué, devenir réel dans un futur proche. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas contraint à un quelconque chemin pour assurer sa vie après le lycée – ce choix lui appartenait. Mais c'était le milieu du semestre, au début du mois de mars. Plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus Harry se sentait piégé dans ce cercle vicieux.  
   La preuve était qu'il n'était capable de résister à l'appel d'une affaire. Et le murmure douloureux de sa blessure pansée au-dessus de l'œil n'épargna pas de le lui rappeler.  
   
   «  _C'est ainsi qu'est la cruauté, Harry. Elle est faite d'un mal engendré par le bien, telle est la nature de ceux qui veulent survivre._ » Son échine frissonna à cet écho qui, tout à coup, résonna dans sa tête.  
   
   Un fracas, mêlé au souvenir d'un coup de détente, effaça les lambeaux de cette voix qui le hantaient toutes les nuits.  
  Les trois jeunes gens – à l'instar des élèves alentours – tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit et virent un étudiant, agenouillé au sol qui ramassait ses affaires de cours, la tête entrée dans les épaules. C'était Logan Kripke, un troisième année de la classe de Harry. Au-dessus de lui, un groupe d'élèves à l'air hautain et au rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres l'observaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire attrayante. Celui du milieu, un brun aux cheveux mi-long et dégradés, s'agenouilla en passant sa frange au-dessus de sa tête. Harry, Niall et Nate les connaissaient bien. Il s'agissait des membres du club de sciences de troisième année.

 

– Ça, tu vois, c'est pour avoir cafté auprès du directeur que l'on fumait dans les toilettes. Quel plaisir en as-tu tiré, bouffon ? Je vais commencer par croire que tu as des tendances masochistes.

 

   Il poussa la joue du garçon d'un coup de phalanges en guise d'une vaine provocation.

 

– Vous n'en avez jamais assez, maugréa Logan d'une voix blanche, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. En tant que responsable des élèves de la classe, c'est mon rôle de m'assurer que vous respectiez les consignes.  
– Sauf que tu omets le fait d'ignorer le genre de personnes à qui tu cherches des noises, ricana son interlocuteur. C'est quelque chose à ne pas négliger quand il s'agit de moi et de mes potes. Que je ne t'y reprennes pas. Ou tu retrouveras tes amis les rats dans une benne à ordure à la sortie de l'école.

 

   Il se leva et n'hésita pas à imprimer l'empreinte de sa chaussure sur l'un des cahiers ouverts de Logan en passant son chemin. Si Niall et Nate observaient la scène en faisant preuve d'un sang-froid maîtrisé, Harry serra les dents alors que le groupe de garçons s'éloignait en gloussant. Une vive douleur à la main droite le fit desserrer aussitôt celle-ci, et il découvrit que du sang perlait sur la paume de sa main où des petites marques étaient apparues, comme si quelque chose s'était planté dans sa chair. Et elles n'avaient pas n'importe quelle forme. « Des marques d'ongles ? » Pourtant, ils ne les avaient pas aussi longs.  
   Sa blessure picotait mais il décida de l'ignorer et rejoignit Logan pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Mais contre toute attente, et avant que Harry ait pu prononcer un mot, Logan lui arracha les feuilles de ses mains et prit ses jambes à son cou, ses fournitures plaquées contre sa poitrine ; comme s'il avait peur que son persécuteur ne fasse demi-tour, ou s'il fuyait sa rage intérieure. Honnêtement, il y avait de quoi le comprendre. Cependant, un nœud se forma au creux de l'estomac de Harry en observant la frêle silhouette de Logan s'éloigner, impuissant.  
   Il connaissait Kripke depuis sa première année ; à cette époque, ils avaient l'habitude de se fréquenter. Puis un jour, en apprenant le décès de son père lors de son service militaire, le choc avait changé Logan du tout au tout. Il n'était plus le garçon souriant et pétillant de première année, et il s'était éloigné de ses amis, y compris de Harry. La perte de son père avait détruit quelque chose en lui qui avait emporté leur amitié. Et ce plastron abîmé qui exposait toute sa vulnérabilité profitait à ses persécuteurs depuis plus d'un an.

 

– Pour qui se prennent-ils ? persifla Nate quand elle rejoint Harry, Niall aux talons, révoltée. Ils mériteraient de se faire exclure de l'établissement pendant un moment. Pourquoi Kripke ne se plaint-il pas auprès du directeur ?  
– Tu les as entendu, non ? répondit distraitement Harry. Aussi inconcevable que ça puisse être, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît.  
– Harry a raison, répliqua Niall. Ils peuvent s'absenter aussi longtemps que possible, ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Kripke devrait avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour leur faire payer ses sévices, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'ils lui fassent endurer plus que quelques coups.

– Ou alors, leur objectif est de le pousser à bout... afin que le mal émane de lui-même.

 

   Les paroles de Harry étaient tel un trou noir soufflé dans l'air.  
   «  _La cruauté est faite d'un mal engendré par le bien._ »  
  Son cœur rata un battement quand cet écho refit surface dans sa mémoire. Cette voix... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revient-elle maintenant ? se demanda-t-il en essayant de l'étouffer.  
 Il avait le sentiment désagréable que cette voix n'avait pas émergé du passé par hasard. C'était comme si elle lui murmurait un avertissement. Une prédiction concernant son entourage.  
  Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.  
Niall tapota son épaule en lui indiquant que les cours commenceraient dans moins d'une minute, et Harry sortit de ses pensées. Son ami et Nate le devancèrent et, alors qu'ils déambulaient devant l'une des fenêtres panoramiques à travers lesquelles ils pouvaient contempler la verdure du campus, une voix différente semblait hurler derrière les parois du subconscient de l'adolescent.  
  « J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. » Harry examina les alentours de la propriété, du parking jouxtant le terrain vague ombragé par une armée d'arbres – où Nate, Niall et lui déjeunaient sur l'herbe –, aux escaliers en marbre menant aux portes de l'école. Manifestement, c'était bien qu'une impression. Harry n'avait rien oublié.  
   Et pourtant, cette voix continuait de hurler au gré du vent qui secouait les feuilles du grand arbre dominant la verdure du campus.

**†**

 


	5. Le chant d'une promesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Comme si son accident de voiture n'avait jamais eu lieu, Harry était complètement rétabli, ses blessures et ses plaies ayant disparus. Bien que troublé par ce phénomène inexplicable, il décide de retourner en cours alors que sa gouvernante est étrangement plus paniquée qu'estomaquée par la situation.

 

 

**N** 'Y AVAIT-IL RIEN QUI NE PUISSE LUI RAPPELER des images qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier ?

  A cette heure et à cet endroit précis, durant le cours de sciences biologiques du professeur Sussman, Harry était habituellement placé au second rang, au côté d'une fenêtre à l'angle brisé sous le choc d'un ballon de football lancé un peu trop fort – puisqu'en parallèle au bâtiment scolaire se trouvait un terrain réservé au cours d'éducation physique.

   Harry était en train de résister à la fatigue en grattant distraitement les fragments de verres avec la pointe de son stylo. Un morceau sur le point de tomber, il le saisit avec ses doigts et le plaça au creux de sa main. Cela lui rappelait le jour où il avait démasqué l'agresseur de son enseignante d'Histoire au collège. Sous un geste de rébellion, le coupable qui était l'entraîneur de cross, le coach Welton avait lancé un large morceau de verre qui atteignît l'épaule de Harry.

  Ce tesson tranchant reposait à l'endroit de sa paume où, deux ans auparavant, la garde d'une épée de bois l'avait mutilé sous sa poigne. Sa main avait mis plusieurs jours pour cicatriser. Une guérison normale pour toutes blessures mineures. Alors comment pouvait-il se sentir comme neuf après cet accident qui faillit lui coûter la vie ? Que la mort l'ait emporté aurait eu tellement plus de sens...

  Comme pour répondre à un besoin de prouver que tout cela était normal, ne serait-ce pour être certain de ne pas rêver, Harry ferma sa main sur le fragment de verre qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant un gémissement de douleur, pendant que le tesson lui déchirait la paume et se plantait dans sa chair. Quand il la rouvrit, il retira le verre non sans grimacer. Son sang s'échappa de sa blessure pour s'étaler sur sa main. La douleur était une brûlure supportable qui ne s'atténuait pas. Et l'entaille n'était encore moins sur le point de guérir par elle-même. Qu'est-ce que j'imagine, se moqua-t-il en silence.

 

– Styles ?

– Oui.

 

   Juste à temps, Harry referma sa main et de l'autre, il prit la fiche d'exercices que le professeur Sussman lui tendait. Celui-ci annonça l'arrivée d'une évaluation dans quelques jours pendant qu'il continuait son chemin. Pendant ce temps, Harry réexamina sa main blessée et...

  Son cœur eut une embardée lorsqu'il constata que l'entaille avait disparue. Harry se renfrogna en dévisageant le morceau de verre posé sur le bureau. Il s'était tranché la paume, il le savait, il n'avait pas halluciné ! La moindre trace de sang avait même disparue. Enfin, que s'est-il passé ?!

 

– Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels à la page indiquée sur la fiche que je vous ai distribuée et répondez aux questions. Si vous ne comprenez pas une consigne, passez à la suivante. Le principe est que vous ayez intégré la leçon avec compréhension.

 

   Harry s'efforça de contrôler son souffle. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer, concentre-toi. Mais comment le pouvait-il, ne serait-ce en faisant semblant ? Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit son manuel. Il bouscula son crayon qui roula sur son bureau et tomba au sol. Harry se baissa naturellement pour le ramasser et, du blanc des yeux, du mouvement attira son attention. En se redressant, il jeta un coup d'œil discret au-dessus de son épaule et rencontra Logan Kripke, installé à quelques centimètres de lui, les mains agrippées de part et d'autres à son bureau. Il grattait la partie inférieure de sa table, si fort que des copeaux de bois en tombaient au sol. La tête entre les épaules, son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, et il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry avait l'impression qu'il méditait. Mais l'expression sur son visage...

   C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait dans un tel état agité, voire de transe.

 

– Kripke ? murmura-t-il, soucieux.

 

   Logan leva vivement la tête. Harry frissonna à la vue de son regard fou. Ça ne semblait durer qu'un instant car aussitôt, Logan reprit une contenance l'air faussement naturel.

 

– Tu vas bien ? continua Harry avec prudence.

 

   Il ne lui répondit pas, mais l'adolescent eut le temps voir le changement qui s'était obtempéré chez son camarade. Ses joues étaient creuses, son regard cerné, et sa peau était bien trop pâle pour ne pas avoir l'air malade. Et il était... incroyablement maigre.

   « A-t-il réellement perdu tant de poids depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? » Avant son accident, Harry était certain que l'état de Logan n'était pas aussi décharné qu'à présent.

  Celui-ci baissa la tête, et remonta la manche de son uniforme pour gratter la peau de son avant-bras. Il la grattait d'une frénésie incontrôlée, comme s'il essayait d'extraire des bestioles qui couraient sous sa peau. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement quand il pensa voir des estafilades noires jaillirent de ses griffures. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien. Logan cessa de s'érafler et redescendit la manche de sa veste et colla sa joue contre son épaule.

  Alerté par l'attention demandée par le professeur Sussman, Harry détourna la tête à contrecœur et feint de se concentrer sur le cours.

 

   L'heure parut durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de fin de classe retentit. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des revers de regard au-dessus de son épaule, soucieux de l'état de santé de Logan qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de prêter attention à la leçon de monsieur Sussman. Et c'était à peine si quiconque faisait attention à lui. Quand vint la fin du cours, Harry s'était résolu à discuter avec Logan, mais ce dernier avait fui la salle de classe comme s'il était poursuivit par la peste.

  Comme toujours, Niall attendait Harry au seuil de la porte tandis que Nate était déjà sur le chemin de leur prochain cours, accompagnée par ses amies du club de volleyball.

  Harry enfila son sac autour de ses épaules et s'apprêta à rejoindre Niall quand il perçut du coin de l'œil une feuille de papier étendue sous le bureau de Logan. Il la ramassa et constata que c'était la feuille d'exercices de la leçon – elle était incomplète, vide. Harry vit en cette feuille un bon prétexte pour l'aborder sans l'importuner. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le bureau... maculé d'une substance visqueuse et noire. Qu'est-ce que...

  Était-ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir sur le bras de Logan pendant qu'il se griffait ? Harry était pourtant certain de l'avoir imaginé. Après un élan d'hésitation, il y porta ses doigts avec prudence. La substance était étonnement froide et lui collait aux doigts. Il les écarta avec curiosité, elle s'effilait comme de la toile d'araignée.

 

– Il y a un problème ?

 

   La voix de Niall le fit sursauter. Celui-ci l'attendait, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils levés et les bras croisés.

 

– Euh...

 

   Harry voulut tendre la main pour lui montrer cette chose étrange, mais il sentit une maigre fièvre la parcourir. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, la substance avait disparue. Impossible ! Il retourna sa main et ausculta le bureau... qui était tout aussi neuf. Il n'avait pas rêvé, pas vrai ? Cette chose était là ! Sur ses mains ! « Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Suis-je malade ? » se demanda-t-il en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une hallucination, il en était certain !

 

– Harry, on va être en retard au prochain cours, le pressa Niall.

– Oui, balbutia Harry. Oui, j'arrive.

 

   « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

   Sur cette tortueuse pensée, Harry rejoignit Niall... en ignorant les symboles ondoyants et les esquisses pointues gravés sur les angles de la table.

 

 

   Dans la flopée d'étudiants du corridor, Harry prévint Niall de continuer son chemin sans lui. Et tandis que son ami le devançait, il repéra le jeune Logan près de son casier, effacé. Harry hésita longtemps, craignant d'attiser plus d'anxiété périlleuse en son camarade. Cependant, il devait lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait.

 

– Salut, Kripke, commença-t-il doucement en faisant pianoter ses doigts sur la feuille avec nervosité.

 

   Sa voix, bien que délicate, surprit Logan. Et à nouveau, cette expression impassible et dérangée à la fois apparut sur son visage. Elle donnait à Harry une terrible chair de poule. Son camarade avait l'air d'avoir été témoin d'une chose abominable qu'il était incapable d'oublier, ou qu'il avait croisé son propre fantôme.

 

– S-salut, Harry, s'efforça d'articuler Logan, la voix confondue à un brin de souffle.

– Tu as oublié ceci en classe.

– Ah... Merci.

 

   Logan prit la feuille comme si Harry lui tendait une chose fragile. A cet instant, Harry aurait pu faire volte-face pour se rendre au prochain cours, mais l'état actuel de Logan l'en dissuada aisément. Malgré les circonstances qui les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, ce garçon n'était pas un parfait étranger à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ?

 Harry s'adossa à l'une des portes métalliques et froides des casiers en croisant les bras. Il déglutit en filtrant minutieusement ses paroles.

 

– Logan. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de vivre cela jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– De ça. De chaque jour de la semaine. De chaque minute où tu crains que Mike et sa clique te trouvent et te traitent comme leur poupée cassée préférée.

– Non. Je vais bien, répondit Logan derrière un sourire nerveux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

– Si tu acceptais seulement de parler à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-

– Je vais bien ! répondit-il un peu trop fort, à la surprise de Harry qui se tut instantanément.

– Okay, souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

 

   Harry avait l'impression d'être dos au mur. C'était comme convaincre une façade de glace de s'effondrer par elle-même. Logan avait l'air de contenir quelque chose de bien trop fort pour ses épaules fragiles. Durant ses réflexions, Harry remarqua que l'attention de son camarade était porté au-dessus de son épaule. Il était focalisé sur un point qui semblait le distraire et lorsque Harry tourna la tête, la première chose qu'il vit fût les membres impitoyables du club de sciences de troisième année. L'arrière de sa nuque picota sous un pressentiment étrange. Logan ne cessait pas fixer le groupe de garçons, ou plutôt Mike, le capitaine du club, comme s'il cherchait à attirer son regard vers lui. Mais heureusement, le grand brun ne le remarquait toujours pas, trop occupé à ricaner avec ses partisans.

   Habituellement, Logan, qui se montrait frêle et vulnérable depuis le décès de son père, aurait baissé la tête afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Mike. Mais à la grande surprise de Harry, il semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Harry fut incapable de décrire l'émotion déroutante présente dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Mike arriva à leurs côtés et, loin de s'y être attendu, Logan fit un pas sur le côté et heurta machinalement le garçon qui fit tomber son livre de Physique et sa paperasse au sol.

 

– Putain ! Regarde où tu vas, bouffon ! s'écria Mike en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

– Hé, Hannigan ! Je crois que Kripke te fait de l'œil, gloussa l'un de ses camarades.

– Vraiment ?

 

   Sans toute attente, Mike plaqua Logan contre le métal froid des casiers et le contempla telle une chose curieuse n'étant pas semblable à lui-même. Harry n'osa pas réagir immédiatement, craignant que les choses dégénèrent s'il intervenait et il pria pour que Hannigan décide de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 

– Je crois plutôt lire un air de défi dans son regard, renchérit Mike derrière un sourire espiègle. Comme ça, le rouleau à la cannelle a des dents. Es-tu en train de t'imaginer en train de te mesurer à moi ? Tu ne teindrais pas dix secondes.

– Je t'ai déjà donné une belle raclée dans un match de basket à six points. Tu es peut-être une tête en sciences, mais physiquement, tu es une vraie raclure.

 

   « Logan... »

 

– Peut-être que l'odeur de la cuvette des toilettes te manque ?

– Arrête !

 

   La main de Harry se posa machinalement sur le poignet de Mike, lequel avait saisit Logan par le col de son uniforme. L'adolescent ne pouvait plus rester stoïque face à la situation. Influencé par une fièvre courant le long de ses veines, il serra sa poigne malgré lui, décochant un rictus au visage de Hannigan.

 

– Mike, ça suffit, concéda-t-il d'un ton cassant. Passe ton chemin avant que ça ne dégénère.

– Oh, je vois, dit le brun après avoir observé Harry et Logan à tour de rôle. Tu t'es trouvé un garde du corps. Et pas n'importe lequel.

– Je ne veux pas me battre, répondit Harry. Mais tu ne voudrais pas créer une émeute et attirer l'attention de la Proviseure.

 

    Il lui rendit son regard froissé empli de dédain, et après plusieurs secondes paraissant une éternité, Mike lâcha sa prise sur Logan et Harry le lâcha à son tour. Le garçon se massa le poignet en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

    Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire mal. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il le tenait un peu trop fort. Était-il vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle ?

  Sans faire disparaître l'expression narquoise qui teintait son visage, Mike fit volte-face et repartit, son cercle de pathétiques sujets aux talons.

 

– Logan, tu dois faire quelque chose, s'enquit Harry tandis que l'excès de révolte qui assaillait ses veines s'apaisait. Vivre de cette façon n'est pas sain.

– Tu as raison, répondit Logan après un silence.

 

   Avec une quiétude imperturbable, il posa ses prunelles noisettes sur le garçon.

 

– Il est temps que j'agisse.

 

   Il tourna les talons en entrant la tête dans les épaules.

   « C'était quoi, ça ? » La nuque de Harry s'électrifia comme l'effet provoqué par cette voix blanche qui ne lui plaisait guère. Peut-être interprétait-il un peu trop la situation ?

  Mais son instinct ne le trompait que rarement, si ce n'était jamais. En ce moment, l'insécurité qui l'habitait ne l'avait jamais autant oppressé. Qu'est-ce que Logan avait en tête ? Celui-ci avait déjà disparu et Harry ne pouvait plus rattraper.

 

 

**†**

 

 

   Ce soir-là, ses cauchemars faillirent ne pas le rendre à son réveil. L'enfer glacé qui l'encerclait avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans son subconscient. Il suait et tremblait, son corps se débattait contre le contraste du feu ardent qui lui brûlait les veines et l'atmosphère glaciale qui l'enveloppait. « Laissez-moi... » Les ombres étaient plus nombreuses, plus agressives. Et surtout, elles semblaient répondre à une présence bien plus grande qu'elles. Harry ne pouvait pas la voir, mais une peur effroyable l'assaillait alors qu'il la sentait près de lui. Elle se tenait à son chevet et le fixait depuis un abîme plongeant dans un éternel néant.

   « Laissez-moi... »

  Son sang battait dans ses tempes au rythme affolé des battements de son cœur. C'était elle. Cette omniprésence familière... Elle se tenait désormais au-dessus de lui. Il sentait son aura puissante et hostile qui voulait l'aspirer sans y parvenir. Son souffle glacé lui caressait la peau. Soudain, comme émergeant de l'être inhumain qui le menaçait, des chants ruisselaient jusqu'à lui. Tel un fleuve pondéreux aux berges étalonnées par les échos sinistres des sabots d'un cheval.

   Ces voix venaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Elles s'amplifiaient en peignant davantage d'affres horrifiques le cauchemar d'un Harry impuissant. Puis tout à coup, des flammes l'encerclèrent et un étalon noir aux yeux vairons – un œil d'un rouge écarlate et un œil enténébré –, le menaçait d'un hennissement lugubre. Et alors qu'une image de lui-même lui apparût en train de brûler au milieu des flammes de l'enfer...

 

– Harry, réveille-toi !

– Non !

 

   Harry se redressa dans son lit, avec l'impression d'avoir traversé une paroi de verre qui venait de voler en éclats – cette même paroi qui le tenait prisonnier de son cauchemar. Lorsqu'il reconnut le visage d'Antonnella dans l'obscurité, l'étau qui enserrait son cœur disparut.

 

– Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Tout va bien, maintenant.

– Non, balbutia Harry en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Non...

 

   Il jetait des regards presque fous autour de lui, et respirait comme s'il venait d'émerger des profondeurs d'un océan.

 

– Harry...

– Il y avait quelqu'un.

– Quoi ?

– Il y avait quelqu'un... Dans la chambre.

Il tremblait malgré tout ses efforts pour canaliser son sang-froid et être compréhensible dans ses paroles.

– Que racontez-vous ? Il n'y a personne, s'enquit Antonnella avec inquiétude en suivant le regard du garçon, qui ne s'apaisait pas. Il n'y a personne, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

– C'est faux...

– Vous avez commencé à vous agiter en criant, et je me suis précipité pour vous réveiller.

– J'en suis pourtant certain, il y avait quelqu'un...

 

  La voix de Harry oscillait. Sans faire le moindre sanglot, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il étreignait ses genoux contre sa poitrine en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son lit. Il était méconnaissable.

   L'inquiétude rongea le cœur d'Antonnella plus que jamais, et la femme eut le réflexe de se lever du chevet du garçon afin de le rassurer. Elle se déplaça à travers la chambre.

 

– Harry, regardez. (Elle tira sur le châssis de la fenêtre verrouillée, ouvrit son armoire, écarta les vêtements de sa penderie.) Personne n'est entré dans votre chambre, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'adolescent qui avait toujours l'esprit ébranlé.

 

   Il ferma durement les yeux et mit sa tête entre ses mains en expirant son anxiété. « Pourtant, ça semblait si réel. » Tout comme ces hallucinations qui l'avaient assailli durant la journée. Il s'était refusé de le reconnaître à ce moment. Mais cette chose sombre qu'il avait découvert sur le bureau de Logan Kripke... lui avait rappelé le vague souvenir d'un soir où il avait vomi dans la salle de bain.

 

– Je crois que je suis en train de perdre la boule, Antonnella, marmonna-t-il sous ses bras.

 

  Antonnella eut un raté en entendant son nom prononcé entièrement par les lèvres du garçon. Quand cela arrivait, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il avait cette même habitude avec Nate. Il cessait d'utiliser son diminutif lorsqu'il avait besoin de se confier, ou lorsque tous deux se querellaient, ou bien lorsqu'il était inquiet pour elle. En résumé, lorsque Harry trouvait un surnom à quelqu'un ou l'appelait par son diminutif, c'était aussi précieux qu'un privilège car cela signifiait que cette personne portait une place importante dans son cœur.

   S'efforçant de rester calme, comme toute maman le ferait en voyant son enfant fragilisé, Antonnella s'installa sur le lit au côté de Harry et passa l'une des mèches brunes de son chignon derrière son oreille.

 

– Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

– Moi-même, je ne le sais pas, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est comme si depuis mon accident... j'avais perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose qui faisait... que tout autour de moi était normal.

– Peut-être que reprendre les cours était trop tôt ? songea Antonnella.

– Non, ça dépasse le stress post-traumatique. C'est comme si un voile s'était retiré de tout ce qui m'entoure pour me laisser voir...

 

   Harry ne trouva plus ses mots, le regard larmoyant et la gorge sèche. Il serra les poings, telles que les paroles qui lui brûlaient la gorge refusaient de rester agrippées à sa conscience. Simplement parce que cette possibilité n'avait aucun sens, pour ne pas dire qu'elle était impossible.

 

– Je ne sais pas, finit-il par souffler en replongeant sa tête entre ses genoux. J'ai l'impression de faire des cauchemars à longueur de journée. Dites-moi si je suis en train de devenir cinglé.

 

   Le supplice dans la voix de Harry était le paroxysme de ce qui ne lui ressemblait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Antonnella voyait une telle détresse se refléter dans les yeux de ce jeune garçon qui était si fort, qui ne laissait jamais ses émotions fausser son jugement, ou avoir raison de lui dans les situations les plus désespérées.

   Alors qu'une ombre étrange traversa le regard de la femme, cette dernière posa la paume de sa main sur la joue du garçon. Ou bien était-ce seulement le reflet des rayons pâles de la Lune qui le trompait ? Néanmoins, Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle voulait lui faire part de quelque chose, mais qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à se taire.

   Elle dit simplement d'une voix douce :

 

– Non, Harry. Vous n'êtes pas fou. Vous avez seulement besoin de repos. Allongez-vous et fermez les yeux. Je ne serais pas loin si vous rêvez de nouveau.

 

   Docile, Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers tandis qu'Antonnella le recouvrit avec des draps neufs qu'elle avait pris dans le tiroir de sa commode. La respiration de Harry s'était calmé, il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Puis dans un faible souffle, une question qui émergea un peu tard de son esprit lui échappa :

 

– Anna, que faites-vous ici, si tard ? Je vous pensais chez vous.

 

   La femme sourit faiblement.

 

– Il n'est pas tard, Harry. La nuit vient à peine de tomber et vos parents ne sont pas encore rentrés. Je suis juste passée voir si vous alliez bien.

 

  Et au grand soulagement d'Antonnella, Harry ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Allongé sur le flanc, serrant ses draps contre lui, il paraissait si minuscule et vulnérable, tel le jadis petit garçon qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer chaque fois qu'il s'écorchait les genoux après une partie de football avec ses amis. Mais une fois rentré auprès d'Antonnella, il laissait couler ses larmes pendant qu'elle soignait ses plaies. La gouvernante n'avait pas vu les années s'écouler et ne se souvenait plus de la période où Harry avait cessé d'être cet enfant pour devenir ce jeune homme incroyable que tout le monde connaissait, désormais. Le grand Harry Styles, le plus jeune détective de Seattle. Mais pour la femme, ce n'était que l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Quand elle le regardait, il possédait toujours cette bouille innocente, qui apparaissait telle quelle que lorsqu'il dormait.

   Les images de Harry se tortillant dans son lit et appelant à l'aide lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit et lui serrèrent le cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler le sanglot de révolte qui menaçait de lui échapper, et glissa sa main dans les cheveux sombres et soyeux du garçon. « On ne les laissera pas t'approcher, Harry. Je te le promets. », ces paroles s'évanouit sur ses lèvres et, plongé dans un profond sommeil, Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

   Et alors que la gouvernante sortit de la chambre, elle ne soupçonnait pas que l'adolescent ne dormait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où la porte se referma dans un léger claquement.

 

   Plus fort que sa raison, c'était son instinct qui le conduit à sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Après avoir ouvert la porte, des murmures lui parvinrent depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Il traversa le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, à pas de loups. Et dans la mêlée de voix, il reconnut celle d'Antonnella.

 

– Je suis parvenu à le calmer, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrive vraiment.

– Je le savais, fit une autre voix tremblante et paniquée.

 

   C'était celle de sa mère.

   Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la salle de séjour, tapant distraitement du pied sur le plancher en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était angoissée. James était installé sur un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague. Et en face d'eux se tenait Antonnella, assise sur le sofa, les jambes croisées et le visage arborant une expression que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Pendant un bref instant, il avait l'impression de voir une femme différente qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Antonnella, et non celle qui s'était occupé de lui depuis sa plus petite enfance. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale en face des escaliers. Comme il s'en était douté, ce n'était pas la tombée de la nuit, mais le prélude avant l'aube. « Pourquoi Anna m'aurait-elle menti ? »

   Par-dessus tout, il se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer.

 

– On aurait dû prendre plus de précautions, on aurait dû contacter la Crypte de St Patrick dès qu'il a été admis à l'hôpital.

– Eileen, calme-toi, fit James dont la voix se voulait plus maîtrisée mais pas moins soucieuse. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de venir avec moi, ce soir-là.

– Arrête, _Jamie_ , dit Eileen en ayant reprit le contrôle de sa voix. Personne n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

– Mais les choses sont pires qu'avant, à présent. Tous nos efforts pour l'éloigner de toutes ces menaces contre lesquelles nous nous battions depuis des années sont en train de s'effondrer. Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?

– Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, tonna Antonnella d'une voix austère qui surprit Harry. Il fut pris au dépourvu en se rendant compte que ses parents n'avaient cillé d'un cheveux, comme s'ils y étaient habitués depuis longtemps. Souvenez-vous de ce que le Père Mackenzie vous a dit après la naissance de votre fils. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, il sera toujours Harry. Il aura seulement besoin d'une ancre pour ne jamais oublier qui il est, et cette ancre, c'est vous. (Elle s'arrêta un instant comme pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, expira profondément et reprit : ) Aujourd'hui, il a besoin de ses parents plus que jamais.

– Vous n'insinuez pas que...

 

   Le regard d'Antonnella était éloquent et Eileen porta la main à sa bouche en manquant une expiration, comme si une image horrifiante lui était soudainement parvenu.

 

– Je pense que le temps est venu de lui dire la vérité, annonça la femme.

– Antonnella, non, on ne peut pas faire ça ! s'écria Eileen.

– C'est bien trop tôt ! enchaîna James en se levant du fauteuil.

– Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Tout autant que si nous ne lui disons rien, il finira par le découvrir lui-même. Et la vérité sera un choc terrible qui lui fera perdre toute notion de ce qu'il a toujours été, et c'est ainsi que vous le perdrez.

 

  Les oreilles de Harry se mirent à bourdonner à force d'entendre cette conversation qui devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible. « De quoi parlent-ils, bon sang ? Quelle vérité ? Qu'est-ce que l'Église a avoir avec ça ? Nous ne sommes mêmes pas croyants. »

   Plus les questions s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit, plus il sentait son cœur se noyer dans une géhenne familière.

 

– D'accord, fit Eileen après un long silence.

– Quoi ? s'exclama James. Eileen, on ne peut pas-

– Antonnella a raison. Durant le laps de temps passé entre les lieux de l'accident et sa transfusion de sang, cela n'est pas impossible que _cette partie_ de notre fils ait eu le temps de s'éveiller.

 

   «  _Cette partie_  ? »

 

– Sa guérison instantanée, ses cauchemars, ses hallucinations, et tout ce qu'Antonnella a pu relever dans son attitude des derniers jours... C'est déjà assez.

 

   Un silence reposa. Le cœur de Harry battait si fort qu'il craignait que ses parents puissent l'entendre.

 

– Écoute, Jamie, j'ai peur moi aussi. Mais quel autre choix avons-nous si nous ne voulons pas voir notre fils sombrer à petit feu ? Nous nous sommes préparés à ce jour depuis son premier cri dans ce monde. Il est enfin arrivé.

– Quand je suis entré dans votre famille, j'ai fait le serment de protéger votre enfant au prix de ma vie, répliqua Antonnella. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, monsieur Styles.

 

   « J'en ai assez entendu. » Harry ne comprenait rien à leur échange et il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre. Il porta la main à son visage, le sol tanguait à ses pieds et sa poitrine se serrait. Un vertige vint l'envahir et tout ce qu'il voulait était de retourner dans sa chambre. Ne plus réfléchir.

 

– Très bien, se résigna James dans un souffle. On lui dira la vérité. Laissons-le d'abord passer la fin de cette semaine comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge. Quant à nous, nous réfléchirons à la manière de le lui annoncer.

 

   Eileen se fondit dans les bras de son époux qui enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux bruns, les cœurs de tous deux soumis à la même douleur qui les unissait : leur enfant. Et pendant ce temps, Harry était déjà reparti dans sa chambre en titubant, sans avoir entendu les dernières paroles de son père.

 

**†**

 

   «  _Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, il sera toujours Harry._  »

   Qu'était-ce censé vouloir dire ?

   «  _Il finira par le découvrir lui-même._  »

   Quelle est cette vérité que ses parents lui dissimulaient ?

   « _J'ai fait le serment de protéger votre enfant au prix de ma vie._  »

   Pourquoi Antonnella avait fait une telle promesse ? Contre quoi devait-elle le protéger ?

  Ces interrogations n'en finirent jamais, trottaient dans sa tête, et qui l'avaient même empêché de fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit. Ces mêmes questions qui le hantèrent même jusqu'à lors, tandis qu'il était assis sur l'herbe du terrain vague du campus, à l'ombre d'un arbre, en train de piquer la salade de pâtes de son plateau-repas soigneusement préparé par Antonnella. La conversation échangée entre sa gouvernante et ses parents ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête, sans jamais y trouver un sens crédible. C'était comme le souvenir d'un mauvais rêve ridicule. Voilà ce que c'était. Ridicule.

 

– Et toi, Harry, tu as une idée ? fit la voix pointue de Nate qui le sortit de ses pensées.

 

  Sa conscience le réprimanda davantage d'avoir prêté une oreille peu attentive à la discussion de ses amis, qui était beaucoup plus banale et ordinaire.

   Harry leva les yeux de son déjeuner en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

 

– Pardon ?

– Oh... le revoilà, fit la jeune fille d'un ton qui perdit toute son intrépidité.

 

   Harry cligna des yeux.

 

– Quoi ?

– Cet air distant que tu as depuis que tu es revenu, répondit Niall. Je pensais que tu irais mieux, aujourd'hui.

– Crois-moi, je suis le premier à le penser chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux au réveil, marmonna Harry en baissant le regard.

 

   Il ignora l'air bien plus que soucieux sur le visage de Niall – ou était-ce à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait et illuminait sa peau de porcelaine – et relança la conversation précédente d'un ton revigoré.

 

– De quoi parliez-vous ?

 

   Nate semblait hésiter un instant, mais elle décida de passer outre cette parenthèse et son sourire revint.

 

– La directrice de l'école a accepté d'organiser une sorte de festival de fin d'année pour attirer de potentiels premières années à la prochaine rentrée. L'argent récolté par l'école sera versé à une association caritative. Les troisièmes années ont le droit d'y participer, et nous nous disions que ce serait sympa de s'inscrire sur la liste des hôtes.

– Je retiens l'idée d'un stand de sandwich, enchaîna Niall.

– Mmm, ça fait trop snack au bord de la route à trois cents kilomètres de la prochaine station service, grommela-t-elle. Non, nous devons être plus créatifs, plus originaux. Oh ! Et pourquoi ne pas présenter des créations faites à la main ?

– Nate, le jour où tu nous as emmené dans un club de poterie, j'ai fait le serment que c'était la première et la dernière fois que te voyais faire mu-muse avec de la terre baveuse.

– On appelle ça de l'argile ! N'empêche que tu as trouvé l'activité aussi intéressante que Harry et que tu as bien créer des sculptures farfelues, pas vrai ?

– Je reconnais que c'était marrant, ricana Niall, les yeux baissés sur son déjeuner. Le jar que tu as confectionné n'était pas mal, non plus.

– C'était un vase, corrigea Nate d'un ton froissé.

Niall faillit avaler sa nourriture de travers.

– Hum, oui, bien sûr. Je le savais.

 

   « Tu n'as pas du tout l'air embarrassé. » ironisa Harry derrière un sourire.

   Et si le teint de Niall n'était pas aussi naturellement laiteux, Harry aurait juré qu'il était en train de rougir. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours demandé comment une personne pouvait avoir une peau aussi blanche qu'une opaline.

 

– Tout est une question de point de vue, finit par répondre Niall en s'efforçant d'arborer l'air suffisant et draconien de Harry, ce qui décocha un rire de la jeune fille.

 

   Harry admit que ça lui faisait du bien de rire pour un petit rien. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il avait l'impression que tout était... normal. Devant ce sourire modeste et séduisant qu'ils pensaient ne plus revoir pendant quelques temps, Nate et Niall sentirent un poids disparaître de leur cœur. Et comme pour le célébrer, tous deux s'échangèrent un regard d'assentiment.

 

– Un salon de thé, proposa enfin Harry. J'ai lu qu'au Japon, les salons de thé britanniques étaient populaires auprès des élèves de Terminale lors de ces réunions festives. Ils y ajouteraient même un sens de l'humour en donnant le rôle de _Maids_ aux garçons de secondes années. C'est comme une sorte de bizutage avant d'entamer leur dernier année de lycée.

– Quelle brillante idée ! se réjouit Niall à faire tomber la tomate-cerise de sa fourchette sur la pelouse.

– Je sais que vous avez le cran de vous prêter à n'importe quel jeu pour une cause. Mais je vous imagine mal surnommer nos camarades « Maître » et « Maîtresse », s'esclaffa Nate. Enfin, je parle surtout pour Niall. Il serait très laid en femme.

– N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Niall. Je serai magnifique ! Cette peau de porcelaine est capable de m'embellir même habillé en serpillière.

 

   Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et gloussa, à l'instar de Nate, en manquant de cracher dans sa bouteille d'eau. Alors qu'il essuya son menton du revers de sa main, il remarqua derrière un bosquet, assise contre la façade ouest de l'établissement scolaire, une jeune fille familière, à la chevelure de jais, qui déjeunait seule, dissimulée du reste du monde.

   « Veena ? »

   Entre deux gloussements, Nate remarqua l'attention distraite de Harry. Elle se tourna dans la direction de son regard.

 

– Ce ne serait pas la fille que tu as rencontré, l'autre jour ? dit-elle. Veena Xavier ?

– Je me demande ce qu'elle fait toute seule, répondit Harry d'un ton pensif. Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle avait des amis.

– Ou elle ne voulait pas s'embarrasser en révélant ne pas en avoir.

– Tu crois ? s'exclama Nate en se retourna, sa queue-de-cheval se balançant dans le vide.

– Elle vient d'arriver. C'est difficile pour un nouvel élève de se faire des amis au milieu du semestre.

– C'est vrai. Mais alors... cet autographe qu'elle a demandé était pour elle ?

– Créer des personnages antérieurs à une vie emplie de solitude, renchérit Niall. Un coup classique.

– Non, elle a vraiment un frère, s'enquit Harry qui triait les ingrédients de sa nourriture.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Nate.

– A cause du stylo avec lequel elle m'a demandé de signer son carnet, expliqua Harry après un soupir. J'avais remarqué qu'il était gravé par les initiales W et H, qui sont celles de l'école secondaire Wilde Hill. Notre ancien collège. A la fin de notre dernière année, on nous a offert ce même stylo en vernis noir en souvenir de l'école. La date de la promotion de dernière année était inscrite sur le bouchon, et celle gravée sur celui du stylo de Xavier indiquait l'année 2015. Or, à cette époque...

– Nous étions en troisième, conclut Niall.

– Ce qui signifie qu'elle a bien un aîné qui lui a certainement offert ce stylo avant de partir de chez eux pour entrer à la fac.

 

   Durant ces instants, un silence de plomb reposait toujours durant quelques secondes, comme si les paroles de Harry avaient forcé la porte d'une pièce blanche dans l'esprit de son audimat, afin de retirer le voile qui leur dissimulait l'évidence de ses couleurs.

   C'était ainsi à chaque enquête : l'impression d'avoir en face de soi l'incarnation d'un disciple sherlockien sortit tout droit d'un roman du Dr Doyle. Mais pour ses amis, cette sensation était révolue depuis plusieurs années. Et ils s'étaient habitué aux déductions impitoyablement sensés de Harry lorsqu'une énigme volait dans l'air. Il semblait attraper la réponse dans cet oxygène invisible à travers une observation unique des mains, des vêtements, des chaussures, ou de la posture d'autrui.

Nate et Niall s'échangèrent un furtif regard. Harry n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son déjeuner qu'il touchait à peine. D'habitude, le ton de sa voix avait un brun d'auto-satisfaction dans ce genre de mœurs gratifiant le sens de l'observation de ses interlocuteurs.

   Cette fois-ci, les mots avaient machinalement glissé de sa bouche, au gré du vent qui caressait les quelques mèches brunes et soyeuses qui lui tombaient sur le front.

 

– Je pense que quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler, annonça Nate en se levant. Les gens solitaires me rendent triste.

– Certaines personnes se sentent plus à l'aise seules, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Niall.

– Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas du genre à laisser le nouveau de la classe se fondre dans l'ombre alors que je suis capable d'être sociale. (Elle secoua l'arrière de sa jupe marine et enfila son sac à dos.) Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas facile de se faire de nouveaux amis au milieu du semestre.

 

   Elle sourit et fit volte-face aux garçons.

 

 

– Salut.

 

   Veena leva la tête dans un sursaut, et ne reconnut pas tout de suite la jeune fille rousse qui se trouvait au côté de l'élève dit populaire du lycée, à qui elle avait demandé un autographe quelques jours plus tôt. Mais une fois que sa vision s'adapta au contraste de la lumière du jour qui dissimulait son visage, elle eut du mal à avaler sa bouchée de sandwich. Si elle n'était paralysée par l'anxiété, elle aurait certainement pris ses jambes à son cou. Que lui voulait cette fille ?

 

– Salut, répondit-t-elle après un élan d'hésitation.

– Tu es Veena, c'est ça ? Je peux ?

 

   Veena hocha la tête et rampa sur le côté en déplaçant son sac à dos. Nate s'installa à l'ombre du bosquet, contre la façade du bâtiment.

 

– Je m'appelle Nathanael. Tu peux m'appeler Nate.

– Nathanael... souffla Veena contre son gré.

 

   Nate sourit innocemment.

 

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas un nom qu'on attribuerait à une fille. Mais c'est un hommage que ma mère a rendu à mon grand-père. Elle l'a perdue quand elle avait notre âge. Donc elle s'est promis de donner son nom au premier enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde.

– Oh. Ça te rend unique, d'une certaine manière, dit Veena.

– C'est une façon de voir les choses, affirma Nate. C'est ici que tu déjeunes depuis ton arrivée ? Où sont tes amis ?

– Je... En fait...

 

   Ne trouvant pas les mots, Veena baissa les yeux et mordit dans son sandwich végétarien, le visage empourpré. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un quelconque effort pour dire la vérité à Nate.

 

– Tu es seule, n'est-ce pas ? dit cette dernière en prenant de court sa camarade. Inutile de te sentir gênée. Je reconnais les tics d'une personne solitaire. Je ne dirai rien, promis, murmura-t-elle avec malice.

 

   Après une seconde de réflexion, Veena brisa son silence :

 

– Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Parce que je pense que le contact humain est bien plus réconfortant que la solitude. Une personne spéciale m'a appris ça, il y a plusieurs années.

 

   Nate observa Harry et Niall, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, qui discutaient et riaient comme deux vieux amis d'enfance.

 

– Je suppose que tu parles de lui.

 

   Elle recentra son attention sur sa camarade qui avait toujours les yeux baissés sur son déjeuner, si ce n'était qu'elle contemplait le vague.

 

– Ça doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis assez longtemps, pour ne craindre de se sentir jugé ou rejeté.

 

   Le ton de sa voix semblait receler une certaine mélancolie, plutôt que l'expression d'un souhait envieux. Nate s'affala contre le mur de béton dans son dos et prit une inspiration.

 

– Tu sais, ça ne s'est pas toujours passé ainsi, dit-elle. Je suis venu vers toi parce que je sais ce que c'est de se sentir... insignifiante. A quel point sommes-nous dégradé de l'intérieur lorsque nous pensons ne pas valoir plus qu'on ne le croit quand on est un enfant ? (Elle posa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui l'écoutait avec attention.) Harry m'a empêché de le découvrir. Parce qu'il est arrivé à une époque où je pensais que toute ma vie était destiné à cette direction. Et je crois... que lorsque nous savons ce qu'est la solitude, on ne devrait pas rester indifférents à ceux qui la subissent.

 

   Veena ne savait quoi répondre. Loin d'avoir l'habitude qu'une personne l'aborde en lui paraissant sincère sans ces mêmes questions qui traduisaient une certaine moquerie telle que « Pourquoi tu es toute seule ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ? », elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une telle chose ne pouvait lui arriver.

   Sous l'appréhension d'une méfiance coutumière, l'adolescente ravala sa salive en remballant son déjeuner.

 

– Je sais que tes intentions partent d'un bon sentiment. Mais tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Nate.

– Les choses ne se sont pas très bien passé dans mon ancienne école. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elles se reproduisent.

– C'était si grave que ça ? s'interrogea innocemment Nate.

 

   Veena ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qui agrippaient les pans de sa jupe.

   Résolue à ne pas insister, Nate colla l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur de béton, le regard balayant les rangées d'arbres qui entouraient l'édifice de l'école.

 

– « Les malheurs de la vie enseigne l'art du silence. »

 

   Veena ne cilla toujours pas, mais Nate sentit une légère tension qui raidit ses épaules.

 

– Je crois que ça nous fait un point commun, conclut-elle. (Elle empoigna sa chevelure pour découvrir son cou, et pointa du doigt la marque brune qui barrait son cou.) Tu vois, ça ?

– Une tâche de naissance ?

   Nate relâcha ses cheveux, le rictus d'un sourire dolant se dessina au coin de sa lèvre. Elle baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

– C'est principalement la raison pour laquelle je me débrouille tout le temps pour avoir les cheveux lâchées. Mais quand les gens la remarque, c'est la réponse que je leur donne, en général.

– Ce n'est pas une tâche de naissance, comprit Veena d'une voix désolée.

– L'année dernière... j'ai traversé une situation que jamais, même dans mon imagination, j'aurais pu envisager. Je m'en suis sorti, grâce à Harry. Mais nous avons tous les deux perdus quelque chose pour survivre. Lui, a dû faire un choix dont jamais il ne se remettra. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serais probablement morte. Quant à moi, j'ai perdu mon ami d'enfance.

Veena cligna des paupières, confuse par cette dernière phrase.

– Bien sûr, il est toujours le même, précisa Nate. Mais son âme a été cruellement brisée. Ses rêves, ses perspectives d'avenir... ne demeurent qu'en tas de tessons de verre à cause de ce jour-là. C'est comme si j'avais assisté à la mort d'une étoile. Malgré tout cela, il reste fort pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Il essaie de vivre normalement même si je vois les moments où il est à bout de forces. Alors parfois, je lui donne une claque et le réprimande, en lui disant que lui aussi a le droit de souffrir.

– Et ça marche ?

– De temps en temps.

Veena détourna brièvement les yeux, l'air de prendre un temps de réflexion.

– Nous sommes tous hantés par nos démons et nos regrets. Et parfois, par des traumatismes. Mais quand une personne se sent assez confiante à tes cotés pour te confier une part d'elle qui la révulse, ne la rejette pas. N'aie pas peur de t'ouvrir à elle.

 

 

   Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens aux lueurs dissimulées l'une à l'autre. Bientôt, la tranquillité banale et naïvement perpétuelle du campus de Hampton Private High fut brisée par un fracas et des cris qui déchirèrent le silence.

 

 

– Je vais commencer par croire qu'elle te plaît, s'enquit Harry dans son menton.

 

   Il avait remarqué que Niall ne quittait pas son amie d'enfance du coin de l'œil.

  Comme s'il revenait d'un rêve, Niall cligna des paupières. Puis il arbora cette expression qui laissait croire à Harry qu'il rougissait – difficile à dire avec une telle peau blanche !

   Niall déglutit et dissimula son embarras derrière un sourire en coin.

 

– Son altruisme m'a toujours fasciné.

– Tu n'essaies même pas de le nier ?

– Peut-être que je n'en ai plus envie.

 

   « Ça va bientôt faire trois ans. » songea Harry. Trois ans que Nate et lui connaissaient Niall. Il était vrai que Nathanael n'était pas une fille qui laissait indifférent. Elle avait un charme innocent et un joli minois. Des yeux verts pétillants, et une chevelure de feu gracieusement ondulée. Et ce qui la rendait encore plus magnifique, était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ses propres charmes. Une qualité et un défaut qui lui faisait un point commun avec Harry.

   A l'école primaire, les garçons lui attribuaient des moqueries à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses tâches de rousseurs, si ce n'était pas à cause de son prénom. Le peu d'amies qu'elle avait la considérait par intérêt parce qu'elle était plus intelligente et faisait partie des élèves qui levaient toujours la main la première. Les humiliations avaient cessé lorsqu'elle s'était trouvé un véritable ami en Harry, alors qu'ils étaient en CE1.

   Nate s'était fracturée la cheville lors d'une séance de sport et Harry était le premier à accourir vers elle. De l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que leur professeur annonce à la classe sa convalescence, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été une mauvaise langue, qui n'insinuait jamais de sous-entendus à l'encontre des propos de ses autres camarades. Il se fichait de ses tâches de rousseurs, de sa chevelure de « carotte », et de son prénom atypique pour une fille.

   Un jour, du haut de ses huit ans, Harry ne s'était pas gêné de le lui faire comprendre suite à un commentaire sarcastique que la jeune fille lui avait fait durant sa convalescence :

 

« – Des muffins aux bleuets parce que ça rime avec “ devoir d'anglais ” ?

– Si tu ne veux pas être mon amie, tu n'as qu'à le dire et je ne reviendrai plus m'assurer que tu ne pleures pas sous tes couvertures le soir ! »

 

   C'était ce jour-là que Nate découvrit que Harry habitait dans la résidence voisine. Alors il pouvait la voir depuis le balcon de sa chambre ? Parce que c'était vrai. Se sentant seule et malheureuse, Nate laissait déverser sa tristesse sous ses draps, pensant que personne ne la voyait... jusqu'à ce que ce garçon aux yeux bleus arrive. Aveuglée par sa solitude, elle avait oublié à quel point il avait été gentil le jour de son accident. Alors épris par l'adrénaline, Nate l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'excusa et accepta de devenir son amie.

   Depuis ce jour, Nate avait retrouvé de l'estime pour elle-même, et ne craignait plus de s'opposer aux autres. Parce que Harry était là. Ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de garder un œil sur elle. Même à une distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille, son regard la trouvait toujours.

   A une époque, Harry pensait être amoureux de Nate. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ses sentiments émanaient de l'instinct protecteur d'un grand frère. Et il doutait qu'un jour, cela puisse changer. Voilà pourquoi il sentit un nœud se former soudainement autour de son cœur alors que Niall lui faisait part de ses sentiments pour son amie d'enfance.

   Niall était un bon ami, loyal et il rendrait n'importe quelle fille heureuse. Mais Nate... c'était Nate. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, Harry le savait. Et pourtant, c'était tout comme. Envisager la partager avec un autre lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui retirait les tripes, un à un.

 

– Tu vas devoir passer à travers moi, dit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

– Tu ne me penses pas à la hauteur, c'est ça ?

 

   Harry secoua la tête, l'air résigné, comme si ses propres paroles étaient erronées. « Bien sûr que tu es à la hauteur ! C'est juste que... c'est Nate. »

 

– Je ne souhaiterais personne d'autre que toi pour prendre soin d'elle.

– Je le sais.

 

   Harry leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

 

– Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, poursuivit Niall. Votre relation est spéciale. C'est pour cette raison que je ne me confesserai pas sans ton accord.

 

   Bien que conscient de l'égoïsme que cela représentait, Harry sentit un soulagement intérieur desserrer le nœud dans son estomac, non sans être reconnaissant. Soudain, cette tranquillité placide fût interrompu par les échos d'un bruit tonitruant et des cris alarmants qui surprirent l'attention des élèves de Hampton Private High.

 

**†**


	6. Un rire satanique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry est assailli par des cauchemars terrifiants et de troublantes hallucinations. Alors qu'il a l'impression de ne plus se sentir dans son élément, où qu'il soit, un soir, il surprend une étrange conversation entre ses parents et Antonnella. Pendant que Nathanael sympathise avec la nouvelle élève, Veena, un cri déchirant perturbe la tranquillité du campus.

– **A** PPELEZ L'INFIRMIÈRE DE L'ECOLE ! Quelqu'un ! Vite ! cria une voix au-dessus du rassemblement de panique.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

– Un troisième année a pété les plombs dans le réfectoire !

– Tous les élèves ont fui vers la sortie.

– Quelqu'un a une idée de qui ça peut être ?

 

  La terreur s'éleva telle une mer sortit de son sommeil pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un typhon. Harry, Nate et Niall se frayaient un chemin à travers la horde d'étudiants postée devant les fenêtres panoramiques de la cantine.

   Nate posa la main sur l'épaule d'une de ses amies, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

 

– Marissa ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– C'est Logan Kripke.

 

   Cette réponse eut une l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry.

 

– Michael et sa bande l'ont encore persécuté dans un coin de la cantine et... et... tou-tout à coup, Logan s'est levé en jetant sa table dans les airs et-et...

 

  Marissa plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir en vain un violent sanglot. Alors que Nate l'a prit dans ses bras, Harry décida de forcer un passage entre l'affluence d'élèves de chaque année jusqu'au premier rang, Niall sur les talons.

  Ce qu'ils découvrirent les électrifia sur place, horrifiés.

  Les tables et les chaises étaient renversées, des morceaux de verres et de porcelaines étaient disséminés au sol, les fenêtres panoramiques étaient taries de nourritures et fissurées à quelques endroits... Le passage d'un ouragan aurait été une comparaison appropriée s'il n'y avait pas des gouttes de sang giclaient pas sur la vitre par intermittence, et que des traces en peignaient le sol.

  Cette vision d'horreur qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Harry, éveilla en lui un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir scellé aux confins de son être, pour toujours. Mais...

«  _C'est ainsi qu'est la cruauté, Harry. Elle est faite d'un mal engendré par le bien, telle est la nature de ceux qui veulent survivre._ »

 

– Arrête...

 

    Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle à peine audible, coincée dans sa gorge.

  Le sang giclant à chaque coup violent que portait Logan à Mike qui se débattait en vain, aspergeait la mémoire de l'adolescent d'une rivière sanguinolente dont le goût amer naquit dans sa gorge. Cette plaie qu'il gardait minutieusement pansée au fond de son lui, se déchira à l'usure des échos de la violence de Logan.

  A son côté, Niall l'observait d'un œil dubitatif. Dans ce genre de situation, Harry savait gérer sa panique et remédiait à une solution évidente. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Niall le voyait, Harry était paralysé. Après un temps de réflexion, il décida de prendre la charge :

 

– Où sont les professeurs et l'infirmière ? lança-t-il à plein poumons.

– Par ici ! lança un étudiant qui accourut hors du bâtiment. La Directrice même est avec eux, et ils ne parviennent pas à ouvrir les portes du réfectoire !

 

   « Comment ? »

  Harry recouvrit tout à coup ses esprits et ne perdit une seconde de plus. Lui et Niall précipitèrent sur les talons du premier année jusqu'au corridor. Les enseignants, l'infirmière ainsi que la Proviseure étaient là, réunissant toutes leurs forces pour enfoncer les portes du réfectoire. Les cours interrompus, tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient réunis sur le campus. En quelques instants, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

 

– Bordel, avec quoi les a-t-il bloquées ?! s'écria un enseignant.

– Je ne vois rien. C'est comme si elles étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur, répondit un autre en regardant à travers la vitrine donnant sur la pièce.

– C'est impossible, voyons ! Elles se ferment de l'extérieur !

– Monsieur Sussman a raison, affirma Niall en vérifiant à son tour. Il n'y a rien derrière les portes.

– Comment ça, _rien_?

– Aucune importance, il faut les sortir de là ! cria l'entraîneuse de basketball, la coach Tyler. Cette dernière revint près du groupe d'adultes avec un extincteur dans les bras. Pas le choix, nous devons enfoncer les portes avec ça !

 

   Un collègue arriva derrière elle avec un second extincteur d'incendie.

   Avec la force de trois hommes, ils comptèrent à rebours et foncèrent sur les battants des portes. Mais celles-ci ne cédèrent pas. Derrière la vitre, Logan continuait de ruer Mike de coups, lequel usait du peu d'efforts qu'il lui restait pour tenter de se dégager.

 

– Logan.. ! Logan, arrête.. ! supplia Mike entre deux inspirations.

 

   « Il s'étouffe avec son propre sang ! » constata Harry avec horreur.

 

– Kripke ! Arrête ! hurla-t-il en frappant sur le double-vitrage des portes.

 

   Mais c'était inutile. Les murs tremblèrent de nouveau sous les coups d'extincteurs et les portes ne présentaient toujours aucun signe d'ouverture.

 

– On n'y arrivera pas à temps ! Je contacte la police et une ambulance !

– Non, attendez ! la voix de Niall résonna entre les parois tels des cristaux tintant au-dessus du vacarme.

 

   Harry en eut une chair de poule déroutante.

 

– Monsieur Horan ?

– N'appelez pas la police. Logan n'est pas dans son état normal, voyez-le vous-même.

– Niall dit vrai, affirma Harry. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir, j'aurais dû lui parler. (Perdu dans le vague souvenir de la veille, il secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la voix en retirant la veste de son uniforme et sa cravate, avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise blanche.) Logan a bien plus besoin d'aide qu'autre chose. Laissez-nous vous aider !

 

   En un rien de temps, Harry et Niall rejoignirent le groupe d'adultes qui lancèrent le signal. Ils enfoncèrent de nouveau les portes, cette fois, la force des extincteurs additionnée aux poids des deux adolescents. Toujours aucun mouvement. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et foncèrent de nouveau sur les battants.

 

– Aargh !

– Niall ? s'écria Harry.

– Je vais bien, ce n'est rien !

– Encore une fois ! ordonna le professeur Sussman, essoufflé.

 

   Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Impossible d'enfoncer ces maudites portes ! On aurait dit qu'un champ de force lui faisait office de bouclier. Mais c'était impossible, cela n'existait pas dans la réalité !

 

– Ça suffit, j'appelle la police ! trancha la directrice.

 

   Harry jura en silence. Il ne pouvait plus retenir la retenir. A ce stade, Mike devait déjà avoir perdu connaissance. Et son épaule le faisait souffrir.

   Une douleur qui fit davantage réaliser au garçon qu'il n'aurait jamais dû guérir aussi vite ; qu'il n'aurait jamais pu foncer dans un mur suite aux graves blessures qu'il avait subi, à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Toute une réalité impossible le frappa dans des circonstances chaotiques. Parallèlement, des coups de batte de baseball s'abattaient sur les fenêtres panoramiques de la cantine. Les élèves restés sur le campus se ménageaient corps et âmes pour tenter de les briser, en vain. Les vitres résistaient de la même manière que les portes.

  En voyant les visages de ses camarades se briser sous une frayeur terrorisante et des cris, Harry fut pris d'un excès d'angoisse et se précipita vers la fenêtre de la salle. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde. « Non, Kripke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

   Logan venait de s'emparer d'un large couteau... de cuisine ? Comment se l'était-il procuré ? Il brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Il était sur le point de poignarder Mike !

Entre contenance et instinct de survie, le cerveau de Harry était sur le point d'exploser – il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. L'adrénaline l'incita à prendre un élan jusqu'aux parois face aux portes, et en ignorant les protestations des adultes alentours, Harry fonça droit vers les battants en criant le nom de Logan. Et sous un tapage sourd et explosif, son corps rencontra une surface dure et glacée qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 

   « C'est pas vrai... mon épaule... » Il serra les dents, et usa de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou et inaudible, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa tête tambourinait jusqu'à ce qu'un chant lointain et familier lui susurrèrent à l'oreille des paroles incompréhensibles, tel le un essaim désagréable d'insectes. Harry cligna abruptement des paupières pour les chasser de sa tête et constata qu'il se trouvait à terre, au milieu de débris grotesques qui l'entouraient, sous les néons du plafond qui projetaient des étincelles. Il avait réussi. Il était dans le réfectoire.

   Un cri déchirant ramena son esprit à la réalité, dans un violent frisson. Logan venait de donner le premier coup, la lame du couteau plantée dans l'épaule de Mike. Il le retira pour le brandir de nouveau au-dessus de sa tête. Ses mains et les manches de son uniforme étaient taris de sang. A cette vue, Harry fut une nouvelle fois assaillit par la projection d'un souvenir qu'il avait longtemps condamné, enterré dans les profondeurs de son inconscient. Durant un bref instant, il voyait son propre reflet à travers celui de Logan, ses mains souillées par la cruauté.

   «  _Un mal engendré par le bien_... »

 

– La ferme, persifla-t-il entre ses dents.

 

   Dans un intense effort de conscience, il réussit à noyer l'écho de cette voix dans les profondeurs du sombre océan de son être.

   Malgré la vive douleur qui lui parcourait tout le corps, Harry parvint à se relever et sans l'once d'une hésitation, il se jeta sur Logan, en parvenant à l'envoyer loin de Mike. En comptant les battements de son cœur, il examina l'état épouvantable du garçon qui agonisait au sol. Un côté de son visage était gonflé, presque noirci. Il pouvait à peine ouvrir la bouche pour articuler. Ce fut avec effroi que Harry vit que son épaule n'était pas seulement plantée par un couteau, mais également par plusieurs morceaux de verre. « Ça craint. »

 

– Okay, Mike ? Michael, tu m'entends ? dit Harry avec un excellent sang-froid, aguerri par des années d'expériences sur un terrain dangereux qu'aucun autre adolescent de son âge ne vivrait jamais.

 

   Mike parvint à hocher la tête, bien que muet et le visage tordu par la douleur.

 

– Je ne peux pas rien retirer de ta blessure si je veux t'éviter une hémorragie. Les secours sont en chemin, alors tiens bon. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

 

   Nouveau la tête. Mais très vite, Mike s'agita en gémissement, comme pour prévenir Harry d'un éventuel danger. Trop tard. Celui-ci n'eût le temps de se retourner et reçut un coup au sternum qui le fit glisser sur le marbre glacé jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce, se heurtant sous un affaissement de tables et de chaises. Un bref cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque sa tête rencontra une surface dure. Était-ce la force de Logan ? D'où lui provient-elle ?!

   Harry parvint à se dégager des décombres et, malgré les douleurs vivifiantes qui le parcouraient et le filet de sang qui coulait de sa tête, il se releva durement mais sûrement, en toussotant. « Pourquoi Logan ? Pourquoi devais-tu aller jusque-là ? » furent les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Soudain, son instinct lui ordonna de fuir car, sans avoir le temps de filtrer les actions de Logan, un nombre incalculable de ruines fut projeté dans sa direction. Harry trouva refuge derrière un mur de tables renversées. Et devant son regard horrifié, une table s'éclata en morceaux contre la paroi face à lui. « Comment.. ? » C'était impossible. On aurait dit que les choses volaient à travers la pièce au lieu d'être projeté par les mains d'un seul homme.

   Logan ne s'arrêtait pas, il se déchaînait en poussant des cris presque inhumains. La tête entrée dans ses genoux, Harry se couvrit les oreilles et pria pour que son camarade recouvre la raison. Ses hurlements étaient comme plusieurs aiguilles glacées qui lui transperçaient la peau. En ajoutant les morceaux de métaux qui tombaient sous ses yeux et les coups que la table lui faisant office de bouclier recevait en heurtant son dos, le supplice était à son comble.

   Il n'en pouvait plus.

   Sa tête allait exploser si Logan continuait de hurler. « Arrête, je t'en prie ! »

  Et comme une réponse à sa prière, le silence retomba soudainement. Mais Harry n'osa s'en réjouir hâtivement. Ce silence était bien trop assourdissant. Il releva la tête et risqua un furtif regard vers la salle. A travers les fenêtres panoramiques, les étudiants sur le campus étaient terrifiés, immobiles, résignés à essayer de briser les vitres après tous leurs efforts. Mike était toujours allongé au sol à son grand soulagement – mais il ne bougeait plus, certainement évanoui. Harry songea à une catastrophe irréparable si Logan revenait vers lui. Il devait agir au plus vite.

  Alors il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Après s'être assuré d'avoir repris contenance et que les voix dans sa tête s'étaient tues, l'adolescent se releva douloureusement, une main maintenant son épaule foulée, l'autre posée sur ses côtes, la respiration difficile. Il se retira prudemment de derrière les tables renversées et se fraya un chemin à travers les ruines sans quitter son camarade des yeux.

 

– Logan... souffla Harry d'une voix délicate, c'est fini. Tu peux arrêter, maintenant. Laisse-nous t'aider. Ne va pas plus loin que ça, on peut tout arranger. Tu dois juste me faire conf-

– LA FERME !

 

   Sa voix rugissante, emplie de haine, transperça les oreilles de Harry qui les recouvrit en se cambrant. Harry aurait même pu jurer avoir senti le sol trembler sous ses pieds alors que les néons explosèrent de plus belle au-dessus de leur tête.

Lorsque le silence revint enfin, Harry rouvrit les yeux en se redressant prudemment. L'affreuse impression que la véritable personne de Logan n'était plus, électrifia son échine. Harry n'osait mouver d'un centimètre, craignant de soulever une nouvelle fureur sauvage chez son camarade. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait absolument l'éloigner de Mike, quitte à servir d'appât. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers lui, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit...

   Était-ce la fatigue ou l'angoisse ? Était-ce son corps prit d'une sensation de fièvre ? Il ne saurait y donner d'explication. La vue de Harry se troubla tout à coup. Il chancela, cligna des yeux très fort, et une vision étrange se fondit sur le visage de Logan. « Que lui arrive-t-il ? Que _m'arrive_ -t-il ? » Alors que les picotements de ses yeux redoublèrent, il secoua la tête... mais _c'était_ toujours là.

   Le visage de Logan semblait fendu en deux. Il était d'une colère noire, ses cheveux bruns humides lui tombaient presque sur les yeux, mais un sourire désorientant était placardé au coin de ses lèvres. Son regard traduisait une détresse glacée à travers une espièglerie morbide, et ses yeux incroyablement dilatés et injectés de sang fusillaient Harry d'une dangereuse mise en garde meurtrière. Harry connaissait ce regard mieux que quiconque mais jamais encore, il n'y avait fait face avec autant de machiavélisme et de folie. Harry était-il en train de perdre la tête ? Très vite, le garçon crut se rendre à l'évidence en pensant que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive d'exécrables crocs jaunis former son sourire duquel s'échappaient des moucherons et... une langue fourchue. Ses ongles paraissaient comme des griffes et une lanière pubescente s'agitait autour de lui comme... une queue.

   « Non, non, non ! C'est impossible ! » Harry se prit le visage dans les mains en fermant durement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le visage clair et suant de Logan revint, loin de l'image déformée et terrifiante qui l'avait frappé. En face de lui se trouvait juste un garçon emporté dans une folie haineuse.

 

– Les secours sont bientôt là ?.

– D'une minute à l'autre.

– Harry doit tenir le coup jusque-là.

 

   Derrière l'embrasure des portes du réfectoire, les adultes murmuraient entre eux. Ils se trouvaient bien trop hors de portée du centre de la pièce pour pouvoir atteindre Mike et attirer l'attention de Logan, tout comme Harry qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle. Et pourtant...

   « Je les entends parfaitement. » C'était un sentiment de déjà-vu perturbant.

  Pas le temps de réfléchir. D'une minute à l'autre ? Il pouvait le faire. Harry était bien trop concentrer à se souvenir comment respirer pour se demander comment il parvenait à entendre les professeurs se parler entre eux, comme s'il se trouvait à leurs côtés.

 

– J'ai une idée, susurra l'infirmière. J'ai un sédatif dans la poche de ma blouse. Si trois d'entre nous ont une emprise sur monsieur Kripke, je pourrais le lui administrer pour l'endormir.

– Vous avez raison ! acquiesça un enseignant. On devrait essayer.

– Alors allons-y, concéda un autre.

 

   « Non, non, ne faîtes pas ça ! »

   Ils n'avaient pas idée de l'adrénaline et de la violence qui habitaient actuellement Logan. Et pendant que ce dernier restait vissé au milieu de la salle, fixant Harry d'un regard noir et prédateur, les professeurs Sussman, Richards et Kowalski – des enseignants que Harry possédait dans son cursus – s'avancèrent à pas de loups. Au même moment, Harry réalisa que Niall avait disparu. Où était-il ?

 

– Maintenant ! cria l'un des hommes.

 

    A la seconde où le Pr Sussman attrapa le bras de Logan, ce dernier le rejeta en un mouvement fulgurant qui le fit atterrir contre la fenêtre du réfectoire. Les choses s'enchaînèrent si vite que Harry eut à peine le temps de réaliser le coup de revers que reçut l'infirmière au visage, faisant valser le sédatif hors du réfectoire, ainsi que la morsure qu'il infligea à l'oreille du professeur Chester. Ce dernier hurla en tombant les genoux au sol. Harry ne put supporter davantage les rugissements de Logan et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Était-il le seul à les entendre ainsi ?

   Soudain, le courant d'air d'une douce chaleur traversa la grande salle et, par une force invisible, Logan fut violemment projeté loin de ses enseignants. Il atterrit sous un amas de tables et de chaises si brutalement qu'il s'évanouit sur le coup.

   Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Harry se détendit et releva la tête une fois que le silence retomba. Il avait l'impression de revenir d'une spirale infernale. A travers la brume qui l'empêchait de distinguer la réalité de ses hallucinations, des estafilades de lumières, étincelantes, presque aveuglantes apparurent sur le sol marbré, tels les reflets d'un ruisseau réfléchissant le halo d'une éclaircie, aux directions intermittentes.

 

– Qu'est-ce que...

 

   D'où est-ce que ça venait ? La respiration de Harry était courte et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps avait épuisé toute sa réserve d'énergie capable de résister à la douleur qui l'habitait.

   Bientôt, l'affliction laissa place aux brûlures d'une chaleur intense qui provenait de partout à la fois, comme s'il était allongé sur un lit de braises. Les raies de lumière s'imprégnaient sur toute la surface du sol et aux quatre coins de la salle avant de disparaître. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Logan se redresser du sol, et se figer tout à coup. Celui-ci arbora une expression de panique mêlée à la terreur. D'un regard fou, il jaugeait le sol tel que s'il se tenait sur une poutre suspendue au-dessus du vide. Son visage fin et innocent, bien que maculé du sang de ses aînés, semblait être réapparu une fraction de seconde, avant de disparaître derrière son aliénation. Logan semblait avoir perdu toute notion de parole, les grognements et les rugissements paraissant être son unique moyen de communication.

   Un voile invisible se leva de la vue de Harry et révéla une silhouette dans le décor du massacre, comme l'objet d'un tableau longtemps fondu dans la toile et qui se révéla de lui-même. Une main d'une blancheur blafarde, se matérialisa au sol sous les yeux de Harry, à quelques mètres de lui. Puis le profil d'un visage, du même éclat laiteux, tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers le voile – ou plutôt, c'était la vision de Harry qui paraissait réunir tout ses efforts pour s'accommoder à ce qui essayait de lui échapper. Il aperçut le brin d'une chevelure de blonde, aux nuances dorées familières. La silhouette se leva et disparue à nouveau dans la brume.

   Tétanisé, Logan suivait du regard quelque chose qu'aucun œil alentour ne voyait. Il secouait frénétiquement la tête en crachant des grognements désapprobateurs. Ces mêmes sons perdirent de leur rigidité hostile au fil des secondes. Logan était passé d'une colère tempétueuse à la peur. Une peur suffocante, incontrôlable.

   Rampant sur le sol, il tentait de s'éloigner en laissant derrière lui des traces de sang qui maculait ses mains, et s'adossa à un cul-de-sac de tables empilées les unes sur les autres. Il tapait l'air de ses pieds en couinant tel un animal. L'agitation de Logan fût bientôt couverte par des heurts qui résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry et autour de lui à la fois. Un bourdonnement saisit son ouïe et les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Ce sentiment... Oui. Il l'a déjà ressenti.

  Son sang battait dans ses tempes au rythme d'un son familier... de cristaux qui s'entrechoquaient. Des talons qui claquaient au sol. «  _Ces_ bruits de pas... »

   Un hurlement déchirant rompit le bref silence intérieur qui l'habitait. Un cri douloureux, _humain._

   Celui de Logan.

  Dressé sur ses genoux, des soubresauts parcourent son corps, la tête renversée en arrière, les muscles tendus jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts. Sous ses yeux, Harry vit son camarade s'élever du sol, en hurlant à plein poumons. Son corps était en train de léviter ! C'était impossible !

  Puis cette même main blanchâtre que Harry avait vu au sol, entourée de reflets étincelants, réapparut. Cette fois, sa paume déployée reposait sur le sternum de Logan. La manche d'une chemise blanche se révéla au bout de son poignet, une fine cravate bordeaux apparut autour de son col, suivit d'une chevelure blonde et le profil d'un visage fin au teint laiteux que Harry reconnut, le cœur manquant une embardée.

   Niall.

 

**†**

 

  
   Sa vision était parfaitement claire. Niall apparut comme un fantôme au milieu des ruines du réfectoire, Logan au bout de sa main, qui ne touchait plus le sol. Des psaumes atteignirent les oreilles de Harry, persuadé qu'ils provenaient de son ami ne semblant n'être plus qu'une unique illusion confondu à la réalité. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Et d'une quelconque façon, ces chants incompréhensibles et récités dans un murmure frénétique atteignaient Logan à travers une cruelle affliction.

   De l'autre côté de la salle, l'écho de bruits de pas cessèrent et une ombre apparue derrière l'unique fenêtre du réfectoire donnant sur le corridor. En levant les yeux vers elle, Harry perçut instantanément le souvenir du visage d'un garçon perché en haut d'un arbre.

   Lequel se tenait là, immobile, absorbé par le terrible spectacle

 

– Laisse-le tranquille, murmura Niall entre ses dents. Libère cette créature, _in Nomine caelis_.

 

  Un sourire diabolique fendit le visage de Logan. Son humanité s'était de nouveau dissipé derrière le masque d'un monstre. Une rangée de dents pourries se révélèrent à Niall et des cloques apparus sur sa peau implosèrent et laisser couler une substance verdâtre sur son visage. Il fixait le garçon au teint luisant d'une lumière angélique, de son regard noir aux sclères pleines de sang – des larmes écarlates coulaient sur ses joues. Un rire machiavélique surgit de sa gorge. Un rire qui résonnait anormalement, comme si plusieurs autres personnes riaient avec lui.

 

– Quelle intéressante surprise, dit Logan d'une voix rauque et malicieuse – une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne. Un descendant direct de la lignée d'Archibal Whitecrow. Disséminée par leurs propres alliés à cause de leur sang corrompu. C'est un pitre honneur. Depuis quand votre nom a-t-il été restauré ?

– A ta place, je m'abstiendrais de commentaires. Après tout, une abomination sait en reconnaître une autre.

– Notre souillure n'a jamais été purement égale, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Petit _ange_.

 

   Logan appuya sur ce dernier mot avec médisance, comme si la prononciation de ces simples syllabes lui inspirait une aversion irrévocable.

 

– Et tu as parfaitement raison, répliqua calmement Niall. Je te laisse une chance de quitter le corps de ce garçon de ton plein gré, cela fait déjà une grande différence entre nous.

 

   Logan fit mine de réfléchir. Ses yeux exécrablement sombres et sanguinolent scrutant le plafond.

 

– Hmm, non, répondit-il avec véhémence. Ça fait des millénaires que je ne suis pas sorti de ma cage. Et ce petit être fragile, pathétique, avide d'une tendresse attention m'a invoqué pour que je lui tienne compagnie dans sa soif de vengeance. Oh, le goût pur de l'exécration, quel délice !

– Une invocation ?

 

   Logan acquiesça derrière un sourire suffisant.

 

– Donc, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas quitter ce corps puisque l'hôte ne présente aucun signe de désagrément. Au contraire, il s'accroche à moi telle une sangsue. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant !

 

   Durant ce temps, Harry avait rampé au sol en direction de Mike, au supplice d'une température qui augmentait plus qu'elle ne régressait. Une fois à sa hauteur, il prit le pouls du garçon et à son grand soulagement, son camarade respirait encore.

  Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, ni pourquoi Niall était ici, ni ce qui se passait entre lui et Logan. Il y accordait moins d'importance que de tâtonner ses poches pour trouver son portable dans l'idée d'appeler son père. Mais l'écran de son smartphone était brisé, assez gravement pour que son toucher ne puisse plus répondre au système tactile. Harry jura en rempochant l'appareil, et se mit à fouiller les poches de Mike. Sans grande surprise, il découvrit que son portable était verrouillé par un code. Harry jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui. Les professeurs étaient assommés au sol, plus personne n'osait approcher Logan. Et le garçon de l'arbre dissimulé derrière le double-vitrage du réfectoire, était toujours là, le regard fixé sur Harry avec une insistance déroutante.

   L'étrange garçon leva une main et rapprocha lentement ses doigts de la vitre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à toucher une surface hypersensible, capable de se briser au moindre contact. La naissance de son index effleura la paroi transparente. Harry pouvait presque compter les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de plaquer la paume de sa main contre la vitre. Harry n'était pas certain, mais il lui sembla que le visage du garçon se brisa sous l'émotion d'une illumination inopinée. Le garçon respirait si profondément que Harry voyait sa poitrine mouver à un rythme régulier.

  « Qui es-tu ? » mima-t-il sur ses lèvres. Au moment où il pensait que le garçon était sur le point de lui répondre, des sirènes retentirent depuis le campus, et le son de pneus crissant sur le gravier le prévint de l'arrivée des secours.

  En tendant l'oreille vers les bruits extérieurs, Niall réalisa qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes. Il recentra son attention sur Logan qui continuait de sourire, l'air innocent.

 

– Des millénaires, hein ? reprit Niall. Tu n'as donc pas pu voir grand-chose ayant contribué à l'Évolution du temps.

– Rien n'est jamais nouveau pour nous. Nous nous adaptons et possédons les choses à notre guise, tu devrais le savoir.

– Dans ce cas, tu saurais que je n'ai, ni besoin de ton approbation, ni de celle de l'hôte pour te chasser de ce corps.

– Et que comptes-tu faire, mon _ange_? Appeler ton Papa ?

– Je ne suis pas un ange.

– Je sens la puanteur de leur chaleur courir dans tes veines ! grogna Logan entre ses dents. C'est ce qui t'a trahi.

– Et ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que je suis. La vérité, c'est que tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est la nature de la lignée Whitecrow, n'est-ce pas ? Les propriétés angéliques empêchent ton espèce de percer leur véritable nature, les yeux bandés. Du moins, pour ceux qui ne sont pas sorti de leur trou depuis des millénaires... comme toi. Tu as dû seulement entendre quelques mots, ici et là.

– En bref, qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer... les _Corbeaux_ _Blancs,_ vous appelaient-ils. Quel surnom ridicule, ricana Logan. Même pour vous, c'est de mauvais goût.

– Alors estime-toi heureux d'ignorer ce qui se tient en face de toi, s'enquit Niall en ignorant son commentaire. (Son regard et sa voix se radoucirent.) Logan, je suis désolé. Tout va bien se passer.

– Que-

 

   Niall posa les paumes de ses mains de part et d'autres du visage de Logan. Les muscles de ce dernier se crispèrent et, atteint de nouveaux soubresauts, il inspira violemment. Des nuées de fumées blanches s'échappaient des mains de Niall, comme si leur contact brûlait la peau de Logan. Les cloques sur son visage furent absorbées par la chair, le regard du garçon se brisa en une grimace de douleur insoutenable, mêlée à une peur éthérée.

 

– Exorciste ! persifla Logan entre ses dents.

– Apprenti.

 

   Les prunelles bleues de Niall prirent une teinte brillante, bientôt argentée, à travers laquelle se reflétaient des particules de lumières semblables aux reflets cristallins des vagues d'un ruisseau.

 

– _In Nomine caelis, expello creatum infernus_.

 

   Le murmure anodin de ces mots fit convulser Logan dans un son révulsant d'os craqués. Ses prunelles s'enténébrèrent, et sans se retirer de l'étreinte des mains de Niall, il renversa la tête en arrière. Ses griffes rapetissèrent et disparurent, les moucherons qui l'entouraient s'évanouirent au sol. La bouche grande ouverte, il émit des sons étranglés comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à surgir de sa gorge, cependant que l'aura de Niall semblait émaner un éclat limpide au-dessus de son ombre que Harry peinait à supporter.

   Adossé à la fenêtre panoramique du réfectoire, les braises sur lesquelles Harry avait l'impression de reposer devinrent des pierres chauffées au rouge. Il retira vivement ses mains du sol en lâchant un cri de douleur. Des plaques écarlates étaient apparues sur ses paumes. Des brûlures. Loin d'être innocentes, elles lui avaient été causé par le marbre du sol. C'était impossible et pourtant, pire que l'effet du contact du feu avec la chair, ses plaies étaient en train de le ronger, de sonder et de drainer quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, non sans douleur. La sueur au front, il serra les dents, priant désespérément pour que ce cauchemar tortueux cesse enfin.

   De ses prunelles et ses sclères possédées par les ténèbres, des veines noires apparurent à la lisière des orbites de Logan, d'autres filaments sombres remontèrent le long de sa gorge. Tout à coup, une substance fluide et visqueuse apparut au coin de la bouche de l'adolescent. Harry se força à rouvrir les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que la matière sombre semblait vivante et s'accrochait aux coins de la bouche de Logan. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? La gorge de Logan se tordait par intermittence comme s'il avait avalé un insecte géant qui s'était retrouvé coincé. Cela aurait été l'hypothèse la plus censée si Niall ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

   Le blond arbora une expression las, la rivière limpide dans son regard disparut derrière ses prunelles azuréennes. Il incita Logan à s'agenouiller au sol, et l'attrapant par la nuque, il le força à se mettre à quatre pattes. Ses gestes n'étaient pas violents – c'était plutôt comme si Logan ne résistait même pas.

 

– Ça devient vraiment ennuyant, grommela Niall, excédé.

 

   Ce dernier glissa la main sous l'ourlet de sa chemise, et à l'effarement de Harry, Niall sortit de sa ceinture un cylindre en bronze de la taille et des dimensions d'un stylo. Par un procédé mécanique que Harry ne pouvait voir clairement, une pointe argentée apparue sous le pouce de Niall. Celui-ci y planta la chair de son doigt, et tout à coup, une lame fine et aiguisée, d'environ trente centimètres surgit de l'extrémité du cylindre. Un couteau ? songea Harry, éthéré. Non, c'était autre chose. Une arme tranchante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Que compte-t-il faire avec ça ?

   A la seconde où Niall lâcha son emprise sur Logan, il fendit l'air avec la lame...

 

– Niall, ne fais pas ça !

 

   ...et l'abattit sur la nuque du garçon.

 

– Quoi ?

 

   Aucune trace de sang n'avait giclé. Mais la lame était tâchée d'une substance noire qui lui était familière, dégageant une effluve exécrable qui se propagea dans l'atmosphère.

 

 

   Cette odeur... Harry la reconnaissait. C'était l'odeur que dégageait les gardes assassinés du Musée d'Histoire Ancienne. Dans un bruit révulsant, Logan parvint enfin à vomir la substance noire et huileuse. C'était comme si le coup de lame porté par Niall avait coupé une corde qui retenait Logan prisonnier de cette _chose_. Elle glissait et rampait sur le sol en s'agitant, à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Alors que Harry l'observait avec horreur, il se rappela de ce soir où il avait régurgité quelque chose de semblable... Puis il se souvint de son hallucination – celle où Logan s'était gratté le bras à en saigner cette même substance terrifiante et exécrable.

   Soudain, les choses que Harry avait subi et ne comprenait pas, prenaient tout leur sens en restant incompréhensibles. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'arrivait-il à Logan ? Il ignorait si c'était la peur ou la douleur affluant dans son corps qui lui donnait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un gouffre en flammes, mais Harry ne pouvait se résigner à se rendre à l'évidence.

   Logan régurgita les dernières gouttes noires de son corps, et perdit l'appuie de ses membres. Son regard avait retrouvé toute sa vulnérabilité et sa pureté d'autrefois, sa peau était redevenue lisse et pâle. Niall s'assura que son pouls était régulier, avant de se relever pour faire face au liquide sombre qui venait de former une masse mouvante au centre du réfectoire. Elle s'étirait par intermittence pendant que Niall la contemplait les yeux plissés, comme s'il s'attendait à la manifestation de quelque chose qui le révulsait déjà.

 

– Difficile de s'adapter à cette dimension, à ce que je vois, dit-il d'un ton placide.

 

   Un sifflement pareil à celui d'un serpent résonna dans la salle et le rideau noir prit la forme d'une silhouette. Au fur et à mesure, un corps écaillé s'étirait à l'extérieur, laissant s'égoutter sur le marbre des pois semblable à du pétrole. Une tête sans visage apparue au bout d'un cou strié interminable. Il n'en fallu davantage à Harry pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une bête dans sa définition littérale. Elle avait le museau étiré, terminé par une paire de pinces qui claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, des longs doigt aux griffes incurvées et possédait deux sphères ovales, d'un rouge ensanglanté, à trois iris jaunâtres en guise d'yeux.

   Un monstre. Un monstre venait d'apparaître en chair et... peu importe en quoi _c'était_ fait.

   Les dents serrés, Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings sur ses plaies en gémissant de douleur. Il détourna le regard de cette vision d'horreur et se retint de hurler. « C'est un cauchemar, ce doit être un cauchemar. » Des choses comme cela n'existaient pas !

 

– Saleté de piaf arrogant, bafoua la créature en dépliant ses doigts tranchants. Sa tête tanguait au bout de son cou si long qu'elle paraissait détachée du reste de son corps. Je vais t'étriper !

 

  A la seconde où la bête fondit sur Niall, ce dernier l'esquiva sur le côté d'une rapidité qui prit son adversaire au dépourvu. Posté derrière elle, le garçon assainit un coup de pied à une pièce écharpée et détachée d'une table, et l'attrapa au vol avec une souplesse habile. Parfait, pensa-t-il en constatant que l'une des extrémités étaient assez pointue pour transpercer un corps. La créature fit claquer ses pinces qui semblaient lui servir de bouche et se retourna en sifflant avec médisance.

   Loin de trembler de peur, Niall était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

 

– Là, ça va gicler, s'enquit-il, le pièce de bois au-dessus de ses épaules.

 

   Le monstre revint à la charge en poussant un cri tonitruant. Niall sauta au-dessus de sa tête, si haut et si rapidement qu'il atterrit à l'autre extrémité de la pièce – à la seconde où il aurait dû percuter le mur, la plante de ses pieds s'y déposèrent et prit appuie, telle une araignée. Dos à la paroi, alors que son ennemi reprit sa course, ses longs doigts tranchants ouverts, Niall arracha la chair de son poignet avec ses dents, éclatant ses veines, et aspergea son sang sur l'arme de bois. Il la brandit au-dessus de son épaule et lança la pièce écharpée sanguinolente en direction de la créature. Tout ceci se produisit à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle se planta dans sa poitrine, et la bête laissa échapper un hurlement éloigné du genre humain – un grognement. Puis elle explosa dans une pluie rebutante de goudron noir qui souilla la salle du réfectoire. Harry tressaillit en recevant des gouttes froides et huileuses sur lui. Il les dévisagea avec curiosité, puis fut pris de court lorsqu'elles s'évaporèrent.

   Niall regagna le sol et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du campus. Une voiture de police était garée et des ambulanciers convergèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment en transportant deux civières. Au même instant, les restes de la créature s'assemblaient pour former plusieurs couches épaisses et sombres comme si la bête était sur le point de se régénérer. C'était loin d'être le cas. Ce qui se forma sous ses yeux n'était pas la créature qu'il venait d'abattre, mais un rang de plusieurs autres de ses semblables. Faites d'écailles, leur gueule était dénuée de dentition, et deux cornes écharpées sortaient de la lisière de leur bouche.

 

– Sérieusement ? geint Niall, excédé. Vous avez bien choisi votre moment, souffla-t-il.

 

   Les secours étaient sur le point de franchir les portes du réfectoire, mais une bourrasque de vent les referma à temps. En un clignement de paupières, Niall se trouvait posté devant elles et, avec la lame de son _épieu_ , il trancha la paume de sa main. Il étala son sang le long de la fente des battants, et fit de nouveau face aux bêtes immondes qui envahissaient la pièce. Niall rengaina la lame de son épieu et le raccrocha sur sa ceinture.

   Le morceau de bois qu'il avait utilisé auparavant n'était plus maniable. Il s'était consumé au contact de son sang qui avait brûlé la créature de l'intérieur. Alors Niall arracha une nouvelle pièce écharpée d'une des tables, se mordit la chair et y dispersa son sang.

   A la seconde qui suivit, l'armée de monstres grogna si fort que Harry dû se couvrir les oreilles. Et elle commença à foncer sur Niall. D'un mouvement rapide et agile, Niall élimina deux des créatures qui avaient foncé sur lui. Elles disparurent dans une brume noire et épaisse qui s'évapora dans l'air, quelques secondes plus tard. Alors qu'une autre créature bondit dans sa direction, Niall fléchit les jambes, prit appuie sur l'un de ses talons, et fendit l'air pour l'esquiver ; son arme de bois se planta au creux d'une autre créature qui ne le vit arriver. Elle s'évapora dans un nuage de ténèbres tandis que les autres monstres partirent à l'assaut.

 

 

 

– Que se passe-t-il ?!

– On l'ignore, shérif ! répondit un ambulancier. Les portes se sont refermées !

– On essaie de toutes nos forces pour les ouvrir ! lança un agent de police.

– Il faut y arriver ! Les victimes doivent être immédiatement évacuées !

 

   Les agents de police unirent de nouveau leurs forces pour enfoncer les portes du réfectoire. A travers le double-vitrage, le shérif Styles examina les dégâts de la salle. Au milieu des décombres, Logan Kripke s'était évanoui, trois adultes étaient assommés dans un coin de la pièce, et Michael Hannigan se trouvait dans un état critique. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut son fils, adossé aux fenêtres-panoramiques de la salle. Plus personne ne présentait une menace et des innocents avaient besoin d'aide. La voie était libre. Pourquoi Harry ne bougeait pas ? Était-ce lui qui avait refermé les portes ? Non. Cette expression sur son visage... Il était tétanisé. Comme si quelque chose le terrorisait à n'en plus pouvoir bouger et respirer. Serait-il possible que...

   Une inquiétude qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques années, le foudroya soudainement. « Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »

 

 

 

   Une effluve exécrable émanait de ses écailles et de sa gueule. La créature sans visage s'approchait lentement de celui de Harry. Elle le détaillait avec sa paire d'yeux sanglants à trois iris jaunâtres qui disparaissaient derrière ses orbites, par intermittence. Elle posa ses doigts aux griffes incurvées sur les jambes de l'adolescent et le renifla comme si elle savourait l'odeur de sa chair avant d'être prête à le dévorer. Le cœur de Harry était sur le point de lâcher. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé de sa vie – il était incapable d'émettre un son ou de cligner des yeux, ou même de trembler. Qu'étaient ces abominations ? Est-ce que Niall savait contre quoi il était en train de se battre ? Dans ce cas... qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ? Où avait-il appris à se battre de cette façon ? Il était rapide, stratégique, déterminé à les éliminer. Où Niall trouvait-il cette force ?

   « Est-ce que c'est ça ? La fin du monde ? » Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter sa destinée.

_Impossible !_

   « Quoi ? » Venait-il d'entendre une voix ?

   Le souffle de la créature avait disparue. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'elle s'était éloigné de son visage. Sa tête inclinée sur le côté, sa paire d'yeux disparaissaient derrière un rideau d'écailles qui s'ouvrait et se refermait de manière récurrente. Durant un instant, elle avait l'air... confuse. La frayeur ne quittait toujours pas Harry, mais l'expression sur son visage s'altéra en une émotion déroutante. La bête grognait, pas dans un cri sauvage, mais elle avait bien plus l'air... de communiquer. Les sons d'un langage qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, résonna tout à coup dans sa tête, en écho aux feulements de la créature. Et à l'usure que ça s'imprégnait en lui, Harry réalisa qu'il comprenait les paroles qui lui était susurrées. Il avait donc bien entendu une voix. Et elle appartenait à cette chose.

_Il était dit qu'un jour, un être supérieur au Prince des Ténèbres mènera les deux Mondes à leur perte. Le porteur de la Rédemption. L'Ange de la Destruction et de la Lumière._

  Harry ne comprenait pas... Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Comment arrivait-il à la comprendre ? Perturbé, il en oubliait presque la douleur dévorante qui s'animait dans ses veines.

 

– Harry !

 

   La voix de Niall le surprit. Il était toujours en train d'exécuter les créatures – éloignant l'une d'un coup de pied pendant qu'il planta son arme de bois dans une autre.

 

– Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ! Si tu le laisses pénétrer ton esprit, il te possédera !

 

   « Mais... »

_Il était dit qu'il serait le néant. Celui qui troublera l'équilibre de toute chose. Celui qui ramènera la poussière où elle a commencée._

   Qu'est-ce que Harry était censé comprendre ?

   Avant même que cette interrogation ait traversé son esprit, une longue pièce écharpée de bois sanguinolente transperça la tête de la créature. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur qui déchira les tympans de Harry, et elle explosa à travers un brouillard sombre à l'odeur abjecte. L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux et enfoui son visage sous son bras. Durant ce bref instant, son être entier souhaitait que tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, n'était qu'un de ces cauchemars éveillés. Le morceau de bois chuta au sol, entièrement calciné.

   C'était le dernier ? se demanda Niall, à bout de souffle mais toujours sur ses jambes. Les portes de la salle rebondirent de plus en plus fort, forcées par les agents de police. « Ça ne fera plus longtemps effet. » Et il y avait un autre problème dont il devait s'occuper.

 

– Niall ?

 

   La voix de Harry lui parvint entre deux respirations ébranlées. Son corps le faisait toujours souffrir, avec l'impression que ses organes se faisaient dévorer par de l'acide. Niall se précipita à son chevet, mais ne le toucha pas.

 

– Montre-moi tes mains, lui dit-il avec une douceur austère.

 

   Harry obéit, surprit par l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de Niall. Elle laissa bientôt place à une stupéfaction soucieuse.

 

– Le sol, murmura Harry à sa question silencieuse. Le sol... est brûlant.

 

   L'ombre d'une émotion indéchiffrable traversa les prunelles de Niall. Soudain alarmé, le jeune garçon rapprocha ses mains des bras de son camarade.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sursauta Harry.

– Tu dois me laisser faire-

– Non. Non. (Harry secouait la tête avec insistance en tentant de s'éloigner. Mais il était incapable de toucher le sol de ses propres mains, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.) Ne t'approche pas.

– Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, s'enquit Niall avec prudence. Harry, c'est moi. Il y a une explication à tout ce que tu as vu, mais ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est ton état. Tu dois me faire confiance.

– Cette chose, gémit Harry dans un ébranlement qu'il contrôlait en vain, comme si les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer n'avaient pas leur place dans son vocabulaire. Cette _créature_... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Harry, on en parlera plu-

– Réponds-moi !

 

   Niall sursauta. C'était la première fois que Harry lui hurlait dessus. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? songea Niall. La détresse dans la voix et les yeux de son ami le persuada de lui répondre honnêtement.

 

– C'était un démon.

 

   Loin de l'avoir appréhendé, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry. Un sourire presque aliéné, comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue ou prêt à perdre la tête. Mais Niall le savait, ce n'était que le choc et l'incompréhension.

– Un démon ? rit Harry d'une voix que lui-même reconnaissait à peine. Un démon... comme ces choses qui viennent de l'Enfer ?

 

   Niall hocha la tête.

 

– Et quoi, après ? Les vampires, les loups-garous et les sirènes existent ?

– Non, répondit Niall d'une petite voix. Non, pas comme tu les connais.

 

   « Que suis-je censé comprendre ? » aurait-il voulu répliquer, mais sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Au lieu de cela, il fût pris d'un éclat de rire qui le surpris lui-même. Ce n'était pas un rire béat ou nerveux. C'était le rire de quelqu'un ayant perdu le contrôle de sa raison. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand toutes vos convictions et ce en quoi vous croyiez s'avéraient erronées ?

 

– Harry...

 

   Il cessa de rire et appuya son front contre ses genoux, ses mains ramenés sur sa nuque. Il la secouait de droite à gauche, refusant toute notion de la réalité qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux, et ses suffocations silencieuses reprirent de plus belle. « J'ai tellement mal... » ces mots s'évanouirent sur ses lèvres et à l'oreille de Niall.

 

– Crois-moi, je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider, s'enquit ce dernier.

 

   Sans mouver d'un cil, sans même agréer à ses paroles, Harry laissa Niall saisir délicatement ses poignets. Une douce effervescence émana de ses paumes qui l'empoignaient. Une sensation de caresse glacée traversa sa peau, puis vint une vive chaleur foudroyante qui le transperça tels des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

   Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Harry et il tira sur ses poignets pour les retirer de l'étreinte de Niall. Mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas prise et la renforça de manière plus insistante. Ses iris bleus se voilèrent de cette même clarté limpide et étincelante qu'auparavant, et la chaleur courait dans les veines de Harry s'intensifièrent.

 

– Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il en parvenant à s'arracher à Niall.

 

   « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ces mots glissèrent de la bouche de Logan alors qu'il contemplait ses deux mains, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens.

 

 

 

– Une dernière fois, à trois !

– Trois !

 

Ils foncèrent de nouveau vers les portes. Elles s'ouvrirent enfin dans une vacarme explosif.

 

– Harry !

 

   James surgit dans le réfectoire le premier. En voyant son visage anguleux et ses yeux clairs qui paraissaient toujours apaisés en quelconque circonstance, Harry eut le sentiment d'être atteint par une rédemption à laquelle il avait tant prié. Son père se précipita vers lui tandis qu'une escouade d'agents de police et de secouristes envahirent le réfectoire. Les choses se passèrent aussi ordinairement qu'une intervention de routine. Il n'y avait ni de brume noire infecte, ni de monstres aux yeux sanguinolents... C'était comme s'il avait tout halluciner.

 

– Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda James, soucieux.

– On s'en fiche, maugréa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Mike et Logan ont besoin d'aide.

– Les secouristes s'en occupent. C'est terminé, maintenant. Dis-moi juste si tu es blessé.

– J'ai... Mes mains...

 

   James saisit les mains du garçon et les déplia pour en révéler les paumes. Il fronça les sourcils en relevant les yeux vers lui.

 

– Je ne vois rien.

 

   « Quoi ? »

 

– Elles sont... brûlées, dit Harry en respirant très fort, luttant de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient.

– Tes mains n'ont rien, Harry.

– De quoi tu parles ?

 

   Ses brûlures étaient bien visibles, sa chair rongée par le sol en feu ! Et sur ses poignets il y avait... des traces de doigts. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, elles appartenaient à Niall. Ce fut à la pensée de son ami que Harry réalisa que le sol ne dégageait plus cette chaleur impitoyable qui venait du sol. Le brasier dans ses veines s'était refroidi.

 

– Niall...

 

   Mais ce dernier avait disparu. Quand était-il parti ?

  Les ambulanciers déposèrent Mike, Logan et les autres victimes sur des civières, les agents bouclèrent le périmètre aux alentours du réfectoire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait idée de ce qui s'était produit sur ces lieux, quelques minutes plus tôt ? Et les élèves sur le campus ? Le regard au-dessus de son épaule, Harry ne distingua que soulagement sur leurs visages, sans quelconque signe de traumatisme... comme s'ils n'avaient assisté à chacune des minutes qui s'étaient déroulé sous leurs yeux. La directrice et les autres professeurs se trouvaient parmi la foule, la police relevant leur témoignage. N'avaient-ils vraiment rien vu, à la même usure que son père ne voyait pas les plaques rouges sur ses mains ?

   En parcourant la pièce d'un regard profondément anxieux, Harry rencontra la silhouette du _garçon de l'arbre_ qui se tenait toujours derrière le double-vitrage du réfectoire. Il était là depuis le début. Comment Harry avait-il oublié sa présence ? Ses prunelles ternes rencontrèrent aussitôt les siennes.

 

– Toi... souffla Harry en se renfrognant.

 

   Poussé par un instinct plus fort que l'adrénaline, il se leva difficilement sur ses deux jambes, en ignorant les protestations de son père. Il se précipita en chancelant vers les rubans de balisage qui condamnaient l'entrée du réfectoire.

 

– Monsieur Styles, l'intercepta un officier, vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous êtes le témoin principal de la scène, vous devez rester pour être interrogé.

– Je sais... répondit Harry dans un souffle à peine audible. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute...

 

   Il tenta de passer, mais l'agent le retint délicatement par l'épaule.

 

– Je regrette, monsieur.

– Harry ? l'interpella James en apparaissant derrière lui. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Dis à ton agent de me laisser passer, maugréa-t-il.

 

   Du coin de l'œil, il constata que l'étrange garçon avait disparu. Pourquoi disparaissaient-ils tous ?

 

– Tu sais que tu ne peux pas. Et visiblement, les victimes ne sont pas les seules à avoir besoin d'aide. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

– Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'une voix plus claire et cassante. Il faut que j'y aille.

– Harry...

 

  Le garde imposa sa taille et son buste large qui faisaient paraître Harry pour une brindille. Et en sentant la main de son père sur son autre épaule, aussi insistante que le géant qui lui barrait la route, une inhabituelle impulsivité naquît en l'intérieur de l'adolescent.

 

– Laissez-moi passer !

 

   De ses mains endolories, Harry saisit le garde par le col et le projeta contre le mur du corridor, usant d'une force qu'il ignorait posséder. Le garde s'écrasa au sol, sous les yeux hébétés des protagonistes alentours. Harry dévisagea ses mains, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il prit appuie sur le mur et s'éloigna du périmètre.

   Les choses ne pouvaient être pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il pensait à Mike et Logan, à une main pâle qui fît apparaître les artères d'une rivière au sol, à l'aura fantomatique de Niall et ses yeux gris étincelants comme s'ils étaient le fruit d'un poison responsable de ses brûlures, à la créature qui fût exterminée dans un nuage noir...

   Un _démon..._

   Après qui devait-il courir déjà ?

  Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'en souvenir, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et l'obscurité se dressa autour de lui, camouflant les pas précipités et la voix de son père qui criait son nom.

 

 

**†**


	7. Quem Patronum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seconde affaire de Styles.

**DOSSIER † 2**

 

 

 

**24 janvier 2017**  
   
   
– **A** LLEZ MA BELLE, DONNE TOUT CE QUE T'AS ! Je ne perdrai pas dans un jeu de GT !  
– Tu as l'air d'être sûre de toi !  
– Et pas qu'un peu ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu en mode _gameuse_! Prépare-toi à découvrir le goût de ma fierté de plus jeune joueuse de la fratrie Oswald !  
– J'ai été surnommé « la foudre sauvage» dans un MMO. Ne sous-estime pas tes adversaires avant de les connaître.  
– Très bien ! Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre, le morveux !

 

   « Vraiment. De vrais gamins. » Flippers, arcades, plateformes, démos de RPG... Harry n'était pas dans son élément.

 

– Si je gagne, tu m'offriras des chocolats et une peluche à la Saint-Valentin, continua Nate. Comme ça, les garçons du club de football cesseront de jouer les bouffons pour attirer mon attention.  
– O... Okay...

 

   « Comment avons-nous atterri ici, de toute façon ? » S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry pouvait faire dans une salle de jeux vidéos, c'était se mettre à l'écart et aspirer le fond de son gobelet de Pumpkin Spice Latte acheté au Starbucks du coin, en servant de chaperon pour les sacs de shopping et le sac à main de Nate. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait blâmer Niall de s'être laissé entraîner dans les excentricités de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de se procurer le dernier jeu vidéo à la mode, ou de participer à des Game Con, Nate était capable de tondre la pelouse de son voisinage pour quelques dollars ajoutés à son argent de poches, une fois par semaine. Quelle n'était pas sa réaction quand ils passèrent devant cette salle de jeux vidéos récemment ouverte au centre de Northgate. L'excitation de Nate redoubla quand Niall lui avait informé qu'il était également un amateur de jeux-vidéos.  
  Ce fut ainsi que le seul qui n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêts face à ces machines, – par conséquent, qui était irrémédiablement médiocre à quelconque jeu – se trouvait installé sur un fauteuil près d'une vitrine, en train de balayer des yeux les rubriques du Seattle Times sur son smartphone en mordillant la paille de son gobelet. « L'incendie d'un immeuble ne fait aucune victime. » « Un pont en construction s'effondre en faisant quelques blessés. » « Trois suspects toujours en fuite après le cambriolage nocturne d'une bijouterie à Lake City. » Même sans disparition ou décès à déplorer, la vie ne peut exister sans dommages collatéraux, songea Harry. Quel genre de compensation est-ce là ?

 

– Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Haa ! Ma renommée de plus jeune joueuse de la fratrie Oswald reste inaltérée ! Le monde devrait le savoir, je suis la meilleure, ha, ha !

 

   Nate sauta de l'automate qui cessa ses mouvements, les bras victorieusement brandis au ciel, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Alors que Niall descendit à son tour de sa moto, elle se dirigea vers lui en pointant son doigt contre sa poitrine.

 

– Et toi, tu as rendez-vous avec moi à la Saint-Valentin, dit-elle jovialement avant de tourner les talons.  
– Un... rendez-vous ? Je n'étais pas censé juste... t'offrir des cadeaux romantiques ? s'efforça Niall de ne pas bégayer.  
– Ce n'est pas drôle si je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour te remercier, ce jour-là. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que font les amoureux ?

 

   Harry faillit se mordre la langue.

 

– Je...  
– Ne te mets pas la pression ! ricana-t-elle en voyant Niall perdre ses mots. Pour nous, ce ne sera qu'une sortie entre amis. Ta mère m'a dit que tu aimais le golf, pas vrai ?

 

   Au fond de son fauteuil, Harry dissimula son visage derrière sa main. De toutes ses forces, il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Les mots ne semblaient vouloir sortir de la gorge de Niall et ses grands yeux clairs reflétaient son embarras. Il avait l'air de se réprimander intérieurement d'être incapable de répliquer. La partie de son cerveau qui commandait sa prise de parole était complètement en panne. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête, et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque Nate lui répondit par un clin d'œil.  
   Elle prit ses affaires et gagna aussitôt la sortie, tandis que Harry et Niall eurent à peine le temps de réagir. Harry se leva de son fauteuil et pinça le lobe d'oreille de Niall en passant devant lui.

 

– Aïe, geint ce dernier. C'était pour quoi ?  
– Tu es trop évident. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies fait exprès de perdre.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, balbutia Niall.  
– Alors arrête de rougir.  
– Ah-

 

   Niall porta sa main à ses joues et ses yeux brillèrent.

 

– Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-il.

 

   Harry gloussa et sortit à son tour du salon de jeux vidéos, satisfait d'avoir été crédible. Évidemment, le teint laiteux de Niall laissait toujours le bénéfice du doute à autrui. Il avait toujours semblé à Harry que son camarade était incapable de rougir, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait autour de Nate, c'était différent.  
   Sur le trottoir, ils rejoignirent la jeune fille qui étirait ses bras vers le ciel.

 

– Ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs partagés avec mes frères ! s'enquit-elle. Depuis qu'ils ont quitté le pays pour étudier à l'étranger, je n'ai plus touché une seule console de jeu. Et ce n'est pas drôle de jouer en solo.  
– Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais compter sur Harry.  
– Tant que personne ne joue au Cluedo avec lui, on ne craint rien, s'esclaffa Nate.  
– Je devrais remercier le créateur de Cluedo pour ça, marmonna Harry qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son portable.

 

   Il était profondément captivé par l'article qu'il était en train de lire. Du coin de l'œil, Niall vit que le paragraphe parlait des cambrioleurs nocturnes en fuite qui avaient dévalisé une bijouterie dans le Nord de la ville. Leurs descriptions étaient basé sur les images capturées par les caméras de sécurité de la boutique – le lien de la vidéo était joint à l'article. Alors que Harry la visionnait, il zooma sur l'image pour relever le moindre détail qui n'avait été mentionné. Difficile à distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers une vision nocturne, songea Niall.  
   Ce qui lui fit penser que c'était un détail de sa personnalité qui faisait partie de son charme.

 

– S'il y a bien un rôle auquel il excelle, c'est celui de grand frère, dit Niall derrière un sourire.

 

   Harry leva les yeux de son écran, surpris.

 

– Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait personne d'autre qui puisse être à la hauteur pour nous servir d'ange gardien.  
– C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! renchérit la jeune fille en tournant brièvement les talons du chemin.  
– Arrêtez, je ne suis pas un ange, s'esclaffa Harry, embarrassé. Je suis juste... consciencieux, c'est tout.  
– Bien plus que la plupart des gens que je connais, souffla Niall d'une voix transparente.

 

   Ces paroles s'évanouirent au gré du vent, comme si elles étaient censé ne jamais avoir existé. Mais Harry l'avait entendu, et en était surpris. A quoi était-il en train de penser ? se demanda-t-il.

 

– Argh !

 

   Soudain, un piéton vint le bousculer à son passage depuis la direction opposée, et faillit le faire trébucher. Niall retint Harry dans son déséquilibre.

 

– Hé, vous pourriez être plus attentif ! lança Niall en voyant que le piéton n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Tu vas bien, Harry ?  
– Ouais...

 

   Quand Harry se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du protagoniste qui l'avait heurté. Son échine s'électrifia face au regard glacé de l'homme qui l'observait au-dessus de son épaule. Son gabarit était imposant, il portait des lunettes anguleuses et un tatouage remontait jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne rasé. Au premier abord, il avait l'air d'être membre d'un groupe de musique avec l'étui d'une guitare qu'il portait sur son épaule. Mais derrière ces parois de verres transparentes, Harry décelait quelque chose qui transperça son attention. Ce regard était empli d'un mépris éloquent. Après avoir persiflé entre ses dents, l'homme continua son chemin. Harry l'observait se fondre dans la foule, avec hésitation. « Une guitare est censé faire ce bruit ? »  
   L'adolescent eut le temps de l'entendre en se faisant bousculer. L'écho d'un vide, et un essaim de métaux qui s'entrechoquaient. Non, un étui ne produirait pas ces sons si ça renfermait une guitare. Alors que pouvait-on y mettre d'autre si ce n'était...

 

– Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nate en s'approchant de lui.

 

   Il ne bougeait pas. Et quand il articula enfin, son regard ne cillait pas de la direction opposée – comme s'il craignait de perdre quelque chose de vue.

 

– Rien, ne... ne m'attendez pas. Je vous rejoins au plus vite.  
– Quoi ? Attends-

 

   Mais Harry se sépara de ses amis sur ces mots distraits. Nate et Niall l'observèrent disparaître dans la flopée de piétons, confus.  
   
   « Ce regard... » Il en avait encore les poils hérissés, les sens en alerte et l'échine électrifiée. Ça l'avait frappé à la seconde où l'homme avait posé les yeux sur lui. « C'est le regard d'un assassin. » Dans la foule, Harry chercha désespérément l'étui de cet inconnu suspect. Il se précipitait entre les gens en balayant chaque recoin de la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repère sur le trottoir opposé, disparaissant dans un virage.  
   Harry se précipita sur la route pour l'autre côté. Cette fois, il l'avait en filature et ne quittait plus un seul de ses pas du regard, en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. L'homme tourna dans une nouvelle rue, passa devant un parking, et pris encore un virage. Harry remarquait que la présence de protagonistes s'amoindrissait à tous les dix mètres parcourus. Où se rendait-il, à la fin ? Une dernière fois, l'homme tourna et son trajet se termina dans un quartier désert de Northgate.  
   Dissimulé derrière un bâtiment, Harry vit ses doutes se confirmer lorsque l'homme rejoignit une camionnette blanche d'où sortit deux autres individus, cagoulés. « Merde ! » Il avait vu juste. L'homme retira l'étui à guitare de son épaule et l'ouvrit sur un fusil à pompe de calibre 12. Tous trois étaient vêtus de gants, de gilets par balles et de deux grandes sacoches... Si Harry ne se trompait pas, derrière cette ruelle se trouvait une banque. L'un des hommes retourna dans la camionnette et s'installa au volant. Certainement prêt à démarrer le véhicule une fois leur rançon en mains. « Merde, merde, merde. »  
   L'adolescent déverrouilla son portable et composa le numéro d'urgence. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Quelques minutes plus tôt, il visionnait la vidéo des caméras de surveillance de la bijouterie cambriolée quelques jours auparavant, à présent, trois hommes étaient sur le point de braquer une banque. Et s'il s'agissait des trois suspects recherchés ?

 

– _Ici le 911, quelle est la raison de votre appel ?_  
   
   
   
   « C'est sa quatrième part de tarte. » nota Niall, mortifié devant l'état irrité de Nate. Ça faisait bientôt une heure que Harry était parti. La jeune fille lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'ils attendraient dans un café-à-dessert pour se réchauffer. Et visiblement, Nate était du genre à étouffer son agacement dans la nourriture. Niall ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette partie d'elle adorable et fascinante.  
   Nate termina sa tasse de thé, et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

 

– Heureusement que tu es là, soupira-t-elle, résignée. Ce genre de choses lui arrive tout le temps. Une sortie banale entre amis devient aussitôt une course poursuite contre un individu suspect. La dernière fois que ça nous ait arrivé, une femme s'était faite voler son sac à main sous nos yeux. Et nous avons poursuivi le voleur à travers une bonne partie de la ville. On en a rit à la fin de la journée, une fois le stress retombé après l'avoir attrapé et rendu à la police. Mais il lui arrive aussi de me planter comme une pomme quand il ne veut pas que je m'implique. Et ça, c'est vachement moins drôle.  
– Au moins, Harry connaît l'étendue de ses limites pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
– Je le sais bien ! se renfrogna-t-elle en se redressant. Elle tritura le fil du sachet de thé de sa tasse entre ses doigts. C'est juste que... parfois, j'ai l'impression que son côté protecteur l'empêche de voir ses propres limites. C'est quelque chose auquel Harry ne pensera jamais aux détriments des autres. Mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est égoïste. Est-ce qu'il voit un futur lorsqu'il se met en danger ? s'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse. Est-ce qu'il pense aussi à ceux qui l'aiment, dans ces moments-là ? Je veux dire... nous n'avons que quinze ans. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre ?

 

   L'air affligé de la jeune fille indiqua à Niall le ton sérieux de cette conversation. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ignorait à quel point Harry était à l'origine des pensées profondes qui accaparaient Nate. Cela éveillait presque ses propres songes qu'il dissimulait par principe personnel. « Peut-être que je peux faire une exception. » se dit-il derrière le rictus d'un sourire.

 

– Tu sais, je comprends les raisons qui poussent Harry à risquer sa sûreté. Tout comme je comprends les raisons qui justifient tes craintes. (Niall baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qui trituraient la cuillère de sa boisson chaude. Il la saisissait et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts avec une technique qui surpris silencieusement Nate.) Dans une partie de notre subconscient, il y a cette chose que l'on appelle « l'instinct de survie ». En général, les gens l'attribuent à leur propre soi car c'est un instinct qui répond à des sens relatifs à leur humanité. La peur, la vulnérabilité, sont en chacun de nous et se manifestent selon les circonstances.  
   « Mais peu savent qu'il existe d'autres formes de cet instinct de survie. Celle qui appelle à assister l'un de nos semblables en dépit du danger. Quand tu vois une personne sur le point d'être noyé par le courant, la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit est de lui venir en aide. Tu réalises ensuite qu'il n'y a qu'une seule issue pour parvenir à la sauver, mais c'est un risque pour ta propre sûreté. Alors en cas d'échec, tu te dis : j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Parce que la peur de la mort est naturelle. Mais pour d'autres, elle ne l'est pas. Mourir à la place d'un autre, c'est le vœu ultime que l'on fait en l'absence de tout autre échappatoire. Harry est de ceux qui feraient tout pour être à la place de cette personne prisonnière du courant. (Sa voix était douce, comme la note délicate d'une mélodie.) Essayer jusqu'à son dernier souffle...

 

   Niall s'arrêta dans un murmure en réalisant qu'il s'était laissé emporté, et cessa également les mouvements de sa cuillère. Il reposa le couvert sur la table avec délicatesse, comme s'il craignait que la cuillère se brise à son contact. Puis le garçon leva ses prunelles avec prudence vers la jeune fille, en dissimulant son air rébarbatif. Mais Nate l'avait écouté tout du long, avec une attention surprenante. Ses émeraudes semblaient absorber les paroles de Niall comme si elles flottaient encore dans l'air.  
   Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Nate plissa les yeux.

 

– « Essayer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. », répéta-t-elle doucement. C'est un euphémisme qui incite au suicide.

 

   Niall haussa les épaules, désolé.

 

– Peut-être. Peu de personnes sont capable de le comprendre. Harry est le seul de son genre que je connaisse qui raisonne de la même manière que moi.

 

    « Le seul de son genre ? »

 

– Tu dis des choses vraiment étranges, parfois, grommela-t-elle entre ses mains.  
– Je sais, admit Niall d'une petite voix.

 

   “ _C'était il y a environ une heure. Le 911 a reçu l'appel anonyme d'un témoin ayant aperçu trois individus cagoulés, munis d'armes et de sacoches, sur le point de s'attaquer à une banque du 5ème district de Seattle ..._ ”  
  Nate et Niall portèrent leur attention vers la télévision du comptoir du café. La barmaid derrière celui-ci, également alertée par l'information, augmenta le son.  
  “ _Malgré l'alerte, les autorités sont arrivés peu après l'exécution du plan des suspects. Nous comptons actuellement onze personnes prises en otage, et aucun blessé n'a encore été signalé. Ce sont désormais sur les forces de l'ordre que reposent la sûreté des civils retenus captifs. Des éléments laissent également penser au département de police que les commanditaires de ce braquage soient les trois fugitifs responsables du vandalisme et du cambriolage nocturne d'une bijouterie de Lake City, survenus une semaine plus tôt. Notre reporter est sur place pour nous faire un point de la situation. ” “ Nous survolons actuellement le 5ème District de Seattle ! Et je peux vous dire que les forces de l'ordre font tout leur possible pour raisonner les malfaiteurs. Nous n'avons entendu aucun coup de feu, ni n'avons reçu le rapport d'un blessé. Il semblerait que leur unique objectif est de s'emparer de l'argent et de dissuader la police de tout action contre eux en les effrayant avec leurs armes ! Que... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? ” “ Un problème, Julie ? ” “ Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais l'un des suspects est apparu sur le toit de l'immeuble... poursuivi par un civil ! Un jeune garçon ! ”_  
   La chaise de Niall grinça bruyamment au sol alors qu'il se leva en trombe pour s'approcher de la télévision, tandis que Nate sursauta sur la sienne.  
   “ _J'ignore comment ils sont arrivés ici sans se faire remarquer par la police ! Ce doit être le troisième complice dissimulé à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il a dû trouver une issue vers le toit de l'immeuble ! Attendez... le suspect se dirige vers le bord du toit ! Il a l'air terrifié ? On dirait qu'il est en train de fuir mais... l'adolescent derrière lui ne présente aucune hostilité. Au contraire, il semble vouloir le rassurer ! J'ignore ce qui se passe, Patrick, mais quelque chose a l'air d'avoir profondément perturbé ce troisième suspect... ”_

 

– Niall, Harry ne répond pas au téléphone, dit Nate soucieuse, en insistant sur le numéro d'appel. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est lui ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il est capable de- Niall ?

 

   Personne. Elle leva les yeux et ne vit plus une trace de Niall dans le café. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu partir ! « Oh, non ! Je ne serai pas une pomme, cette fois-ci ! » Excédée, Nate prit ses affaires et courut vers la sortie du café pour rattraper Niall.

 

   
 

 

– Tout va bien... Okay ? La police ne sait pas que nous sommes là, pour l'instant.

 

   Le troisième complice, un homme dans la quarantaine, brun et le visage marqué par la cicatrice d'une brûlure, avait soudainement abandonné le volant de la camionnette pour grimper le grillage de la ruelle et enfoncer la porte arrière d'un bâtiment voisin. Harry avait été le seul à l'avoir remarqué et s'était aussitôt mis à sa poursuite. Alors que l'adolescent pensait qu'il fuyait la police avant qu'elle ne le remarque, pendant sa course, il s'était rendu compte que le suspect n'avait cessé de hurler de manière irrationnelle, épris d'une terreur bleue inexpliquée. Harry avait vite réalisé que l'homme ne fuyait pas, mais répondait à une crainte beaucoup plus grande que celle de se faire prendre la police.  
    Au point de ne trouver aucune autre échappatoire que d'être sur le point de se jeter dans le vide.  
Il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres du vide, désarmé, les bras en signe de retraite, le front suant et le visage découvert brisé par le supplice.

 

– Vous êtes Brian Lawrence, c'est ça ? s'enquit Harry. Votre portrait est apparu dans les journaux.

 

   Ils se trouvaient sur un immeuble d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Gagner du temps. Le distraire jusqu'à l'atteindre et le maîtriser pour l'éloigner d'une mort certaine. C'était l'objectif actuel de Harry.

 

– J-je-je-j'voulais pas ! J'suis désolé ! J'suis désolé !

 

   L'homme tremblait de tout son corps et secouait la tête avec frénésie, paralysé par la peur.

 

– Pitié, faites-le partir !

 

   Harry fronça davantage les sourcils.

 

– De quoi parlez-vous, Brian ?  
– Juste là... Derrière...

 

   Lawrence se couvrit les oreilles en fermant durement les yeux, et murmurait d'une voix à peine audible, comme s'il s'efforçait de parler assez fort pour que seul Harry l'entende. Il semblait avoir perdu la raison.

 

– Derrière vous... insista-t-il de sa voix ébranlée. Il... Il est v'nu pour moi... Je l'sais...

 

   Harry jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule, en direction de la cage d'escaliers du toit. En se basant sur les paroles de l'homme, il se mit sur ses gardes, à attendre qu'un individu apparaisse au seuil des marches.

 

– Qui est venu pour vous ? l'interrogea-t-il en recentrant son attention sur Brian.  
– Le Démon ! cria ce dernier.

 

   Harry manqua une expiration, interdit.

 

– Quoi...  
– Aaaah, geint Lawrence qui tomba à genoux, sanglotant et se tirant les cheveux. Il vient m'expier de mes péchés... Je sais que j'le mérite mais j'avais pas le choix ! Pardonnez-moi, mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi !

 

   « Un démon ? Est-ce qu'il souffrirait de PHC ? » Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication à ce comportement. Ça craignait. Harry devait redoubler de délicatesse pour convaincre son interlocuteur de s'éloigner du vide, et au plus vite.

 

– Okay... Brian ? reprit-il d'une voix prudente en s'approchant d'un pas, puis d'un second. Aucun démon n'est venu vous chercher-  
– IL EST LA ! Son visage... Il n'a pas d'visage !

 

   C'était peut-être une métaphore ? Mais Harry avait beau regarder derrière lui, il ne voyait personne susceptible d'être une menace. Il n'y avait que lui et cet homme sur ce toit. L'adolescent inspira profondément et s'humecta les lèvres. Il avait besoin d'une autre approche.

 

– D'accord, murmura Harry en risquant un nouveau pas vers Lawrence. Écoutez, je ne fais pas partie des forces de l'ordre qui ont encerclé vos camarades. Au vu des circonstances actuelles, je peux plaider en votre faveur. (De la pointe d'un de son pied, Harry traça une ligne sur le gravier du sol.) Une fois que vous aurez passé cette zone, on trouvera quelqu'un pour vous aider. Vous devez seulement vous éloigner du rebord.

 

   L'homme alla à l'encontre de la voix de Harry en reculant d'un pas, les yeux exorbités par la terreur et les dents claquant. Harry ignorait l'origine de ce frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, mais l'expression tremblante de Lawrence lui donnait l'impression réelle que celui-ci observait une monstruosité abominable sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

 

– Brian, je vous jure qu'il n'y a que vous et moi sur ce toit.  
– Non, non, non, non... Non ! Il me laissera pas ! J'MOURRAI PAS COMME CA !  
– Arrêtez !

 

   Lawrence se laissa porter par cet un instinct de survie irrationnelle et courut vers le vide. Harry eut le temps de l'atteindre et de le saisir par le col de son vêtement. Mais il était trop tard. Avant même de le réaliser, le poids de l'homme les emporta tous les deux dans le vide.  
   Moins de quatre secondes les séparait de l'impact du sol. Durant ce bref instant le menant vers la mort, une sensation étrange traversa le sang de Harry et, sans savoir comment, il sentit une force incommensurable l'envahir. Sans réfléchir, il serra les dents, resserra sa poigne sur le col de l'homme hurlant au désespoir, et à l'unique force de son bras, il l'attira dans sa direction avant de le lancer au-dessus de lui avec une puissance si fulgurante qu'il sentit sa propre chute accélérer en faisant face au ciel.  
   « Merde... » Était-ce ainsi que ça se terminait pour lui ? Était-ce son châtiment pour se mettre dans de telles situations à risques pour sa propre vie ? Peu importe. Harry ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Aucune prise de conscience ne cessera par miracle cette chute qui le menait vers une seule destination. Il ferma les yeux sans avoir remarqué que Lawrence avait disparu après l'avoir éloigné de la trajectoire du sol. Harry était prêt à accepter ce dessein...  
   Tout à coup, une bourrasque surgit de nulle part et le poussa brusquement vers un empilement de vieux cartons, et de sacs poubelles volumineux en assez grand nombre, au chevet d'un grillage, pour amortir sa chute. Mais cette dernière ne l'épargna pas de l'assommer.  
   
   Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry entendait les sirènes des voitures de police, les hélices des hélicoptères du service médiatique fouettaient le vent au-dessus des immeubles. Il doutait que quiconque sache ce qui s'était passé dans cette ruelle. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un, mais son corps avait du mal à lui obéir. C'était comme si un poids mort était posé sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais Harry ne voulait se laisser ramollir si facilement. Alors en puisant le peu d'efforts qui lui restait, il parvint à s'asseoir sur les décombres. Dans un long et lourd soupir, sa tête se reposa sur le grillage derrière lui, et son bras droit se déroba sous son poids. Harry fronça les sourcils et le contempla d'un œil douteux. Il se rendit compte qu'il peinait à le soulever. Il n'avait pas mal. Son bras était juste... engourdi. Instinctivement, il ouvrit et referma sa main habitée par la même sensation. Que s'est-il passé ? Harry souffla en fermant les yeux. Sa tête tournait encore et luttait contre le collapsus.  
   Que s'est-il passé ?  
   En réponse à ses pensées, de brèves images de la chute lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait agrippé Lawrence par le col et... il se souvint l'avoir arraché à la gravité pour une quelconque raison. Harry manqua une expiration à la pensée de l'homme qui était censé être tombé avec lui. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je n'ai plus de force dans le bras ? Alors où est-il ? » Il avait beau le chercher du regard, aucun signe du troisième complice du groupe de cambrioleurs qui croyait être poursuivi par un démon à l'horizon. Est-ce qu'il serait...  
   Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Mais de qui je me moque ? » rit-il intérieurement en observant le toit de l'immeuble duquel il était tombé. Bien sûr que c'était impossible. Mais si Harry l'avait vraiment soulevé durant sa chute, alors où était-il passé ? La vue de l'adolescent se troubla tout à coup. Manifestement, le choc avait été rude – il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Alors qu'un voile limpide apparut dans son champ de vision, il crut percevoir une silhouette sur le toit. Elle s'agitait comme si elle se débattait... ou se battait ? Et de brefs éclairs argentés apparaissaient par intermittence. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Qui était sur le toit ?  
   Puis durant un bref instant, Harry pensait avoir aperçu le profil de son ami et camarade de classe...

 

– Niall ?

 

   Il ignorait si c'était une hallucination, ou s'il s'agissait d'un individu de l'immeuble qui lui ressemblait, mais Harry en était certain... Quiconque se trouvait sur ce toit à ce moment, avait posé les yeux sur lui, et possédait ce teint pâle et cette chevelure à l'éclat dorée, pareil à son meilleur ami.  
  « Au fait, comment j'ai atterri... ici ? » ces mots s'évanouirent sur les lèvres de Harry à l'usure où les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui.  
 

**†**

   
   
«  _Espèce d'idiot._ »  
– Harry ?  
«  _A quoi tu pensais ? On te laisse une heure et te voilà en train de frôler la mort._ »  
– Harry, tu nous entends ?  
 _« Tss. On dirait que je vais devoir garder un œil sur toi après ce que j'ai vu._ »  
– Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît.  
«  _Je suis désolé, Harry._ »

 

  Harry reprit conscience dans un véhicule ambulancier. Durant un instant, ses vagues souvenirs de son incident et la réalité se confondirent. Il ne se souvient même pas comment il avait été emmené jusqu'ici.

 

– Harry !  
– Hé, vieux. Comment tu te sens ?

 

   La voix familière de Nate et Niall résonnèrent contre les parois de son crâne. Machinalement, Harry posa une main sur sa tête en se redressant sur la civière.

 

– Comme si j'avais été écrasé par un tank, répondit-il derrière une grimace.  
– Bien.

 

   Harry l'interrogea du regard, confus par le ton soudainement désincarné de Niall. Ce dernier le fixait avec insistance, sans l'ombre d'une émotion sur le visage. Puis sa main s'approcha lentement de celui de son ami.

 

– Aïe ! s'écria Harry quand Niall lui envoya une pichenette sur le front. Hé ! il s'exclama en frottant la légère brûlure. C'était pour quoi, ça ?  
– Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! lança Nate avant de se jeter contre son cou.

 

   Pris de court, Harry n'osa bouger d'un cheveu.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de poursuivre un malfaiteur tout seul ? Et s'il avait été armé ?!

 

  La voix de la jeune fille était enrouée, elle tremblotait comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Harry comprit de quoi il s'agissait et posa une main délicate sur son dos. L'odeur de ses cheveux roux caressant sa joue lui fit réaliser qu'il était bien en vie. Un sourire affligé s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
   « Pardonne-moi, Nate. »

 

– Mais il ne l'était pas. Je m'en suis assuré bien avant.  
– Quand bien même, marmonna-t-elle. Ça n'empêche pas que tu es un idiot. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi.  
– Puisque j-  
– Si tu me contredis, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

 

   Harry décida de se taire et de laisser les craintes de Nate s'estomper. Si pour cela, elle avait besoin de le serrer aussi fort que possible afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, alors elle pouvait ignorer la crasse et l'odeur de déchets qui avaient déteint sur lui, et l'étreindre jusqu'à le priver d'oxygène.

 

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry à Niall.  
– Nate et moi craignions que tu étais le témoin anonyme qui a prévenu la police d'un braquage de banque sur le point de se produire dans le district. Alors nous avons couru jusqu'ici et je t'ai trouvé dans la ruelle voisine, inconscient, au milieu des ordures. Est-ce que tu t'es battu ?  
– Non, je...

 

   « J'étais en train de tomber. Je devais mourir. » Harry se renfrogna en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait expliquer comment il avait survécu à une chute de plus de cent mètres. Alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Niall, le souvenir d'une bourrasque le transportant hors de portée d'un impact mortel le saisit soudainement. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait prit conscience que ce courant d'air l'avait étreint – littéralement – et avait usé d'une force imperceptible pour dévier sa chute.

 

– Je ne me souviens pas, répondit-il, impassible.

 

   Niall détourna les yeux vers les agents de police qui s'affairaient. Autant qu'il ignorait si c'était une coïncidence, Harry ne pouvait toujours donner d'explication rationnelle à ce phénomène qui lui avait sauvé la vie. « Comme à ce moment... »

 

– Lawrence, lâcha Harry. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
– La police l'a arrêté sur le toit de l'immeuble, répondit Niall sans se retourner vers son ami.

 

   « Sur le toit ? » Harry vit la main de Niall tressaillir. Était-ce de l'hésitation ?

 

– Il va être transféré dans un centre de détention psychiatrique, dit Nate qui libéra délicatement Harry de son étreinte en reniflant. Apparemment, il n'a pas arrêté de hurler qu'un démon était venu le chercher. Il aurait même tenté de se suicider en se jetant du toit...  
– Il n'y a eu aucun mort, enchaîna aussitôt Niall d'un ton austère. Il avait presque coupé la parole de Nate. La police a réussi à libérer les otages et à arrêter les braqueurs. C'est l'essentiel à savoir. Pas vrai ?

 

   Niall recentra son attention sur ses amis – en particulier sur Harry. Ce dernier ne su déchiffrer l'émotion qui traversait ses prunelles bleues, mais une chose était certaine, elle l'incita à garder ses interrogations sans réponses sous silence.

 

– Oui.

 

   Au-delà de ce qui s'était passé, au-delà de ce qu'il pensait avoir vu...  
   «  _C'est l'essentiel à savoir. Pas vrai ?_ »  
  Cette phrase résonnait comme l'écho d'un aria qui dissuada Harry de se souvenir de ce jour où lui, et un homme qui souffrait de psychose-hallucinatoire, survécurent miraculeusement à une chute de plus de cent mètres de hauteur.

**†**


	8. Vérité ou conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : La terreur frappe le lycée de Hampton High lorsque Logan Kripke, un camarade de classe de Harry, agresse son persécuteur avec une violence barbare. Avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, Harry parvient à l'éloigner de Michael. Mais durant sa confrontation avec Logan, il réalise que ce dernier ne semble pas lui-même... presque comme s'il était possédé. Sous ses yeux, Niall apparaît de nulle part et... procède à un exorcisme sur Logan !  
> Alors que celui-ci lutte contre une horde de démons, Harry est distrait par l'apparition d'un garçon étrange, portant l'uniforme du lycée. C'était le garçon de l'arbre.  
> Il est également pris d'un mal intérieur en la présence de Niall. Pensant qu'il a été trop longtemps exposé à l'aura démoniaque, ce dernier tente d'exorciser Harry, mais échoue en réalisant qu'il lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.  
> Malgré ce dont il vient d'être témoin, une seule pensée hante Harry : le garçon de l'arbre. Alors qu'il tente de le rattraper, le garçon se volatilise... comme un fantôme.

**H** ARRY RECONNAISSAIT CETTE ODEUR DE VACUUM, de détergent, d'hôpital. Il savait où il se trouvait, mais il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Le corps engourdi, la tête lourde, la sueur au front, cette chaleur familière et hostile le paralysait dans son sommeil – si assoupi était-il. Un tissu froid et humide tâtait son front et il ne pouvait distinguer l'illusion de la réalité. Mais ce parfum... L'adolescent le reconnaîtrait entre toute fragrance.  
   C'était celui de sa mère.

 

– Pardonne-nous, Harry. On a essayé. On a... durement essayé. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Je crois... que nous avons sous-estimé tout ce contre quoi nous voulions te tenir éloigné le plus longtemps possible.

 

   Harry essayait d'ouvrir les yeux en vain.

 

– Nous avions peur de te perdre. Nous ne voulions pas que tu penses être un monstre ; que tout ce que tu as toujours été n'était qu'une façade.

 

   « De quoi tu parles, maman ? »

 

– C'est pour cela que tu dois savoir... que tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre que notre fils, Harry. Notre amour pour toi n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoindri par quelconque vérité. Tu es notre miracle.  
– Eileen.

 

   La voix douce et rassurante de son père se manifesta.

 

– Je t'ai pris un latte, dit-il en s'installant aux côtés de sa femme et de son fils. Comment va-t-il ?  
– Toujours inconscient.

 

   Un silence. Lourd. Plus lourd que ce que Harry pouvait supporter – à tel point que ses paupières closes tressautèrent dans son sommeil. Que pouvaient-ils lui cacher ?

 

– Tu es certain de ce que tu as vu ?  
– Oui, Eileen, répondit James d'une docilité qui laissait entendre qu'il se répétait pour la énième fois. Crois-moi, je suis la dernière personne sur Terre à vouloir l'admettre. Mais c'est bien arrivé. Il a... soulevé l'officier qui faisait trois fois son poids et l'a propulsé contre le mur avec... une dextérité fulgurante. Alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

 

   Encore un silence. Eileen peinait à ingérer l'information.

 

– Antonnella avait raison, dit-elle. Nous avons attendu trop longtemps, ce soir-là. Son transfert au bloc n'a pas été assez rapide.  
– Nous ne sommes pas surhumains. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions.

 

   Eileen regarda son époux, les yeux rougis par l'épuisement engendré par la bataille intérieure qu'elle menait. Elle déposa la paume de sa main sur la joue de James. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Ils étaient si jeunes à l'époque de leur rencontre. Il était en première année de criminologie, elle étudiait pour devenir infirmière. Ils rêvaient d'une vie simple, dans une petite maison où ils élèveraient leurs quatre enfants – telle était la grande famille qu'ils désiraient. Mais lorsqu'Eileen apprît qu'elle était enceinte de son premier enfant, les choses ne s'étaient déroulé comme ils les avaient si longtemps imaginé.  
   Harry était la raison de leurs ambitions poussées à leurs limites. Devenir médecin pour avoir un œil plus minutieux sur lui ; présenter sa candidature pour devenir shérif de Capitol Hill, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les fréquentations et les potentiels menaces qui pesaient sur leur fils depuis sa naissance. L'insécurité et la peur constante que le voile de son existence soit levé. Les choix qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent partait d'un intérêt égoïste. L'entourage qui s'y trouvait impliqué n'était que les dommages collatéraux de ce qu'ils avaient achevé par acquis, pour le bien de leur enfant. Les Styles en étaient conscient. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'ils avaient tant rêvé, et pourtant, ils ne changeraient le cours de leur existence pour rien au monde.

 

– Ton bel uniforme, souffla Eileen. Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
– Un gamin m'a heurté et a renversé son soda sur moi.

 

  James savait qu'elle n'y accordait aucune importance. Eileen voulait distraire ses pensées en vain. Elle se mordait les lèvres et son visage se brisa sous une profonde inquiétude.

 

– J'ai peur, James.  
– Je sais, murmura-t-il en étreignant sa main. J'ai peur aussi. (Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.) Mais il semble qu'une force antérieure ne nous autorise plus à retarder ce moment. Et ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dubitative.  
– De quoi tu parles ?  
– Le rapport légistique de la mort des gardes du Musée d'Histoire Ancienne nous sont parvenus...

 

  Ses ultimes efforts de conscience abandonnèrent Harry malgré sa volonté impétueuse à les écouter jusqu'au bout. « Vide », « cœur », « dissous », furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à retenir.  
 

_Il est l'heure, jeune Maître._.. _Il est heure de se réveiller..._

   
   
   
   Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, avec la sensation d'émerger d'un enfer glacé dimensionnel à l'usure que l'écho d'une voix feutrée s'éloignait. Il reconnut les rideaux cyan, les murs et le plafond blancs ainsi que cette odeur aseptique. L'hôpital.    Cette fois, il était bien éveillé – du moins, il en était presque sûr.

 

– Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de nos services à ce que je vois, lança un médecin d'un ton jovial en entrant dans la chambre. Il se dirigeait vers la table de chevet de l'adolescent. Enfin, le principe de l'hôpital est dans le nom.  
– Haa...

 

   Harry avait la gorge indécemment sèche.

 

– Ne forcez pas trop, reprit le docteur en versant de l'eau plate dans un gobelet. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant deux jours. Agitation déconseillée si vous ne voulez pas tomber dans les orties.

 

   Harry ne se fit pas prier pour boire le verre d'eau en une gorgée. Au moment de le reposer, il réalisa qu'à peine trois semaines avaient suivies son accident de voiture. « Comment arrives-tu à te mettre dans ce genre de situation ? » se réprimanda-t-il en contemplant non sans agacement les perfusions et les tuyaux liés à son bras gauche.

 

– Tu as été énormément chanceux. D'après les témoins oculaires, le jeune Logan n'a pas été très tendre avec toi. Et tu t'en es sorti sans un bleu ou une fracture. Si j'étais croyant, je dirais que ça relève du miracle divin.

 

   Un miracle ?  
 _« Peut-être... devrions-nous mettre cette guérison hâtive sur le compte du miracle ? »_  
 « Encore ? » soufflèrent ses lèvres. Puis les souvenirs de la cafétéria en ruines, Kripke, Hannigan, Niall et l'arrivée des secours déferlèrent dans son esprit. Et dans un ultime effort, alors que le médecin monologuait au sujet du désastre de son lycée qui faisait désormais la une du journal local, Harry se rappelait des derniers détails des événements passés. Les rayons lumineux miroitant au sol, l'ombre de son meilleur ami se fondant littéralement dans l'air, Logan vomissant un liquide noir qui avait ensuite pris la forme d'une abominable créature... et les yeux de Niall.  
   Sur le point de céder à une crise d'angoisse, Harry décida de prendre le dessus en s'apprêtant à sortir du lit.

 

– Hé, hé, hé, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'exclama le docteur.  
– Il faut... que j'aille voir quelqu'un...  
– Je regrette mais quoi que vous devez faire devra attendre. Vous n'êtes toujours pas en état d'être indépendamment mobile.

 

   Harry se laissa reposer sur ses oreillers avec docilité. Sa tête tournait encore.  
   Mais il devait bien y avoir une explication à ce qu'il avait vu ! Les témoins présents auraient dû l'avoir également vu. Le garçon s'empara de l'exemplaire d'un journal posé sur la table à son côté, il datait de la veille. Un article relatait les dernières informations de la police, des témoins et de l'état clinique des victimes de ce jour-là. Mais rien ne parlait d'un élève fantôme aux yeux miroitants, ni d'une créature apparue de l'Enfer ou d'une armée de... démons, les avait appelé Niall.  
   Pourquoi n'étaient-ce pas écrit ? Tout cela n'était-il alors... qu'une hallucination ?  
  « Comme tout le reste ? » pensa-t-il alors qu'il contemplait les paumes de ses mains, qu'il avait cru être brûlées par des plaques chauffantes après avoir été en contact avec le sol marbré du réfectoire. « Tu es bon pour l'asile, Harry. » il accueillit un rire nerveux à cette pensée.  
   Le médecin à sa charge leva la tête de sa paperasse et arbora une expression perplexe.

 

– Si vous vous inquiétez pour vos amis, ils sont toujours en soins intensifs. Aucun d'eux ne s'est encore réveillé, mais ça ne serait tarder. (Il se rapprocha du lit de Harry avec nonchalance.) Ils auront un tas de réponse à donner à la police et ce sera rude. Votre père a déjà relevé les aveux de vos professeurs.  
– C'est ma faute, souffla Harry d'une voix blanche. Il ferma durement les yeux pour chasser l'image épouvantable d'un Logan ayant perdu le contrôle de lui-même. J'aurais dû...  
– Être plus attentif ?

 

   Harry leva les yeux vers le regard gris et incroyablement perçant de son interlocuteur. Et bien que c'était la première fois qu'il le contemplait méticuleusement, il reconnaissait son visage. C'était le médecin qui l'avait admis aux urgences le soir de son accident, et qui avait débattu avec sa mère.  
   Le Dr Johann.  
  Rapidement, il ignora le furtif pressentiment déroutant qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, qui semblait vouloir s'immiscer en lui.

 

– Ce qui est arrivé a fait beaucoup de bruits lorsque vous avez été transféré ici. Un de vos camarades a perdu son sang-froid et a agressé le capitaine du club de sciences de l'école qui, d'après les réclamations collectées, se servait de lui comme souffre-douleur. La fragilité de son état psychologique n'a rien d'étonnant.  
– J'ai pourtant essayé de... (Harry souffla, désemparé.) Comment les choses ont-elles pu prendre cette tournure ?  
– L'obstination du silence, poursuivit le docteur Johann. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle fait partie de leur affliction. (Il haussa les épaules, désolé.) Nous n'y pouvons rien malgré tous nos efforts pour le comprendre. Tu n'es pas responsable.

 

   « Bien sûr que si. »

 

– Vous semblez être sûr de vous.  
– Parce que je connais le regard sur ton visage. A mes débuts, je faisais ce regard. Perdre un patient me rendait responsable d'être passé à côté de quelque chose auquel j'aurais pu remédier. Mais la culpabilité ne fait que nuire. (Il saisit la lampe-stylo de sa poche pour examiner les pupilles du garçon.) Il faut juste accepter le fait que l'on ne peut contrôler certaines choses. Comme la vie et la mort. Les émotions auxquelles nous sommes vulnérables nous prennent en proie et nous font commettre de terribles actes, et pas seulement envers les autres. C'est le principe fondamental de l'auto-destruction. Si ton ami n'avait pas exprimé sa rage intérieure aux yeux du monde, il aurait implosé de l'intérieur et serait allé au bout de ses mutilations.  
–– Ses mutil-

 

   Harry manqua une expiration. « Logan se mutilait ? Depuis quand ? » Un frisson glacé le parcouru à la simple pensée que son camarade puisse tenir une lame en direction de ses poignets. Non, ce n'était pas le Logan Kripke qu'il connaissait.

 

– L'être humain a été conçu avec une infinité d'émotions qui peut lui être aussi fatale qu'une bombe à retardement, poursuivit impassiblement le médecin. Et lorsqu'il atteint le comble de son indifférence, le compte à rebours arrive à son terme, c'est le point de non-retour. Mais aussi tragique que cela puisse être, ce processus permet de découvrir sa véritable nature – soit le chaos qui sommeille en lui.

 

   Un sourire affligé et déroutant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  Harry n'était certain d'avoir saisi la compréhension de ces dires. Il avait même l'impression que le docteur Johann s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'il n'osait abuser, l'adolescent cru voir brève étincelle indescriptible qu'il aurait juré avoir vu traverser les prunelles du médecin.

 

– Vous en parlez comme si vous étiez une exception, lui fit remarquer Harry.  
– J'aime penser que tant que nous ne sommes pas atteints, cela ne concerne qu'une certaine sélection de personnes.

 

   « Quelle réflexion cynique de la tragédie humaine. » Harry devait se sentir privilégié parce qu'il ne se laissait pas affaiblir par ses émotions ?

 

– Harry ?

 

   Ses parents apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Eileen fut la première à accourir à son chevet. Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains, tâtonna son front et inspecta d'un regard insistant le moindre détail différent son teint, tout cela sans prendre le temps de regagner son souffle.

 

– Désolée d'être en retard, j'étais en pleine opération. Comment te sens-tu ?  
– Très bien, répondit Harry alors que sa mère auscultait ses pupilles avec sa lampe. Le Dr Johann m'a déjà examiné. D'ailleurs, il...

 

   Il était parti. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu quitter la pièce.

 

– Tu nous as fait très peur, tu sais, s'enquit James qui se trouvait aux pieds du lit.  
– Je suis désolé, souffla l'adolescent, épris d'une culpabilité qu'il n'avait encore eu l'occasion d'exprimer. Pardon de vous faire vivre un enfer.  
– Non, non, ne dis pas ce genre de choses, s'accapara aussitôt Eileen.

 

  Elle pinça les lèvres et échangea un regard avec son époux. Harry remarqua, avec une furtive stupeur, l'étincelle d'un émoi alerte dans ses yeux. Il se renfrogna et repensa aux échos de leurs voix dans sa tête – échos qu'il pensait avoir rêvé. Puis le hasard voulut que son attention se pose sur la veste brune de l'uniforme de son père. Elle était tâchée, et une barbe de trois jours avaient poussé sur sa mâchoire.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il dans un élan d'hésitation.  
– Du soda, répondit simplement James. Un accident de parcours...  
– Un gamin qui t'a bousculé, conclut Harry d'une voix lointaine.

 

   « Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. »  
  Au vu de l'état débraillé de son père, l'étrange discussion que celui-ci avait eu avec sa mère ne datait pas de plus tard que la veille, peut-être même l'avant-veille. Et la mine déconfite de ses parents n'échappa à son regard observateur.

 

– Il faut que tu boives un peu d'eau, dit James après s'être raclé la gorge en versant de l'eau dans le gobelet de son fils.

 

  Il détestait cette atmosphère. Harry n'avait jamais été de ces enfants qui devaient se restreindre de s'exprimer avec quelques limites à l'égard de leurs parents. Il n'avait jamais souffert de ce genre de manque d'attention et d'écoute. Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression que ses parents étaient ceux qui se taisaient intentionnellement, non par choix, mais par contrainte. Aujourd'hui, il s'en rendait compte plus qu'auparavant. «  _Notre amour pour toi n'a jamais et ne sera jamais amoindri par quelconque vérité_. »  
   Sans trahir ses émotions, Harry prit le gobelet que son père lui tendit. Sur le point de le porter à ses lèvres, il inspira en fermant brièvement les yeux, et décida de les mettre face au fait accompli.

 

– S'il y a quelque chose que vous désirez me dire, commença-t-il sur un ton méticuleusement prévenant, ne tardez pas.  
– Comment ? fit Eileen, le rictus d'un sourire anxieux aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que-  
– J'étais là, l'autre nuit. Quand toi, papa et Antonnella discutiez au rez-de-chaussé. Je n'ai pas tout compris ; je n'ai jamais voulu comprendre jusqu'à maintenant. (Il cligna des yeux et ravala une bile coincée dans sa gorge.) Mais si vous me cachez quoi que ce soit qui puisse... expliquer tout ce que j'ai vécu, ces derniers temps... Tout ce que j'ai vu.., Harry murmura ces derniers mots comme un souffle ultime à sa capacité de supposer qu'il n'était peut-être pas fou.

 

  Derrière ses yeux clos, il fut assaillit par l'image d'une créature semblable à aucune créature animal, de la taille d'un homme, couvert d'écaille, suivirent les souvenirs d'un sol de marbre se déformant en une rivière brûlante, une paire d'yeux bleus aux nuances argentées à travers laquelle il n'avait plus reconnu son meilleur ami... et un visage pâle, squelettique apparut soudainement dans ses ténèbres, comme l'écho d'un souvenir oublié.  
   Harry rouvrit brusquement les paupières, pris d'une panique qu'il, manifestement, dissimula en vain car sa mère posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue, le visage brisé en une émotion de remords et d'inquiétude qui reflétaient l'expression ancrée dans le regard de son père. Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua douloureusement.  
   Il aurait tant voulu avoir tord.

 

– Une fois à la maison, nous te dirons tout ce que tu veux savoir, annonça Eileen d'une voix douce, en réponse à l'air interrogateur et insistant de son garçon. J'espère seulement... (Les yeux larmoyants, elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.)... que tu arriveras à nous pardonner.

 

   Harry risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son père. Non sans surprise, James avait détourné les yeux. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, la honte et l'anxiété peintes sur le visage. L'adolescent crut voir les murs qui bâtissaient son entourage se fissurer dangereusement. Et il avait le sentiment oppressant que le prochain coup à venir lui serait fatal.  
   A quel point ce qu'on lui dissimulait était si grave pour que son père même – son mentor, son exemple moral en tout point, à travers son rôle de parent, d'homme d'honneur, et de gentleman – puisse arborer une telle expression sur son visage ?  
   
   
   L'électrocardiogramme bipait au rythme de ses battements de cœur réguliers, telle une mélodie lancinante qui, depuis le repli de son inconscient, le conjurait de rester à la surface d'un courant d'eau malveillant ayant bien failli le noyer. Un masque à oxygène l'aidait à respirer, des perfusions étaient liés à ses veines. Trop affaibli pour bouger, il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux afin d'apercevoir l'ombre d'une silhouette se diriger lentement vers lui. Les coups de talons sur le sol marbré étaient aussi transperçant que les bips incessants des machines...  
   Puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

 

– C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Logan Kripke, dit l'étranger d'une voix désincarnée, transparente. Je pense que nous avons un tas de choses à nous dire.

 

   Ce n'était ni une question, ni une demande particulière. C'était une évocation impersonnelle qui ne le souciait de prendre Logan au dépourvu. Ce dernier regardait l'individu, mais ne le voyait pas. C'était comme s'il était dissimulé derrière un voile de diaphane. Mais Logan était sûr d'une chose. L'inconnu souriait. C'était un sourire candide, qui tranchait la lueur espiègle étincelante dans ses yeux.  
 

 

**†**  
  

  
   Personne n'avait osé prendre la parole durant le trajet qui les ramenait chez eux. Harry avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et si de temps à autre il détournait son attention de la fenêtre, c'était pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture. James gardait le regard fixé sur la route, le visage grave, les mains crispées sur le volant. Harry pouvait voir la tension qui tendait ses épaules. Elle était plus immense qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les revers de regard que son père échangeait avec sa mère, traduisaient une crainte et une tristesse que tous deux peinaient à dissimuler. L'adolescent ne pouvait voir le visage d'Eileen, mais à travers la pression de sa main sur celle de son époux, ainsi qu'à travers le reflet des veines de son cou qui s'étiraient à travers le rétro du côté passager, il vit que ses parents partageaient la même douleur. Et savoir qu'il était au cœur de cette affliction, rendait la situation encore plus frustrante.  
   Harry n'avait jamais vu sa mère arborer une telle expression dans les instants les plus troublantes de sa carrière, ni même son père qui n'avait été habité par l'amertume des affres de l'épouvante – alors qu'aucune émotion n'avait jamais trahit sa certitude de retrouver un récidiviste en fuite. A quel point les Styles s'étaient-ils enfoncés dans leurs mensonges ? Quelle trahison y avait-il derrière leur silence ?  
   Dans ce genre de situation, Harry trouvait toujours un moyen de relativiser. Ne donner aucun avantage à son ennemi ; toujours garder son sang-froid à travers une gracieuse indifférence.  
   Mais à cet instant précis, il n'était plus question de contenance ou de prétendre être au milieu d'une partie de poker. La frustration laissa bientôt place à un sentiment de révolte qui prit ensuite la forme d'une rancœur. Harry ravala la bile douloureuse dans sa gorge en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture de police s'engagea dans un virage, circulant dans le quartier pavillonnaire de Capitol Hill. La présence d'une Renault rouge garée à l'angle de la rue alerta aussitôt l'attention de l'adolescent. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans les parages.  
   Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur pavillon, Harry ouvrit la portière et surgit hors du véhicule avant même que son père ait pressé la pédale de frein.

 

– Harry ? s'écria Eileen en sortant à son tour.  
– Attends, mon amour, l'interpella doucement James. Laisse-lui un instant.  
   
   
   Il ferma la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de talon en retirant la veste et la chemise de son uniforme scolaire qui churent au sol, et il se rendit vers son armoire. Après avoir enfilé une chemise pourpre et un slim sombre, Harry s'assit aux pieds de son lit et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ses parents. Après plusieurs années passées à déterrer les vérités des essaims du mensonge, pour la première fois, le jeune détective avait peur de découvrir l'une d'entre elles. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, sa conscience ne se dérangeait pas de lui rappeler qu'il se trouvait dos au mur de la réalité. Un mur sur lequel était exposé le même enchaînement d'images impertinentes.  
   Le réfectoire.  
   Mike.  
   Logan.  
   Les créatures.  
   Les cris.  
   La terreur.  
   Les chants dans sa tête tel les bourdonnements d'un essaim d'abeilles.  
  La voix et le rire d'un monstre qui avait pris possession de son camarade le saisirent jusqu'aux tremblements. Sa tête allait exploser. Il plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles pour étouffer ces intonations insistantes ; mais elles se firent plus intenses, plus précises. Elles essayaient de briser la paroi de verre qui protégeait le reste de raison qu'il parvenait à maintenir.  
   Mais Harry savait qu'il était trop tard bien avant que cela n'arrive. Au-delà de ces voix qu'il avait entendu au travers d'un demi sommeil, celle de son père surgit comme l'écho d'un cristal qui fit voler en éclats les derniers tessons de sa cloison de verre. «  _Et ça ne peut être une coïncidence_. »  
   Le silence lui revint enfin, frappé par une illumination cinglante. Son père parlait des gardes morts au Musée d'Histoire Ancienne. Il savait ce qui leur était arrivé. Et les ténèbres s'étaient refermé sur Harry avant même qu'il ait pu l'entendre. L'adolescent se leva de son lit et ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre.  
   Après s'être assuré qu'aucun de ses parents, ni même Antonnella, n'était sur le point de se rendre à l'étage, il sortit de la pièce. Au fond du couloir, se trouvait le bureau privé de son père. James s'y enfermait souvent pour poursuivre certains dossiers d'affaires en cours ; il gardait même une copie des archives des cas qu'il avait personnellement traité, avec la collaboration de son fils. Harry avait toujours pensé à un titre d'assurance ou à une « collection » des premiers exploits de son unique fils qui évoquaient sa fierté. A présent, le doute planait. Ce n'était comme si ses parents ne pensaient jamais que le monde extérieur représentait un danger inexistant pour lui.  
   Aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, Harry ouvrit le bureau de son père. L'odeur familière du bois de santal lui effleura les narines, comme une caresse qui voulût apaiser son esprit. Si ses troubles ne l'avaient autant assailli, il se serait souvenu avec nostalgie de toutes les fois qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce étant enfant, à lire le volume des _Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_ et les nombreuses œuvres de polar, assis sur le fauteuil en cuir et rembourré du coin bibliothèque pendant que James s'affairait derrière son bureau à tracer des lignes au feutre rouge, et à accrocher diverses photographies sur son ardoise transparente. Mais ces précieuses étagères, l'essence de santal, les livres poussiéreux, l'ardoise de verre, les rideaux de velours, le parquet en bois qui se souvenait des échos de milliers de pas, n'étaient plus qu'un décor en noir et blanc. L'esprit de Harry était focalisé sur le bureau vers lequel il convergeait sans hésitation.  
   Un goût amer de culpabilité naquît dans sa gorge à la seconde où il saisit un classeur parmi une rangée qui triaient les affaires résolues par année. Lui, qui avait toujours pour ambition d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la police, était sur le point de trahir, non seulement son père, mais le shérif du comté de Capitol Hill. Avait-il le choix ? On a toujours le choix, était sa sentence de prédilection. Harry pouvait décider de faire face à ses parents et leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais le pressentiment de ce qui l'attendait serait un coup de massue dont il était susceptible de ne jamais pouvoir se relever, s'accrochant à lui jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses tripes.  
 _« Encore une fois, tu te mets dos au mur et tu choisis la cruauté_. »

 

– La ferme.

 

   Harry réprimanda cette voix dans un murmure en secouant la tête. Il plaqua le classeur volumineux sur le bureau acajou de son père. « Cette fois, il s'agit d'une affaire dans laquelle je suis personnellement impliqué » Harry voulait faire parler une partie de la vérité d'elle-même.  
  L'adolescent commença à éplucher chaque page, chaque intercalaire du classeur. Logiquement, le rapport devait être à porter de main. Mais étrangement, il était introuvable. Où est-il, bon sang ? James ne pouvait ne pas l'avoir rangé dans ce classeur ! A moins que...  
  Poussé par son instinct, le garçon fixa l'armoire inférieure du meuble au-dessus de son épaule. Il s'en approcha avec appréhension. Il se souvenait de cette armoire. Elle était toujours verrouillée et son père ne l'ouvrait jamais – du moins, pas devant lui. Alors que Harry tendit la main vers la poignée, l'écho de la voix de James lui parvint depuis le tiroir des souvenirs de son enfance.  
   
– _N'y touche pas !_  
 _  
_  
 _Le petit Harry s'était retourné dans un sursaut en dissimulant ses mains derrière son dos, les joues empourprées._

 

– _Je... Je cherchais juste un endroit où me cacher, avait-il dit de sa petite voix. Anna est en train de compter._  
 _  
_  
 _James expirât avec soulagement tandis que ses épaules s'étaient affaissé. Son regard s'adoucît lorsqu'il s'approchât de son fils._

 

– _Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? avait demandé le petit garçon auquel l'air paniqué dans les yeux de son père n'échappa._  
 _  
_  
 _James s'était accroupi devant l'armoire et avait tiré sur la poignée. Une ombre traversât son visage quand il avait constaté qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Pinçant les lèvres, il sortît un trousseau de clefs rangé dans un tiroir au-dessus et avec l'une d'elles, il avait fermé l'armoire._

 

– _Ce n'est rien qui puisse intéresser les enfants, avait-il s'enquit doucement. Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus._  
 _  
_  
 _Ses prunelles gris-bleus contemplaient le petit garçon avec une insistance indéchiffrable, comme s'il voulût s'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ce qui avait semblé bien étrange du haut des six ans de Harry. Pris de court, James avait posé sa main au sommet de son petit crâne, massant ses cheveux noirs qui se rebellaient déjà._

 

– _Tout va bien, d'accord ? avait-il repris d'une petite voix. Je te demanderais seulement de ne plus t'approcher de cette armoire._  
– _Mais pourq-_  
– _C'est une histoire de grandes personnes, concédât James d'une autorité propre à un parent. Alors ne pose pas de questions. Fais seulement ce que je te dis._  
 _  
_  
 _Harry avait dégluti, impressionné par le ton austère que son père lui adressait si rarement._

 

– _Oui, papa, avait simplement répondu l'enfant._  
   
   Aujourd'hui, Harry n'était plus restreint aux histoires de grandes personnes ; il était pratiquement un adulte. Et par-dessus tout, il ne resterait pas les bras croisés après avoir été témoin de cette expression qui s'était ancré sur le visage de son père. La culpabilité. Le regret. La contrainte. Si James avait dissimulé le rapport des médecins légistes de son regard, alors c'était le seul endroit où le dossier devait se trouver. Harry s'empara du trousseau de clefs dans le tiroir au-dessus de l'armoire, et enfonça la plus petite dans la serrure.  
   L'armoire était vide. Presque vide. A sa surprise, le meuble renfermait un coffre en bronze, semblable à une _très_ vieille boîte à bijoux. Le jeune garçon le prit en main et l'inspecta sous tous ses angles. Les surfaces étaient gravés de symboles incompréhensibles et de gravures semblables à du sanskrit. Il n'eut le temps de se demander ce qu'elles signifiaient car un bruissement au fond de l'armoire attira son attention. Une pochette avait glissé sur la surface. Harry la saisit et lut sur l'unique étiquette collée dessus : CONFIDENTIEL.  
   Son cœur rata un battement. Il savait que le rapport était à l'intérieur avant même d'avoir ouvert la pochette. Et la première chose que ses yeux balayèrent au bas de la feuille une fois qu'il l'eût en main, confirma ses doutes inavoués.  
   
 **Décès inexpliqué**  
L'autopsie résulte l'absence d'organe cardiaque dans la poitrine de M. Gonhald et M. Shelter. Aucune incision chirurgicale a été pratiquée sur les victimes. Les cœurs semblent avoir été dissous de l'intérieur. Impossible d'identifier le poison responsable malgré l'odeur de soufre prélevé sur les corps.  
   
   C'étaient les mots employés par son père alors qu'il était inconscient. Une mort inexpliquée. Une mort impossible. Un frisson parcourut violemment son échine à la pensée qui le traversa, faisant écho aux suppositions dissimulées de James. Et si l'accident qui lui avait fait frôler la mort n'en avait été un ?  
 

  
**†**  
 

   
– Pardonnez-nous de vous importuner, dit Eileen. Incapable de dissimuler son anxiété, la femme s'agitait sur le sofa de la salle de séjour. Mais nous pensions qu'il était préférable que vous soyez présent.  
– Vous avez bien fait de me mettre aussitôt au courant de la situation, répondit l'homme installé en face d'elle, qui portait la tenue liturgique propre aux hommes d'Église. J'avais envisagé ce moment depuis plusieurs années. Madame Torrès, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il à Antonnella, assise au côté d'Eileen.  
– Heureuse de vous revoir, Père Mackenzie.

 

   James, dévêtu de son uniforme de shérif et qui ne portait plus qu'un simple jean et un polo à rayures, revint de la cuisine et déposa un plateau de tasses à café sur la table basse en verre.

 

– Nous devrions appeler Harry, reprit Antonnella. Évitons de perdre plus de temps.  
– Je vais aller le chercher, proposa James.  
– Ce n'est pas la peine.

 

   La voix de Harry se manifesta au-dessus de leurs épaules, tel le ruissellement d'une rivière silencieuse et oubliée. Son regard sortit du vague, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les dernières marches, le garçon se figea au milieu des escaliers. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles du prêtre qui se leva du fauteuil en même temps qu'Eileen.  
   La chaleur d'une hostilité déroutante naquît dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas la présence de cet homme dans sa maison. « Reste calme. »

 

– On t'attendait, Harry, souffla sa mère après un long silence en triturant toujours ses doigts. Ses grands yeux bruns larmoyant le contemplaient avec une insistance suppliante.

 

  L'adolescent restait muet. Il fixait un point vide au milieu des protagonistes présents dans la pièce, n'osant regarder quiconque dans les yeux – en particulier ses parents.  
   Eileen se racla la gorge.

 

– Il y a quelqu'un que l'on voudrait te présenter.

 

   Harry ne réagit toujours pas. Ce qui inquiéta secrètement ses parents, ainsi que leur invité et Antonnella. Eileen le sentit au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si seul le corps de son fils faisait acte de présence, mais son esprit s'était éloigné. Instinctivement, Mackenzie posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la femme qui se tourna vers lui, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre tant elles tremblaient. Le prêtre lui communiqua un regard d'assentiment, et après un bref contact silencieux avec Antonnella, il se concentra sur le garçon en s'approchant de lui d'un pas obligeant, si ce n'était prudent.  
   Une fois aux pieds des escaliers, d'un geste furtif, le Père fit glisser de la manche de sa chemise noire, le pendentif d'un crucifix, et plaça le collier autour de son cou. Une exposition douteuse au goût de Harry. « Reste calme. » Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase comme une incantation. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait provoqué, menacé et en colère.

 

– Bonjour, Harry. Je suis le...  
– Père Mackenzie, compléta Harry d'une voix blanche. La Renault rouge garée à l'angle de la rue, c'est la vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

 

   Si Mackenzie avait remarqué l'étincelle d'hostilité dans les prunelles du garçon, à l'instar d'Eileen et James, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

 

– En effet, répondit simplement l'homme. Je préférais arriver en toute discrétion. Je n'ai jamais été un fan des grandes surprises.  
– Le Pape lui-même aurait été à votre place, je n'en aurais pas autant perdu mon pantalon.  
– Harry ! s'offusqua Eileen, profondément mortifiée. Je... Je suis vraiment navrée. Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude.

 

   Non, la grossièreté n'avait jamais été dans sa nature. Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas et Harry en était conscient. Mais il peinait à combattre cette aversion irrationnelle. Plus il se tenait dans la même pièce que ce grand homme brun au regard braisé, plus il sentait sa piété et sa réserve le quitter. « Reste calme, Harry ! »

 

– Les affres de l'adolescence, s'enquit Mackenzie. Aucun de nous n'avons été épargnés. Ne l'en blâmons pas. (Il se recentra sur le garçon.) La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais aussi petit que ton premier ours en peluche. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point tu es presque devenu adulte.

 

   Alors que Harry devait serrer la main que le prêtre lui tendit poliment, son regard s'assombrit davantage et il franchit les dernières marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle de séjour, présentant une indifférence glacée à l'égard de son invité. James retint Eileen par la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander une nouvelle fois. Il lui fit un signe désapprobateur de la tête, à son grand désespoir. Mais Eileen réalisa vite que Mackenzie ne semblait ni offusqué, ni vexé ; il avait plutôt l'air de s'être attendu à cette réaction. Sans le quitter des yeux, celui-ci suivit Harry sur ses talons.

 

– Toute cette énergie épuisée pour me ménager en vain, marmonna l'adolescent. Il se tourna vers les quatre paires d'yeux qui le contemplaient avec appréhension. Vous devriez la concentrer sur ceci.

 

   Harry sortit sa main de la poche de son pantalon, l'ouvrit au-dessus de la table basse, et laissa rouler une dizaine de fioles vides et des petits rouleaux de papiers parcheminés et abîmés.  
  Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'une des fioles de verre, remplie d'un liquide teinté d'un rouge ensanglanté, finisse de glisser bruyamment sur la table transparente, au rythme des frénétiques battements de cœur de James qui resserra l'étreinte de sa main dans celle de son épouse. Il a ouvert le coffre, constata-t-il.

 

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry, le regard démuni de toute émotion.

 

Il leur avait tourné le dos, incapable de soutenir le regard de ses parents. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après avoir découvert ce qui était ancré sur les tessons de papiers ?  
   
 

  
_**Prescription des 6 premiers mois** _   
_1 goutte dans chaque portion de lait_   
_1 fois par mois_   
  
_**Prescription du 6ème jusqu'au 24ème mois** _   
_1 goutte dans chaque portion de lait_   
_2 fois par semaines, tous les deux mois_   
  
_**Prescription à partir du 24ème mois** _   
_3 gouttes dans du lait/jus de fruit_   
_1 fois par mois_   
  
_**Prescription à 7 ans de maturité** _   
_3 gouttes dans un jus de fruit_   
_3 fois par semaine_   
  
_**Prescription à 13 ans de maturité** _   
_½ fiole mariée à un plat_   
_1 fois tous les 2 jours_   
  
_**Prescription à partir de 16 ans de maturité** _   
_1 fiole versé dans un jus de fruit_   
_Tous les matins_   


  
   
   Eileen avait la gorge nouée par une douloureuse bile. Elle devait une explication à son fils, mais les mots étaient condamnés.

 

– A l'évidence, vous n'essayiez pas de m'empoisonner, poursuivit Harry d'un ton désincarné.

 

   Mais le rictus discret au coin de sa bouche témoigna un dégoût refoulé. S'il n'était pas capable de reconnaître l'odeur du sang – du vrai sang –, alors il ne mènerait pas cette lutte intérieure pour s'empêcher de vomir ses tripes. Car c'était ce que contenait ces fioles.  
   Du sang marié à de l'eau.  
   Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et fit enfin face à ses parents. James glissa ses doigts entre ceux d'Eileen, comme si ce simple geste les soutenait de plus belle au-dessus de ce champs de ronces prêtes à jaillir de terre.

 

– Je suis en mesure de te répondre, intervint Mackenzie qui prit les Styles en pitié. Si nous nous installions, avant toute chose. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.  
   
   
   La balançoire du perron de la maison se cognant contre la façade de l'entrée sous le souffle du vent ; la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable résonnant au passage d'un habitant du quartier ; une abeille à la recherche de la fleur parfaite à butiner ; la vapeur s'élevant au-dessus des tasses de café servies et à peine touchées, reflet de la braise qui parcourait ses veines et menaçait de s'élever en un feu incontrôlable...  
   Harry avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui, du mouvement de la moindre feuille à la gestuelle banale de plonger deux carrés de sucre dans son café, se moquait de lui – voire jubilait – alors que les pans de son existence étaient en train de s'effondrer.

 

– Avant d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, commença Eileen en rassemblant tout son courage, j'ai été victime d'un accident. Un chauffard a perdu le contrôle de son camion et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Je suis resté en soin intensif pendant trois semaines, et j'ai recouvert de mes blessures plus rapidement que je ne le devais.

 

   « Plus rapidement ? Comme moi ? »

 

– Quand nous avons apprit que nous allions avoir un enfant, James et moi n'y avons pas cru tout de suite. Parce qu'après avoir essayé pendant des années, nous avions perdu espoir. En particulier lorsque les résultats des analyses passées nous étaient parvenus quelques mois auparavant. Nous pouvions essayer autant de fois que nous le voulions, il y avait peu de chance que nous y arrivions. (Eileen regarda son époux avec une étincelle qui brillait de toutes les années qu'elle avait passé à l'aimer, et que James lui rendit.) Mais par une chance inouïe, c'est arrivé.  
   « Ça faisait trois mois que je t'attendais et grâce à un quelconque miracle, tu as survécu à l'accident. Avec l'état dans lequel j'ai été admise aux urgences, ce qui m'arrivait était presque impossible. Nous sommes tout de même sorti de l'hôpital en peu de temps et allions célébrer ce cadeau merveilleux qui était que tu ferais bientôt partie de notre vie. Et je t'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai su que tu étais à l'intérieur de moi. Mais ensuite... les choses... se sont vite compliquées...

 

   La voix d'Eileen se brisa, incapable de continuer. Elle lança un regard de détresse à James. Ce dernier prit une inspiration, non sans être habité par la même appréhension. Bien que Harry était perdu dans le vague, démuni de toute émotion, Eileen et James devaient s'attendre à une réaction qu'ils ne seraient en mesure de dompter. Le compte à rebours était irréversible.

 

– Durant les mois de grossesse qui ont suivi, ta mère a commencé à agir étrangement. Ses sautes d'humeurs censé être dû aux hormones, étaient trop violentes et... bien plus inquiétantes qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Eileen devenait désagréable, grossière. La nuit, elle déambulait dans son sommeil et je la retrouvais dans la salle de bain en train de se griffer la peau des bras et du visage – parfois même jusqu'au sang. Comme si elle essayait... d'extirper quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Je la trouvais aussi sur le sol de la cuisine, au milieu des restes de repas du réfrigérateur. Elle se nourrissait à même le parquet, comme un animal. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, elle est resté muette et ne répondait que par l'agressivité.  
   « J'ai alors décidé de contacter un psychiatre – je pensais qu'elle traversait l'une de ces dépressions de grossesse ou qu'elle était malade. Mais lors de sa première séance, elle s'est attaqué au docteur qui l'a consulté et lui a arraché une oreille. J'ai vite compris que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas d'ordre psychologique. Elle était méconnaissable. ( James resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme pour laisser s'évanouir dans la brume les terribles souvenirs de cette époque.) C'est à ce moment que je me suis résolu à mettre de côté toutes mes convictions et principes d'opinions afin d'envisager toutes les possibilités, même les plus improbables. Et j'ai fait appel à... un prêtre-exorciste.

 

   Harry ferma les yeux, serra durement la mâchoire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux. Il en avait assez entendu, il voulait que cette mauvaise blague s'arrête. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. S'il voulait la vérité, il écouterait tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche de ses parents. Même si cette vérité devait être insensée.

 

– Et ce que je craignais s'est avéré réel, continuait James. Eileen a réagit brusquement à l'arrivée du Père Mackenzie. Elle tremblait d'une peur bleue et refusait de s'approcher de lui. (Il regarda brièvement le prêtre installé en face d'eux.) Mais grâce à lui, ta mère a réussi à guérir. Ces fioles que tu as trouvé, contenaient des solutions d'eau sanctifiée et... du sang... particulier. C'est ce qui a permis au Père Mackenzie de la sauver en lui en injectant dans les veines.

 

   Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra mais il gardait son sang-froid. Difficilement, mais sûrement. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que ses parents racontaient. Et il n'aurait pas hésité à en rire s'il n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se briser à l'intérieur de lui.

 

– C'est difficile à croire, poursuivit Mackenzie. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas tout, mais nous t'assurons qu'il y a un sens à tout ce dont tu as été témoin dans le réfectoire de ton école. Le rapport étant que pendant sa grossesse, ta mère n'était pas malade. Elle n'était simplement plus elle-même.

 

   Plus elle-même ? Auto-flagellation. Agressivité. Perte de la raison. Harry avait vu ces mêmes symptômes sur...  
  « Logan. » le nom de son camarade s'évanouit sur ses lèvres, frappé par l'illumination. C'est impossible, pensa-t-il, le visage entre ses mains et les yeux brillant d'aberration. L'image de son camarade vomissant une substance ténébreuse et vivante le saisit à travers un bref éclair. C'est un cauchemar éveillé.

 

– On pourrait penser au même cas de figure, mais celui de ta mère était différent de ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. Elle n'était pas victime de possession. Quand James m'a informé qu'Eileen a découvert être enceinte seulement après son accident, dans lequel elle aurait dû te perdre et surtout, survivre avec d'extrêmes séquelles physiques, j'ai voulu l'examiner de plus près. A cette époque, un mois s'était écoulé depuis que ta mère était sorti de l'hôpital.  
  « **“** A combien de mois de grossesse est-elle ? **”** ai-je demandé à James. **“** Ce sera le quatrième, ce mois-ci. **”** J'ai été stupéfait. **“** C'est impossible. **”** Alors que j'avais la main posée sur le ventre d'Eileen, endormie, j'ai été estomaqué de sentir les mouvements précis et robustes du bébé. **“** Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon Père ? **”** m'avait demandé ton père, paniqué. **“** L'enfant bouge beaucoup trop. Il n'est pas censé en être déjà capable. **” “** Alors pourquoi ? **”** Concentré sur les sensations des coups que ma paume recevait, je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite. Mais j'étais certain d'avoir déjà la réponse. **“** Il me rejette. **”** ai-je réalisé. Le fœtus réagissait vivement à mon contact. Je me suis alors éloigné d'Eileen, pris au dépourvu par une frayeur à laquelle je ne pensais jamais avoir à faire face un jour. J'ai refusé d'y croire, mais l'évidence était flagrante. Cet enfant ne m'aimait pas. Et toute cette agressivité, cet état de folie malfaisante, n'étaient autre que lui qui communiquait par l'intermédiaire de sa mère.

 

   « Ça suffit... » suppliait Harry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, la tête dissimulée sous ses épaules.

 

– En additionnant cela à la substance noire recrachée par Eileen au moment où la solution sanctifiée a fait effet dans ses veines, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Ce n'était pas d'un exorcisme dont elle avait besoin. Il fallait seulement soulager... le _mal_ qui l'étouffait. Le _mal_ dans toute sa définition originelle.

 

   « S'il vous plaît... » murmuraient ses pensées. Harry n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. Il n'aimait pas les éventuels sous-entendus qu'il croyait avoir décelé dans les paroles du prêtre. Mackenzie laissa son récit en suspend, témoin de la détresse intérieure de l'adolescent.  
   D'une délicatesse prévenante, Antonnella se leva du sofa pour s'installer au côté de Harry qui restait recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se protéger de la vérité. La femme inspira profondément, et prit l'un des petits papiers parcheminés déroulés sur la table basse. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, laissant les mots s'infiltrer naturellement en elle.

 

– Nous essayons seulement de te dire ce que tu as le droit de savoir avec les bons mots, Harry, commença-t-elle d'une douce voix. Même si je sais... qu'aucune parole prudente ne pourra empêcher ce que tu ressentiras après ça. Et j'en suis désolée. Mais il n'est plus question d'attendre.

 

   « Non... »

 

– Ce qui a protégé ta mère, le jour de son accident, et ce qui lui a empêché de perdre le bébé qu'elle portait, c'était toi. (Le ton de la voix d'Antonnella se réserva davantage.) Mais ce _mal_ qui l'a rongé quelques temps après... c'était aussi toi.  
– Arrêtez.

 

   La voix de Harry n'était qu'un murmure brisé que personne n'entendait.

 

– Depuis que tu es né, ces fioles ont permis de te protéger de la même manière que lorsque le Père Mackenzie l'a fait pour ta mère. Après son intervention, il a rendu son rapport auprès des Hauts-Lieux du Vatican, en évoquant la certitude d'une rumeur que nous prenions, pendant de nombreuses décennies, infondée.

 

   Alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, ses efforts de conscience parvinrent à atténuer la fièvre coulant dans ses veines durant un bref instant. C'était le calme avant l'orage. Harry le sentait à travers les pores de sa peau.

 

– « Nous » ? souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers Antonnella.

 

  Dans son indifférence aliéné, Harry pouvait sentir des échardes transpercer son cœur avec une lenteur sadique. La Antonnella qui se tenait à son côté n'était pas « Anna ». C'était cette femme qui, un soir, était installée sur ce même sofa, en train de converser avec ses parents au milieu de la nuit, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Pour la première fois, un masque s'était levé du visage de sa gouvernante, et Harry remarqua l'auréole larmoyante de ses prunelles, ainsi que la nuance légèrement pâle de sa peau hâlé... qui lui était étrangement familier.  
   Antonnella lança un regard d'assentiment au Père Mackenzie.

 

– Nous ne te l'avons jamais dit pour ta sécurité, afin d'éviter un potentiel danger à notre famille, dit Eileen qui n'hésita plus. Antonnella n'est pas notre gouvernante. Elle est notre gardienne.  
– Autrement dit, enchaîna Mackenzie, madame Torrès est une _Exorciste_ _Éminente._ Elle a été rigoureusement suggéré par les Instigateurs privés du Vatican. Je l'ai spécialement engagé pour qu'elle soit à tes côtés et promette protection à cette famille, cela depuis le jour où tu es né.  
– Une exorciste, ricana nerveusement Harry entre ses dents en replongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était au bout de tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux sans jamais couler. Exorciste... Éminente, il murmurait ces mots qui avaient un goût acide dans sa bouche. Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia...  
– C'est... un ordre d'exorcistes particulier, expliqua Antonnella après un élan d'hésitation. Leur existence est tenue secrète par le Vatican et est très peu abordé. Nous pouvons dire qu'aux yeux... de tout ce qui se rapporte à l'Église, nous sommes devenus un sujet tabou, mais loin d'être ignorés.

 

   « C'est un rêve, pas vrai ? Ça ne peut pas être réel ! »  
  Au fond, Harry se fichait de savoir ce qu'était un Exorciste Éminent. Son esprit et ses pensées s'efforçaient de faire abstraction des différentes émotions qui l'envahissaient. Sa raison était au bord du précipice – il lui suffirait d'un seul mot de plus pour imploser.

 

– Pourquoi...

 

   « Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? »  
   Eileen et James se raidirent sur le sofa. Les mains de Harry s'étaient mises à trembler et sa respiration à s'accélérer. Garder le contrôle. La sueur au front, il se forçait à garder le contrôle. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal ?

 

– Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

 

   Mackenzie se renfrogna en triturant la chevalière autour de son index. Le déni était, ce que tous, craignaient devoir affronter. Mais aucune marche arrière n'était désormais possible.

 

– Ton sang est différent, Harry, lui répondit le prêtre. Durant ta croissance, une force que nous-même ne pouvons imaginer, a grandi avec toi, à l'intérieur de toi. La solution sanctifié était sensée la réduire, voire même – avec un grand espoir aveugle –, la détruire. Et à condition qui ne t'arrive rien de grave, tu ne devais jamais te douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais récemment, les effets n'étaient plus efficaces. Le soir de ton accident de voiture, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

 

   Encore un rapport avec son accident. Les choses commençaient à prendre forme dans l'esprit de Harry. Et à présent, le nom de Mackenzie lui revenait. Un soir, Antonnella l'avait mentionné d'une voix flegmatique. Elle avait parlé d'une promesse. La promesse d'une Exorciste Éminente.  
   Ses pensées s'enchaînèrent en donnant une réponse à toutes ses questions. Pourquoi ses parents étaient obnubilés par la crainte de trouver une quelconque blessure sur lui. Pourquoi ils avaient évoqué l'Église de Saint-Patrick le soir où il avait espionné leur conversation. Pourquoi il avait vu ces atrocités qui lui faisaient croire qu'il devenait fou. Pourquoi ils faisaient tout le temps des cauchemar. Pourquoi il entendaient ces chants dans sa tête. Pourquoi sa mère avait si peur. Pourquoi... pourquoi il ne supportait pas la vue de ce prêtre sous son toit.  
   C'était impossible...  
   “ _Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, il sera toujours Harry._ ”  
   “ _C'est une histoire de grandes personnes._ ” Assez.  
   “ _Notre amour pour toi n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais amoindri par quelconque vérité._ ”  
   “ _Ce n'était pas d'un exorcisme dont ta mère avait besoin._ ” Taisez-vous !  
   “ _Ton sang est différent._ ”  
 

«  _Ne te l'avais-je pas dit,_ détective _? L'humanité n'est qu'une aberration._ »

   
– LA FERME !

 

   

Un fracas de verre tonitruant résonna dans la maison. Les carreaux des fenêtres de la salle de séjour et de la cuisine, les miroirs et la table basse en verre avaient volés en éclats sous l'écho torturé du cri de Harry. Eileen et James sursautèrent du sofa tandis que le Père Mackenzie et Antonnella gardèrent leur calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'un incident de routine à leurs yeux.

 

– Abnégation, souffla le prêtre.

 

   Ce n'était qu'un souffle qui glissa de ses lèvres, mais qui était tel le murmure des bruissements de verres qui tombaient au sol. Le compte à rebours était terminé.  
   Harry était sorti du déni pour laisser place à la brutalité de l'acceptation. Un silence éloquent reposait à présent dans la maison. Un silence lourd de haine, de remords, de crainte. De silencieux sanglots prirent finalement vie sur les joues de l'adolescent. Ce qui se passait était un cauchemar que l'on ne pouvait lire que dans la fiction. Et pourtant...  
   Ces romans d'horreur était devenu sa réalité.

 

– Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, méconnaissable.  
– Non, non, non ! s'écria désespérément Eileen en tombant à genoux devant son fils. Ne dis pas ça, ne dis jamais ça !  
– Harry, ce que tu es n'a aucune importance pour nous ! concéda James sur le même ton. Tu n'as jamais été autre que notre enfant !  
– Quel genre de créature est capable d'une chose pareille !?

 

   BASH. CLASH. Les vitrines des placards de la cuisine et les ampoules explosèrent cependant que les tiroirs filèrent dans l'air dans un fracas rugissant, sous le cri révolté de l'adolescent.  
   Paniqué, Harry se leva du sofa et s'éloigna de ses parents, les yeux ronds, tremblant d'une peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté en réalisant les morceaux de verres de la table basse et des fenêtres alentours qu'il piétinait. Il ferma durement les paupières en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. Ses dents grincèrent en un grognement de détresse mêlée au mépris, à lui en dérober les jambes. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux de sorte à les tirer le plus fort possible afin de le réveiller de cet enfer. Son désespoir était tel que le Père Mackenzie et Antonnella l'avaient craint et tous deux se levèrent de leur siège avec alerte.

 

– Harry, écoute-moi, lança Mackenzie. Tu es en colère et tu as peur, mais ce qui arrive est provoqué par tes propres émotions. Tu peux apprendre à dominer cette part de toi.  
– Ne me faites pas rire ! médit le garçon.

 

  Un couteau de cuisine vola à travers la pièce en direction du prêtre. D'une dextérité vive, Mackenzie l'arrêta dans son envol en empoignant le manche, la pointe de l'épaisse lame à quelques millimètres de son visage.  
   La gorge nouée, Eileen et James observait leur fils renfermé sur lui-même, impuissants. Dissimulé dans son coin, il avait l'air d'un animal sauvage effrayé. Son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait envie d'extirper cette chaleur de son corps pour mettre à feu et à cendres tout ce qui l'entourait. Faire écho de sa colère à travers un chaos destructeur. Ce n'était pas ce que Harry voulait et pourtant, c'était une tentation plus forte que sa raison ! Était-ce à cette force que Mackenzie faisait allusion ?  
  James tenta de s'approcher de Harry, mais il fût aussitôt retenu par Antonnella. Après lui avoir envoyé un regard éloquent, celle-ci se dirigea vers le jeune garçon. Le mouvement le plus insignifiant risquait d'empirer la situation. C'est pourquoi, elle devait tenir les Styles à l'écart.

 

– Harry...

 

   La voix d'Antonnella était douce et maternelle. Elle était telle que Harry l'avait toujours connue. C'était la voix d' « Anna ». Et pourtant, cette femme était une étrangère. Il ne voulait pas la détester, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il la sentait se rapprocher de lui, sa médisance se mêla à une insécurité viscérale.

 

– Tout va bien se passer. Fais-nous confiance.

 

   Elle posa sa main sur la nuque du garçon. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate : il poussa un cri rauque et se déroba à son contact en se relevant brusquement. Harry couvrit sa nuque de ses deux mains en s'éloignant vivement de l'exorciste jusqu'à percuter la commode derrière lui. Elle l'avait brûlé. Elle l'avait brûlé rien qu'au toucher de sa main.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il, dans un souffle accablé.

 

   Antonnella fixait la paume de sa main, les yeux écarquillés.

 

– Ce n'était pas sensé arriver, dit-elle, troublée. Crois-moi, nous ne ferons jamais rien qui puisse te blesser, on veut juste t'aider-  
– N'approchez pas ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'Antonnella faisait un pas vers lui. Et vous aussi ! Lança-t-il aux autres, ses parents inclus. Restez loin de moi.

 

   Harry ne savait pas si c'était pour eux qu'il le demandait, ou pour lui-même. Qui étaient les plus dangereux ? Lui, qui sentait sa révolte capable de démolir un tank sans se soucier des victimes susceptibles de couler au fond de cette eau pondéreuse, ou la femme et le prêtre qui se trouvaient en face de lui manifestement prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de danger ? Et dans ce cas, que lui arriverait-il ? Ses parents lui viendraient-ils en aide ou le laisseraient-ils subir un quelconque traitement si cela pouvait l'empêcher de devenir un monstre ?  
   Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas Harry Styles, un adolescent ordinaire promis à une brillante carrière de détective. Ce n'était qu'un animal pris en chasse.

 

– Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? frémit-il en étreignant ses bras, comme si ça lui permettait de se protéger de potentielles menaces.  
– Harry, ne nous déteste pas, le supplia James.  
– Tu dois nous croire, insista Eileen, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal...  
– Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait.

 

   Ces fioles au milieu des débris de verres et des notes parcheminées, étaient la preuve irréfutable que les trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde voulaient dissoudre une partie de lui dont Harry ignorait l'existence, à son insu. Peu importe sous quel angle de vue il essayait de se placer, il se sentait trompé, abusé, trahi. C'était une promesse perpétuellement brisée. Parce qu'il savait désormais que l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui après son accident, n'en était pas une. Et chaque fois qu'on le touchait, on le lui rappelait à travers un martyr qui s'ancrait à travers chaque cellule de son être. Comme cette brûlure faite de la main d'Antonnella. Cette même chaleur incandescente dispersée à travers son corps et avec laquelle...  
   ... _Niall l'avait agrippé_.  
  Sans un mot à ses parents, Harry s'empara d'une veste sur le porte-manteau et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Eileen appela son nom en se précipitant derrière lui mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Une fois sur le perron, il était trop tard. La Land Rover de James s'était déjà éloigné. Et la distance parcourue par la voiture s'élargissait à l'usure du cœur brisé d'Eileen. 

 

 

 

   Dans le nord-est de Capitol Hill, le véhicule s'arrêta dans un freinage crissant sur la chaussée de la 17ème Avenue. Harry sortit en trombe du véhicule et courut en direction du perron d'une des nombreuses résidences qui jonchaient la colline. Et ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle.  
   Il sonna et frappa trois coups contre la porte.

 

– Horan ! lança-t-il d'un ton plus emporté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 

   Installé à la grande table à manger en bois d'ébène du salon, Niall leva le nez de ses cahiers et bouquins. Les coups contre la porte d'entrée redoublèrent et on s'acharnait sur la sonnette.

 

– Horan, je sais que tu es là ! fit une voix étouffée depuis le hall d'entrée.

 

   Niall se renfrogna en se levant de sa chaise, à l'instar de son père qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la table. Elias Horan ferma d'un geste sec le livre volumineux qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

 

– Soufre, souffla-t-il après avoir humé l'air. Niall-  
– Je m'en occupe. Ça va aller, dit-il à son père avant de quitter la pièce.

 

   L'odeur était plus intense à chaque pas vers la porte d'entrée. L'animosité hostile qui frappait à sa porte incitait son instinct naturel à la repousser avec médisance. Dans un différent cours de circonstances, Niall n'aurait pas hésité à prendre ses armes et à brûler la créature qui mettait ses sens en alerte.  
   Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était différent. Il s'agissait de Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait se battre contre ses instincts naturels pour ne pas mépriser ce qui avait pris en proie son meilleur ami. Niall avait attendu qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte durant les derniers jours qui avaient suivi le massacre du réfectoire de l'école.  
  Harry frappa de nouveau en redoublant sa force, si bien que la porte se mit à trembler. Niall s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celle-ci.

 

– Ouvre cette porte, je t'en prie, susurra Harry derrière un sourire nerveux, le front collé à la porte.

 

   Le cœur serré, Niall rassembla tous ses efforts pour ne pas le faire. Il ne le pouvait pas tant que Harry était dans cet état. Ce serait comme l'inviter dans un antre de loups prêts à bondir. Son père, sa mère, et même sa petite sœur étaient dans la pièce d'à côté, sur leur garde.

 

– Harry, brisa-t-il enfin le silence d'une voix douce et prudente, je sais que ça te demande de difficiles efforts, mais il faut que tu te calmes.

 

   Il fut surpris par un rire fébrile que son ami laissa échapper.

 

– Je me suis enfuis après avoir presque fait exploser ma maison, et tu me demandes d'être calme ?

 

   C'était mauvais. Harry était à bout de nerfs et Niall le sentait comme l'essence acide d'un brouillard qui s'infiltrait à travers l'interstice de la porte.

 

– Ouvre. Cette. Putain. De. Porte.

 

   Harry sépara chaque mot glissant entre ses dents, au rythme du revers de son poing qui cognait contre la porte. Niall devait contrer cette impulsivité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était le seul moyen de l'aider.

 

– Non.

 

   Son ton était décidé et tranchant.  
   Silence. Harry ne répliqua pas, il ne semblait même plus respirer. En apparence, il avait l'air d'être parti, mais Niall savait qu'il était toujours là. Il avait juste décidé de se taire.  
  Cependant, Niall restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, il se sentait responsable. Harry n'aurait jamais appris, de manière si violente, qu'il était différent s'il n'avait pas sanctifié le réfectoire du lycée pour maîtriser Logan Kripke. Mais quel autre choix avait-il eu ?  
  C'était comme la fameuse nuit de son accident, où il avait involontairement tiré sur son meilleur ami – conséquence qui était que son corps avait réagi à la balle sanctifiée qui s'était logée dans son épaule. C'était le même scénario. Harry était juste arrivé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et Niall était parti. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne le laisserait pas.  
  Furtivement, le garçon saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna doucement. Après un léger « clic », elle s'ouvrit lentement et à peine eût-il perçu l'extérieur à travers l'embrasure, que quelque chose saisit Niall par le col de son pull et l'éjecta dans le vent. Niall atterri brusquement sur la verdure, à quelques mètres plus loin du perron.

 

– Tu le savais, pas vrai ?! s'écria Harry.

 

   Niall se releva douloureusement en dépoussiérant son pull à rayures. Le choc était beaucoup plus rude que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

 

– Tu étais au courant !?  
– Harry, attends... Écoute-  
– Non, tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

 

   Les mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, Harry faisait les cents pas en donnant des coups de talons sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, tous ses sens enfiévrés par le brasier impulsif qui coulait dans ses veines.

 

– Je ne veux plus rien écouter ! Je veux seulement qu'on me réponde ! Tu es comme mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce temps, tu omettais la vérité !  
– Non ! répondit Niall avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Je... Je n'ai jamais eu de doute avant ton accident.

 

   Une douche froide s'abattit sur Harry. « Avant ? »  
   Puis le souvenir d'un jeune étranger au teint blanchâtre, aux cheveux dorés et aux prunelles grises étincelantes, reposant à son chevet alors qu'il agonisait de douleur, lui revint en mémoire. _Styles ?_ avait-il murmuré d'un ton soucieux. Cette voix. Harry aurait dû le réaliser plus tôt.

 

– C'est toi qui m'as fait ça... murmura-t-il à l'écho de ses pensées en se tournant vers Niall.  
– La balle n'aurait jamais dû t'atteindre, s'empressa d'expliquer ce dernier, elle était destinée à cette femme responsable du carambolage de ta voiture. Ce serait long à t'expliquer pourquoi. Mais je savais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Malheureusement, il était trop tard.  
– Et tu m'as touché, ce jour-là, au réfectoire, poursuivit Harry qui ne l'écoutait pas, tu as voulu faire comme eux – tu... as essayé de me brûler de l'intérieur.  
– De qui tu parles ?  
– De mes parents ! Et de ce prêtre qui est arrivé de nulle part ! Ils ont parlé... de mon sang, d'une sorte de possession durant la grossesse de ma mère, de potions sanctifiées, du Vatican ! Et il y a aussi Antonnella ! (Il reprit son souffle. Sa voix se fit plus modérée, mais les tremblements de sa révolte intérieure ne se dissipèrent.) Tu... Tu es comme elle, pas vrai ?

 

   Niall se figea, son visage prit un air grave que Harry avait du mal à assimiler. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il fût frappé par ce même sentiment drastique que lorsqu'il avait regardé Antonnella, après avoir découvert sa véritable identité. Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui avait l' _apparence_ de son meilleur ami, mais rien de plus familier. Qui était Niall Horan- ?

 

– Whitecrow, souffla Harry après un temps de réflexion. Ton deuxième nom de famille. « Les _Corbeaux Blancs_  ».

 

   Le rugissement d'une créature démoniaque fit soudainement écho dans la mémoire de Harry. «  _Même pour vous, c'est de mauvais goût._  »

 

– C'est un emblème, répondit calmement Niall. L'emblème des Exorcistes Éminents. Et ma famille... fait partie de leurs héritiers.

 

   Les oreilles de Harry se mirent à bourdonner douloureusement et son sang fit un tour sur lui-même, comme si les mots de son camarade s'infiltraient dans son crâne à travers la pointe de plusieurs aiguilles. Sa jauge de colère et d'amertume se remit à grimper, à surchauffer, prête à exploser. Il se massa l'arrière de la nuque qui lui piquait, lui rappelant le souvenir du toucher incandescent d'Antonnella, les paupières closes levés vers le ciel. Il serrait les dents et enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair en étouffant le gémissement de douleur qui se frayait dans sa gorge. Harry essayait de canaliser ses émotions, mais il n'y arrivait pas. « pourquoi, bordel ?! »

 

– Ces mots ont tendances à être provoquant pour... (Niall s'empêcha net de finir sa phrase. Il déglutit et se racla la gorge.)... même dit sur ton anodin.

 

   Harry grogna entre ses dents en se recroquevillant. Chaque mot que Niall prononçait le mettait inexplicablement hors de lui, il ressentait une aversion irrationnelle à sa présence et à sa voix. Comme ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard du Père Mackenzie.

 

– Tu ne supportes pas ma vue, n'est-ce pas ? fit prudemment Niall qui s'approchait lentement de son ami.  
– Arrête, ne t'approche pas ! Ne t'approche pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable...

 

   La voix de Harry était brisée par une détresse dissimulée sous son animosité.

 

– Tu as dit qu'ils ont parlé de ton sang, insista Niall. Qu'ont-ils dit exactement ? Harry, je peux t'aider, mais j'ai d'abord besoin que tu te concentres. Pourquoi ont-ils parlé de ton sang ?

 

   Harry inspira et expira très fort en comptant jusqu'à dix dans sa tête.

 

– Je... Je n'ai pas tout compris. Le Père Mackenzie parlait... d'un mal que j'ai... possiblement fait subir à ma mère durant sa grossesse... Une force à l'intérieur de moi...  
– Sa grossesse ?  
– Puis il y a eu... ce traitement qu'ils m'ont fait subir à mon insu – une solution d'eau sanctifiée... et de sang... (Une bile de dégoût monta dans sa gorge. Il déglutit douloureusement en retenant un haut-le-cœur.) Il a aussi évoqué l'histoire d'une rumeur-  
– _L'Enfant Écarlate,_ souffla Niall dans le vague.

 

   Harry se figea, et se retourna vers son ami, pris de court.

 

– Quoi ?

 

   Niall cligna des yeux comme pour ramener son esprit à la réalité.

 

– C'est, euh... une histoire effrayante que l'on raconte aux jeunes Corbeaux Blancs quand ils sont enfants,. Un conte qui remonte à plusieurs générations. L'histoire d'un être qui sévit destruction et chaos avant même sa naissance. Il est appelé l'enfant _écarlate_ parce qu'il aurait une affiliation directe avec l'Enfer. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas osé te le dire explicitement... parce que cette vérité est bien trop dur à entendre.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Si quelque chose est coincé à l'intérieur de moi, tu peux t'en débarrasser, non ? Je t'ai vu le faire avec Kripke !  
– C'est impossible. J'ai déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché, souviens-toi. Ce qui t'habite a été assez puissant pour me repousser. Parce qu'elle n'est pas _en_ toi. Elle fait intégralement partie de ce que tu es.

 

   Harry perdait le fil du compte dans sa tête et la secoua en sentant sa poitrine s'oppresser. Il repartit dans ses cents pas, les mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, les yeux fermement clos. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, à deux doigts de l'implosion. « Non, tais-toi, tais-toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

 

– Je suis désolé, Harry, s'enquit Niall non sans empathie. Mais la vérité est que tu n'es pas tout à fait humain.  
– NON !

 

   Avant même de pouvoir cligner des yeux, Harry avait, malgré lui, foncé sur Niall. Ce dernier vola dans l'air et heurta de plein fouet une voiture garée sur la chaussée.

 

– BORDEL, C'EST QUOI CA ?! s'écria Harry en dévisageant ses mains, désespéré.

 

   Ses tremblements étaient le seul signe de tout ce qu'il peinait à contenir. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son meilleur ami, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Cette soif de violence et de hurler à la haine le rendait malade à tel point qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout.  
  Niall se releva tant bien que mal des débris, malgré les douleurs et les dommages sur son corps, et convergea prudemment vers un Harry au bord de l'agonie.

 

– Tu peux le contrôler, Harry, il suffit seulement que tu le veuilles !  
– J'y arrive pas !  
– C'est le seul moyen pour que l'on puisse commencer à t'aider ! Concentre-toi ! Canalise ta colère !

 

   « Même si tu dis ça.. ! » Sur quoi pouvait-on canaliser sa colère après avoir découvert que l'on était à moitié un monstre ? C'était surréaliste !  
   Dans un cri déchirant, Harry fendit le vent vers le grand arbre qui jouxtait la résidence des Horan à la résidence voisine. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur l'immense tronc qu'il se mit à pousser à la force de toute la rage qui faisait bouillonner ses veines. Les racines de l'arbre se déchirèrent du sol et celui-ci tomba à la renverse dans un vacarme explosif qui alerta le voisinage. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Comment pouvait-il l'accepter docilement ?  
   « Pas entièrement humain. Pas entièrement humain. Un être affilié à l'Enfer. » Ces mots s'ancrèrent en lui comme une brûlure machiavélique.

 

– Harry ? appela soucieusement Niall en voyant son ami enfoncer ses ongles dans la terre humide. Cette fois, l'essence d'hostilité émanant du garçon était plus acerbe, persistante. Harry...

 

   Immobile telle une statue de marbre, accroupi sur l'herbe, Harry était parcouru de soubresauts, le corps suant de ses efforts perdus. Dans ce silence qui inquiétait plus qu'il ne rassurait Niall, le craquement lointain d'une brindille parvint à son oreille...  
   Ainsi qu'à celle de Harry. Ce dernier tourna aussitôt la tête au-dessus de son épaule. Malgré sa garde, Niall fut frappé d'un frisson glacé en apercevant les pupilles dilatés de son meilleur ami., Elles étaient menaçantes. Perçantes. Loin de son regard limpide innocemment effrayé remontant à quelques minutes auparavant, celui-ci appartenait à un être obscur.  
  Harry semblait contempler quelque chose avec insistance. Quand Niall tourna les yeux à son tour au-dessus de son épaule, grâce à sa vision plus précise que celle d'un humain ordinaire, il perçut une silhouette dissimulée à l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres qui jonchaient l'Avenue parallèle à celle-ci, derrière un pâté de maisons. Elle regardait dans leur direction.  
   Elle les observait.

 

– HÉ !  
– Harry, non !

 

   Trop tard. Avant que Niall ait pu l'en empêcher, Harry se releva et se mit à courir plus vite que son ombre en direction de la silhouette. L'étranger, pris de panique, s'enfuit aussitôt dans la végétation. Mais Harry était décidé à ne pas le laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. Alors il n'hésita pas à traverser deux pavillons d'en face pour atteindre l'Avenue parallèle, Niall sur les talons. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se trouvaient à courir entre les chaînes d'arbres et la verdure de Volunteer Park.  
   L'ombre de l'inconnu était aussi rapide que Harry, mais elle disparaissait et réapparaissait comme si elle était couverte d'un voile invisible. « T'iras nulle part ! » Cette pensée ambitieuse redoubla ses forces et, tentant la stratégie, Harry changea de direction. Et au tournant, l'adolescent tomba sur l'individu en le prenant par surprise. Le choc fut si soudain qu'ils roulèrent au sol avant d'être arrêté par le tronc d'un grand arbre, Harry à califourchon sur l'épieur.

 

– Qui es-tu ?! rugit-il.

 

   L'individu qu'il avait réussi à attraper et à maîtriser n'était autre qu'un jeune homme de son âge, au visage creux et pâle, et au regard d'un bleu indécemment sombre. Un portrait qui lui rappela presque le souvenir oublié d'un garçon dénué d'une quelconque aura de vie. _Presque_ , parce qu'à présent, les émotions humaines qu'étaient la stupeur et l'anxiété avaient brisé son visage de cire.  
   C'était lui.  
   Le garçon du grand arbre du campus.

 

**†**


	9. Le garçon oublié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry découvre les raisons dissimulées derrière son mal être, ses hallucinations, et le fait d'avoir été le seul à être témoin de l'affrontement de Niall contre des créatures de l'Enfer. Il n'est pas entièrement humain. Du sang démoniaque coule dans ses veines.  
> Pris à un désespoir inéluctable, réalisant que tout son entourage lui avait menti par omission, Harry s'enfuit de chez lui et décide de faire parler son meilleur ami. Niall lui révèle que sa famille fait partie d'une lignée particulière d'exorcistes. Les Exorcistes Éminents.  
> Ébranlé par ses émotions qui provoquent en lui un sentiment anormal de désir de destruction, Harry sent la présence d'une ombre qu'il prend aussitôt en chasse. Cette ombre n'est autre que le garçon de l'arbre du campus.

**C** E N'ÉTAIT NI UNE ILLUSION, ni un fantôme. Il était réel – aussi réel que le nuage noir qui avait dissimulé tous les sens rationnels de Harry.

 

– Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il d'un ton aussi tranchant que si sa voix était faite de lames aiguisées, ses iris ardoises perçant les prunelles indigo du garçon.

 

   Prisonnier de son étreinte, ce dernier ferma ses paupières en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir. La poigne de Harry était beaucoup trop forte. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa force.

 

– Pourquoi sors-tu tout le temps de ma tête ? souffla-t-il.

– Argh !

 

   Une chaleur cuisante traversa les poignets de l'adolescent à terre, le parterre de feuilles et de brindilles se mit à crépiter comme de la braise sur le point de prendre feu. Il allait s'effondrer en cendres sous la prise de Harry.

 

– Dis-moi qui tu es !

– Harry ! Lâche-le !

 

   Niall arriva au travers d'un coup de vent et propulsa Harry hors de portée du garçon. Niall détourna à peine les yeux que Harry se releva en trombe, prêt à contrer son camarade. Mais ce dernier le devança, se plaça entre lui et le garçon, la paume levée dans sa direction et le regard luisant de la beauté d'une rivière glacée venimeuse. Son meilleur ami n'allait pas devenir son ennemi commun. Niall ne l'autoriserait pas.

 

– Je ne peux peut-être pas extraire le mal en toi, mais je peux toujours t'affaiblir. Ne m'y oblige pas.

– Oh.

 

   Harry s'esclaffa en jetant un revers de regard dédaigneux autour de lui.

 

– Je vois. C'est comme ça que ça se passe, maintenant, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix en écartant ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Autant en finir ! Fais ce que ton instinct ordonne ! Épure ce monde de ce que je suis !

– Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, souffla Niall qui souffrait de le voir dans cet état second.

 

   Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que les veines aux poignets de Harry ressortaient dangereusement. Elles s'assombrissaient par intermittence, comme si l'essence _mal_ en lui-même circulait à travers son être – quelque chose que Niall n'avait jamais vu de toute son éducation d'apprenti exorciste.

 

– Harry, ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas toi qui parle. Tu te laisses éprouver par tes émotions.

– Si je ne peux pas vivre en tant qu'être humain alors je préférerais ne pas exister du tout.

 

   Un silence glacial s'abattit. Derrière les prunelles assombries de Harry, Niall perçut l'étincelle d'un chagrin meurtri. Il réalisa qu'au-delà de l'emprise maléfique de son camarade, son humanité brillait au cœur de ce néant. Son meilleur ami était toujours là.

 

– A moins que tu décides de me faire confiance, reprit Harry d'une voix soudainement tranchante.

 

   Il défie Niall du regard, cependant que le garçon échoué derrière lui se releva douloureusement, agrippé au grand arbre à son côté. Il semblait étouffer de l'intérieur et avait du mal à trouver son oxygène. Asthmatique ? songea Harry, sans pour autant s'alarmer. Au contraire, il était indifférent à la possibilité de l'avoir blessé – ce qui fondait l'inquiétude de Niall à son égard.

   Harry recentra de nouveau son attention sur son ami.

 

– Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

 

   Bien sûr que non. Harry Styles n'était pas malveillant envers les gens. Il les protégeait.

  Niall craignait seulement que, durant cet instant d'égarement, il l'ait oublié. Niall lui laissa donc le bénéfice du doute en s'écartant avec prudence. Harry le remercia d'un sourire qui, influencé cette influence négative qui le prisait, paraissait cynique. Niall avait du mal à distinguer la _brèche_ entre les deux visages de son ami – celle qui, habituellement, était l'échancrure entre la conscience de l'hôte possédé et du possesseur.

  L'inexistence de cette brèche signifiait que Harry était l'unique maître de lui-même. Et les circonstances à suivre vireraient à un scénario catastrophe s'il n'apprenait pas à se contrôler.

  L'inconnu derrière lui avait repris son souffle, mais il peinait à dissimuler l'affliction qui lui parcourait les poignets. Affalé contre l'arbre, il observait les marques rouges que les mains de Harry avaient laissé sur sa peau. La chaleur qu'elles animaient se propageait à l'intérieur de lui comme du venin.

 

– Reprenons les présentations, s'enquit calmement Harry à l'attention du jeune garçon. Notre harceleur n'a pas l'air très en forme, constata-t-il en plissant les yeux.

 

   Vulnérable, mais pas moins conscient, le brun aux yeux bleus prit appuie contre l'arbre pour faire face à Harry.

 

– Non, dit-il entre deux respirations, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je peux t'expliquer...

– A commencer par dire ton nom, concéda Harry.

– Je m'appelle... Louis... Tom... Tomlinson...

– Vraiment ? T'as pas l'air sûr de toi.

– Je... suis juste un élève de Hampton High... qui vit dans les environs.

 

   Dans un aigre silence, les mains dans les poches de son slim, Harry s'avançait vers Louis d'un pas à la fois sceptique... et dangereux – cela avec cette désinvolture condescendante propre à lui-même, que Niall connaissait que trop bien. Mais l'arrogance dans son regard était plus impertinente que jamais. Une lueur perverse qui laissa Niall sur ses gardes.

 

– Pourquoi erres-tu autour de moi ? demanda Harry de cette voix blanche qui pétrifiait les entrailles.

– Je me trouvais dans les parages, répondit Louis presque dans un souffle. Un simple hasard.

– Pourquoi je t'oublie tout le temps ?

– Mon aura a un piètre charisme. J'ai souvent cet effet sur les gens.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

– J'ai été surpris. (Louis déglutit douloureusement.) Qui ne l'aurait été en voyant... ça ?

 

   Harry leva le menton d'un air hautain, le regard encore plus inquisiteur. Encore un détail qui ne lui ressemble pas, songea Niall.

 

– Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda soudainement Harry.

 

   Louis hocha lentement la tête.

 

– Alors tu dois connaître mon nom ?

 

   Nouveau hochement de tête.

  Harry se trouvait désormais nez à nez avec lui. Quelque chose dans son aura semblait aspirer les efforts d'Louis pour rester conscient. Niall savait ce qui était en train de se passer. La part d'ombre de Harry aspirait l'essence énergique d'Louis, pour s'immiscer dans sa conscience. Un procédé auquel il avait assisté de nombreuse fois durant des séances d'exorcismes. « Ça ne peut pas aller plus loin. », songea Niall au moment où son pied rencontra une large bûche de bois.

 

– Tu devrais donc être au courant que je suis particulièrement doué pour savoir si une personne ment. Et là, maintenant ? Mon incrédulité se lamente du sentiment que toutes tes réponses ont été préparées. (Harry déshabillait chaque trait du visage impassible d'Louis, comme s'il cherchait à en extraire la vérité.) Tu étais là. Tu es entré dans ma tête. Puis tu en es sorti sans me laisser le temps de t'atteindre. A présent, sache que j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, et grâce à cette garce, j'ai cessé de croire aux coïncidences. Alors passons les préliminaires et venons-en aux faits. Que veux-tu de moi ?

 

   Louis retint son souffle alors qu'une ombre traversa ses prunelles indigo. Elles étaient aussi impénétrables que le regard glacé de Harry.

 

– Tu as raison, souffla le jeune garçon. Cette journée est vraiment une garce.

 

   Un coup à l'arrière de la tête suffit à Niall pour assommer son ami avec la bûche de bois. Harry s'évanouit au sol sans avoir le temps de le réaliser. Dans un sentiment de remord mêlé au soulagement, Niall l'observait, étalé sur l'étendu d'herbe.

 

– Désolé, s'enquit-il sur un ton perplexe. Mais bon, tu es toujours humain. Du moins, à moitié, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 

  Il souffla en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, tandis qu'Louis s'affaissa au sol, dans un soupir de soulagement, la sueur au front, le souffle court.

   Niall leva les yeux vers lui sans surprise.

 

– En attendant qu'il se réveille, nous pourrions peut-être discuter de ton cas ?

 

   Louis acquiesça docilement et baissa les yeux sur ses poignets endoloris. Peu importe l'effet involontaire que son contact avec Harry avait eu sur lui. Bien que les plaques de brûlures avaient disparu, elles avaient décidé de laisser des cicatrices sur sa peau – les longues et fines marques de doigts de Harry.

 

**†**

 

– Ce sera tout, merci pour votre temps.

 

   Les agents de police quittèrent la chambre du patient. Avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour, l'inspecteur Conrad se retourna vers la famille Kripke.

 

– Sachez que les parents de votre camarade, Michael Hannigan, ont décidé de ne porter aucune charge contre vous.

– Quoi ? souffla Logan, aussi hébété que sa mère et sa sœur.

– Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, c'est leur fils qui les a supplié de ne pas porter plainte.

 

   Logan ne put en croire ses oreilles. C'était impossible. L'être qui le détestait plus que tout au monde, qui aspirait à le détruire quotidiennement, avait l'occasion d'anéantir son existence. Et Mike ne l'avait pas saisi ? Logan avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'une telle violence barbare existait à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait agi à sa place. C'était une impression effrayante, car il se souvenait à peine des circonstances de ce jour où il avait créé la terreur au sein de son lycée.

   Logan serra la poigne de ses draps blancs entre ses mains, une bile exécrable coincée dans sa gorge.

 

– Serait-il possible de nous entretenir avec eux ? demanda sa mère d'une voix blême.

– Pour l'instant, ils sont au chevet de Michael. Votre camarade s'est réveillé pas plus tard que ce matin.

– Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'empressa de s'interroger Logan.

– Il est toujours sous perfusions, répondit le médecin au côté de l'inspecteur. Mais il est apte de recevoir de la visite. Pas plus de cinq minutes. Il est éveillé mais encore vulnérable aux affluences. Il ne sortira pas avant quelques semaines.

– Je voudrais le voir.

– Comment ? s'étonna sa mère.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'enquit sa sœur.

– Sam, il aurait pu mourir si personne ne m'avait arrêté ce jour-là.

 

   D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucun souvenir de celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son camarade. Ce n'était qu'un troublant trou noir qui errait dans sa mémoire.

 

– Je sais que rien de ce que je dirais le convaincra de me pardonner. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, indemne et les bras croisés, alors qu'il est dans une chambre voisine, brisé par ma faute. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte ne devrait pas m'empêcher d'assumer ce que j'ai fait.

– Je trouve que c'est une sage décision, dit l'inspecteur.

– Je ne vais pas tarder à m'entretenir avec les parents de monsieur Hannigan, enchaîna le médecin. Vous pourriez en profiter pour le voir à ce moment-là. Je ne leur dirai rien.

 

 

 

 

   Logan acquiesça, tandis que monsieur Conrad et le docteur quittèrent la chambre.

  Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de sa sœur aînée et de sa mère de partir. L'adolescent se leva de son lit et passa la tête à travers la porte de sa chambre. Quand il s'assura que M. et Mme Hannigan suivaient bien les talons du médecin chargé de Mike, Logan sortit de la pièce et déambula dans le couloir blanc et froid de l'hôpital, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il chercha sur les portes le nom de famille de Mike et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles une fois qu'il la trouva.

  Au moment de saisir la poignée, son geste se figea, envahit par un sentiment d'appréhension qui électrisait chacun de ses nerfs. Quelle expression arborer en entrant ? Par quoi commencer s'il devait être le premier à rompre le silence ? S'aplatir en excuses futiles ou entamer l'intérêt de son état clinique en prétendant que le plus important était que Mike était en vie ? Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, je serais pathétique, songea Logan, empli de désarroi.

  Alors il ferma les yeux et prit une lente inspiration. Après avoir compté jusqu'à dix, il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Un rai de lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir Mike, allongé sur son lit qui baignait à moitié sous les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre à son côté. Il ne restait plus qu'à Logan de franchir le seuil et ce simple pas ne l'autoriserait pas à faire demi-tour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le souhaitait, après tout. C'était sa responsabilité. Il était temps – _d'essayer_ – d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

  « Quitte à me faire jeter... Je l'aurais bien mérité. »

 

– Tu comptes entrer ou rester planté là comme un voyeur ?

 

   La voix de Mike le surprit dans un léger sursaut. Elle était pâteuse mais éloquente. Logan avait l'impression de l'avoir réveillé, et s'était loin d'être attendu à ce qu'il se fasse inviter. Peut-être que Mike s'était attendu à sa visite et avait préparé une horde de piques et de fléchettes à lui lancer entre les deux yeux pour représenter la topographie de la personne ignoble que Logan était ? Car il était évident qu'entre les deux garçons, bien qu'inexcusable, Mike n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de pousser ses persécutions jusqu'à risquer la vie de Logan.

  Ce dernier referma furtivement la porte derrière lui et avança dans la pièce, la tête entre les épaules, aussi loin que possible du lit de son camarade. Il lui lançait quelques revers de regard et dans un sentiment de frustration mêlé à l'agacement, il constata que Mike avait toujours le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. La poudre d'or du soleil faisaient briller l'ambre de ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front lui donnait un air de gentil rebelle, au contraire de sa coupe formelle qu'il arborait toujours au lycée. Logan n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans la même pièce que son bourreau de toujours. Le voir dans un état si vulnérable, quasiment apaisé, rendait Mike différent. Il avait l'air inoffensif. Et peut-être que Logan l'aurait pensé s'il n'avait été la source de sa terreur et son angoisse quotidiennes.

 

– Tu veux bien arrêter ? dit Mike qui brisa le silence pour la seconde fois, sur un ton agacé et sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

 

   Logan se figea, pris de court.

 

– Quoi ? fit-il d'une petite voix à peine audible après un instant d'hésitation.

– Tes pensées sont tellement fortes qu'elles se répercutent dans la pièce et c'est agaçant, répondit Mike d'un ton plus détendu, voire désincarnée, après s'être mordu l'intérieur de la joue.

 

   Logan cligna des yeux et déglutit, en s'avançant dans la pièce. Au moins, son franc parler est toujours intact, songea-t-il. Il s'avança vers une table qui jonchait le mur blanc d'en face, sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs bouquets de fleurs, des chocolats et des cartes de bons rétablissements. Il y avait même quelques dessins d'enfants. Des frères et sœurs ? Ou des cousins ? Logan ne savait même pas ce genre de détail sur Mike. En fait, il ne connaissait absolument rien sur Michael Hannigan. Dans l'un des magazines de psycho que sa sœur lisait, il avait lu un article sur les « complexes d'infériorité » qui conduisaient ceux qui en étaient touchés, à aborder une attitude arrogante, rude et parfois persécutrice à l'égard d'autrui. Bien évidemment, d'autres raisons pouvaient rejoindre les causes de ces effets. Il suffisait seulement de s'entretenir avec la personne concernée pour comprendre ses agissements.

   Si seulement Logan n'avait pas été aussi égoïste et s'était posé des questions sur son camarade ; si seulement il avait essayé de l'aborder en passant outre les sévices dont il était victime...

  Se trouveraient-ils ici, tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? Logan se maudit intérieurement d'avoir gardé le silence aussi obstinément durant tout ce temps. Il aurait dû au moins essayer...

 

– Approche-toi.

 

   Encore une fois, Mike prit la parole.

  Logan le regarda longuement, médusé et sans bouger. C'est à ce moment que Mike détourna enfin les yeux du paysage extérieur vers le garçon. Logan reçut soudainement la sensation d'un coup de poing dans le ventre en voyant l'œil au beurre noire, la lèvre fendue et les cicatrices étendues sur le côté gauche de son visage. « Mes mains ont fait ça ? » s'horrifia-t-il. Ce fut ainsi que l'adolescent réalisât la gravité de l'état de Mike. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et comment Mike pouvait-il être si détendu devant lui ?

 

– Ne t'angoisse pas, reprit Mike derrière un rictus. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Mon état ne me le permets pas. D'ailleurs, même si je le pouvais... (Mike souffla en replongeant son regard vers le ciel éclairci, d'un air las.) J'en ai assez de ces conneries, maugréa-t-il.

 

   Dans un lourd silence, Logan s'installa sur la chaise au côté de la table où étaient tapis les présents de ses proches. Que se passait-il ? Allaient-ils avoir une conversation... normale ? Sans piques ? Dénuée de rancœur ? Logan ne comprenait pas.

   Il déglutit douloureusement en fixant ses doigts noués sur ses genoux.

 

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, commença-t-il d'une petite voix. Si je te disais que j'étais désolé, et que je n'étais pas moi-même ce jour-là, tu ne me croirais peut-être pas et ça n'effacera certainement pas ce qui est arrivé. (Il trouva le courage de lever de temps en temps les yeux vers son camarade.) Mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle tu peux croire, c'est que je regrette... de tout mon être... ce que j'ai fait. (Sa voix se fit plus enrouée, il baissa de nouveau les yeux.) Et tu as le droit de me détester.

 

   Un rictus amer se dessina au coin des lèvres de Mike. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air à la fois hébété et exaspéré.

 

– Te détester.., souffla-t-il presque à lui-même, comme s'il testait le goût que ces mots avaient dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de reprendre après une profonde inspiration. Je ne te déteste pas. Mais ce serait également ironique de t'avouer... que je t'ai secrètement admiré depuis le collège.

 

   « Quoi ? » Logan leva définitivement les yeux vers le garçon, pris au dépourvu.

 

– Premier à toutes les épreuves physiques, un poète un peu bohème et apte de connaissances littéraires. Une vraie loque en maths et en chimie, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ce qui ne t'empêchait pas d'être audacieux en faisant rire les autres.

 

   Logan s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Qu'était-il censé répondre ? Était-ce un sarcasme travaillé avant qu'il ne vienne dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait même jamais connu Mike avant d'entrer au lycée. Or, le Logan du secondaire et celui d'aujourd'hui étaient bien différents l'un de l'autre. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter cette époque et qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de remède qui permettait de revenir à l'âge où tout était plus simple, plus facile. Alors comment Mike pouvait-il savoir tout cela ?

 

– En fait, c'est moi que je déteste plus que tout, continua ce dernier. Ça ne fait aucune doute que j'ai mérité ce sort.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je t'en prie, maugréa Mike. Ne t'aplatis pas en excuses alors que nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas une victime. « A force de semer le vent, on récolte la tempête », c'est qu'on dit, non ? Cela dit, j'ai sous-estimé la force qu'elle aurait eu, ricana-t-il douloureusement.

 

   Logan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 

– La ferme, ça n'a rien de drôle, s'enquit-il sévèrement.

 

   Mike toussa et reprit lentement son souffle. Si vulnérable sans se lamenter, pensa Logan. Il avait raison depuis le début. Peu importe le scénario qu'il avait envisagé, il était bel et bien pathétique. Il fronça les sourcils et après un temps de réflexion, il se leva tout à coup de sa chaise en secouant la tête, décontenancé.

 

– Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit, les bras vaguement écartés. Ne pas me condamner alors qu'à l'évidence, j'ai failli te tuer ? Tu devrais m'enterrer sous toutes les insultes qui puissent être en toutes les langues, me cracher à la figure et me supprimer de ton existence. Pourquoi tu me parles comme si je ne valais plus la peine d'être méprisé par Michael Hannigan ?

– Ça te soulagerait ?

– Tu as toutes les raisons du monde à tes pieds pour le faire, maintenant ! Alors pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai réussi à te toucher.

 

   Logan se figea en faisant taire toutes ses pensées avec lui. Chaque parole que prononçait Mike semblait encore plus insensée. L'infirmière lui avait-elle administré trop de morphine ?

 

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Logan d'un ton plus calme.

 

   Mike soupira, loin d'être las de devoir donner des explications, mais plutôt soulagé d'être sur le point de lâcher un poids qu'il avait gardé sur les épaules trop longtemps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Logan fût surpris de voir une larme couler le long de la joue de son camarade. De la main de son bras droit, libre des perfusions intraveineuses, celui-ci étreignit son drap blanc dans sa paume, sans détacher son regard du paysage à travers la fenêtre.

 

– J'ai essayé d'arrêter. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. (La voix de Mike était un souffle lessivé. Il évitait de regarder Logan dans les yeux.) Mais te voir chaque jour, brisé par le chagrin, prostré derrière cette armure qui rejette le monde, me donnait l'impression d'être tiré vers le bas avec toi. Et... tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, me semblait l'unique alternative pour nous ramener à la surface. (Il ricana nerveusement en contemplant le plafond.) Oui, toi et moi.

 

  Logan resta interdit, une question lui brûlant les lèvres sans parvenir à les franchir. Il sentait qu'il devait se taire et écouter, pour la première fois sans contrainte, car c'était plus qu'une évidence.

   Mike s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de bien plus qu'important. Il était sur le point de se confesser.

 

– Parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher.

 

  Silence. Quelques secondes qui parurent durer plusieurs minutes. Le visage de Mike se ferma légèrement, et Logan devina qu'il n'avait l'intention d'en dire davantage. Avant même de le réaliser, celui-ci se posa au pied du lit de son camarade, et fixa brièvement le ourlet de sa chemise d'hôpital qu'il triturait pensivement.

 

– Toi aussi... tu as connu le deuil ? dit-il dans un murmure.

– Ce n'est qu'un terme que l'on a donné à la capacité de nous habituer à ne plus voir le visage d'un être cher, à ne plus entendre sa voix, à ne plus sentir l'essence de son parfum ou la douceur de ses cheveux. (Mike parlait d'une voix placide, inébranlable et incroyablement pensive. C'était une voix que Logan ne lui connaissait pas et s'il en était surpris, il n'en laissait rien paraître.) Jusqu'à oublier la couleur exacte de ses yeux ou les esquisses de son sourire. Le deuil n'est qu'un déguisement de faux-semblants qui nous incite à nous résilier de toutes ces petites choses qui nous rappelle l'être perdu.

 

   Le cœur de Logan se serra douloureusement. Les paroles de Mike étaient à la fois dures, et si pragmatiques. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être que ça expliquait pourquoi Logan n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la mort de son père.

 

– A quel point est-ce cruel d'oublier que ceux que nous avons aimé ne font plus partie de ce monde uniquement dans notre intérêt parce que « la vie continue », poursuivit Mike. Ça fait partie de ces conneries de conventions que j'ai toujours détesté. (Sa voix prit un ton rauque.) Je refuse qu'elle devienne qu'un souvenir.

_Elle_.

  Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de qui il parlait, mais il s'abstint de lui poser la question. Au lieu de cela, il réalisait ce que signifiaient les paroles de Mike quand ce dernier disait avoir réussi à le toucher. Cela pouvait sembler insensé pour une tierce personne qui ne connaissait cette peine qu'ils partageaient, mais pour Mike et Logan, c'était une évidence.

   Un rictus morose se dessina au coin des lèvres de Logan.

 

– Tu es en train de dire... que nous sommes les veinards de l'histoire ?

 

   Mike lui renvoya innocemment son sourire. Le ventre de Logan se noua tant il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire sincèrement.

 

– Si les sévices que je t'ai fait subir ont pu surpasser ton chagrin, et si j'ai survécu à un châtiment plus grand que de n'être plus capable de me regarder dans la glace, alors oui. Ce sont nous, les veinards. (Mike posa sa main sur son ventre, et l'ouvrit, paume vers le haut.) Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner. Parce que nous sommes responsables de l'autre, à partir de maintenant.

 

   Logan contempla la main tendue de Mike. C'était donc ça. La vérité et l'honnêteté. Mike voulait faire une trêve. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Logan se souvint de leur première rencontre qui datait de la seconde. Ils étaient dans la même classe jusqu'à l'année suivante où ils firent un divergent choix de cursus. Comment Logan ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient fréquenté le même collège ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?

   Si les choses avaient prit une telle tournure, c'était certainement la raison la plus plausible : Mike n'avait jamais su comment approcher Logan. Et au décès de son père, cette envie d'avoir un quelconque contact avec lui était devenu encore plus nécessaire. Peut-être craignait-il d'être rejeté ? songea Logan. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'ils étaient si différents et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

 

– Mais si tu ne le veux pas, reprit Mike d'une voix feutrée, je comprendrais. Et je promets de disparaître de ton existence.

 

   Logan se renfrogna, comme si son camarade venait de lui parler en une langue qui lui était étrangère. Il avait longtemps souhaité que Mike lui fiche la paix, se lasse de se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire, et finisse par le considérer comme un fantôme. Mais qu'il disparaisse ? Jamais il ne l'avait envisagé – pas même de son existence... Ça semblait peut-être étrange.

Il ne se l'était jamais avoué jusqu'à maintenant, mais avant que tout cela n'arrive, pendant qu'il était dans la ligne de mire de son camarade, Logan s'était senti indispensable, important... vivant.

  Aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes gens avaient l'occasion de recommencer, de se lier autrement qu'à travers des affres persécutrices. Non, Logan ne souhaitait pas que Mike disparaisse. Encore moins de son existence.

 

– Ce ne sera qu'à une condition, s'enquit Logan en glissant délicatement sa main dans celle de son camarade. On appuie sur « reset ». On recommence en étant honnête avec nous-même.

 

   Mike lui répondit derrière un sourire en pressant tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Le nœud qui s'étirait dans le ventre de Logan au contact délicat de sa peau lui fit manquer une embardée. C'était certainement dû à cette première fois où Mike manifestait un geste minutieusement tendre et affectueux.

 

**†**

 

   Une forte odeur d'anis s'insinua dans ses narines comme un venin stimulant ses nerfs, son cerveau et ses muscles tout à la fois, ce qui sortit Harry si brusquement de l'inertie qu'il se redressa dans un cri éthéré, en heurtant le front de Niall qui chuta au sol. La douleur s'emparant de son crâne, Harry referma durement les yeux en retombant sur les oreillers d'un sofa moelleux, la main plaquée sur le front.

 

– Okay, disons que c'est le karma, grommela Niall qui se releva du sol de manière incongrue pour s'installer sur la table basse en bois d'ébène.

 

   Harry rouvrit les yeux derrière une grimace et reconnut le canapé en velours verdâtre, les oreillers brun et orange, et le papier peint vintage de la salle de séjour des Horan, qui donnait à la résidence une allure moderne des années 70.

 

– Que s'est-il passé ? balbutia Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

– Quelques bleus ici et là, un arbre innocent arraché à ses racines et une altercation qui s'est fini par l'aide du bûche de bois, énuméra Niall en reposant à son côté la fleur d'anis qu'il avait utilisé pour réveiller son ami. En résumé, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose.

 

   Harry s'accorda un instant d'absence pour se repasser en mémoire ce qui les événements avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans un trou noir.

   Durant sa réflexion, une douleur aiguë lui lança à l'arrière de la tête.

 

– Ow ! (Harry posa la main sur le point d'affliction.) Tu m'as frappé ? réalisa-t-il d'une voix éraillée en fixant Niall avec des yeux ronds.

– Désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. (Niall se leva de la table basse et se dirigea vers le bureau du salon niché entre deux bibliothèques.) Agressif, impulsif, et en colère. C'est à peine si tu étais toi-même.

 

   Après avoir saisi un livre volumineux à reliure épaisse, il déambula dans la pièce en le feuilletant à partir d'un marque-page en tissu disposé au milieu des pages. Harry se redressa sur le sofa, douloureusement mais sûrement, en ayant l'impression d'avoir parcouru un marathon sans s'être entraîné. Mais il en avait assez de ces situations où il finissait par se réveiller dans un lit.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? La Bible ? s'enquit Harry qui manqua son sarcasme malgré lui.

 

   Niall s'installa sur le divan en face de son ami, un rictus familier au coin des lèvres. On dirait que le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête fit réaliser à Harry que son meilleur ami était toujours le même. Ce qui était différent, c'était qu'il voyait Niall tel qu'il était réellement à présent. Le teint blanc éclatant de sa peau, ses yeux bleus aux nuances argentées, lui étaient moins étranges.

 

– Je fais des recherches susceptibles de nous aider à comprendre ta situation.

 

   Niall ferma brièvement le livre pour lui montrer la couverture sur laquelle Harry se trouvait le titre en écriture gothique : « **CODEX DES CRÉATURES DÉMONIAQUES AUX HISTOIRES NON-RACONTÉES** » Un peu long comme titre, songea l'adolescent. Mais il doutait que l'auteur s'était accordé du temps pour trouver un joli titre à ce genre d'ouvrage.

 

– Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, les Exorcistes Éminents ne passent pas leur temps à lire la Bible. En fait, tu as plus de chance de voyager dans l'espace pour être témoin de la naissance d'une Étoile, que de voir l'un de nous en train de feuilleter la Bible. Sa lecture n'est indispensable que lors de la première année de notre formation. C'est une alternative pour comprendre le monde des exorcistes et découvrir le dessin de notre engagement en tant que protecteurs.

 

   Harry vit sur la reliure du bouquin qu'il s'agissait du sixième volume. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut sur le bureau acajou de la bibliothèque une paillasse d'ouvrages semblables, empilés les uns sur les autres. Où Niall avait-il trouvé le temps de lire tous ces volumes ? A moins qu'il avait commencé ses recherches après l'épisode du réfectoire de l'école ?

  Instinctivement, il jeta un œil à travers les fenêtres de la pièce. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Plusieurs heures s'étaient donc écoulées pendant qu'il somnolait. Le crépuscule allait tomber.

 

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Niall après un moment de silence.

 

   Harry fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se remémorer les derniers instants qui précédèrent son trou noir. Il se souvint de la profonde colère qui l'habitait. Fougueuse, violente et imprévisible. Il se réprimanda sans indulgence pour s'en être pris physiquement à son meilleur ami. Il se souvint de l'arbre dont Niall lui avait parlé et contempla ses mains sur ses genoux en pensant qu'il l'avait déraciné si facilement. Il serra les poings avant qu'elles ne tremblent sous la stupeur effrayante qui lui glaçait l'échine. Puis une ombre traversa son flux de souvenirs, rapidement mais clairement.

 

– Tu te souviens... du garçon que l'on a rencontré ? continua Niall d'une voix plus soulignée, laissant penser à Harry qu'il espérait une réponse particulière. Il ignorait seulement laquelle.

 

   Ce serait ironique si c'était celle où il était sensé répondre que non, alors que son nom était inscrit au feutre rouge sur l'ardoise de verre de sa mémoire.

 

– Louis... souffla-t-il.

 

   Le regard de Niall se décomposa en une émotion indéchiffrable. Était-ce bien la réponse qu'il attendait ?

 

– Oh, tu es enfin réveillé ! Et juste à temps ! Je viens de préparer du thé.

 

   Une grande blonde vénitienne, vêtue d'une chemise en flanelle à carreaux et d'un slim, coiffée d'un chignon à la va-vite, et portant un service à thé à bout de bras, fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait la mâchoire carrée et les grands yeux clairs de Niall – ou était-ce plutôt le contraire. Après tout, c'était sa mère.

 

– Nous sommes désolés pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table basse. Mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risques. Tu sais... A cause... de...

 

   L'atmosphère devint gênante, inconfortable. Niall se racla la gorge en baissant les yeux pendant que Harry regardait Amelia Whitecrow-Horan d'une indifférence médusée. Pouvait-il vraiment la blâmer ? Bien sûr que non. A présent qu'il avait recouvré la raison, Harry était plutôt soulagé qu'ils aient eu la prudence de ne pas lui ouvrir la porte – en particulier lorsqu'il pensait à la manière dont il avait arraché Niall au seuil de la porte de sa propre maison.

   Harry dégluti.

 

– Ne dites rien. J'ai compris, sourit-il avec assentiment à la femme. Vous vouliez protéger votre famille. J'en aurais fait autant à votre place.

 

   Amelia lui rendit son sourire empli de reconnaissance.

 

– Niall nous a raconté que tes parents t'ont dissimulé ce que t- (Elle se tut en sentant le regard alerte de son fils posé sur elle.)... la vérité à ton sujet, depuis toujours. Tu lui aurais fait part des détails de la conversation que tu as eu avec ta famille. D'après toutes ces informations, ton cas semble particulier. Nous devons t'avouer que de toute notre carrière, c'est la première fois que nous rencontrons une telle affaire.

 

   Silence. Que pouvait bien répondre Harry à cela alors qu'il était le centre de toute cette histoire ? Une histoire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être capable d'imaginer, même pour un devoir d'écriture – il n'aurait encore moins pu l'imaginer faire partie de son monde.

 

– Maman, fit Niall d'une voix réservée, je ne crois pas que ça l'aide à mieux l'assimiler.

 

  Mortifiée, Amelia déglutit et se racla la gorge en croisant les bras. Dans cette position, les manches de sa chemise s'étiraient légèrement et Harry aperçut un discret tatouage sur l'avant-bras de la femme. Le dessin d'une Croix superposée sur une paire d'ailes d'oiseaux, le tout coloré en noir.

   Après tout ce temps où il avait fréquenté les Horan, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà remarqué qu'Amelia était tatouée.

 

– Peu importe les circonstances, reprit la femme, nous avons commencé à faire nos recherches avec Niall et son père pour en savoir davantage sur les blancs qui demandent à être remplis. Je te promets que nous ne te laisserons pas dans l'ignorance. Tu as le droit de savoir qui tu es.

 

   Harry s'humecta les lèvres et acquiesça en triturant les pans d'un des oreillers du divan, à court de mots.

 

– Maman ! J'ai terminé mon entraînement, est-ce que je peux-

 

   Une petite fille se figea au seuil de la porte de la salle de séjour, des mèches de cheveux s'échappant avec rébellion de sa queue-de-cheval brune, son visage fin suant, et les yeux ronds comme des billes vertes aux nuances ambrées. Son regard passa du sofa, à sa mère et son frère, puis de nouveau sur le sofa.

 

– Salut, Willow, lança innocemment Harry qui s'était accoudé sur ses genoux.

 

   La petite Willow manqua une expiration et se précipita hors du champs de vision de l'adolescent. Un sourire blême se forma sur les lèvres de Harry qui baissa les yeux vers le tapis persan à ses pieds, un nœud au creux du ventre. « Les nouvelles vont vite. » Il aurait eu bien besoin qu'elle saute dans ses bras en gloussant comme elle le faisait d'habitude, pour lui prouver qu'il restait un fond de normalité à son existence. Manifestement, ce n'était plus le cas.

   Niall échangea un regard éloquent avec Amelia.

 

– Je vais l'aider à réviser, dit-elle incrédule. Elle a une poésie à réciter pour sa classe, demain.

 

   Harry ne réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur l'avant-bras d'Amelia avant que cette dernière n'ait quitté la pièce.

 

– J'ignorais que ta mère avait un tatouage, s'enquit-il d'un ton désincarné.

– Oh, ça, répondit Niall aussi surpris que l'air dubitatif de son ami. Ce n'est pas vraiment un tatouage. C'est une allégorie de l'ordre des Exorcistes Éminents, qui nous sert également de protection contre les possessions démoniaques. (Niall déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et écarta son col pour lui montrer le même dessin de la Croix ailée, encrée sur sa clavicule gauche.) En général, on nous le cède à l'âge de treize ans. Ça fait partie d'un des nombreux détails qui nous différencient des exorcistes classiques.

 

   « Treize ans ? » Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua alors qu'il contemplait d'un air septique l'emblème des Corbeaux Blancs tatoué sur la peau de son ami. Une bile se forma dans sa gorge en constatant que Niall n'avait pourtant jamais eu de tatouage sur sa peau.

 

– Nous avons passé tous nos étés ensembles... murmura Harry avant de s'étrangler malgré lui.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as été capable de voir... avant ton accident. Seuls les êtres ayant un lien avec le monde ésotérique peuvent voir à travers le Voile de l'Horizon. Ce qui rassemble l'intégralité des créatures ésotériques – ou « surnaturelles » dans le jargon humain – ainsi qu'un bref pourcentage d'entre eux dotés de ce qu'on peut appeler... don divin.

– Okay, okay, souffla Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux clos. C'est assez de termes Whitecrow- _iste_ pour le moment.

 

   Niall se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en étant conscient que plus ils avançaient dans les détails, plus il était difficile pour Harry de les assimiler. Impossible d'en attendre moins d'un esprit aussi pragmatique et logique que celui de son ami détective.

   Niall prit une inspiration en décrivant des cercles sur la paume de sa main gauche avec la naissance de ses doigts – une habitude qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

 

– Puisque nous sommes dans le vif du sujet, reprit-il doucement, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

 

   Harry se rétracta en restant de glace, fixant son ami d'un regard tranchant. Qui devait-il attendre, maintenant ? Il avait atteint son cota de protagonistes et de rebondissements surprises en moins de douze heures. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on menait une vie où l'on semblait attirer les crimes autour de soi, se dit-il.

   Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de songer à l'identité de son visiteur, une silhouette fine et menue entra avec désinvolture dans la pièce.

   Louis Tomlinson.

  Alors que ce dernier convergea vers les deux garçons, mains dans les poches de son uniforme scolaire, Harry remarqua que son teint était aussi pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Était-ce dans le bleu indigo de ses yeux ? Ou à cause des bandages autour de ses poignets qui affirmait une nouvelle fois à Harry qu'il était réel ?

 

– Que fait-il ici ? s'exclama-t-il froidement.

– Relax, Harry.

– Je ne suis pas relax avec les harceleurs.

– Je ne suis pas un harceleur !

– Ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte.

– Dixit un maniaque étriqué.

– Les gars, du calme ! s'enquit Niall en se levant de son divan, les mains proclamant le silence. On est tous sur les nerfs, d'accord ? Si l'on veut parvenir à comprendre certaines choses, il faut que l'on communique calmement et de manière civilisée. Ou allez-vous m'obliger à réprimander votre attitude comme à des gamins de huit ans ?

 

   Harry et Louis détachèrent leur regard irrité de l'un et l'autre en détournant la tête au-dessus de leur épaule.

 

– Désolé, se grommelèrent-ils.

 

   Niall arqua les sourcils en réprimant un sourire satisfait. Facile, se félicita-t-il.

 

– Voilà qui est mieux. Louis, si tu veux bien.

 

   Niall fit un geste vague en direction du sofa où Harry était assis. Mais Louis l'ignora et fit glisser la chaise du bureau de la bibliothèque pour s'y installer, les bras nonchalamment posés sur le dossier. Pas besoin de refaire les présentations, nota Niall qui ravala un soupir excédé.

   Le blond se réinstalla sur le divan et observa le silence autour d'eux. Aucun des deux garçons ne s'apprêtaient à le briser – c'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient un regard. Les motifs du tapis persan et les pans des oreillers du sofa semblaient plus intéressants que le problème auquel ils étaient confronté.

 

– Ce sera plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais, marmonna Niall dans son menton.

 

   Sa remarque électrisa la nuque de Harry, ce qui de sa part un regard revêche à son camarade.

 

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de contrôler la froideur de sa voix.

– Niall m'a parlé de toi, répondit Louis en prenant Harry de court. Il m'a expliqué ce dont j'ai été témoin avant... que l'on se rencontre dans la forêt.

 

   Louis leva machinalement ses avant-bras, exposant les bandages de ses poignets au regard effaré de Harry. Ce dernier détourna aussitôt les yeux vers les paumes de ses mains en se souvenant de sa colère qui s'était déversé en une chaleur incendiaire dans tout son corps. Il serra les poings à en enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair. Voilà comment ça se passait désormais ? Tout ce qu'il touchait finirait brisé ?

 

– En échange, je lui ai parlé de moi, continua Louis d'un ton impassible. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Et nous sommes parvenus à trouver une réponse à une récente énigme qui s'est personnellement imposé à moi.

– Quel genre d'énigme ? demanda Harry en jetant un œil circonspect à Niall.

 

   Ce dernier sembla hésitant à lui répondre et lança un furtif revers du regard à Louis. A quoi bon vouloir ménager Harry ? Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi pire que ce qu'il avait déjà appris...

 

– « Pourquoi es-tu capable de me voir ? », déclara Louis.

 

    Ou pas.

   Harry arrêta de respirer une fraction de seconde. Il pensait avoir mal entendu et fixait Louis avec insistance. L'expression de son visage ne cillait pas, à l'instar de celui de Niall qui appréhendait davantage la réaction de Harry. Ce dernier déglutit et sans quitter Louis des yeux, glissa sur le canapé pour plus moins réduire la distance entre eux.

  Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry resta impassible et filtra minutieusement toutes les possibilités soulevant une telle question. Une plaisanterie n'aurait jamais arboré un sérieux si draconien les visages des deux garçons, et leur voix n'auraient été dénuées de subtilité sarcastique. Cette question ne pouvait franchir les lèvres d'une personne sans symptôme de déséquilibre mental.

   Mais alors qu'il était entré dans un monde où les lois de Descartes n'avaient leur place, il était impossible pour Harry de trouver matière à en rire.

 

– Plus précisément ? fit-il simplement.

 

   Après un temps de réflexion, Louis planta enfin ses prunelles dans celles du garçon.

 

– Ton instinct n'avait pas totalement tord à propos de ce que j'ai dit dans le parc. (Il prit une inspiration et appuya sur chacun de ses mots.) Je ne suis ni un élève de Hampton High, ni un résident du coin. Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas du temps que j'ai dû attendre avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ma présence.

 

   Harry cligna des paupières, prit au dépourvu par ses paroles.

 

– Si tu n'es pas un étudiant, pourquoi portes-tu l'uniforme du lycée ?

 

   Louis haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était une évidence absolue.

 

– Un jour, je me suis simplement réveillé comme ça. (Le regard de Louis se perdit dans le vague, sa voix prit de la distance.) Mais je me souviens de la poussière et des coups de feus... des coups de sabots dans la terre et des cris. Il y avait... ce désert et tout à coup, l'école était là.

 

   Louis semblait perdu dans ses pensées, voire perturbé. Harry ignorait s'il devait le prendre vraiment au sérieux.

 

– Okay, tu dois éclairer ma lanterne, Niall. Je ne comprends rien à ce que ce type raconte.

 

   Niall sembla hésiter un instant, mais prit sur lui en réalisant que son invité avait l'esprit dans la brume.

 

– Louis erre dans les couloirs du lycée depuis une période qu'il ne peut définir, à la recherche d'un être vivant qui l'aiderait à éclaircir son chemin. Et tu as été la première personne à avoir établi ce contact.

 

   « Être vivant ? Contact ? »

 

– Attends, tu en parles comme s'il...

 

   La gorge de Harry s'assécha tout à coup et l'empêcher de compléter sa phrase.

 

– Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un beaucoup de choses que tu ne pouvais voir avant ton accident. Louis fait partie de l'une d'elles.

 

   Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. « Non. »

 

– Ce qu'on essaie de te dire, c'est que-

– Ne le dis pas.

 

   Niall ignora le murmure désespéré de Harry.

 

– Louis est un fantôme.

 

 

**†**


	10. Exorciste Eminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Louis Tomlinson, c'est le nom du garçon qui observait Harry dans l'ombre. Niall est contraint d'assommer ce dernier, craignant que la situation entre les deux garçons ne s'envenime. A son réveil, Harry a recouvré son calme et est redevenu lui-même. Niall lui déclare que certaines choses seraient différentes à partir de maintenant, qu'il verrait des détails qu'auparavant il n'aurait jamais pu être capable de voir... Comme Louis, qui s'avère être bel et bien un fantôme.  
> Pendant ce temps, Logan et Michael enterrent la hache de guerre.

**C** E N'ÉTAIT NI UNE ILLUSION, ni un fantôme. Il était réel – aussi réel que le nuage noir qui avait dissimulé tous les sens rationnels de Harry.

 

– Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il d'un ton aussi tranchant que si sa voix était faite de lames aiguisées, ses iris ardoises perçant les prunelles indigo du garçon.

 

   Prisonnier de son étreinte, ce dernier ferma ses paupières en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir. La poigne de Harry était beaucoup trop forte. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa force.

 

– Pourquoi sors-tu tout le temps de ma tête ? souffla-t-il.

– Argh !

 

   Une chaleur cuisante traversa les poignets de l'adolescent à terre, le parterre de feuilles et de brindilles se mit à crépiter comme de la braise sur le point de prendre feu. Il allait s'effondrer en cendres sous la prise de Harry.

 

– Dis-moi qui tu es !

– Harry ! Lâche-le !

 

   Niall arriva au travers d'un coup de vent et propulsa Harry hors de portée du garçon. Niall détourna à peine les yeux que Harry se releva en trombe, prêt à contrer son camarade. Mais ce dernier le devança, se plaça entre lui et le garçon, la paume levée dans sa direction et le regard luisant de la beauté d'une rivière glacée venimeuse. Son meilleur ami n'allait pas devenir son ennemi commun. Niall ne l'autoriserait pas.

 

– Je ne peux peut-être pas extraire le mal en toi, mais je peux toujours t'affaiblir. Ne m'y oblige pas.

– Oh.

 

   Harry s'esclaffa en jetant un revers de regard dédaigneux autour de lui.

 

– Je vois. C'est comme ça que ça se passe, maintenant, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix en écartant ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Autant en finir ! Fais ce que ton instinct ordonne ! Épure ce monde de ce que je suis !

– Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, souffla Niall qui souffrait de le voir dans cet état second.

 

   Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que les veines aux poignets de Harry ressortaient dangereusement. Elles s'assombrissaient par intermittence, comme si l'essence _mal_ en lui-même circulait à travers son être – quelque chose que Niall n'avait jamais vu de toute son éducation d'apprenti exorciste.

 

– Harry, ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas toi qui parle. Tu te laisses éprouver par tes émotions.

– Si je ne peux pas vivre en tant qu'être humain alors je préférerais ne pas exister du tout.

 

   Un silence glacial s'abattit. Derrière les prunelles assombries de Harry, Niall perçut l'étincelle d'un chagrin meurtri. Il réalisa qu'au-delà de l'emprise maléfique de son camarade, son humanité brillait au cœur de ce néant. Son meilleur ami était toujours là.

 

– A moins que tu décides de me faire confiance, reprit Harry d'une voix soudainement tranchante.

 

   Il défie Niall du regard, cependant que le garçon échoué derrière lui se releva douloureusement, agrippé au grand arbre à son côté. Il semblait étouffer de l'intérieur et avait du mal à trouver son oxygène. Asthmatique ? songea Harry, sans pour autant s'alarmer. Au contraire, il était indifférent à la possibilité de l'avoir blessé – ce qui fondait l'inquiétude de Niall à son égard.

   Harry recentra de nouveau son attention sur son ami.

 

– Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

 

   Bien sûr que non. Harry Styles n'était pas malveillant envers les gens. Il les protégeait.

  Niall craignait seulement que, durant cet instant d'égarement, il l'ait oublié. Niall lui laissa donc le bénéfice du doute en s'écartant avec prudence. Harry le remercia d'un sourire qui, influencé cette influence négative qui le prisait, paraissait cynique. Niall avait du mal à distinguer la _brèche_ entre les deux visages de son ami – celle qui, habituellement, était l'échancrure entre la conscience de l'hôte possédé et du possesseur.

  L'inexistence de cette brèche signifiait que Harry était l'unique maître de lui-même. Et les circonstances à suivre vireraient à un scénario catastrophe s'il n'apprenait pas à se contrôler.

  L'inconnu derrière lui avait repris son souffle, mais il peinait à dissimuler l'affliction qui lui parcourait les poignets. Affalé contre l'arbre, il observait les marques rouges que les mains de Harry avaient laissé sur sa peau. La chaleur qu'elles animaient se propageait à l'intérieur de lui comme du venin.

 

– Reprenons les présentations, s'enquit calmement Harry à l'attention du jeune garçon. Notre harceleur n'a pas l'air très en forme, constata-t-il en plissant les yeux.

 

   Vulnérable, mais pas moins conscient, le brun aux yeux bleus prit appuie contre l'arbre pour faire face à Harry.

 

– Non, dit-il entre deux respirations, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je peux t'expliquer...

– A commencer par dire ton nom, concéda Harry.

– Je m'appelle... Louis... Tom... Tomlinson...

– Vraiment ? T'as pas l'air sûr de toi.

– Je... suis juste un élève de Hampton High... qui vit dans les environs.

 

   Dans un aigre silence, les mains dans les poches de son slim, Harry s'avançait vers Louis d'un pas à la fois sceptique... et dangereux – cela avec cette désinvolture condescendante propre à lui-même, que Niall connaissait que trop bien. Mais l'arrogance dans son regard était plus impertinente que jamais. Une lueur perverse qui laissa Niall sur ses gardes.

 

– Pourquoi erres-tu autour de moi ? demanda Harry de cette voix blanche qui pétrifiait les entrailles.

– Je me trouvais dans les parages, répondit Louis presque dans un souffle. Un simple hasard.

– Pourquoi je t'oublie tout le temps ?

– Mon aura a un piètre charisme. J'ai souvent cet effet sur les gens.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

– J'ai été surpris. (Louis déglutit douloureusement.) Qui ne l'aurait été en voyant... ça ?

 

   Harry leva le menton d'un air hautain, le regard encore plus inquisiteur. Encore un détail qui ne lui ressemble pas, songea Niall.

 

– Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda soudainement Harry.

 

   Louis hocha lentement la tête.

 

– Alors tu dois connaître mon nom ?

 

   Nouveau hochement de tête.

  Harry se trouvait désormais nez à nez avec lui. Quelque chose dans son aura semblait aspirer les efforts d'Louis pour rester conscient. Niall savait ce qui était en train de se passer. La part d'ombre de Harry aspirait l'essence énergique d'Louis, pour s'immiscer dans sa conscience. Un procédé auquel il avait assisté de nombreuse fois durant des séances d'exorcismes. « Ça ne peut pas aller plus loin. », songea Niall au moment où son pied rencontra une large bûche de bois.

 

– Tu devrais donc être au courant que je suis particulièrement doué pour savoir si une personne ment. Et là, maintenant ? Mon incrédulité se lamente du sentiment que toutes tes réponses ont été préparées. (Harry déshabillait chaque trait du visage impassible d'Louis, comme s'il cherchait à en extraire la vérité.) Tu étais là. Tu es entré dans ma tête. Puis tu en es sorti sans me laisser le temps de t'atteindre. A présent, sache que j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, et grâce à cette garce, j'ai cessé de croire aux coïncidences. Alors passons les préliminaires et venons-en aux faits. Que veux-tu de moi ?

 

   Louis retint son souffle alors qu'une ombre traversa ses prunelles indigo. Elles étaient aussi impénétrables que le regard glacé de Harry.

 

– Tu as raison, souffla le jeune garçon. Cette journée est vraiment une garce.

 

   Un coup à l'arrière de la tête suffit à Niall pour assommer son ami avec la bûche de bois. Harry s'évanouit au sol sans avoir le temps de le réaliser. Dans un sentiment de remord mêlé au soulagement, Niall l'observait, étalé sur l'étendu d'herbe.

 

– Désolé, s'enquit-il sur un ton perplexe. Mais bon, tu es toujours humain. Du moins, à moitié, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 

  Il souffla en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, tandis que Louis s'affaissa au sol, dans un soupir de soulagement, la sueur au front, le souffle court.

   Niall leva les yeux vers lui sans surprise.

 

– En attendant qu'il se réveille, nous pourrions peut-être discuter de ton cas ?

 

   Louis acquiesça docilement et baissa les yeux sur ses poignets endoloris. Peu importe l'effet involontaire que son contact avec Harry avait eu sur lui. Bien que les plaques de brûlures avaient disparu, elles avaient décidé de laisser des cicatrices sur sa peau – les longues et fines marques de doigts de Harry.

 

**†**

 

– Ce sera tout, merci pour votre temps.

 

   Les agents de police quittèrent la chambre du patient. Avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour, l'inspecteur Conrad se retourna vers la famille Kripke.

 

– Sachez que les parents de votre camarade, Michael Hannigan, ont décidé de ne porter aucune charge contre vous.

– Quoi ? souffla Logan, aussi hébété que sa mère et sa sœur.

– Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, c'est leur fils qui les a supplié de ne pas porter plainte.

 

 Logan ne put en croire ses oreilles. C'était impossible. L'être qui le détestait plus que tout au monde, qui aspirait à le détruire quotidiennement, avait l'occasion d'anéantir son existence. Et Mike ne l'avait pas saisi ? Logan avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'une telle violence barbare existait à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait agi à sa place. C'était une impression effrayante, car il se souvenait à peine des circonstances de ce jour où il avait créé la terreur au sein de son lycée.

   Logan serra la poigne de ses draps blancs entre ses mains, une bile exécrable coincée dans sa gorge.

 

– Serait-il possible de nous entretenir avec eux ? demanda sa mère d'une voix blême.

– Pour l'instant, ils sont au chevet de Michael. Votre camarade s'est réveillé pas plus tard que ce matin.

– Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'empressa de s'interroger Logan.

– Il est toujours sous perfusions, répondit le médecin au côté de l'inspecteur. Mais il est apte de recevoir de la visite. Pas plus de cinq minutes. Il est éveillé mais encore vulnérable aux affluences. Il ne sortira pas avant quelques semaines.

– Je voudrais le voir.

– Comment ? s'étonna sa mère.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'enquit sa sœur.

– Sam, il aurait pu mourir si personne ne m'avait arrêté ce jour-là.

 

   D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucun souvenir de celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son camarade. Ce n'était qu'un troublant trou noir qui errait dans sa mémoire.

 

– Je sais que rien de ce que je dirais le convaincra de me pardonner. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, indemne et les bras croisés, alors qu'il est dans une chambre voisine, brisé par ma faute. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte ne devrait pas m'empêcher d'assumer ce que j'ai fait.

– Je trouve que c'est une sage décision, dit l'inspecteur.

– Je ne vais pas tarder à m'entretenir avec les parents de monsieur Hannigan, enchaîna le médecin. Vous pourriez en profiter pour le voir à ce moment-là. Je ne leur dirai rien.

 

   Logan acquiesça, tandis que monsieur Conrad et le docteur quittèrent la chambre.

  Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de sa sœur aînée et de sa mère de partir. L'adolescent se leva de son lit et passa la tête à travers la porte de sa chambre. Quand il s'assura que M. et Mme Hannigan suivaient bien les talons du médecin chargé de Mike, Logan sortit de la pièce et déambula dans le couloir blanc et froid de l'hôpital, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il chercha sur les portes le nom de famille de Mike et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles une fois qu'il la trouva.

  Au moment de saisir la poignée, son geste se figea, envahit par un sentiment d'appréhension qui électrisait chacun de ses nerfs. Quelle expression arborer en entrant ? Par quoi commencer s'il devait être le premier à rompre le silence ? S'aplatir en excuses futiles ou entamer l'intérêt de son état clinique en prétendant que le plus important était que Mike était en vie ? Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, je serais pathétique, songea Logan, empli de désarroi.

  Alors il ferma les yeux et prit une lente inspiration. Après avoir compté jusqu'à dix, il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Un rai de lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir Mike, allongé sur son lit qui baignait à moitié sous les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre à son côté. Il ne restait plus qu'à Logan de franchir le seuil et ce simple pas ne l'autoriserait pas à faire demi-tour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le souhaitait, après tout. C'était sa responsabilité. Il était temps – _d'essayer_ – d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

  « Quitte à me faire jeter... Je l'aurais bien mérité. »

 

– Tu comptes entrer ou rester planté là comme un voyeur ?

 

   La voix de Mike le surprit dans un léger sursaut. Elle était pâteuse mais éloquente. Logan avait l'impression de l'avoir réveillé, et s'était loin d'être attendu à ce qu'il se fasse inviter. Peut-être que Mike s'était attendu à sa visite et avait préparé une horde de piques et de fléchettes à lui lancer entre les deux yeux pour représenter la topographie de la personne ignoble que Logan était ? Car il était évident qu'entre les deux garçons, bien qu'inexcusable, Mike n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de pousser ses persécutions jusqu'à risquer la vie de Logan.

  Ce dernier referma furtivement la porte derrière lui et avança dans la pièce, la tête entre les épaules, aussi loin que possible du lit de son camarade. Il lui lançait quelques revers de regard et dans un sentiment de frustration mêlé à l'agacement, il constata que Mike avait toujours le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. La poudre d'or du soleil faisaient briller l'ambre de ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front lui donnait un air de gentil rebelle, au contraire de sa coupe formelle qu'il arborait toujours au lycée. Logan n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans la même pièce que son bourreau de toujours. Le voir dans un état si vulnérable, quasiment apaisé, rendait Mike différent. Il avait l'air inoffensif. Et peut-être que Logan l'aurait pensé s'il n'avait été la source de sa terreur et son angoisse quotidiennes.

 

– Tu veux bien arrêter ? dit Mike qui brisa le silence pour la seconde fois, sur un ton agacé et sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

 

   Logan se figea, pris de court.

 

– Quoi ? fit-il d'une petite voix à peine audible après un instant d'hésitation.

– Tes pensées sont tellement fortes qu'elles se répercutent dans la pièce et c'est agaçant, répondit Mike d'un ton plus détendu, voire désincarnée, après s'être mordu l'intérieur de la joue.

 

   Logan cligna des yeux et déglutit, en s'avançant dans la pièce. Au moins, son franc parler est toujours intact, songea-t-il. Il s'avança vers une table qui jonchait le mur blanc d'en face, sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs bouquets de fleurs, des chocolats et des cartes de bons rétablissements. Il y avait même quelques dessins d'enfants. Des frères et sœurs ? Ou des cousins ? Logan ne savait même pas ce genre de détail sur Mike. En fait, il ne connaissait absolument rien sur Michael Hannigan. Dans l'un des magazines de psycho que sa sœur lisait, il avait lu un article sur les « complexes d'infériorité » qui conduisaient ceux qui en étaient touchés, à aborder une attitude arrogante, rude et parfois persécutrice à l'égard d'autrui. Bien évidemment, d'autres raisons pouvaient rejoindre les causes de ces effets. Il suffisait seulement de s'entretenir avec la personne concernée pour comprendre ses agissements.

   Si seulement Logan n'avait pas été aussi égoïste et s'était posé des questions sur son camarade ; si seulement il avait essayé de l'aborder en passant outre les sévices dont il était victime...

  Se trouveraient-ils ici, tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? Logan se maudit intérieurement d'avoir gardé le silence aussi obstinément durant tout ce temps. Il aurait dû au moins essayer...

 

– Approche-toi.

 

   Encore une fois, Mike prit la parole.

  Logan le regarda longuement, médusé et sans bouger. C'est à ce moment que Mike détourna enfin les yeux du paysage extérieur vers le garçon. Logan reçut soudainement la sensation d'un coup de poing dans le ventre en voyant l'œil au beurre noire, la lèvre fendue et les cicatrices étendues sur le côté gauche de son visage. « Mes mains ont fait ça ? » s'horrifia-t-il. Ce fut ainsi que l'adolescent réalisât la gravité de l'état de Mike. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et comment Mike pouvait-il être si détendu devant lui ?

 

– Ne t'angoisse pas, reprit Mike derrière un rictus. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Mon état ne me le permets pas. D'ailleurs, même si je le pouvais... (Mike souffla en replongeant son regard vers le ciel éclairci, d'un air las.) J'en ai assez de ces conneries, maugréa-t-il.

 

   Dans un lourd silence, Logan s'installa sur la chaise au côté de la table où étaient tapis les présents de ses proches. Que se passait-il ? Allaient-ils avoir une conversation... normale ? Sans piques ? Dénuée de rancœur ? Logan ne comprenait pas.

   Il déglutit douloureusement en fixant ses doigts noués sur ses genoux.

 

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, commença-t-il d'une petite voix. Si je te disais que j'étais désolé, et que je n'étais pas moi-même ce jour-là, tu ne me croirais peut-être pas et ça n'effacera certainement pas ce qui est arrivé. (Il trouva le courage de lever de temps en temps les yeux vers son camarade.) Mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle tu peux croire, c'est que je regrette... de tout mon être... ce que j'ai fait. (Sa voix se fit plus enrouée, il baissa de nouveau les yeux.) Et tu as le droit de me détester.

 

   Un rictus amer se dessina au coin des lèvres de Mike. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air à la fois hébété et exaspéré.

 

– Te détester.., souffla-t-il presque à lui-même, comme s'il testait le goût que ces mots avaient dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de reprendre après une profonde inspiration. Je ne te déteste pas. Mais ce serait également ironique de t'avouer... que je t'ai secrètement admiré depuis le collège.

 

   « Quoi ? » Logan leva définitivement les yeux vers le garçon, pris au dépourvu.

 

– Premier à toutes les épreuves physiques, un poète un peu bohème et apte de connaissances littéraires. Une vraie loque en maths et en chimie, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ce qui ne t'empêchait pas d'être audacieux en faisant rire les autres.

 

   Logan s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Qu'était-il censé répondre ? Était-ce un sarcasme travaillé avant qu'il ne vienne dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait même jamais connu Mike avant d'entrer au lycée. Or, le Logan du secondaire et celui d'aujourd'hui étaient bien différents l'un de l'autre. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter cette époque et qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de remède qui permettait de revenir à l'âge où tout était plus simple, plus facile. Alors comment Mike pouvait-il savoir tout cela ?

 

– En fait, c'est moi que je déteste plus que tout, continua ce dernier. Ça ne fait aucune doute que j'ai mérité ce sort.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je t'en prie, maugréa Mike. Ne t'aplatis pas en excuses alors que nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas une victime. « A force de semer le vent, on récolte la tempête », c'est qu'on dit, non ? Cela dit, j'ai sous-estimé la force qu'elle aurait eu, ricana-t-il douloureusement.

 

   Logan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 

– La ferme, ça n'a rien de drôle, s'enquit-il sévèrement.

 

   Mike toussa et reprit lentement son souffle. Si vulnérable sans se lamenter, pensa Logan. Il avait raison depuis le début. Peu importe le scénario qu'il avait envisagé, il était bel et bien pathétique. Il fronça les sourcils et après un temps de réflexion, il se leva tout à coup de sa chaise en secouant la tête, décontenancé.

 

– Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit, les bras vaguement écartés. Ne pas me condamner alors qu'à l'évidence, j'ai failli te tuer ? Tu devrais m'enterrer sous toutes les insultes qui puissent être en toutes les langues, me cracher à la figure et me supprimer de ton existence. Pourquoi tu me parles comme si je ne valais plus la peine d'être méprisé par Michael Hannigan ?

– Ça te soulagerait ?

– Tu as toutes les raisons du monde à tes pieds pour le faire, maintenant ! Alors pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai réussi à te toucher.

 

   Logan se figea en faisant taire toutes ses pensées avec lui. Chaque parole que prononçait Mike semblait encore plus insensée. L'infirmière lui avait-elle administré trop de morphine ?

 

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Logan d'un ton plus calme.

 

   Mike soupira, loin d'être las de devoir donner des explications, mais plutôt soulagé d'être sur le point de lâcher un poids qu'il avait gardé sur les épaules trop longtemps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Logan fût surpris de voir une larme couler le long de la joue de son camarade. De la main de son bras droit, libre des perfusions intraveineuses, celui-ci étreignit son drap blanc dans sa paume, sans détacher son regard du paysage à travers la fenêtre.

 

– J'ai essayé d'arrêter. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. (La voix de Mike était un souffle lessivé. Il évitait de regarder Logan dans les yeux.) Mais te voir chaque jour, brisé par le chagrin, prostré derrière cette armure qui rejette le monde, me donnait l'impression d'être tiré vers le bas avec toi. Et... tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, me semblait l'unique alternative pour nous ramener à la surface. (Il ricana nerveusement en contemplant le plafond.) Oui, toi et moi.

 

  Logan resta interdit, une question lui brûlant les lèvres sans parvenir à les franchir. Il sentait qu'il devait se taire et écouter, pour la première fois sans contrainte, car c'était plus qu'une évidence.

   Mike s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de bien plus qu'important. Il était sur le point de se confesser.

 

– Parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher.

 

  Silence. Quelques secondes qui parurent durer plusieurs minutes. Le visage de Mike se ferma légèrement, et Logan devina qu'il n'avait l'intention d'en dire davantage. Avant même de le réaliser, celui-ci se posa au pied du lit de son camarade, et fixa brièvement le ourlet de sa chemise d'hôpital qu'il triturait pensivement.

 

– Toi aussi... tu as connu le deuil ? dit-il dans un murmure.

– Ce n'est qu'un terme que l'on a donné à la capacité de nous habituer à ne plus voir le visage d'un être cher, à ne plus entendre sa voix, à ne plus sentir l'essence de son parfum ou la douceur de ses cheveux. (Mike parlait d'une voix placide, inébranlable et incroyablement pensive. C'était une voix que Logan ne lui connaissait pas et s'il en était surpris, il n'en laissait rien paraître.) Jusqu'à oublier la couleur exacte de ses yeux ou les esquisses de son sourire. Le deuil n'est qu'un déguisement de faux-semblants qui nous incite à nous résilier de toutes ces petites choses qui nous rappelle l'être perdu.

 

   Le cœur de Logan se serra douloureusement. Les paroles de Mike étaient à la fois dures, et si pragmatiques. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être que ça expliquait pourquoi Logan n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la mort de son père.

 

– A quel point est-ce cruel d'oublier que ceux que nous avons aimé ne font plus partie de ce monde uniquement dans notre intérêt parce que « la vie continue », poursuivit Mike. Ça fait partie de ces conneries de conventions que j'ai toujours détesté. (Sa voix prit un ton rauque.) Je refuse qu'elle devienne qu'un souvenir.

_Elle_.

  Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de qui il parlait, mais il s'abstint de lui poser la question. Au lieu de cela, il réalisait ce que signifiaient les paroles de Mike quand ce dernier disait avoir réussi à le toucher. Cela pouvait sembler insensé pour une tierce personne qui ne connaissait cette peine qu'ils partageaient, mais pour Mike et Logan, c'était une évidence.

   Un rictus morose se dessina au coin des lèvres de Logan.

 

– Tu es en train de dire... que nous sommes les veinards de l'histoire ?

 

   Mike lui renvoya innocemment son sourire. Le ventre de Logan se noua tant il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire sincèrement.

 

– Si les sévices que je t'ai fait subir ont pu surpasser ton chagrin, et si j'ai survécu à un châtiment plus grand que de n'être plus capable de me regarder dans la glace, alors oui. Ce sont nous, les veinards. (Mike posa sa main sur son ventre, et l'ouvrit, paume vers le haut.) Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner. Parce que nous sommes responsables de l'autre, à partir de maintenant.

 

   Logan contempla la main tendue de Mike. C'était donc ça. La vérité et l'honnêteté. Mike voulait faire une trêve. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Logan se souvint de leur première rencontre qui datait de la seconde. Ils étaient dans la même classe jusqu'à l'année suivante où ils firent un divergent choix de cursus. Comment Logan ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient fréquenté le même collège ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?

   Si les choses avaient prit une telle tournure, c'était certainement la raison la plus plausible : Mike n'avait jamais su comment approcher Logan. Et au décès de son père, cette envie d'avoir un quelconque contact avec lui était devenu encore plus nécessaire. Peut-être craignait-il d'être rejeté ? songea Logan. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'ils étaient si différents et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

 

– Mais si tu ne le veux pas, reprit Mike d'une voix feutrée, je comprendrais. Et je promets de disparaître de ton existence.

 

   Logan se renfrogna, comme si son camarade venait de lui parler en une langue qui lui était étrangère. Il avait longtemps souhaité que Mike lui fiche la paix, se lasse de se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire, et finisse par le considérer comme un fantôme. Mais qu'il disparaisse ? Jamais il ne l'avait envisagé – pas même de son existence... Ça semblait peut-être étrange.

Il ne se l'était jamais avoué jusqu'à maintenant, mais avant que tout cela n'arrive, pendant qu'il était dans la ligne de mire de son camarade, Logan s'était senti indispensable, important... vivant.

  Aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes gens avaient l'occasion de recommencer, de se lier autrement qu'à travers des affres persécutrices. Non, Logan ne souhaitait pas que Mike disparaisse. Encore moins de son existence.

 

– Ce ne sera qu'à une condition, s'enquit Logan en glissant délicatement sa main dans celle de son camarade. On appuie sur « reset ». On recommence en étant honnête avec nous-même.

 

   Mike lui répondit derrière un sourire en pressant tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Le nœud qui s'étirait dans le ventre de Logan au contact délicat de sa peau lui fit manquer une embardée. C'était certainement dû à cette première fois où Mike manifestait un geste minutieusement tendre et affectueux.

 

**†**

 

   Une forte odeur d'anis s'insinua dans ses narines comme un venin stimulant ses nerfs, son cerveau et ses muscles tout à la fois, ce qui sortit Harry si brusquement de l'inertie qu'il se redressa dans un cri éthéré, en heurtant le front de Niall qui chuta au sol. La douleur s'emparant de son crâne, Harry referma durement les yeux en retombant sur les oreillers d'un sofa moelleux, la main plaquée sur le front.

 

– Okay, disons que c'est le karma, grommela Niall qui se releva du sol de manière incongrue pour s'installer sur la table basse en bois d'ébène.

 

   Harry rouvrit les yeux derrière une grimace et reconnut le canapé en velours verdâtre, les oreillers brun et orange, et le papier peint vintage de la salle de séjour des Horan, qui donnait à la résidence une allure moderne des années 70.

 

– Que s'est-il passé ? balbutia Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

– Quelques bleus ici et là, un arbre innocent arraché à ses racines et une altercation qui s'est fini par l'aide du bûche de bois, énuméra Niall en reposant à son côté la fleur d'anis qu'il avait utilisé pour réveiller son ami. En résumé, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose.

 

   Harry s'accorda un instant d'absence pour se repasser en mémoire ce qui les événements avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans un trou noir.

   Durant sa réflexion, une douleur aiguë lui lança à l'arrière de la tête.

 

– Ow ! (Harry posa la main sur le point d'affliction.) Tu m'as frappé ? réalisa-t-il d'une voix éraillée en fixant Niall avec des yeux ronds.

– Désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. (Niall se leva de la table basse et se dirigea vers le bureau du salon niché entre deux bibliothèques.) Agressif, impulsif, et en colère. C'est à peine si tu étais toi-même.

 

   Après avoir saisi un livre volumineux à reliure épaisse, il déambula dans la pièce en le feuilletant à partir d'un marque-page en tissu disposé au milieu des pages. Harry se redressa sur le sofa, douloureusement mais sûrement, en ayant l'impression d'avoir parcouru un marathon sans s'être entraîné. Mais il en avait assez de ces situations où il finissait par se réveiller dans un lit.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? La Bible ? s'enquit Harry qui manqua son sarcasme malgré lui.

 

   Niall s'installa sur le divan en face de son ami, un rictus familier au coin des lèvres. On dirait que le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête fit réaliser à Harry que son meilleur ami était toujours le même. Ce qui était différent, c'était qu'il voyait Niall tel qu'il était réellement à présent. Le teint blanc éclatant de sa peau, ses yeux bleus aux nuances argentées, lui étaient moins étranges.

 

– Je fais des recherches susceptibles de nous aider à comprendre ta situation.

 

   Niall ferma brièvement le livre pour lui montrer la couverture sur laquelle Harry se trouvait le titre en écriture gothique : « **CODEX DES CRÉATURES DÉMONIAQUES AUX HISTOIRES NON-RACONTÉES** » Un peu long comme titre, songea l'adolescent. Mais il doutait que l'auteur s'était accordé du temps pour trouver un joli titre à ce genre d'ouvrage.

 

– Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, les Exorcistes Éminents ne passent pas leur temps à lire la Bible. En fait, tu as plus de chance de voyager dans l'espace pour être témoin de la naissance d'une Étoile, que de voir l'un de nous en train de feuilleter la Bible. Sa lecture n'est indispensable que lors de la première année de notre formation. C'est une alternative pour comprendre le monde des exorcistes et découvrir le dessin de notre engagement en tant que protecteurs.

 

   Harry vit sur la reliure du bouquin qu'il s'agissait du sixième volume. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut sur le bureau acajou de la bibliothèque une paillasse d'ouvrages semblables, empilés les uns sur les autres. Où Niall avait-il trouvé le temps de lire tous ces volumes ? A moins qu'il avait commencé ses recherches après l'épisode du réfectoire de l'école ?

  Instinctivement, il jeta un œil à travers les fenêtres de la pièce. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Plusieurs heures s'étaient donc écoulées pendant qu'il somnolait. Le crépuscule allait tomber.

 

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Niall après un moment de silence.

 

   Harry fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se remémorer les derniers instants qui précédèrent son trou noir. Il se souvint de la profonde colère qui l'habitait. Fougueuse, violente et imprévisible. Il se réprimanda sans indulgence pour s'en être pris physiquement à son meilleur ami. Il se souvint de l'arbre dont Niall lui avait parlé et contempla ses mains sur ses genoux en pensant qu'il l'avait déraciné si facilement. Il serra les poings avant qu'elles ne tremblent sous la stupeur effrayante qui lui glaçait l'échine. Puis une ombre traversa son flux de souvenirs, rapidement mais clairement.

 

– Tu te souviens... du garçon que l'on a rencontré ? continua Niall d'une voix plus soulignée, laissant penser à Harry qu'il espérait une réponse particulière. Il ignorait seulement laquelle.

 

   Ce serait ironique si c'était celle où il était sensé répondre que non, alors que son nom était inscrit au feutre rouge sur l'ardoise de verre de sa mémoire.

 

– Louis... souffla-t-il.

 

   Le regard de Niall se décomposa en une émotion indéchiffrable. Était-ce bien la réponse qu'il attendait ?

 

– Oh, tu es enfin réveillé ! Et juste à temps ! Je viens de préparer du thé.

 

   Une grande blonde vénitienne, vêtue d'une chemise en flanelle à carreaux et d'un slim, coiffée d'un chignon à la va-vite, et portant un service à thé à bout de bras, fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait la mâchoire carrée et les grands yeux clairs de Niall – ou était-ce plutôt le contraire. Après tout, c'était sa mère.

 

– Nous sommes désolés pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table basse. Mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risques. Tu sais... A cause... de...

 

   L'atmosphère devint gênante, inconfortable. Niall se racla la gorge en baissant les yeux pendant que Harry regardait Amelia Whitecrow-Horan d'une indifférence médusée. Pouvait-il vraiment la blâmer ? Bien sûr que non. A présent qu'il avait recouvré la raison, Harry était plutôt soulagé qu'ils aient eu la prudence de ne pas lui ouvrir la porte – en particulier lorsqu'il pensait à la manière dont il avait arraché Niall au seuil de la porte de sa propre maison.

   Harry dégluti.

 

– Ne dites rien. J'ai compris, sourit-il avec assentiment à la femme. Vous vouliez protéger votre famille. J'en aurais fait autant à votre place.

 

   Amelia lui rendit son sourire empli de reconnaissance.

 

– Niall nous a raconté que tes parents t'ont dissimulé ce que t- (Elle se tut en sentant le regard alerte de son fils posé sur elle.)... la vérité à ton sujet, depuis toujours. Tu lui aurais fait part des détails de la conversation que tu as eu avec ta famille. D'après toutes ces informations, ton cas semble particulier. Nous devons t'avouer que de toute notre carrière, c'est la première fois que nous rencontrons une telle affaire.

 

   Silence. Que pouvait bien répondre Harry à cela alors qu'il était le centre de toute cette histoire ? Une histoire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être capable d'imaginer, même pour un devoir d'écriture – il n'aurait encore moins pu l'imaginer faire partie de son monde.

 

– Maman, fit Niall d'une voix réservée, je ne crois pas que ça l'aide à mieux l'assimiler.

 

  Mortifiée, Amelia déglutit et se racla la gorge en croisant les bras. Dans cette position, les manches de sa chemise s'étiraient légèrement et Harry aperçut un discret tatouage sur l'avant-bras de la femme. Le dessin d'une Croix superposée sur une paire d'ailes d'oiseaux, le tout coloré en noir.

   Après tout ce temps où il avait fréquenté les Horan, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà remarqué qu'Amelia était tatouée.

 

– Peu importe les circonstances, reprit la femme, nous avons commencé à faire nos recherches avec Niall et son père pour en savoir davantage sur les blancs qui demandent à être remplis. Je te promets que nous ne te laisserons pas dans l'ignorance. Tu as le droit de savoir qui tu es.

 

   Harry s'humecta les lèvres et acquiesça en triturant les pans d'un des oreillers du divan, à court de mots.

 

– Maman ! J'ai terminé mon entraînement, est-ce que je peux-

 

   Une petite fille se figea au seuil de la porte de la salle de séjour, des mèches de cheveux s'échappant avec rébellion de sa queue-de-cheval brune, son visage fin suant, et les yeux ronds comme des billes vertes aux nuances ambrées. Son regard passa du sofa, à sa mère et son frère, puis de nouveau sur le sofa.

 

– Salut, Willow, lança innocemment Harry qui s'était accoudé sur ses genoux.

 

   La petite Willow manqua une expiration et se précipita hors du champs de vision de l'adolescent. Un sourire blême se forma sur les lèvres de Harry qui baissa les yeux vers le tapis persan à ses pieds, un nœud au creux du ventre. « Les nouvelles vont vite. » Il aurait eu bien besoin qu'elle saute dans ses bras en gloussant comme elle le faisait d'habitude, pour lui prouver qu'il restait un fond de normalité à son existence. Manifestement, ce n'était plus le cas.

   Niall échangea un regard éloquent avec Amelia.

 

– Je vais l'aider à réviser, dit-elle incrédule. Elle a une poésie à réciter pour sa classe, demain.

 

   Harry ne réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur l'avant-bras d'Amelia avant que cette dernière n'ait quitté la pièce.

 

– J'ignorais que ta mère avait un tatouage, s'enquit-il d'un ton désincarné.

– Oh, ça, répondit Niall aussi surpris que l'air dubitatif de son ami. Ce n'est pas vraiment un tatouage. C'est une allégorie de l'ordre des Exorcistes Éminents, qui nous sert également de protection contre les possessions démoniaques. (Niall déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et écarta son col pour lui montrer le même dessin de la Croix ailée, encrée sur sa clavicule gauche.) En général, on nous le cède à l'âge de treize ans. Ça fait partie d'un des nombreux détails qui nous différencient des exorcistes classiques.

 

   « Treize ans ? » Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua alors qu'il contemplait d'un air septique l'emblème des Corbeaux Blancs tatoué sur la peau de son ami. Une bile se forma dans sa gorge en constatant que Niall n'avait pourtant jamais eu de tatouage sur sa peau.

 

– Nous avons passé tous nos étés ensembles... murmura Harry avant de s'étrangler malgré lui.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as été capable de voir... avant ton accident. Seuls les êtres ayant un lien avec le monde ésotérique peuvent voir à travers le Voile de l'Horizon. Ce qui rassemble l'intégralité des créatures ésotériques – ou « surnaturelles » dans le jargon humain – ainsi qu'un bref pourcentage d'entre eux dotés de ce qu'on peut appeler... don divin.

– Okay, okay, souffla Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux clos. C'est assez de termes Whitecrow- _iste_ pour le moment.

 

   Niall se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en étant conscient que plus ils avançaient dans les détails, plus il était difficile pour Harry de les assimiler. Impossible d'en attendre moins d'un esprit aussi pragmatique et logique que celui de son ami détective.

   Niall prit une inspiration en décrivant des cercles sur la paume de sa main gauche avec la naissance de ses doigts – une habitude qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

 

– Puisque nous sommes dans le vif du sujet, reprit-il doucement, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

 

   Harry se rétracta en restant de glace, fixant son ami d'un regard tranchant. Qui devait-il attendre, maintenant ? Il avait atteint son cota de protagonistes et de rebondissements surprises en moins de douze heures. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on menait une vie où l'on semblait attirer les crimes autour de soi, se dit-il.

   Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de songer à l'identité de son visiteur, une silhouette fine et menue entra avec désinvolture dans la pièce.

   Louis Tomlinson.

  Alors que ce dernier convergea vers les deux garçons, mains dans les poches de son uniforme scolaire, Harry remarqua que son teint était aussi pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Était-ce dans le bleu indigo de ses yeux ? Ou à cause des bandages autour de ses poignets qui affirmait une nouvelle fois à Harry qu'il était réel ?

 

– Que fait-il ici ? s'exclama-t-il froidement.

– Relax, Harry.

– Je ne suis pas relax avec les harceleurs.

– Je ne suis pas un harceleur !

– Ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte.

– Dixit un maniaque étriqué.

\- Les gars, du calme ! s'enquit Niall en se levant de son divan, les mains proclamant le silence. On est tous sur les nerfs, d'accord ? Si l'on veut parvenir à comprendre certaines choses, il faut que l'on communique calmement et de manière civilisée. Ou allez-vous m'obliger à réprimander votre attitude comme à des gamins de huit ans ?

 

   Harry et Louis détachèrent leur regard irrité de l'un et l'autre en détournant la tête au-dessus de leur épaule.

 

– Désolé, se grommelèrent-ils.

 

   Niall arqua les sourcils en réprimant un sourire satisfait. Facile, se félicita-t-il.

 

–– Voilà qui est mieux. Louis, si tu veux bien.

 

   Niall fit un geste vague en direction du sofa où Harry était assis. Mais Louis l'ignora et fit glisser la chaise du bureau de la bibliothèque pour s'y installer, les bras nonchalamment posés sur le dossier. Pas besoin de refaire les présentations, nota Niall qui ravala un soupir excédé.

   Le blond se réinstalla sur le divan et observa le silence autour d'eux. Aucun des deux garçons ne s'apprêtaient à le briser – c'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient un regard. Les motifs du tapis persan et les pans des oreillers du sofa semblaient plus intéressants que le problème auquel ils étaient confronté.

 

– Ce sera plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais, marmonna Niall dans son menton.

 

   Sa remarque électrisa la nuque de Harry, ce qui de sa part un regard revêche à son camarade.

 

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de contrôler la froideur de sa voix.

– Niall m'a parlé de toi, répondit Louis en prenant Harry de court. Il m'a expliqué ce dont j'ai été témoin avant... que l'on se rencontre dans la forêt.

 

   Louis leva machinalement ses avant-bras, exposant les bandages de ses poignets au regard effaré de Harry. Ce dernier détourna aussitôt les yeux vers les paumes de ses mains en se souvenant de sa colère qui s'était déversé en une chaleur incendiaire dans tout son corps. Il serra les poings à en enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair. Voilà comment ça se passait désormais ? Tout ce qu'il touchait finirait brisé ?

 

– En échange, je lui ai parlé de moi, continua Louis d'un ton impassible. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Et nous sommes parvenus à trouver une réponse à une récente énigme qui s'est personnellement imposé à moi.

– Quel genre d'énigme ? demanda Harry en jetant un œil circonspect à Niall.

 

   Ce dernier sembla hésitant à lui répondre et lança un furtif revers du regard à Louis. A quoi bon vouloir ménager Harry ? Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi pire que ce qu'il avait déjà appris...

 

– « Pourquoi es-tu capable de me voir ? », déclara Louis.

 

    Ou pas.

   Harry arrêta de respirer une fraction de seconde. Il pensait avoir mal entendu et fixait Louis avec insistance. L'expression de son visage ne cillait pas, à l'instar de celui de Niall qui appréhendait davantage la réaction de Harry. Ce dernier déglutit et sans quitter Louis des yeux, glissa sur le canapé pour plus moins réduire la distance entre eux.

  Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry resta impassible et filtra minutieusement toutes les possibilités soulevant une telle question. Une plaisanterie n'aurait jamais arboré un sérieux si draconien les visages des deux garçons, et leur voix n'auraient été dénuées de subtilité sarcastique. Cette question ne pouvait franchir les lèvres d'une personne sans symptôme de déséquilibre mental.

   Mais alors qu'il était entré dans un monde où les lois de Descartes n'avaient leur place, il était impossible pour Harry de trouver matière à en rire.

 

– Plus précisément ? fit-il simplement.

 

   Après un temps de réflexion, Louis planta enfin ses prunelles dans celles du garçon.

 

– Ton instinct n'avait pas totalement tord à propos de ce que j'ai dit dans le parc. (Il prit une inspiration et appuya sur chacun de ses mots.) Je ne suis ni un élève de Hampton High, ni un résident du coin. Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas du temps que j'ai dû attendre avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ma présence.

 

   Harry cligna des paupières, prit au dépourvu par ses paroles.

 

– Si tu n'es pas un étudiant, pourquoi portes-tu l'uniforme du lycée ?

 

   Louis haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était une évidence absolue.

 

– Un jour, je me suis simplement réveillé comme ça. (Le regard de Louis se perdit dans le vague, sa voix prit de la distance.) Mais je me souviens de la poussière et des coups de feus... des coups de sabots dans la terre et des cris. Il y avait... ce désert et tout à coup, l'école était là.

 

  Louis semblait perdu dans ses pensées, voire perturbé. Harry ignorait s'il devait le prendre vraiment au sérieux.

 

– Okay, tu dois éclairer ma lanterne, Niall. Je ne comprends rien à ce que ce type raconte.

 

   Niall sembla hésiter un instant, mais prit sur lui en réalisant que son invité avait l'esprit dans la brume.

 

– Louis erre dans les couloirs du lycée depuis une période qu'il ne peut définir, à la recherche d'un être vivant qui l'aiderait à éclaircir son chemin. Et tu as été la première personne à avoir établi ce contact.

 

   « Être vivant ? Contact ? »

 

– Attends, tu en parles comme s'il...

 

   La gorge de Harry s'assécha tout à coup et l'empêcher de compléter sa phrase.

 

– Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un beaucoup de choses que tu ne pouvais voir avant ton accident. Louis fait partie de l'une d'elles.

 

   Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. « Non. »

 

– Ce qu'on essaie de te dire, c'est que-

– Ne le dis pas.

 

   Niall ignora le murmure désespéré de Harry.

 

– Louis est un fantôme.

 

 

**†**


	11. Blasphème

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry n'est toujours pas rentré chez lui. Pendant ce temps, il en apprend davantage sur les Exorcistes Eminents et le Monde Ésotérique. Après un temps de réflexion, il parvient à trouver un terrain d'entente avec Louis.  
> Eileen, rongée par l'inquiétude, s'ouvre pour la première fois à son collègue, le Dr Joahnn.

**S** I NATE N'ÉTAIT PAS ENTIÈREMENT CONCENTRÉE lors de son entraînement de volleyball, l'inquiétude pesante qui l'habitait n'était sur le point de se modérer lorsque l'adolescente passa devant le pavillon des Styles pour rentrer chez elle. Sa respiration cessa quelques secondes alors qu'elle observait la façade extérieure de la résidence, démunie de ses fenêtres dont les tessons de verres tapissaient le parterre de l'allée menant à l'entrée. Nate s'y fraya un chemin en constatant que les plus gros dégâts avaient déjà été débarrassé dans des sacs poubelles qui jonchaient le perron. Elle franchit celui-ci et s'arrêta devant le seuil de l'entrée. La porte était ouverte.

 

 

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

 

   Nate sourcilla en voyant l'état de la salle de séjour. Il n'y avait once de lumière dans la pièce, le lustre était disloqué, la table basse en verre était ruinée sur le tapis de salon, les cadres photos murales jonchaient le sol... On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu ici. Nate passa le seuil en écrasant quelques débris. Comment était-ce possible ?

 

– Dr. Styles ? appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'un frisson la parcourut. Cette maison ne lui avait jamais paru aussi recluse qu'à cet instant. Shérif Styles ?

 

   Elle savait que les Styles n'étaient pas souvent chez eux, mais lorsque quelqu'un passait par ici, c'était bien un membre de la famille. Mais étrangement, Nate n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Harry depuis qu'il avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Les visites ne lui étaient pas autorisé et le Dr. Styles mettait un point d'honneur à lui donner des réponses évasives aux raisons de cette décision. Depuis ce jour, Nate pensait que l'état de Harry était grave jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, soixante-douze heures plus tard.

 

– Harry, tu es là ? lança-t-elle au bas des escaliers.

 

   Alors qu'elle était sur le point de monter les marches, un bruit métallique provenant de la cuisine attira son attention. Elle s'y rendit et son pied rencontra une fiole de verre échouée sur le tapis. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » souffla-t-elle en la prenant entre ses doigts pour l'exposer à la lumière du crépuscule qui passait à travers la porte d'entrée. Elle le porta ensuite sous ses narines et sursauta à l'odeur métallique que le contenu dégageait. « Du sang ? » Déconcertée, Nate cligna des paupières et sursauta en entendant du mouvement venant de la pièce d'en face.

   Elle serra le poing sur la fiole et convergea vers elle à pas de loup. Étaient-ce des cambrioleurs ? Devait-elle prévenir la police ? Alors qu'elle décida de jouer la carte de la prudence et retira son portable de la poche son uniforme, une silhouette sortit soudainement de la cuisine.

 

– Dr. Styles, sursauta Nate, la main sur son cœur, soulagée.

– Nathanael ? Que fais-tu ici ?

 

Eileen portait un sac semblable à ceux présents sur le perron, empli de morceaux de verres.

 

– Je reviens de mon entraînement. Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda l'adolescente, perplexe. Que s'est-il passé, ici ?

 

   Ses grands yeux balayèrent discrètement la pièce derrière Eileen qui était sens dessus-dessous. Les tiroirs étaient tiré hors de leur meuble, ainsi que les placards des assiettes et des verres. La cuisine entière gisait au sol comme si un ouragan l'avait traversé.

  Eileen détourna les yeux en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait donner d'excuses qui feraient passer tout ce désastre pour un accident. Alors elle déglutit la bile coincée dans sa gorge.

 

– Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, dit-elle d'un air flegmatique en se rendant sur le perron où elle déposa le sac poubelle. C'était juste une crise passagère.

– Une crise ? s'étonna Nate d'une petite voix. Vous... Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre mari ? osa-t-elle demander.

 

  Eileen enfonça les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Nate. Cette dernière tourna la tête et rencontra James qui portait également un sac rempli de débris. Le regard du shérif alla de l'adolescente à son épouse qui lui communiquait un regard à l'indifférence éloquente.

 

– C'était... une stupide dispute, renchérit-il à Nate. Nous n'avons tellement plus de temps pour nous que l'on se dispute pour un rien à la moindre occasion.

– Oh. Harry ne m'en a pas parlé, souffla la jeune fille.

– Nous n'avons pas voulu l'impliquer, enchaîna Eileen. Alors James et moi avons mis en place un système thérapeutique qui consiste à briser des objets en révélant tout ce qui nous énerve chez l'autre.

 

   Un sourire incrédule se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle revint vers James pour passer son bras autour de sa taille.

 

– Un résultat lancinant pour nos biens matériaux, dit celui-ci, mais émotionnellement jouissif.

 

   D'un air dubitatif, Nate acquiesça. Voilà une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas de leur couple. Elle ne les imaginait être le genre de couple à gérer une querelle conjugale de manière si excentrique. Si ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, c'était bien la première fois.

 

– Hum, Harry est ici ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était était rentré.

– Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis ce matin, dit Eileen. Il est encore vulnérable.

– On s'est dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas le déranger, continua James.

– D'accord... Alors je repasserai.

– On lui dira que tu es venu. Merci.

 

   Nate jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle avait cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait freiné de demander à pouvoir le voir avant même que les parents de Harry le lui déconseillent. Tout comme le récit de ce désastre lui semblait excessif. Alors elle fit volte-face et regagna le perron en observant l'une des fenêtres du haut d'entrée. Il ne restait plus un centimètre de verre sur les battants, comme si les carreaux y avaient été simplement retiré. Et pourtant, les tessons saupoudrant le bosquet brillaient sous la lueur du crépuscule.

   Nate n'était pas doté de la qualité d'observation aiguisée de Harry, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ces vitres n'avaient été brisées par des coups de batte. Que s'est-il passé chez les Styles ? se demanda-t-elle du perron de sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose son sac à dos au pied du bureau de sa chambre. Elle tira les rideaux pour jeter un œil à travers sa porte-fenêtre. Elle ne vit aucune trace de Harry dans sa chambre. Son lit n'était même pas défait. Derrière le semblant de quiétude qui l'avait envahi lorsque les Styles semblaient bien se porter à son départ, Nate osa songer un instant qu'ils lui avaient sûrement menti.

   Mais pour quelle raison ? A cette pensée, la jeune fille serra la fiole qu'elle avait gardé dans la paume de sa main.

 

 

 

20 : 23 > Salut, Harry. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais rentré. Comment tu te sens ?

20 : 39 > Les cours ont été suspendus jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

20 : 51 > Où es-tu passé ? Je sais que tu n'es pas chez toi.

21 : 10 > Harry, je suis inquiète. Que s'est-il passé ?

21 : 10 > S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

 

   Une dizaine de messages et quatre appels manqués. Installé dans la chambre d'ami, vêtu d'une chemise emprunté à Niall pour la nuit, Harry contemplait son portable sur la table de chevet, impassible et décidé à ne pas le toucher. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de remédier à l'inquiétude de Nate. Elle devait avoir vu les dégâts causés chez lui. Quelle explication allait-il lui donner ? Bien qu'il pouvait considérer de lui dire la vérité, Harry ne voudrait pas que Nate se retrouve impliquée dans un monde dont elle ignorait l'existence. Un monde susceptible d'être dangereux.

   Harry ne savait même pas encore comment il comptait gérer le poids de la situation, même avec l'aide des Horan. Harry pouvait toujours feindre l'indifférence, s'accrocher à la chaîne qui composait sa personne, mais son identité était scindée par une paroi de verre. C'était douloureux, à tel point qu'il avait peur de lui-même, il avait peur de s'endormir, il avait peur de ce qui se dissimulait dans les ténèbres.

   Alors dans une inspiration, il retourna le portable, écran contre la surface de la table, et glissa sous les draps du lit, les bras croisés en-dessous de sa tête. « La nuit promet d'être longue. » songea-t-il, le regard fixant le plafond.

 

 

**†**

 

 

   Ç'aurait pu être le petit-déjeuner le plus silencieux qui puisse avoir été, si une atmosphère malaisée ne pesait pas autour de la table. D'un côté étaient assis Harry, Niall et Louis, de l'autre, Willow et Elias. En bout de table, Amelia humait l'odeur de son café pour couvrir celle de la tension aigre-douce dans l'air.

   Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois où un tel climat s'était invité à un repas. Trois ans plus tôt, au côté de son époux et son fils, elle avait exorcisé l'une des nombreuses forces primitives auxquelles leur rôle d'Exorcistes Éminents les amenait. Niall s'était trop approché du petit garçon possédé et lors de sa première Extraction, il n'avait mesuré l'intensité de ses pouvoirs. Son essence angélique avait bien failli lui cuire le cerveau cependant que ses sourcils y avaient répondu comme sous l'effet de l'acide. Il les avait perdu. Et de retour à la maison, alors que la famille se remettait de leurs émotions après leur victoire, Amelia et Elias étaient intérieurement déchirés entre la culpabilité et l'hilarité que le visage de leur fils laissait paraître sans expression en l'absence de ses sourcils. Sans compter que ces derniers avaient mis une éternité à repousser, Niall avait dû prétendre souffrir de migraine optique pour justifier les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait porté en cours pendant plusieurs semaines.

   Mais la tension d'aujourd'hui était différente. Les yeux baissés sur leur assiette ou leur tasse de café, seul le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant entre eux comblait le silence persistant de la pièce. Un silence qui consistait uniquement à éviter d'aborder un sujet intangible, et pourtant inévitable, au premier mot. C'était la raison pour laquelle, oppressé par ce mutisme assommant, Harry pensa être celui qui devait y mettre un terme. Il s'humecta les lèvres et avalant difficilement le morceau de bacon qu'il mastiquait.

 

– C'est vraiment délicieux, Amelia, dit-il simplement.

– Merci, sourit la maîtresse de maison. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas tous réunis ici. Ça ravive des souvenirs de l'époque où Niall et toi vous êtes rencontrés. Est-ce que tu te souviens des bulles dans les œufs ?

– C'était marrant à éclater.

– Et c'est une habitude que tu n'as pas changé, maman, s'esclaffa Niall.

– Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça ?

 

   Tous les regards se posèrent sur Willow qui avait à peine touché à son assiette.

 

– Willie, qu'est-ce que tu-

– Est-ce que vous allez vraiment prétendre que c'est normal qu'il y ait un démon et un fantôme assis à notre table ?

– Si la sensation de la nourriture qui traverse votre appareil digestif est normal, pour moi, ça ne l'est pas, marmonna Louis dans son menton en se massant distraitement la gorge.

 

   Il leva les yeux en sentant cinq paires d'yeux le fixer d'un air médusé et se sentit rougir de malaise devant ces regards à l'aria éloquent : « Le fantôme a parlé. » A ce moment, il eut le sentiment qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour les détourner de leur surprise. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, _littéralement_. Alors le garçon se contenta de replonger le nez dans son assiette en silence.

 

– Il a toujours du sang humain dans les veines, Willow, le ton cassant de Niall rompit le silence.

– Oh, désolée. Un humain « à moitié » démon est assis à notre table. Et ça suffit pour ignorer les principes fondamentaux que l'on nous enseigne à l'Unité ? Passer outre ce pourquoi nous existons et nos valeurs ?

– Willow, ça suffit ! la réprimanda Elias, mais ses deux enfants avaient décidé de l'ignorer.

– Notre devoir est, avant tout, d'assurer la protection de l'humanité contre les forces démoniaques primitives, rétorqua Niall. Le cas de Harry est différent, c'est même la première fois que nous y faisons face. Que sommes-nous censé faire à ton avis ?

– Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas en se tournant les pouces devant un petit déjeuner trop cuit que le saura !

– Trop cuit ? s'offusqua Amelia d'une petite voix.

– Arrêtez... souffla Harry mais personne ne l'entendit.

– Et s'il était dangereux et que lui-même n'en a aucune idée ?

– Il pourra apprendre à ne pas l'être.

– Si les démons étaient capables de développer une conscience et de renoncer au chaos, nous n'aurions plus besoin d'exister.

– Quelqu'un veut plus de bulles ? lança Amelia.

 

   CLAC. Le silence retomba violemment lorsque le verre en cristal éclata dans la main de Harry, dispersant des morceaux et le jus d'orange autour de son assiette.

  Il avait recommencé alors qu'il s'était résolu à ne laisser aucune insinuation à sa nature l'atteindre. Le cœur battant et les nerfs à vifs, il saisit calmement sa serviette et retira les débris de verre qui s'étaient plantés dans la paume de sa main. Les sentiments qui le tourmentaient de l'intérieur anesthésiait pratiquement la douleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait le besoin de disparaître, de ne plus être Harry. Il était brisé, et les disputes n'atténuaient en rien sa nouvelle réalité.

 

– Je voudrais que vous cessiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, concéda-t-il d'un ton impassible, sans lever les yeux de sa main blessée.

 

   Niall perçut le regard de sa mère sur lui, lourd de remontrances. Mortifié, il déglutit en se réprimandant intérieurement.

 

– Excuse-nous, Harry.

– Ne parle pas pour moi, fit Willow d'un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi tranchant. Je ne lui accorderai pas une confiance aveugle tant que nous ne serons pas certains de sa véritable nature.

 

   La petite fille se leva de table en faisant grincer sa chaise au sol et quitta la salle à manger en claquant des talons.

 

– Je m'en occupe, dit Elias en se levant de table à son tour.

 

   Un calme impropre reposa enfin dans la pièce. Harry regrettait d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il préférait largement le silence épineux du début de repas. Mais il faut bien en finir, songea-t-il après avoir prit une inspiration.

 

– Willow a raison, vous savez, reprit calmement Harry en levant les yeux vers Amelia. Inutile de prétendre que ce n'est pas un problème.

– Harry, nous ne prétendons rien du tout. C'était juste... un petit déjeuner. Niall voulait te prouver que ça ne changeait rien au fait que tu es comme un membre de notre famille. Et il a raison.

 

   Une bile au goût aigre naquît dans la gorge de Harry. L'intensité de son affliction lui soulevait l'estomac.

 

– Je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour ne voir que l'humain derrière la bête, souffla-t-il.

– Harry...

 

   Mais Niall ne put l'empêcher de quitter la table. Harry sortit de la salle à manger, pris d'un vertige.

 

 

  Harry avait fini par vomir. Dans le tiroir de la salle de bain, il trouva un flacon d'antidépresseurs et ingurgita deux comprimés. « Trop tôt. » souffla-t-il en constatant que sa main tremblait légèrement quand il referma le robinet. _Si les démons étaient capables de développer une conscience et de renoncer au chaos, nous n'aurions plus besoin d'exister_. _Et s'il était dangereux et que lui-même n'en a aucune idée ?_ Harry s'était efforcé de faire bonne figure, mais ces dernières paroles étaient la première pierre jeté contre sa paroi de verre. Il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour étouffer ses cris. Il s'était aspergé le visage d'eau glacé pour couvrir ses larmes. Et une fois qu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, sa lèvre inférieure avait guérie de sa morsure et la paume de sa main n'avait plus l'ombre d'une égratignure. C'était monstrueux. Harry était écœuré à tel point qu'il avait eu l'envie brûlante de ficher son poing à son reflet à travers le miroir. Mais il était parvenu à se maîtriser. Il ne voulait pas que les Horan puissent trouver une bonne raison de le mettre à la porte.

   Comment était-ce possible ? Malgré les paroles de Niall, et l'indifférence de sa famille quant à sa nature à moitié maléfique, comment Harry n'arrivait-il pas à s'accepter lui-même ?

   Harry se laissa glisser le long de la porte de la salle de bain, dans le hall. Il ne ressemblait plus grand-chose depuis la veille. Il portait les mêmes vêtements, ses cheveux piquaient dans différente direction, ses traits étaient pâles et fatigués. Il resta ainsi au sol, dans le couloir, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête entrée dans ses bras. Le silence environnant était la seule raison rationnelle à sa capacité d'entendre les cliquetis des couverts et les bruits de pas de Niall et Amelia dans la cuisine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison. Mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et la distance qui les séparait ne pouvait encore moins le résoudre à l'admettre.

 

– _On devrait continuer à chercher_ , dit Niall à sa mère. _On finira bien par trouver quelque chose._

– _Niall, ton père et moi avons feuilleté tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et nous savons déjà qu'il y a peu de chances que l'on trouve une quelconque information sur le cas de Harry. Je sais que tu veux aider ton ami, et nous le voulons aussi. Mais ce qui se passe est du_ jamais vu _dans notre monde, et nous ignorons par où commencer._

– _Et dans le conte de l'_ Enfant Écarlate _?_

   Amelia fût surprise et s'interrompit dans ce qu'elle faisait.

 

– _Niall, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants._

– _Un peu glauque pour les enfants, tout à y réfléchir. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Écoute, elle parle d'un être qui a été créé pour réduire le monde à feu et à sang, le faire sombrer dans le chaos, un unique dessein engendré par une soif de vengeance qui existait bien avant sa venue au monde._

– _Elle raconte également que cet enfant a tué sa mère pendant qu'elle le mettait au monde et qu'il a été trouvé, abandonné, par un couple de paysans qui l'a apporté à la paroisse de son village. Il a grandi et vécu les premières années de sa vie élevée par les Sœurs Contemplatives d'un monastère. Puis le jour où elles ont découverts que cet enfant possédait quelque chose de démoniaque, qu'il était le Mal incarné, elles l'ont enfermé dans un coffre pendant son sommeil et l'ont fait embarqué dans une arche pour le faire couler dans le Triangle des Bermudes. Et tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé lorsque le nocher à ouvert le coffre ?_

– _L'enfant n'était plus là, et l'arche n'est jamais revenu sur la terre ferme,_ souffla Niall.

– _Alors tu penses vraiment que Harry aurait pu être cet enfant orphelin maléfique qui s'est volatilisée d'une caisse verrouillée et fait disparaître un bateau en pleine mer ?_

   Aucune chance. Harry n'était ni orphelin, ni adopté. Et il n'avait encore moins voyagé en bateau enfermé dans une caisse. La seule traversée de sa vie qu'il ait jamais faite était lorsque sa famille avait été invité à l'inauguration du bateau de croisière de l'oncle d'un ancien camarade de fac de James.

 

– _D'accord, il y a un tas de divergences entre l'histoire et la réalité. Mais c'est certainement ça le truc. Et si une partie du conte était vraie ? Et si en réalité, elle était plus sombre que cela ?_

– _Niall..._

– _A force de traverser les générations, elle a dû être modifiée, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous n'avons jamais su si cet enfant était une fille ou un garçon ?_

 

   Silence. Harry entendait le souffle d'Amelia se figer, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre puis s'était ravisée aussitôt.

 

– _J'ai lu cette histoire des dizaines de fois, maman, et ce détail n'a jamais été mentionné. Tout comme il n'y a aucune information sur son auteur ou sur la manière dont elle a été créé._

   Amelia expira profondément.

 

– _Écoute, je pense que tu réfléchis trop,_ dit-elle tendrement. _Je sais que voir la détresse de ton meilleur ami te bouleverse._ (Le souffle tremblant de Niall traduisait sa profonde inquiétude.) _Nous ferons tout pour l'aider, je te le promets. Et nous sommes chanceux d'avoir le Père Mackenzie et Antonnella Torrès à nos côtés. Si nous réclamons de l'aide à d'autres de nos confrères, tu sais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et Harry serait dans leur ligne de mire._

– _Il doit y avoir un rapport,_ marmonna Niall. _J'ai toujours trouvé la façon dont l'histoire est conté... étrange._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Elle entre dans notre tête et nous transperce la mémoire. Chaque mot tout comme chaque phrase. C'est comme si elle avait été écrite pour qu'on ne l'oublie jamais. En as-tu oublié un seul détail depuis que tu étais enfant ?_.

– _Non_ , répondit Amelia après quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre. _Mais tu sais pourquoi on l'appelait l'_ enfant écarlate  _? Parce que personne n'a pris la peine de lui donner un nom. Et la seule chose qu'il laissait derrière son passage était la terreur et un bain de sang_... _Alors j'ignore ce que tu veux que je dise._ (Elle soupira, tandis qu'une expression soucieuse apparut sur ses traits.) _Tu penses que Harry pourrait être si dangereux ?_

  Niall sentit une bile se former dans sa gorge. Envisager cette possibilité le torturait de l'intérieur. Non, il ne pouvait imaginer Harry vêtir un tel rôle. Si son meilleur ami avait un quelconque rapport avec le protagoniste maléfique de ce conte, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

 

– _Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Même à quelqu'un qui le mérite._

   Une douleur à l'arrière de sa tête incita Harry à cesser d'écouter. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Il en avait assez entendu et eut un nouvel élan venant de son estomac.

_Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à personne_.

_Jamais. A personne._

_Jamais._

  Harry n'eut qu'une seule envie, hurler. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, son cœur se remit à battre sous une émotion hostile et oppressante. En vingt-quatre heures, ses démons intérieurs avaient été effleuré de trop près. Personne n'avait idée d'à quel point la situation le touchait au-delà du fait qu'un monstre sommeillait en lui. En vingt-quatre heures, une aversion envers lui-même, longtemps enfouie au fond de son être, s'était réveillé.

   Il avait l'impression d'être attaché à un pilori et de subir les moqueries machiavéliques des voix dans sa tête qui comprenaient l'ironie de la réalité.

 

«  _J'en pleurerais presque tant c'est pathétique. Alors à lui non plus, tu ne lui as rien dit ?_

_Tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu_ m'as _fait ?_ »

 

   « La ferme. » ces mots s'évanouirent sur ses lèvres d'une voix brisée. Harry fermait durement les yeux, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour faire taire les échos des fantômes dans sa tête. Les rires ne cessèrent pas, alourdissant le poids de sa culpabilité. Pendant de longues secondes qui lui paraissait une éternité, il priait pour qu'on le libère de sa tourmente.

 

– On dit toujours qu'il n'y a rien de plus cruel qu'un enfant.

 

   Soudain, une voix cristalline glissa comme une brise glacée soufflant contre son cou et leva subitement l'esprit de Harry de sa détresse intérieure.

   Adossé au mur face à lui, les mains dans les poches et un fin sourire empathique sur les lèvres, se tenait Louis. Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. C'est vrai. C'est un fantôme. Autant ce détail était réel, autant il préférait prétendre qu'il l'ignorait. Le garçon avait récupéré son souffle, son cœur s'était apaisé, ses tremblements avaient cessé.

   Inquiet de laisser un quelconque signe de sa crise d'angoisse alerter l'attention de Louis, Harry se racla la gorge et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

– Elle est juste effrayée, dénota-t-il en se renfrognant, le regard fixant un vide devant lui. Je ne peux pas la blâmer.

– Tu sauras que lorsque la frayeur se mêle à la colère, on dit des choses que l'on ne pense pas. Et que l'on ne comprend pas forcément quand on est gamin.

 

   Louis rejoignit Harry et glissa le long du mur pour s'installer à son côté, étreignant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son corps ne dégageait aucune chaleur, ni aucune froideur. C'était à peine si Harry pouvait sentir qu'il se trouvait près de lui. Louis émanait simplement une aura électrique... plus ou moins agréable.

 

– J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai résolu ma première affaire, murmura Harry après un silence.

– Quoi ?

– C'était durant la période de Noël. Des... modèles de poupées gigognes ont été volé dans un magasin de jouets. J'ai vu le responsable, camouflé d'un bonnets jusqu'au front, lunettes teintées et un large manteau d'hiver, s'enfuir sous mes yeux. Je lui ai couru après mais il avait disparu dans la foule, alors j'ai prévenu la sécurité et leur ai demandé de bloquer les sorties du magasin.

– Tu étais déjà audacieux à cet âge ? ricana Louis, impressionné.

– Quand mon père m'a trouvé, il pensait que je jouais à l'une de mes enquêtes _sherlockiennes_ imaginaires, s'esclaffa Harry. Mais il a finit par me croire, comme il le faisait toujours. Alors il a présenté son insigne et la sécurité nous a emmené dans la salle de vidéo-surveillance. Les caméras n'ont repéré aucune trace du voleur. Aucune trace d'un homme en manteau noir à lunettes et en bonnet d'hiver. Il avait réussi à déjouer les caméras du magasin et donc, l'hypothèse d'un client régulier qui connaissait bien les rayons semblait évidente mais... personne n'a franchit la sortie entre le moment où j'ai prévenu la sécurité et celui où elle a bloquée toutes les issues. Mon père et moi avons donc déduit que le voleur était un employé.

 

   La voix de Harry était calme, et il souriait presque à ce souvenir. Pendant un bref instant, il oubliait ses émois tourmenteuses.

 

– Comment l'avez-vous attrapé ? demanda Louis, sincèrement curieux et secrètement fasciné par le récit du garçon.

 

   Il peinait même à imaginer Harry, cet adolescent aussi banal que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs du lycée sans avoir pu attirer l'attention de l'un d'entre eux, puisse avoir vécu une enfance aussi mouvementée et influencée par un personnage fictif.

 

– Sur la caméra de l'entrée du magasin, quatre ouvriers se trouvaient au milieu de la foule bloqués par la sécurité. Ils transportaient deux grands miroirs qu'ils devaient certainement placer dans un rayon. Une déduction m'est soudainement venu à l'esprit alors j'ai piqué le talkie-walkie d'un des gardes et j'ai quitté la pièce pour retourner dans le hall du magasin. Je me suis faufilé dans la cohue jusqu'aux ouvriers, et je me suis glissé entre les deux miroirs. Et là, il y avait le bonnet, le grand manteau noir et les lunettes teintées dans la poche du vêtement, accrochés aux parois. Le voleur s'était mêlé à la foule pour se glisser à cet endroit afin de retirer son camouflage. J'ai prévenu mon père, et de son côté, il a repéré sur la caméra un homme avec l'uniforme du magasin, sortir de la foule l'air totalement innocent. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a coincé. La preuve ? C'étaient ses doigts qui avaient des traces de colle extra-forte et dont on avait retrouvé le tube dans la poche de son pantalon. C'est avec ça qu'il a pu accrocher ses affaires sur les miroirs.

 

   Louis acquiesçait à chacune de ses paroles. Ce récit le rendait euphorique, après avoir passé un temps incalculable sans entendre une voix s'adresser à lui. Mais il était également fasciné par la précoce prestance d'esprit dont Harry faisait preuve déjà enfant. C'était le genre d'histoire téméraire qui pouvait garder Louis éveillé, mais avec laquelle il pouvait également s'endormir, contée par une voix douce et mélancolique telle que celle de Harry – seulement s'il avait la capacité de ressentir le sommeil.

 

– Enfin, tout ça pour dire que... (Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et expira profondément.) On ne devrait pas sous-estimer l'intelligence d'un enfant.

– Alors... tu es d'accord avec ça ? stipula Louis, interdit. Tu penses que te traiter d'infamie est juste ?

 

   Harry crut sentir un certain éréthisme dans sa voix. Il n'imaginait pas que Louis aurait de la compassion pour son sort.

 

– Willow n'est pas la seule à avoir peur, dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Il dû faire un effort pour que sa voix ne se bloque pas dans sa gorge. Je ne sais pas de quoi... cette part de moi est capable. Et en sachant que son origine n'a rien de pieux, ce n'est certainement pas pour faire le bien.(Il se renfrogna, un rictus amer au coin de la lèvre.) Même si j'essaie de me laisser convaincre par Niall, je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter, murmura-t-il.

– Peut-être bien que les autres dissimulent leur crainte à ton égard par empathie. Mais moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

– Tu es un fantôme, souffla Harry.

 

   Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

– Et ?

 

   Harry sentit le feu à ses joues en réalisant que sa remarque avait pu paraître grossière.

 

– Non, je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon, c'est juste que... (Il ferma les yeux, se prenant lui-même en pitié et soupira.) Oublie. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaie de dire...

 

   Un silence contemplatif reposa quelques secondes. Louis serra le poing en se massant le poignet de son autre main. L'insipidité que se portait Harry s'infiltrait dans les pores de l'atmosphère, tellement que c'en était insupportable. Ou alors était-ce juste la douleur de ses brûlures qui l'élançaient ? Louis n'en avait aucune idée.

 

– J'ai été à ta place, autrefois, dit-il en contemplant le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Il surprit Harry qui tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui. Je ne l'ai pas toujours su, tu sais.

– Que tu étais... un fantôme ?

 

   Un sourire dérisoire se dessina sur le visage de Louis.

 

– Littéralement. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on s'imagine être même lorsque chaque personne qui croise notre chemin nous ignore et ne daigne nous répondre. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'école, je ne savais pas où j'étais et comment j'avais atterri là-bas. Et j'en sais encore moins aujourd'hui.

– Quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

– Je marchais sur le campus, au milieu du parking. C'était durant un mois d'hiver et... à l'époque, je pensais que je ne craignais pas le froid. Puis cette voiture est arrivée. Elle a dérapé sur le verglas et le conducteur a perdu le contrôle. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Elle a foncé sur moi à la seconde où je me suis retourné. (Louis était perdu dans le vague et sa voix perdue dans ses souvenirs. Son regard profondément bleu semblait revivre l'instant.) Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé... qu'elle m'avait traversé, alors qu'elle aurait dû me percuter. Tant de choses s'expliquaient après ça...

 

  Louis fronça les sourcils en laissant ses paroles en suspend, comme si la réalité venait à nouveau de le frapper de plein fouet.

 

– Je ne l'ai pas accepté, au début, continua-t-il. L'ironie du sort était que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mais j'étais en colère. Tellement en colère... (Son souffle s'ébranla brièvement.) Je ne savais pas comment c'est arrivé. Ni pourquoi. J'ai laissé.. mon aigreur prendre sur moi, à en terroriser les vivants. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été un _poltergeist_ impitoyable, hantant le lycée privée de Hampton High.

 

   Ce fut au tour de Harry d'avoir sa curiosité piquée.

 

– Pendant longtemps ? répéta-t-il. Tu serais capable de... préciser à quand remonte cette période ?

 

   Louis inspira profondément.

 

– C'était bien avant ton arrivé et... avant l'assassinat de JFK, révéla Louis dans un souffle.

 

   « C'était il y a plus de 53 ans ? » s'estomaqua Harry. S'il n'était pas déjà assis au sol, il était certain que ses jambes auraient fléchi et il se serait laissé choir au sol. Du coin de l'œil, Louis observait sa réaction derrière un sourire impassible. Mais Harry ne laissa rien paraître et détourna le regard en déglutissant bruyamment.

 

– Je ne me suis jamais soucié de qui pouvait fréquenter cette école, mais je me suis souvenu d'un nom en t'apercevant la première fois avec ton groupe d'amis lors de votre première année. Dolores Rossenberg.

 

   « Rossenberg ? » se souvint Harry, pris de court.

 

– C'est la grand-mère paternelle de Nate, affirma-t-il d'une petite voix. Elle étudiait dans ce lycée.

– Ton amie lui ressemble beaucoup, s'enquit simplement Louis. J'ai même failli croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Mais c'est impossible de vivre tant d'années sans avoir subi les dommages du temps. A part si l'on se trouve... dans _cette_ condition. Au risque de briser un fantasme universel, c'est loin d'être un rêve. L'éternité, ça craint.

– Arrête de frimer.

 

   Louis s'esclaffa.

 

– En vivant hors du temps, on finit par se retrouver seul.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en cernant un demi-mot dans la réponse du garçon.

–– Mes crises de colère ont fini par faire fuir les étudiants, et je me lassais à l'usure. Quand j'ai décidé d'arrêter, l'école a fermée ses portes pendant trois décennies.

– Attends, tu en étais la raison ? s'exclama Harry en mouvant légèrement. Louis leva brièvement les sourcils d'un air désolé pour toute réponse. Les journaux de l'époque disaient que la faillite en était la cause-- l'école n'arrivait plus à attirer de potentiels étudiants à s'inscrire.

– Ou plutôt à les retenir. J'ai fini par tous les effrayer. Et depuis, Hampton High est source de rumeurs que l'on entend d'un coin de rue à un autre, dont une seule s'avère être vraie.

 

  Harry n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer poser cette question au fantôme d'une victime. Une question dont il, habituellement, déduisait la réponse lui-même. Il en rirait presque si cette situation ne l'effrayait pas secrètement.

 

– Tu penses vraiment que Niall et moi pourrons t'aider à trouver ce qui t'est arrivé ?

– Pour être honnête ? Non.

 

   Harry inclina la tête de côté, il ne s'était attendu à une réponse dénuée d'espoir.

 

– En y réfléchissant, je doute que ce soit possible, poursuivit Louis.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Tu as déjà entendu dire... que certains esprits peinent à se souvenir de la manière dont ils sont morts ?

 

   Harry se pinça les lèvres et, presque avec l'air navré, il secoua la tête.

 

– Évidemment, s'esclaffa Louis. Eh bien, c'est possible, d'après Niall. Ce serait l'une des nombreuses raisons qui les empêchent de trouver leur _porte de sortie_. Mais mon cas est différent. (Il prit une inspiration comme pour se donner de l'élan avant de continuer.) Comment est-on censé aider un fantôme... qui n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée ?

– Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

– Je n'ai aucune idée... de qui j'étais, et de ce que je faisais avant de mourir. Mon nom est tout ce qui me reste. Et dans l'extremum des cas, quelque chose en lien avec leur vivant peut empêcher un esprit de partir. (Il caressait la tresse de son bracelet rouge avec délicatesse, et se pencha légèrement en direction de Harry.) Je crains que le repos éternel ne soit qu'une utopie pour les esprits amnésiques, chuchota-t-il sans effacer son sourire dérisoire, comme s'il lui murmurait un secret.

– Ça n'a pas forcément besoin de se terminer aussi tragiquement.

 

   La voix de Niall surprit les deux jeunes gens qui levèrent les yeux. Harry lui trouvait un air confiant tandis que son ami convergeait vers eux d'un pas nonchalant.

 

– On se trouve enfin des affinités ?

– Non, répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

 

   Niall leva les yeux au ciel et passa son chemin devant eux.

 

– Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

 

   Alors que Harry s'efforçait de digérer la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Louis, ce dernier se leva adroitement, sur le point de suivre Niall. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers Harry.

 

– Au fait, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

– Quoi ? fit Harry.

– L'employé. Pourquoi a-t-il volé ces poupées gigognes ?

 

   Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un instant de réflexion sembla lui traverser l'esprit, à la grande surprise de Louis, comme s'il peinait à comprendre sa propre réponse.

 

– Sa fille était mourante et passionnée par ces poupées. Avant son diagnostic, lui et sa femme tenaient une boutique de jouets anciens qui attirait la curiosité de nombreux clients. Mais la maladie de sa fille l'a contraint de vendre tout ce qu'il possédait de cher pour payer ses frais d'hospitalisations, y compris les précieuses poupées gigognes qu'elle possédait. Elle était dévastée et... avant qu'elle ne meure, il voulait... sans aucun doute combler le vide que lui a laissé l'obligation de se séparer d'un bien précieux à ses yeux. Seulement, il ne gagnait pas assez d'argents pour les acheter alors il a juste... (Harry se renfrogna en haussant vaguement les épaules.) A cette époque, je ne comprenais pas que certains actes étaient justifiables, si l'on ne juge pas au travers des yeux de la loi. Mais un crime est un crime. Généralement, on ne peut pas se contenter de compatir à certaines émotions pour défendre... un mauvais agissement.

– Vous l'avez embarqué ? s'éberlua Louis.

Devant l'expression presque estomaquée du garçon, Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

– Non. Mon père a payé les poupées gigognes pour les offrir à sa fille. Parce qu'il comprenait. Et c'était le genre de choses qu'il devait m'expliquer avec beaucoup de patience. Les secondes chances.

– Parfois, il faut savoir cesser de penser avec sa tête, commenta Louis.

– Je suppose.

 

   Louis fut surpris par cette réponse. Il avait probablement erré trop longtemps dans la solitude pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'étaient les sentiments, mais il avait été témoin de nombreux émois d'adolescents dans les couloirs de Hampton High pour avoir son propre point de vue sur la question. Il ne s'était attendu à ce que Harry ne soit adepte qu'à un certain degré d'émotions. Un crime est un crime. Louis songea à ces paroles en imaginant que Harry avait certainement déjà résolue des affaires de meurtres qui pouvaient être le résultat d'une jalousie excessive, d'une histoire d'adultère ou d'un triangle amoureux toxique.

   Louis fit quelques pas dans sa direction avec une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Peu importe la réponse à laquelle il devait s'attendre, sa curiosité était trop grande.

 

– Pourrais-tu le faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impassible.

– Faire quoi ?

– Tuer pour la personne que tu aimes ?

 

   A l'évidence, la logique et la raison prenaient plus de place dans la vie de Harry que ce dernier ne pouvait en avoir conscience. C'était ce que pensait Louis – car il était convaincu qu'aucun être humain ne faisait exception à certains sentiments indépendants de leur raison. Mais Harry semblait différent et Louis ignorait pourquoi.

 

– Même pour quelqu'un que l'on aime, dit Harry, ça ne rend pas un meurtre moins monstrueux et condamnable.

 

   Son ton aguerri avait l'air de renfermer quelque chose de répréhensible, au-delà de son amour pour la justice. « Si tu tentes de justifier un meurtre, tu feras de moi ton ennemi. », était ce que Louis put lire dans son regard drastique. Et la lueur acerbe qui brillait dans ses prunelles le rendait fascinant et déroutant à la fois. Louis eut la soudaine impression de contempler la surface d'un voile bleuâtre d'un océan aux secrets jamais dévoilés.

   Harry fit volte-face et s'arrêta devant le virage du couloir qui menait vers la salle de musique et la bibliothèque de la maison. Niall ne les avait pas attendu ?

 

– Niall ?

– Par ici !

 

   Harry fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son ami venir d'une distance qui la fit sonner comme un écho. L'adolescent se retourna et crut que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête en découvrant où se trouvait Niall.

  A l'endroit où il ne devait exister aucune issue – après toutes les fois où il avait traversé les couloirs de cette maison –, un escalier tapissé descendait jusqu'à une porte en ébène devant laquelle se tenait Niall. Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un mur quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

– Co... comment... ?

 

   Harry tourna sur lui-même, observant le carrefour du corridor avec une profonde confusion. Seul Louis semblait moins surpris.

 

– Ce n'est pas... Comment c'est possible ?

– Une question de point de vue, pour reprendre les termes d'un célèbre détective, répondit Niall qui était presque fier de l'ébranlement intérieur de Harry. Il fallait dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'était parvenu à lui décocher une telle expression sur le visage.

 

   « Une question de point de vue ? » Harry s'efforçait de se visualiser les éléments trompe-l'œil qui avaient pu lui dissimuler cette partie du couloir. Mais depuis la salle de bain, on ne voyait grand-chose à part la petite table au pot de fleurs qui jonchait la tapisserie du mur adjacent, et le tableau d'une peinture à toile où était représenté une aile d'un blanc éclatant étreignant une rapière qui avait toujours fascinée Harry par son originalité – la garde argentée était sculpté de l'emblème des Corbeaux Blancs, enrôlé d'un panier à l'allure d'un serpent en argent, dont les deux quillons adoptaient l'allure subtile d'une paire d'ailes, et la lame étincelait comme si elle avait été épurée dans une rivière.

   Harry réalisa tout à coup que quelque chose clochait avec cette toile. Il pensait que c'était la technique de peinture qui la faisait éblouir de la sorte, mais plus il la contemplait, plus il avait l'impression qu'un souffle chaud faisait mouver les plumes de l'aile blanche qui protégeait l'épée.

   La toile était vivante.

 

– C'est un Prestige, répondit Niall à ses interrogations silencieuses.

– Un quoi ?

– C'est le nom donné à ces toiles parce qu'elles ont été peintes par l'intermédiaire de la sorcellerie.

– Ce tableau est ensorcelé ? souffla Louis qui s'approcha de la toile, admiratif.

– Dans le but de créer une illusion qui dissimule certains lieux sacrés ou maudits aux humains, expliqua Niall. Non, n'y touche pas !

 

   Louis figea sa main qui faillit effleurer la toile et lança un regard surpris au garçon.

 

– Si une créature ésotérique y pose un doigt, elle se fait aspirer par le tableau et y reste prisonnière pour l'éternité.

 

   Maintenant qu'il l'évoquait, Harry constata que l'arrière-plan, fait d'un ciel orangé et de nuages transparents, était aussi vertigineux que le vide d'une falaise.

 

– Ça... nous sert également d'armes de protection, précisa timidement Niall. C'est pour cela que c'est pratique d'en avoir une chez soi.

– Parle pour toi, commenta Louis qui s'éloigna en dévisageant la toile.

– Les Prestiges peuvent être créé sous différentes formes. Seules les créatures du Voile de l'Horizon sont insensibles à son illusion. Mais Harry a besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour voir derrière le voile.

– Parce que je suis toujours humain... murmura Harry dans un souffle qui glissa de ses lèvres.

 

   Mais le poids de ses pensées personnelles l'empêchaient d'être convaincu par ses propres paroles. Harry s'était forgé une personnalité si singulière au fil des années que la cassure à l'intérieure de lui était visible de l'extérieure. Et Niall était prêt à tout pour la réparer.

 

– Allons-y, Harry. (Ce dernier le fixait avec perplexité.) Allez, viens ! Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de croque-mort derrière cette porte. C'est juste une pièce de la maison que tu ne connais pas.

 

   « Encore une ? »

  Après avoir échangé un bref regard d'assentiment avec Louis, Harry ravala un soupir et descendit les marches étroites des escaliers.

   Une fois devant la porte, Niall sortit d'un geste élégant un fin cylindre de sa ceinture. Son épieu. Il trancha son pouce à l'épine qui apparut sur le manche et tout à coup, une fine lame de quelques centimètres apparut. Avec elle, Niall trancha la paume de sa main.

   Jusqu'ici, c'était la chose la plus ordinaire que le garçon ait fait sous les yeux de Harry. Niall serra ensuite le poing pour faire couler de sa blessure un filet de sang qui se déposa sur la poignée ronde de la porte. Et au lieu que des gouttes ne perlent au sol, le sang se mit à s'agiter et à converger en une ligne parfaite, tels des vers rouges convergeant vers la serrure comme si l'intérieure de celle-ci était en train de l'aspirer. Il y eut un « clic », puis un « clac », et la porte se déverrouilla.

 

 

   Un laboratoire. Voilà où Harry et Louis mirent les pieds. Ils auraient pu imaginer n'importe quoi – une mini-prison pour les démons, un sanctuaire ou une salle de réunion secrète –, sauf un laboratoire gigantesque localisé sous terre entre des murs de pierres.

   Alors que Harry contemplait les alentours, tout à coup, une pression familière lui perça le crâne.

 

– C'est le labo de notre famille, déclara Niall en refermant la porte derrière eux. Notre père est professeur à l'Unité Horan de l'état de Washington.

– Tu disais qu'il enseignait à la fac, lui fit remarquer Harry.

 

   Niall haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

 

– Et c'est ce que je n'aurais cessé de dire si nous n'en étions pas là, aujourd'hui.

 

   Harry secoua la tête, déconfit et étrangement irrité. Il observait les trois paillasses au centre de la pièce sur lesquelles étaient disposés plusieurs sortes d'instruments de chimie des plus ordinaires. Mais lui et Louis doutèrent que les expériences auxquelles ils étaient destiné à étudier étaient aussi communes que celles des humains.

  Des étagères étaient disposés ici et là, abritant un tas de bouquins à reliures épaisses. Des vitrines exposait toute sorte de hors-d'œuvre que Harry n'avait jamais vu dans un quelconque musée – des sculptures de crânes qui ne semblaient appartenir à aucun animal, des modèles de membres amputées aux formes inhumaines, des bocaux contenant ce qui ressemblait à des crocs, des globes oculaires, des griffes, parfois même ce qui semblait être des organes baignant dans du sang écarlate, du liquide verdâtre et de la boue. De l'autre côté du laboratoire, d'autres vitrines logeaient des récipients qui enfermaient des nuages de fumées noires mouvant tel que si elles se débattaient pour sortir de leur prison ; d'autres étaient familièrement plus épaisses et se déployaient à brûle-pourpoint sur les parois des bocaux en verre, alors que d'autres aux tailles plus grandes contenaient des fœtus flottant dans une substance fluide verdâtre.

   Et de part et d'autres du laboratoire, les étagères creusées dans les pierres murales abritaient d'innombrables plantes de toutes espèces inconnues à Harry. Aux alentours et au-dessus de leurs têtes, des branches et des feuillages verdâtres, pourpres et argentés poussaient à travers la roche. Des gazouillements d'oiseaux et d'autres cris étranges se faisaient entendre depuis des cages en argent suspendues aux branches. Une véritable nature existait sous la résidence des Horan, à l'insu des autres habitants de la 17ème Avenue de Capitol Hill.

   C'était surréaliste.

 Harry aurait pu en avoir le vertige et l'impression d'être sous l'effet d'une drogue hallucinogène qu'il avait confondu avec des antidépresseurs, mais c'était un sentiment bien plus désagréable et familier qui l'envahissait depuis le cuir de sa chevelure jusqu'à son coxis. Il avait l'impression que l'environnement dégageait une aura insipide, toxique, une luminescence qui transperçait les pores de sa peau pour lui extirper les tripes. S'il n'était qu'irrité en entrant dans le laboratoire, cette fois, une bourrasque de colère était sur le point de lui faire péter les plombs. Harry détestait cet endroit, et il le savait, de manière irraisonnée.

 

– Je dois partir d'ici, persifla-t-il entre ses dents en se massant la tempe, les yeux clos.

– Oh, patience vieux, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes ! lança anxieusement Niall qui s'affaira tout à coup entre les étagères à plantes et l'une des paillasses de travail.

 

   Alors que Harry chancela, Louis l'aida à s'installer sur le siège d'un bureau jonchant le mur de pierres. Louis observa les mouvements diligents de Niall qui s'était emparé d'un petit bol dans lequel il disposa un tissu.

   Le garçon ouvrit une vitrine, un tiroir, s'empara d'une paire de pinces pour arracher quelques feuilles à l'une des plantes poudrée d'argent du mur de pierres, avant de revenir devant sa paillasse. Niall déposa sa cueillette dans le tissu, puis ajouta des graines blanches récoltées dans un noyau qu'il avait arraché à l'une des branches d'arbres, et une cuillère à soupe de terreau contenu dans une boîte en bronze qu'il avait retiré de la vitrine. Avec la pointe de son épieu, Niall se piqua l'index et le pinça à l'aide de son autre main afin de faire perler des gouttes de sang dans sa préparation. Pour finir, il écrasa le tout avec un écraseur en bois.

 

– Fleur de Tiberias...

 

   Harry ignorait s'il était en train d'halluciner à cause de son vertige, mais l'écho d'une voix le surprit assez pour attirer son attention.

 

– Graines de Tabor... Terre de Juda...

 

   A sa surprise, ces mots glissèrent de la bouche de Louis dans un souffle distant. Comme s'ils provenaient des confins de son esprit. Et s'il n'osait abuser, son regard avait l'air de s'être voilé d'une ombre déroutante. Niall semblait trop occupé pour l'avoir remarqué, mais Harry l'avait entendu. Comment Louis connaissait le nom de ces ingrédients ?

   Harry étouffa tout à coup la poussée d'un grognement sur le point de lui échapper et se cambra sous ses durs efforts pour repousser l'instinct incandescent et hostile qui battait dans ses veines.

 

– Hé, _H_ , intervint Louis qui s'accroupit devant Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Tiens le coup, lui chuchota-t-il, Niall a presque terminé.

 

   C'était étrange. Le fantôme agissait comme si de rien n'était. Harry se serait-il trompé ? Aurait-il en réalité entendu la voix de Niall ? Il ne saurait le dire tant il se sentait désorienté.

   « Il n'y a aucune raison de perdre ton sang-froid, tout va bien. » Harry se la répétait comme une litanie qui devint bientôt aussi agaçante que la vue de cet endroit. Il se leva en trombe du siège et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 

– Non, attends.

– Lâche-moi !

 

   Harry arracha abruptement son poignet à la main de Louis, et la terre se mit à trembler autour d'eux en écho à son éréthisme intérieure. A la seconde qui suivit, Niall traversa en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait la pièce pour rejoindre son ami, et enfonça l'aumônière chaude qu'il venait de concocter dans sa main. Juste à temps, songea Niall avec soulagement.

 La tension quitta lentement mais sûrement les épaules de Harry. Ce dernier sentit l'incandescence de ses veines se dissiper et ruisseler jusqu'au morceau de tissu dur que Niall le forçait à serrer dans sa paume. Toute son aversion à l'égard de cet endroit semblait être aspirée par cette petite chose. Bien qu'il se sentait de nouveau normal et n'avait plus l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'imploser, Harry dévisagea Niall sous l'incompréhension.

 

– Ça ne te fera pas de mal, le rassura celui-ci. Ce cataplasme a les mêmes propriétés médicinales que celles des humains. Dans notre monde, il nous sert à dompter le possesseur d'un hôte. Et dans ton cas, l'autre part de toi est complètement désarmée. Garde-le précieusement dans ta main.

 

   Encore un peu plus longtemps et tu te serais consumé de l'intérieur avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'atteindre la porte, se dissuada-t-il d'ajouter.

 

– Mon père est déjà en train de travailler sur un artefact que tu pourras porter sur toi en permanence, poursuivit Niall, afin que tu aies entièrement le contrôle.

– C'est une sorte... d'anesthésiant ? supposa Harry en auscultant avec perplexité le petit sac fermé avec une simple cordelette, cependant que Niall se rendit vers une nouvelle vitrine pour en sortir un bocal rempli d'un liquide rouge vif. Il le posa sur l'une des paillasses de travail.

– Ce laboratoire est entièrement sanctifié, des murs jusqu'à chaque plante et au moindre objet que tu vois, dit Niall qui avait enfilé des gants stérilisés et s'affairait derrière des tubes à essais. Il les ausculta minutieusement avant d'en retirer une, qu'il jugea assurément stérilisé, de son support. Te tenir ici à nu, c'est comme si tu étais au centre de la ligne de mire d'un groupe de commandos armée.

– « Sanctifiée. », répéta Harry sur un ton acide. Où que je sois, ce mot est présent. (Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers la tabouret que lui présenta Niall au côté de lui et s'y assied.) Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tout ce qui porte cet adjectif est béni ? s'interrogea Harry avec nonchalance.

 

   Niall versa quelques millilitres de la substance rouge du bocal dans un bécher. C'était étrange pour Harry de voir la ride entre ses yeux qui illustrait son intense concentration. Était-ce vraiment ce même Niall qui s'endormait sur son bras pendant un cours de littérature un peu trop long ?

 

– Ce que tu entends être « béni » sont juste des paroles pieuses en faveur de quelqu'un ou d'un objet. Il suffit de réciter des prières de bénédiction à un ruisseau ou une rivière pour qu'elle soit bénite. (Il versa le liquide rouge extrait dans le tube à essai.) La sanctification est différente. Elle requiert la présence d'une Divinité. Lors des cérémonies religieuses, les humains y font appels à travers leurs prières, tandis que les exorcistes classiques les utilisent au cours de leur séance d'exorcisme pour protéger l'âme qu'ils veulent sauver. Pour ce qui est de l'ordre des Corbeaux Blancs, notre essence angélique suffit à sanctifier l'intégralité d'une pièce, autant qu'elle dépossède instantanément un être humain. Un unique toucher, et toute créature démoniaque se trouvant à cet endroit, à ce moment précis, est affaibli.

 

   « Un unique toucher ? »

  L'image d'une rivière luminescente apparaissant au sol du réfectoire du lycée, sous une main blanche comme une opaline, revint en mémoire de Harry. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et acquiesça aux explications de Niall. Voilà encore l'un des pouvoirs particuliers des Exorcistes Éminents.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lança Louis qui pointait du doigt le tube à essai que celui-ci agitait doucement entre ses doigts avant de le poser sur un support individuel.

– Du sang de Vrykolakas. Ou de vampire, si vous préférez.

– Vampire ?

– Première info de base, rien à voir avec les vampires de _Twilight_ ou du _Journal d'un Vampire_ , ricana Niall en s'approchant de Harry avec une fine aiguille en métal. La réalité est beaucoup plus effrayante et rebutante. Ça va piquer un peu.

– Aïe !

 

   Harry fût surpris par Niall qui lui piqua le cou avec la pointe de l'aiguille. Avec un autre outil ressemblant à une petite cuillère, Niall récupéra la goutte de sang qui coula de sa blessure. Les muscles de Harry cillèrent brièvement sous le contact glacé du métal contre sa peau. Rapidement, Niall reposa l'aiguille sur la paillasse, récupéra la petite cuillère et pansa la blessure de Harry avec un sparadrap qu'il avait déjà préparé, comme le cataplasme qu'il lui avait préparé empêchait la reformation instantanée de ses cellules.

 

– Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec tout ça ? demanda Harry.

– Le sang des Vrykolakas est appelé « sang neuf », parce qu'il est composé uniquement de l'essence de vie des humains. C'est ce dont ils se nourrissent pour exister. (Niall plongea minutieusement l'extrémité de la petite cuillère dans le tube à essai pour laisser couler la goutte de sang de Harry dans celui du Vrykolakas.) Une énergie vivante dans toute sa pureté. Mon père l'utilise alors comme centrifuge pour créer l'échancrure entre le plasma et les éléments du sang d'une créature ésotérique. Il suffit de les mélanger... (Il s'arracha un cheveu à l'arrière de sa nuque.) Et d'y plonger l'ADN d'un Corbeau Blanc.

 

   Sous les yeux de Harry et Louis, le cheveu blond de Niall se désintégra instantanément dans le tube à essai, comme s'il avait été plongé dans de l'acide citrique. Le sang se mit à frémir et à s'obscurcir, avant de laisser apparaître des nuances transparentes et de rouges. Et alors que les cellules sanguines se déposèrent au fond du récipient, d'infimes bulles noires s'élevèrent lentement et par intermittence dans le plasma limpide.

   Étreint par l'impuissance, atterré par ce qu'il voyait, la main de Harry resserra l'aumônière dans sa paume.

 

– Et le résultat que tu vois, reprit Niall d'une voix obligeante, ce sont les phylactères démoniaques présents dans ton sang. (Il reposa prudemment le tube à essai sur son support, se sentant presque coupable de devoir briser ce silence d'abnégation.) Ce qui prouve davantage que cette partie de toi n'est pas une infection, et encore moins une possession.

– Un élément de mon ADN, conclut Harry entre ses dents, résigné et accablé. Ça explique pourquoi tu as échoué en essayant de m... m' _exorciser_.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Louis ? demanda Niall en remarquant que le fantôme dévisageait le tube à essai avec insistance.

 

   Dans un élan d'hésitation, Louis croisa les bras et se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

 

– Eh bien, je ne suis pas un expert, mais c'est juste que... Quelque chose m'a l'air étrange sur cet échantillon.

– Quoi ? En dépit que je vais devoir penser à ajouter « origine : mi-démon » sur ma carte d'identité ? ironisa Harry sans dissimuler son mécontentement.

 

   Louis s'approcha de la table sans quitter le tube à essai des yeux, l'air concentré dans sa réflexion.

 

– Si le plasma sert de moyen de transport pour les composants majeurs du sang, les phylactères démoniaques ne devraient pas s'y trouver. Ce qui signifie que ce qui se trouve au fond du récipient est la partie humaine de Harry.

 

   Niall fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras à son tour, confus.

 

– Euh... oui, probablement. Où essaies-tu d'en venir ?

– Le volume du sang est représenté par 55% du plasma. Si les phylactères démoniaques circulent bien dedans, tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait y en avoir plus qui représenteraient la partie non-humaine de Harry ?

 

   Le doute frappa soudainement Niall. Il récupéra le tube à essai et l'examina de plus près, la tête inclinée de côté. Louis avait raison. Lorsque Niall observait son père en pleine centrifugation du sang d'une créature ésotérique qu'il étudiait, il y avait toujours ce sang pur reposant au fond du tube à essai et par-dessus, un liquide noir opaque mouvant indépendamment de tout contact provocateur – le tout scindé par un faible pourcentage de plasma.

   Mais sur l'étude du sang de Harry, Niall ne voyait que des petits points noirs flottant dans le plasma clair, loin d'être exigu pour les phylactères démoniaques.

 

– Il n'y en a pas assez, souffla-t-il à l'écho de ses pensées.

– Tu as l'air de dire ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, constata Harry, perplexe.

 

   « Honnêtement, ça m'arrangerait qu'il n'y en ait pas plus. »

 

– Non, en fait, je pensais que... (Niall s'humecta les lèvres pensivement en reposant le tube à essai.) Si Louis a raison, il se peut que ce soit pire.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'avoir des composants démoniaques dans le sang ? chuchota Harry qui avait atteint son summum de résistance. Les coudes sur la paillasse, il se massait délicatement les tempes, les yeux clos, additionnés à un silencieux exercice de respiration.

 

   Le froncement de sourcils de Niall s'accentua lorsqu'une hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit. Et elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était la seule qui était la plus envisageable.

 

– Tu es certain de n'avoir jamais eu de soupçons, même vagues, sur le fait que tu étais différent ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux, fixant son ami d'un air désarçonné comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais dite.

– Évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Mon enfance était ordinairement humaine, ma vie l'était ! (Harry réprima un soupir.) Manifestement, mes parents ont toujours fait en sorte que je ne découvre jamais que...

 

   Alors qu'il contemplait son propre sang du coin de l'œil, sa conscience eut un déclic. Harry tendit le bras et fit glisser le socle du tube à essai jusqu'à lui pour l'ausculter de plus près.

 

– Mon sang est différent, maugréa-t-il à l'écho du souvenir des mots du Père Mackenzie. Toute ma vie, ils m'ont surprotégé à cause de mon sang.

 

   Harry se remémora toutes les fois où ses parents étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'il ait la moindre égratignure à chaque fin de journée – une obsession irraisonnée qui avait poussé le garçon à dissimuler les petites blessures qu'il se faisait à la cour de récréation lorsqu'il était au primaire. Et malgré les années qui s'étendirent et au cours desquelles Harry devenait plus mature et attentif, cette frayeur restait inaltérée.

   «  _Le soir de ton accident, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang_. »

 

– Le Père Mackenzie disait qu'en me faisant boire la solution sanctifiée, ils espéraient réduire l'influence de l'autre part de moi-même. Mais il avait tord.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Niall.

– Parce qu'elle était là depuis ma conception. Ils n'auraient jamais pu l'affaiblir ou même la détruire. Tout ce que cette eau et ce sang ont fait, c'était l'ensommeiller.

– Ils te faisaient boire de l'eau sanctifiée et du sang d'Exorciste Éminent ? Intelligent, affirma Niall.

– Cette partie de toi a donc trouvé un moyen de se réveiller ? s'interrogea Louis.

– Oui. Le soir de mon accident, j'ai été en hémorragie. (Sa voix se froissa sous ses propos qui donnèrent un sens à ses interrogations.) Et j'ai perdu assez de sang pour lui permettre une ouverture.

 

   Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi sa mère avait ordonné à ses subordonnés de lui transfuser du sang fraîchement prélevé.

 

– A chaque renouvellement cellulaire, les phylactères démoniaques substituent le sang que tu as perdu. (Niall laissa enfin parler son hypothèse. Il récupéra le tube à essai et le contempla sous un nouvel angle.) Alors... ça signifie que seule une infime partie de toi est maléfique. Tu ne l'es pas encore partiellement.

– Même si ce n'est qu'un brin de phylactères, ils sont puissants, avoua Harry d'un ton flegmatique. Je les sens s'agiter à l'intérieur de moi comme une flambée prête à tempêter.

 

   Louis se renfrogna, perplexe.

 

– Ça veut dire que si quelque chose de plus grave que cet accident devait t'arriver...

– Ça serait un désastre, déclara Niall. Tu ne ferais plus aucune distinction entre le bien et le mal – ton humanité serait submergé par ta nature hostile. (Il posa son regard hagard sur Harry.) Un être singulier, souffla-t-il, c'est ce que tu es. Le premier de ton espèce.

– Mais comment ? s'interrogea Harry, éthéré. On ne peut pas naître avec des spécificités génétiques qui apparaissent miraculeusement.

– Tu as dit que ce n'était pas une infection, s'adressa Louis à Niall. Et si c'était le cas ?

 

   Niall secoua la tête.

 

– Une infection se résume à être marqué par le possesseur d'un hôte. Certains démons peuvent être rancuniers une fois qu'ils sont expulsé d'un humain. Alors ils prévoient de s'en prendre à la descendance à venir de leur ancienne victime. Ils sont cruellement patients et donc capables d'attendre plusieurs générations. Or, la famille de Harry ne présente aucun antécédent de possession démoniaque. Je suis remonté assez loin dans les dossiers des familles respectives de ses parents pour en être certain.

 

– Quand as-tu fait ça ? s'étonna aussitôt Harry.

– Juste... juste après l'épisode du réfectoire, révéla Niall avec embarras.

 

Harry dû le reconnaître, l'efficacité de Niall était impressionnante.

 

– Donc si ce n'est pas quelque chose qui en est responsable, dit Louis, l'hypothèse qui subsiste serait que...

– Quelqu'un t'a fait ça, compléta Niall.

 

   Tous retinrent leur respiration, à supposer que celle de Louis était plus une question d'habitude que de nécessité. Parce que Harry avait raison. Personne ne pouvait développer une mutation génétique sans avoir été infecté d'une quelconque manière. Et s'il y avait bien un responsable derrière la nature à moitié démoniaque de Harry, aucun ne pouvait imaginer les raisons dissimulées de son existence.

 

**†**

 

 

   Les messages sans réponses s'enchaînaient sur son portable. Assise sur les marches de l'école, Nate faisait défiler les textos avec irritation comme si un quelconque signe de vie de Harry se déciderait à se manifester. La frustration l'avait quitté depuis que le garçon était aux abonnés absents. Depuis le soir où elle avait découvert un désastre chez les Styles, Nate avait l'impression constante que le spectre d'un nuage noir s'approchait dangereusement de son espace personnel. C'était un sentiment qui pesait et s'alourdissait contre sa poitrine chaque seconde qui passait – à tel point qu'elle avait besoin de son inhalateur deux fois plus que d'habitude.

   Ça faisait longtemps que Nate n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de déduire que Harry ne se montrerait pas en cours, une Land Rover qu'elle connaissait que trop bien arriva sur le parking du campus. Nate se leva des escaliers en pierre au moment où la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit, enchaînant sur celui du passager. Harry et Niall en sortirent.

Les deux adolescents se postèrent devant la voiture, sac à dos aux épaules, et contemplèrent leurs camarades qui déambulaient comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'était comme si la semaine de pause mise en place par la directrice avait été suffisante pour oublier le désastre de la cafétéria de l'école.

   « Tout est si normal. » songea Harry sans grande conviction. Niall tourna la tête vers son ami avec appréhension.

 

– Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il simplement.

 

   Harry secoua la tête, l'air dubitatif et sans cligner des yeux.

 

– Ça ne me semble pas bien.

– Hé, souviens-toi de notre conversation, dit Niall d'un ton conciliant en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Tu n'as pas besoin de laisser cette partie de toi te submerger. C'est à toi de lui envoyer la première droite.

 

   « Ce sera plus difficile que ça en a l'air. » Mais ces mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Harry voulait se convaincre qu'il en était capable. Alors il hocha seulement la tête et déglutit en contemplant tous ces visages qui défilaient sous ses yeux, cette atmosphère lycéenne houleuse censé lui être familière.

 

 

– Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

– Nate, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'aurais dû t'envoyer un message. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise semaine.

– Ce n'est pas le problème.

 

   Nate trottinait presque pour rattraper Harry dans le couloir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, la jeune fille ne lui avait lâché la semelle en l'interrogeant sur les raisons de son absence et de son silence. Consciemment consciente que Harry ne lui devait rien, ce n'était pas tant les retours inexistants à ses messages qui l'inquiétaient. Il ne savait pas que le jour de sa sortie d'hôpital, Nate avait vu les désastres causés à la résidence des Styles, comme si une violente bourrasque de vent l'avait frappé. Et Eileen et James lui avaient menti en disant que Harry se reposait dans sa chambre.

 

– Tu as découché toute la semaine.

– Parce qu'ils ignoraient où je me trouvais.

 

   Nate manqua une expiration. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

 

– Tu étais chez Niall, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il était dans ta voiture ?

 

   Harry réprima un soupir en ouvrant son casier.

 

– Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents, c'est ça ? se demanda prudemment Nate.

 

  Harry sentit ses muscles se raidirent et une bile se coincer dans sa gorge. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne rien révéler à Nate. Mais il devait effleurer la vérité pour empêcher les soupçons de Nate de croître. Et ça n'allait pas être facile.

   Il déglutit douloureusement en récupérant son manuel de sciences, et jeta quelques revers de regard à la jeune fille pour paraître incrédule.

 

– Oui. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

– Tu étais tellement en colère que tu as fait exploser toutes les fenêtres de chez toi ? plaisanta Nate qui n'imaginait Harry capable d'une telle chose.

 

   Mais loin de s'y être attendu, elle le vit se raidir un instant. Harry détourna les yeux de son casier en prenant une inspiration, l'air accablé. Son regard et son silence étaient assez éloquents pour Nate qui cessa de respirer une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent sous l'effarement.

 

– Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, peinant à y croire. Que... que s'est-il passé ?

 

   Harry aurait voulu lui éviter de penser qu'il était capable d'un tel excès de violence, mais il préférait cela à lui avouer qu'un monstre sommeillait en lui. Sans perdre son air indifférent, il enfonça son livre dans son sac à dos et referma son casier.

 

– Je te l'ai dit. Mauvaise semaine, trancha-t-il en déambulant dans le couloir.

– Ça a un rapport avec une affaire dont tu refuses de me parler ? insista Nate, plus soucieuse qu'auparavant.

– Non, pas d'affaire en vue. C'est juste un truc de famille... qui est tombé à un mauvais timing. Mais tout va bien, à partir de maintenant.

– J'en ai pas l'impression. (Nate remarquait que la voix de Harry devenait plus anxieuse malgré lui.) Tu n'es pas revenu chez toi de toute la semaine, et c'est Niall qui a dû récupérer tes affaires de cours, ce weekend. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas voir tes parents. Mais tu dois savoir qu'ils sont inquiets ! Ta mère a passé toutes ses nuits dans ta chambre.

– Nate, je gère la situation, fit Harry, sa main se crispant sur la sangle de son sac. Alors ne t'en mêle pas.

 

   Nate se braqua intérieurement sous le ton surprenant de Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait aussi froidement, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était adressé à une inconnue. Mais Harry ignorait comment l'empêcher autrement de miner davantage cette conversation. Rongé par la culpabilité, il se sentait comme piégé entre le bord d'une falaise et une cage à champs électromagnétiques.

 

– Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, maugréa Nate qui incita Harry à se réprimander davantage. C'est juste que... tu es différent depuis un moment. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

 

   Harry eut l'impression d'avoir la poitrine perforée. Il était sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter pour toujours et qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, briserait le cœur de Nate. Mais il refusait de l'exposer à l'univers dont il faisait désormais partie. Ce pourquoi il voulut paraître plus froid que d'habitude – c'était le seul moyen de faire barrage à la persévérance de Nate.

 

– Tu te fais des idées parce que tout va bien.

– Mais tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, hein ?

– J'ai dit tout va bien !

 

   VLING. PSHH.

  Nate sursauta sur place, à l'instar des élèves alentours. Harry avait levé la voix – un peu trop fort. Car la fontaine à haut du corridor venait d'exploser. Déconcerté, le garçon se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

 

– Le concierge va avoir un sacré boulot.

 

   La voix impassible de Niall se manifesta derrière les deux jeunes gens. Nonchalant comme à son habitude, il remarqua la tension entre ses camarades que lorsqu'il salua Nate et que celle-ci l'ignora en traçant son chemin, irritée.

   En proie à la culpabilité, Harry voulut la retenir mais elle l'ignora lui aussi.

 

– Oh, okay, maugréa innocemment Niall. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

– En quelque sorte, souffla Harry en observant la silhouette de Nate qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Et je crois que j'étais plus énervé que je ne le pensais, avoua-t-il dans les yeux de Niall.

 

   Ce dernier se tourna de nouveau vers la fontaine à eau qui fuyait inexorablement, et leva les sourcils tandis que Harry retira la manche gauche de son uniforme pour découvrir le fin bracelet en cuir noir à son poignet. L'ellipse du bracelet était aussi blanche qu'une opaline, et traversé par un mince tracé noir. Elias Horan avait eu l'idée de rendre cet artefact plus esthétique en donnant au pendentif la forme d'un œil de chat. Car ce bracelet n'était autre que le cataplasme qui devait aider Harry à garder sa part maléfique assoupie.

 

– Je croyais que c'était efficace.

– Ça l'est, dit Niall en saisissant le poignet du garçon. Il faut seulement augmenter la dose. Mon père craignait que le cataplasme t'affecte et n'a pas voulu risquer un surdosage.

 

   Niall se mordit l'index sous les yeux de Harry qui grimaça en songeant à la douleur que ça devait être de se mordre jusqu'au sang. Mais il doutait que dans le cas de Niall, ce dernier puisse sentir autre chose qu'un léger picotement. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vu s'arracher la chair du poignet avec ses dents quelques jours plus tôt. En faisant glisser son doigt autour de la bordure de l'ellipse, le « clic » d'un mécanisme se fit entendre et le pendentif se souleva comme un couvercle. Dans la main de Niall, l'ellipse n'était pas plus grande que la taille de son pouce. Il fit glisser la paroi arrière qui s'ouvrit comme un châssis et, à l'intérieur du pendentif, se trouvaient les composants du cataplasme.

   A l'abri des regards, Niall se pinça l'index pour faire couler quelques gouttes de son sang dans le mélange. Puis il referma le châssis de l'ellipse et la remit à sa place, sur le bracelet de Harry. Au contact chaud du pendentif contre sa peau, Harry ravala un gémissement de peine alors qu'il sentit le cataplasme s'imprégner comme de l'acide à travers les pores de sa peau, et se répartir sur son poignet, remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à la chaleur de ses veines.

  Voyant son ami qui serrait le poing, Niall resta sur ses gardes, ne lui lâchant pas le poignet, guettant le moindre symptôme de défaillance. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit la douleur le quitter et le brasier dans ses veines s'estomper.

 

– Ça va mieux ? l'interrogea Niall.

 

   Harry rouvrit les yeux et déglutit en rabaissant la manche de sa veste pour couvrir le bracelet.

 

– Non, répondit-il bien que son regard dilaté affirmait que le cataplasme faisait effet.

 

   Mais Niall devina qu'il faisait allusion à son altercation avec Nate. Au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry, le concierge se démenait pour faire cesser la fuite d'eau de la fontaine. C'était aussi désastreux que l'état émotionnel de Harry. Niall inspira profondément et se recentra sur le garçon.

 

– Écoute, tu n'es pas tout seul, okay ? On traversera ça ensemble et je t'apprendrai à t'y accommoder. Souviens-toi, cette école appartient à la vie que tu as toujours connue, donc ici, c'est toi qui as le contrôle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'espérer que ta journée soit normale, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.

 

   Alors que les couloirs désertaient, Harry aperçut une silhouette qui se tenait au fond du corridor, debout devant une salle de classe. Celle où devait avoir lieu le premier cours des garçons. La silhouette en question n'appartenait qu'à Louis. Le rai de lumière s'échappant de la salle de classe passait à travers lui comme s'il était parsemé de poudre dorée. « Que fait-il ? »

   En réponse à ses pensées qui s'évanouirent sur les lèvres de Harry, Louis tourna la tête vers lui et Niall, son visage fantomatique dénué d'expression. Il leva lentement le bras en direction de la salle et pointa celle-ci du doigt.

 

– Hé, s'exclama Niall, il compte devenir notre baby-sitter fantôme ? Le professeur Sussman n'est même pas encore là.

– Ce n'est pas ça, fit Harry qui ne quittait pas Louis des yeux. Il se passe quelque chose.

 

   Comme pour confirmer les paroles du garçon, Louis fit retomber son bras en détournant son regard et Harry se précipita vers lui. En arrivant sur les lieux, les élèves étaient répartis dans toute la pièce, une majorité d'entre eux se tenait devant le tableau noir qu'ils observaient avec intérêt.

 

– Nate ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Harry... fit la jeune fille qui rejoint les deux garçons à reculons, son regard reflétant la confusion de ses camarades. Regarde.

 

   Elle pointa du doigt les bureaux de la salle de classe. C'était avec stupeur que Harry et Niall découvrirent sur la surface de chaque table, la gravure d'un symbole incompréhensible, anguleux et ondoyant – un cercle, un croissant de lune, une marque en forme de « Z », une flèche –, qui dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant à les observer. Un vague souvenir frappa aussitôt la mémoire de Harry. Il avait déjà vu ces symboles sur le bureau de Logan Kripke – ils avaient ensuite disparus à la seconde où il avait cligné des yeux.

   Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ?

 

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda une élève près du tableau.

– Aucune idée, répondit un autre. Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Ça ressemble à une langue étrangère.

– Danny, c'est vraiment pas drôle !

– Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Comment j'aurais pu ?! Quelqu'un a dû s'introduire dans l'école !

 

   Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la horde d'étudiants rassemblée qui marmonnaient entre eux devant le tableau noir. Et sur celui-ci, il vit les mêmes dessins que sur les tables, dessinés à la craie. Au centre du tableau était inscrit quelque chose d'incohérent, aux formes ondulantes et revêches qui s'attachaient les unes sur les autres.

 

– C'est du sanskrit, murmura Niall à son côté, assez bas pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

 

   Ce dernier constata à l'expression de son visage renfrogné qu'il était aussi surpris que lui.

 

– Tu sais ce qui est écrit, pas vrai ? supposa Harry sans grande surprise.

 

   Après tout, c'était une ancienne langue susceptible d'être de la connaissance des Exorcistes Éminents.

 

– Bien sûr, c'est juste que... (Niall secoua la tête, perplexe.) C'est certainement une mauvaise blague. Beaucoup d'humains connaissent le sanskrit. Même si...

– Même si quoi ?

 

   Harry distingua un froissement dans la voix de Niall. Ce dernier semblait hésiter à lui traduire ce qui était écrit.

 

– Hé, les gars !

 

   Deux élèves apparurent en trombe à la porte de la salle, essoufflés par l'effort. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

 

– On vient de faire le tour de l'école, dit une camarade. Et c'est la même chose dans toutes les classes.

 

   Quoi ? Les élèves s'exclamèrent dans leurs messes-basses, partageant la même opinion sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un intrus.

  Alors que l'idée de passer une journée normale aurait été envisageable grâce aux paroles encourageantes de Niall, l'ironie du sort semblait les rattraper. Dans le monde au-delà de la réalité humaine, ce qui était en train d'arriver était susceptible de ne pas être l'œuvre d'une théorie rationnelle. Harry avait même un mauvais pressentiment.

 

– Niall, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en fixant toujours le tableau.

 

   Niall déglutit et après un élan d'hésitation, il murmura :

 

– _Celui qui s'approchera de l'homme assoiffé, de son âme il en aura le prix à payer._

   Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine de Harry. Cette phrase avait l'intonation d'un message qui fit naître un sentiment d'insécurité chez les deux garçons.

 

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça me paraît répulsif comme plaisanterie ? les mots de Harry glissèrent de sa bouche d'une voix blanche.

– Parce que c'est un blasphème, déclara Niall sur le même ton. Un parjure au livre de l'Apocalypse.

 

   Louis se tenait en face du tableau, invisible aux autres excepté pour Harry et Niall, en train de contempler les inscriptions. Puis l'air soucieux, il tourna la tête au-dessus de son épaule.

 

– J'ai beau avoir été une influence perturbatrice pour cette école pendant plusieurs décennies, dit le fantôme, mais ça, ce n'est pas de moi.

 

**†**


	12. Chimère ou Mercure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Alors que la situation de Harry déterre secrètement les échos de souvenirs entombés au fond de son être, Louis se rapproche de lui en lui faisant part de sa propre expérience. Niall, qui soupçonne un lien entre l'identité hybride de Harry et le fameux conte de l'Enfant Écarlate, fait découvrir à Harry le laboratoire de son père. L'atmosphère des lieux ayant un effet hostile sur le garçon, Niall lui prépare un cataplasme afin d'apaiser le second instinct de Harry. Ce dernier surprend Louis en train de nommer les ingrédients utilisés par le jeune exorciste, en ignorant si le fantôme le faisait consciemment.  
> Niall finit par analyser le sang de Harry et découvre une asymétrie entre le sang pur et les phylactères démoniaques présents dans le plasma. Les adolescents en concluent que Harry est l'oeuvre d'une tierce personne.  
> De retour au lycée, Harry s'efforce de paraître le plus ordinairement possible. Mais quelque chose s'est produit. Les élèves de Hampton High découvrent les bureaux de chaque salle de classe vandalisés, gravés de symboles et d'écritures incompréhensibles. Et Niall fait la découverte horrifiante d'un blasphème, inscrit sur le tableau de la lasse du professeur Sussman.

**L** ES EFFETS DU CATAPLASME ÉTAIENT AUSSI EFFICACES que Niall le lui avait affirmé, mais inutile contre son anxiété. Que pouvait-on attendre de plus d'un artefact qui ne servait qu'à l'empêcher de faire exploser tout ce qui l'entourait à la moindre contrariété ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucun remède pour inhiber les émotions humaines.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac. Clic-clic. Scratch-scratch. Zip-zip._

   Les aiguilles de l'horloge murale, les stylos à bic, la mine sur le papier, ceux qui espéraient que le temps passe plus vite en se distrayant avec la moindre boule de papier ou la fermeture éclair de leur trousse. Harry n'entendait plus que toutes ces distractions au-delà de la voix du professeur Sussman qui donnait son cours. Depuis que les bureaux étaient devenus inutilisables, certains travaillaient à même le sol, d'autres étaient installés sur les chaises et utilisaient leurs genoux comme support. C'était aussi horripilant que d'attendre plus de quatre heures à l'extérieure d'une salle de concert pour avoir les meilleures places au devant de la scène – comme la fois où Harry avait offert à Nate deux places de concert d'Ed Sheeran pour son seizième anniversaire. Elle avait fait de lui son accompagnateur, refusant d'emmener l'une de ses amies du club de volleyball. Car fêter son anniversaire sans Harry, c'était briser une précieuse tradition qui perdurait depuis leur enfance.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac. Clic-clic. Scratch-scratch. Zip-zip._

  Il les entendait distinctement, comme si ses sens s'étaient décuplés – de la même manière qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Niall et sa mère quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il était loin de s'être trouvé dans la pièce voisine. Mais ce qui se passait vraiment était que Harry essayait de comprendre quelque chose sans réellement le savoir. A l'angle de la feuille de leçon de son classeur, il avait dessiné sans discontinuer les symboles inscrits sur le tableau noir – avant que le professeur Sussman ne les efface. Bien que Harry s'efforçait de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, son instinct lui alarmait autre chose. Plus il observait ces croissants de lunes, ces flèches, ces cercles, ces « Z  », plus il avait l'impression que c'étaient les symboles d'un autre langage. Ça semblait vouloir dire quelque chose qu'il était incapable de lire. Et pourtant, ça résonnait à l'intérieur de lui telle une allumette qui essayait de flamber en vain.

  Puis les _clic_ des stylos, les _tic-tac_ de l'horloge, les _zip_ et les _scratch_ , s'éloignèrent et prirent la forme des échos d'un galop familier, de la terre rocailleuse au bord d'un torrent tumultueux. Ces images le saisirent comme une douche glacée qui lui fit perdre son souffle. «  Pas encore ?  »

  C'était comme dans ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois, il était éveillé. C'était impossible. Harry n'en avait pas le contrôle, c'était comme un millier de tessons de souvenirs dont il ne se rappelait pas. Tout était flou et noir à la fois. Et ça n'avait aucun sens. Les hennissements d'un cheval au galop percutaient les parois de son esprit, et un regard vairon hostile était la dernière vision qui lui apparut.

 

– Harry  !

 

   La main glacée de Louis saisit tout à coup le poignet de Harry et le sortit de sa transe.

  Harry cligna des yeux en reprenant difficilement son souffle, comme si son esprit revenait de loin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour articuler, mais rien ne sortit tant il peinait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. En jetant des revers de regard alentours, il constata que tout le monde était concentré sur le cours de Sussman – personne n'avait remarqué sa crise d'aliénation.

 

– Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla Harry, pris d'un léger vertige.

– Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu t'es fait ça, s'enquit Louis l'air grave et paniqué.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ta main !

 

   Harry baissa instinctivement les yeux. Là, au creux de sa main gauche, saignait un signe en forme de deux «  Z  » superposés l'un sur l'autre. Dans son autre main, il tenait son crayon à la mine ensanglantée. Le souffle de Harry se saccada de nouveau, la poitrine oppressée par la panique. Comment s'était-il mutilé la paume de la main sans s'en être rendu compte ?

 

– Non... glissa-t-il entre deux respirations. Ce n'est pas moi, je... Je ne sais pas...

– Harry, calme-toi, s'inquiéta Louis qui le vit s'agiter.

– Non... Non.

 

   Harry rassembla ses affaires et se leva en trombe du sol.

 

– Excusez-moi, monsieur, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il sans attendre le consentement de l'enseignant pour sortir de la pièce.

 

  Mais Sussman se dissuada de le retenir lorsqu'il vit des gouttes de sang perler au sol au passage de son élève.

 

 

   L'appareil demeurait silencieux, inerte. Pas une vibration, pas le clignotement d'une lumière. Aussi figé que son cœur inanimé depuis que Harry avait quitté la demeure familiale, brisé et en colère. La visite de Niall lui avait apaisé l'esprit, après qu'il lui ait informé que son fils se trouvait chez lui, sain et sauf. Et même après avoir révélé l'identité de sa famille et d'avoir était celui ayant briefé le Père Mackenzie sur ce qui s'était passé au réfectoire du lycée, le cœur d'Eileen n'était pas moins sur le point d'imploser. Son portable mettait un point d'honneur à rester sur silence-radio. Nuit et jour, elle faisait la même prière à l'attention de son fils. Un message. Rien qu'un message.

  «  _Si on insiste, on ne fera que le bousculer, et il pensera que tout ce que l'on dira ne sera que des paroles préparées pour le pousser à revenir. Il doit être prêt à en parler. Pour ça, on va devoir le laisser venir vers nous. Et il viendra_. » C'était ce que James lui avait dit.

  Depuis ce jour, Eileen se battait contre elle-même pour résister à l'envie d'appeler Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une réponse.

 

– Docteur ?

 

   Eileen sortit de ses profondes pensées en clignant des paupières. Elle en avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait sur son lieu de travail.

 

– Oui, j'écoute, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge.

 

   Le Dr. Johann qui se tenait devant la porte de son bureau depuis quatre minutes, plissa les yeux.

 

– J'étais en train de vous faire le rapport des résultats du scanner de notre patient.

– Oh.

 

   Eileen ne s'était pas rendu compte que son subordonné parlait depuis tout ce temps. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait, manifestement, elle ne pouvait refréner l'affectation de sa vie privée sur le reste de ses priorités.

 

– C'est vrai. Désolée, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Après un temps de réflexion, elle souffla, le regard dans le vague. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel, murmura-t-elle.

 

   Le Dr. Johann fronça les sourcils et referma la pochette entre ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son chef se conduire comme l'ombre d'elle-même, depuis sa première année dans cet hôpital.

 

– Docteur, êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ?

 

   Eileen était sur le point de lui répondre, mais ses lèvres se fermèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Pourtant, elle s'était démené toute la semaine pour ne rien laisser paraître.

 

– Vous nous avez dit avoir couvé un rhume, ce pourquoi vous étiez absente ces derniers jours, s'enquit Johann qui s'avança dans la pièce, le rapport du scanner sous son bras et les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison, n'est-ce pas  ?

 

   C'était peut-être dû à sa voix avenante ou au poids qui s'allégea sur ses épaules à l'instant où son confrère perçut sa tourmente intérieure, mais Eileen ne trouva plus la force de prétendre aller bien.

   Avant de s'en apercevoir, Johann s'installa à l'angle de son bureau en bois d'ébène, près de la statuette dorée d'un chat à la patte levée que les Styles avait ramené de leur voyage au Japon, quelques années plus tôt. Du bout de son index, Johann effleura la tête de la statue.

 

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Un problème avec votre adolescent ?

 

   Ses prunelles grises se plantèrent dans les yeux bruns de la femme. Pour une raison qu'elle était incapable de s'expliquer, Eileen remarqua pour la première fois l'acier perçant qu'exprimait le regard de Johann. Si profond...

 

– Vous savez, ce ne serait pas un crime de vous confier à quelqu'un, dit-il d'une voix impassible. Interférer la vie privée à la vie professionnelle n'entre pas dans l'éthique mais... se taire peut s'avérer plus corrosif qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Je travaille ici depuis assez longtemps pour être considéré comme votre plus ancien collègue. Mes lèvres seront scellées.

 

   Eileen respira par-à-coup, tentant de s'extraire du regard intense du Dr. Johann.

 

– Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, dit-elle, mais peu importe si je ne parle pas, vous ne comprendriez pas.

– Vous n'avez pas à entrer dans les détails. Exposer la surface du poids sur vos épaules est amplement suffisant. Alors dites-moi. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

 

   C'était comme une évidence. Le gris de ses iris semblaient briller sous l'éclairage lumineux d'un phare au cœur d'une mer en pleine tempête. Une lueur à laquelle on pouvait fier une confiance aveugle.

   C'était peut-être vrai. Eileen pouvait croire en Johann, n'est-ce pas  ?

 

– J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, murmura-t-elle avant même de le réaliser, la voix cassée, le regard perdu dans celui de son confrère. Elle s'efforçait de respirer convenablement, étouffée par ses propres remords. J'ai menti... et fait du mal à mon fils. Il s'est enfui de la maison et j'ignore quand il reviendra.

– La culpabilité du mensonge par omission, hein ? déduisit Johann derrière un bref sourire empathique. Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel niveau ce mensonge a-t-il affecté la vie de votre fils ?

 

   Eileen détourna les yeux. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas assez coupable pour ressentir le besoin de l'entendre à nouveau...

 

– Treize  ?

 

   Une chair de poule refroidit la femme sous la réponse feutrée de Johann. Elle eut soudainement la sensation de s'être confiée sans réellement l'avoir voulu. Quel en était l'intérêt ? Frappée d'une prise de conscience, Eileen redressa les épaules et se racla la gorge en feignant de s'affairer sur sa paperasse.

 

– Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi, mais nous avons du travail.

 

   Ce fut au tour de Johann de cligner des yeux et de se renfrogner, avec l'air d'avoir contemplé un mirage qui avait soudainement disparu.

 

– Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, Dr. Styles, dit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry vous pardonnera.

– Vous êtes la seconde personne à le contester, somma Eileen d'une petite voix. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à y croire.

– Faites-moi confiance. J'ai, comme dirait-on, un instinct très perspicace pour ce genre de contexte.

 

   Le ton de la voix de Johann ne retint Eileen d'arborer un air innocemment interrogateur. Le jeune médecin s'humecta les lèvres en enfonçant sa main dans la poche de sa blouse, l'autre tenant le rapport de scanner de son patient.

 

– _Il y a longtemps_... un cours de circonstances a mené ma famille à se déchirer. (Sa voix prit un ton morose qu'Eileen ne lui connaissait pas.) Un jour, elle s'est liguée contre mon frère aîné parce qu'il avait osé s'opposer à elle... et à ses principes. C'était sensé n'être qu'un malentendu d'une seule fois, s'ils avaient pris la peine de l'écouter. Au lieu de cela, ils ont juste décidé que sa parole n'avait aucune valeur et l'ont mis à la porte. Mon frère était dévasté... et en colère. C'est pourquoi je suis parti avec lui, et que j'en ai voulu à notre famille. Pendant de longues années, nous avons cessé de leur adresser la parole malgré leur remise en question... qui s'est avéré d'une guère utilité. Puisqu'ils ne sont jamais parvenu à l'effort de comprendre.

   « Mais ensuite, des événements ont dû nous réunir. Enfin, j'étais le seul de nous deux à les avoir confronté une nouvelle fois. Mon frère avait trop de rancune dans le cœur pour en trouver la force. J'avais beau essayé de le raisonner en vain. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne leur a pas pardonné. Et il est inutile d'espérer qu'un jour il le fera. Même avec les bons mots, impossible de l'en résoudre. Il avait besoin que ça vienne d'eux, et non de moi ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

 

   Eileen était silencieuse, écoutant chaque mot que Johann prononçait. A cet instant, une image différente de son subordonné s'adressa à elle. C'était un médecin à l'apogée de sa vingtaine, à la profondeur éloignée de la fraîcheur de ses jeunes années exprimée à la surface.

   Qu'a-t-il pu avoir vécu pour avoir un tel regard  ? se demanda Eileen.

 

– J'ignorais que vous aviez un frère, laissa-t-elle ses pensées se joindre à sa voix.

 

   C'était la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé dans une telle position. Se confier à l'un de ses collègues et inversement, presque de cœur à cœur. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais elle ne devait pas se permettre de s'y habituer.

 

– Vous ne l'auriez jamais su si j'avais jugé que mon expérience ne vous aurait été d'aucune utilité.

 

   Eileen inclina la tête de côté.

 

– Pensez-vous qu'il est trop tard ? Pour que votre frère leur pardonne ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

 

   Un rictus amer se dessina au coin des lèvres de Johann.

 

– A l'évidence, il y a un laps de temps entre la rancœur et la haine. Une fois la marge dépassée, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière.

 

   Eileen fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux s'accentua sur son visage.

 

– Mais ce ne sera pas votre cas, s'empressa d'affirmer Johann. Si Harry est celui qui a ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de vous, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre.

 

  Derrière un sourire qu'Eileen lui rendit sans dissimuler sa perplexité, le médecin sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alors que la femme sortit son collier du col de son chemisier pour embrasser l'anneau fabriquée par les mains de sept ans de son fils, derrière la porte close de son bureau, se tenait Johann qui n'avait pas encore lâché la poignée.

  Aucun de ses confrères, ni patients qui déambulaient dans le couloir, ne remarquait l'expression secrètement assouvi de son visage. Accentuée par un sourire candide, il intégrait avec extase les quelques minutes de cette conversation qui, à l'insu de tout individu, satisfaisait un intérêt tapit dans l'ombre...

   «  Les choses ici deviennent intéressantes, grand frère.  »

 

 

– Fais-toi une faveur et évite de recommencer, à l'avenir.

– Oui, ça n'arrivera plus.

 

  Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, la main bandée et les idées à nouveau éclaircies. Mais cela ne rendait pas moins étrange son geste inexplicablement incontrôlé. Afin de ne pas retarder inutilement sa visite auprès de l'infirmière, le garçon avait prétendu un manque de concentration qu'il n'avait pas mesuré.

   Qui aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'un trou noir qui remplaçait le souvenir supposé être de l'instant où il s'était mutilé ce symbole au creux de la main ? Il ne pouvait parler à personne de ces images qui hantaient son esprit. A personne, exceptés peut-être... Louis et Niall.

 

– Désolé, s'exclama-t-il quand il heurta une jeune fille sur le point d'entrer dans le cabinet d'infirmerie.

– Ce n'est rien. Joli bracelet, dit-elle derrière un sourire sympathique.

 

   Ses boucles vénitiennes disparurent derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Surpris, Harry saisit le bracelet à son poignet qui dépassait de la manche de sa chemise. «  Comme si de rien n'était, hein. » songea-t-il en contemplant la lueur écarlate du cataplasme qui se reflétait depuis l'intérieur du portrait en verre – une lueur invisible au regard des autres.

 

– Tu pourras appeler cela une blessure de guerre, plus tard.

 

   Harry sursauta en réprimant un cri de surprise quand Louis apparut soudainement à son côté.

 

– Bon sang ! persifla-t-il. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça.

– Quoi ? Te faire passer pour un cinglé qui parle tout seul ? renchérit Louis.

 

   A l'angle du couloir et quelques mètres plus loin, Harry remarqua un couple de surveillants qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, voire le dévisageait du regard. Harry se racla la gorge en enfilant son sac à dos à l'épaule, et passa simplement son chemin cependant que la sonnerie de la fin d'heure de cours résonna dans tout le bâtiment scolaire.

 

– Entre autres, maugréa-t-il.

– Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de t'en plaindre, tout à l'heure. Qui sait, tu te serais certainement amputée la main si je ne t'avais pas arrêté.

 

   Louis sur les talons, Harry s'isola près d'un palier d'escaliers. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se tourna vers lui.

 

– Si l'on veut pouvoir communiquer, il va falloir faire ça bien. Je ne peux pas t'adresser la parole en public sans paraître... comme tu l'as dit, pour un cinglé qui parle tout seul.

– Okay, Ash, fit Louis d'un air plus nonchalant que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. On se la joue _dans le placard_. Plus de bécots en public. Quoi ?

– Rien, c'est juste... (Harry fut pris de court.) C'est la seconde fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.

– Oh. (Louis croisa maladroitement les bras et se racla la gorge, épris d'un léger embarras qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler.) Ça ne te plaît pas ?

 

   Harry croisa les bras à son tour, et haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.

 

– Ça ne me dérange pas, marmonna-t-il, ignorant pourquoi il sentit son visage prendre feu.

 

  En vérité, Harry avait plus l'habitude de son diminutif qu'être appelé par un surnom. Louis était bien le premier à le faire.

 

– Bien, sourit modestement Louis. Le fantôme reprit aussitôt contenance en arborant un air grave sur son visage. Maintenant, tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas.

 

   Harry expira en baissant brièvement les yeux vers sa main bandée.

 

– Je me souviens seulement d'avoir eu l'impression d'émerger d'un cauchemar.

– Un cauchemar ? (Louis fronça les sourcils, songeur.) Tu aurais eu une sorte de vision ?

\- Je...

 

   Une vision ? Non, Harry n'était pas capable d'une telle chose. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'étaient que des fragments de cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs nuits. Des rêves qu'il pensait être le résultat du stress post-traumatique de son accident. « Et si ce n'était pas que ça ? » lui murmura la petite voix condamnée avec le reste de son être sous l'emprise de son bracelet.

   Alors que son regard interdit fixait les prunelles cobalt de Louis, la paire d'yeux vairons de ses cauchemars l'assaillit en un flash cinglant qui faillit le faire chanceler – mais Louis le rattrapa par le bras à temps.

 

\- Harry, tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie pour te poser.

\- Non. Où est Niall ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Où est...

 

   Harry tituba et se mêla à la foule avec l'impression électrisante qu'une ombre se tenait derrière lui. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant en vain parmi les visages qui passaient devant lui, le responsable de ce sentiment hostile d'être observé. Tel un nuage noir qui était si loin et pourtant, qui le menaçait de près.

  Mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement une horde d'adolescents qui allaient et venaient en discutant et riant trop fort. Harry se sentait aspiré contre son gré par une force indiscernable qui se servait de son entourage. Instinctivement, il toucha le bracelet à son poignet et réalisa que la lueur du cataplasme était stable. « Alors pourquoi... » Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa nocivité qui devait demeurer ensommeillée semblait vouloir emprunter une alternative pour se manifester.

   « Reste calme, Harry. »

  Ça ne devait pas recommencer. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise maintenant, pas dans un endroit pareil. S'il avait été capable de déraciner un arbre à mains nues, il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait dans l'enceinte d'une école. Mais Harry résistait, se battant contre lui-même à en cesser de respirer. Il suffoqua de l'intérieur, se courba et empoigna sa chemise au creux de sa poitrine, sous l'air indifférent des protagonistes alentours. Personne ne semblait voir ce qui arrivait à l'un de leur camarade, mais Harry songea que c'était certainement mieux comme ça. Personne ne devait s'approcher de lui.

   Il s'efforça tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin en direction des toilettes, mais la distance était suffisante pour qu'il s'évanouisse bien avant – ou Dieu sait ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Sa vue commençait à flouter, le brasier de ses veines convergeait vers son crâne... Où était Louis ?

   Une ancre.

  Harry avait besoin d'une ancre.

  Et à la seconde où ses genoux allaient l'abandonner...

 

\- Harry ! Harry, regarde-moi !

 

   Niall le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua contre une rangée de casiers pour l'isoler de la cohue.

 

\- Hé, vieux, je suis là.

 

   Quand ses yeux plongèrent dans la rivière opaline des iris de Niall, Harry retrouva son calme, expirant l'affliction de ce qui avait essayé de prendre le dessus. Il était épuisé et en sueur. Le nuage noir s'était écarté et le monde autour de lui tomba dans un silence caverneux. Niall était là. Louis aussi. Tous deux le regardaient avec cet air soucieux qui lui affirmait que cette crise n'était pas prévu dans le plan « journée normale ».

 

 

 

\- Une crise d'angoisse additionnée à une inconsciente mutilation en plein cours, résuma Niall. Et tu dis avoir eu... des visions ?

\- Louis le dit, pas moi.

 

   Isolés dans les toilettes des garçons, Harry s'était aspergé le visage à l'eau claire et se tenait face au miroir, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, la tête entre les épaules. Tandis que Niall était au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et plongé dans ses songes.

 

– Tu étais dans un état de transe, s'enquit Louis, assit au sommet de la porte d'une des cabines. C'est pour cette raison que je suis intervenu.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

 

   Le garçon leva les yeux vers son reflet qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Depuis quand était-il devenu cette personne ? Durant ces quelques secondes de réflexion, il songea qu'il était peut-être fou, que tout ce qui se passait n'était qu'un rêve duquel il n'arrivait pas à émerger. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il était retenu captif sur un lit d'hôpital dans une chambre isolée depuis son accident de voiture, et que cette vie n'était qu'une apparition hallucinatoire. Mais la douleur qui l'élança à l'intérieur de sa joue qu'il mordait lui assura que ce présent était bien réel. Rien de ce que Harry pouvait souhaiter ou imaginer ne changerait un seul détail de l'image qui se reflétait à travers le miroir. Un garçon était installé au-dessus de l'entrée d'une cabine tel qu'aucun vivant ne pouvait s'y tenir, et à son côté, il y avait son meilleur ami qui était le point d'ancrage de sa raison.

   Harry se concentra alors sur son reflet et prit une inspiration. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses mains sur le lavabo.

 

\- Ce ne sont pas des visions, commença-t-il calmement. Ce sont des cauchemars. Ils ont commencé après mon accident. Ce sont tous les mêmes et je les fais chaque nuit. Je pensais que le stress post-traumatique en était la cause mais ces derniers temps, ils deviennent plus intenses et précis. Et l'un d'eux m'a frappé durant le cours de Sussman.

 

   Niall échangea un bref regard avec Louis au-dessus de son épaule.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ces cauchemars contiennent ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

\- Hum...

 

   Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Les images qui l'assaillaient étaient toujours brèves, mais il pouvait s'en souvenir comme si elles étaient imprégnées dans sa mémoire. D'une voix flegme et lointaine, il en fit la description.

 

\- J'entends un cheval au galop. Le son d'une rivière. Tout est sombre et glacé. Il y a... des chants dans ma tête... puis des capes. Un tas de capes... sombres. Et la terre sur laquelle ils marchent est brûlée. Je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent mais ils sont encerclés par des arbres. Et... j'essaie de parler ou de crier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis en train de brûler au milieu de flammes glacées. Et...

 

   Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que l'ombre menaçante d'un regard sombre et rouge réapparut dans son obscurité. Il contemplait ses propres prunelles vertes qui lui assurèrent qu'il n'était pas dans son cauchemar.

   Peu importe ce que ces yeux vairons représentaient, Harry ne voulait plus le revoir.

 

\- Et ? insista Niall.

\- Et puis plus rien, dit Harry après avoir ravalé la bile dans sa gorge. Ces cauchemars sont juste... semblable à des échos.

\- Les échos d'un souvenir ? suggéra Louis d'une voix désincarnée.

 

   Harry remarqua que Louis avait le même air dérouté que Niall sur le visage, mais son regard était impénétrable.

 

\- Un accident résulte ton humanité partielle, des cauchemars te hantent éveillé, et un message blasphématoire sur les tableaux de l'école. A l'évidence, ça trépasse les coïncidences.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry à Niall.

\- Rien, rien du tout.

\- Je connais ce regard, concéda-t-il. Si tu as une idée sur ce que ça signifie, dis-le juste.

\- Hum... (Dans un élan d'hésitation, Niall se racla la gorge en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.) Ça n'a pas l'air d'être grand-chose mais, ce weekend, j'ai supposé que ton état d' _être_ à moitié ésotérique rencontrait une similitude avec-

\- L' _Enfant Écarlate_? Oui, tu en as déjà parlé, marmonna Harry presque d'un ton cassant.

 

   Niall posa les yeux sur lui, surpris.

 

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

 

   Harry croisa les bras en s'adossant au lavabo, et fixa le sol devant lui.

 

\- J'ai, en quelque sorte... entendu la conversation entre ta mère et toi, l'autre jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, l' _Enfant Écarlate_? demanda Louis.

\- Un conte populaire dans la culture des Corbeaux Blancs, qui parle d'un... gamin démoniaque né pour faire naître l'Enfer sur Terre.

 

   Harry serra la mâchoire en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses biceps au poids de la profonde exacerbation qui s'appuya contre sa poitrine. Supposer que ce conte horrible avait un quelconque lien avec son existence le révulsait. Et pourtant, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire contenait peut-être des explications à ses cauchemars, si cela le concernait-il.

 

— Oh, souffla Louis. Intéressant.

— Non, ce n'est pas _intéressant_ , s'offusqua Harry en dévisageant le garçon. Vous réalisez ce que ça signifie si ce conte parle bien de moi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots vont sortir de ma bouche, maugréa-t-il le visage entre les mains. Il soupira et releva la tête. Quiconque puisse être l'auteur de ce récit, en dehors de son contexte, cette personne aura rédigé une prophétie. Et ces cauchemars n'ont rien d'innocents. Ils agissent comme du venin chaque fois que je suis vulnérable. Pendant mon sommeil et... à cause de ce bracelet.

 

  Quand il saisit machinalement son poignet, une intuition le frappa en observant sa main bandée. Suivant son raisonnement, seuls ses cauchemars auraient dû l'assaillir de la sorte. Mais sa crise dans le couloir résultait d'autre chose qui avait empêché le cataplasme de l'atteindre. Je me suis blessé, réalisa-t-il.

   «  _A chaque renouvellement cellulaire, les phylactères démoniaques substituent le sang que tu as perdu_. »

 

— Okay, ce serait plutôt alarmant, corrigea Niall avec flegme. Et il se pourrait que j'ai tort, mais l'on ne peut pas négliger de vérifier cette hypothèse.

— Et si ces cauchemars étaient un message ?

— Une diversion, murmura Harry à l'écho de ses pensées. J'aurais dû y penser avant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Niall.

 

   Harry inspira en clignant des paupières, l'air de revenir au moment présent. Il leva les yeux vers ses deux camarades qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

 

— Je ne vais pas me contenter de « et si » et de « peut-être » alors que cette partie de moi est prête à tout pour prendre le dessus.

 

   L'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrit soudainement.

 

— Dehors !

 

   Harry et Louis sommèrent dans une même voix austère. Au même moment, un vif courant d'air claqua la porte au nez de l'élève qui n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil.

   Les paires d'yeux de Niall et Harry se posèrent sur Louis avec semonce. Le fantôme arqua les sourcils, comme un enfant silencieusement réprimandé par ses parents.

 

— Quoi ? Il ne serait pas reparti, autrement !

— Espérons qu'il n'a pas remarqué que personne n'était derrière la porte, maugréa Niall.

 

   « Comme si elle avait été refermée par un fantôme. » ironisa Harry en silence.

   Et comme si Louis put lire dans ses yeux, il grommela en roulant les siens :

 

— Désolé.

 

   Harry dû se mordre la langue pour réprimer un sourire.

 

— Ce que j'ai vu pendant le cours du professeur Sussman était un leurre. Elle essaie de contourner le cataplasme pour se réveiller, en me faisant du mal. Si ma déduction est fondée, il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si ces rêves ont un rapport avec le conte, s'enquit Harry. Je suppose qu'on peut le trouver chez toi, Niall ?

— En fait... c'est compliqué. C'est une histoire que les Corbeaux Blancs n'entendent qu'une fois dans leur vie mais qui est difficile à oublier. Les exemplaires de l' _Enfant Écarlate_ sont retenus captifs dans les Cryptes des églises ayant prêté serment à l'engagement des Exorcistes Éminents. On ne peut y avoir accès que si l'on est un représentant du système éducatif ou ecclésiastique du Vatican.

— Un peu drastique pour un recueil pour enfant, non ? commenta Louis.

— Et tu comprendras davantage les raisons de mes doutes une fois que tu l'auras lu.

— Le Père Mackenzie est en lien avec les Corbeaux Blancs, affirma Harry, il peut certainement avoir accès au livre. (Il remarqua une lueur perplexe étinceler dans les prunelles de Niall.) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Eh bien, tu n'as pas encore mentionné le fait de confronter à nouveau tes parents. Si tu n'es pas encore prêt, mon père peut toujours-

— Je ne peux pas les éviter indéfiniment. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais devoir les regarder en face sans plus de faux-semblants. (Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main bandée en pensant à tous les appels et messages de ses parents auxquels il n'avait pas répondu, le cœur serré.) Je pense que je les ai assez punis comme ça, dit-il d'une petite voix.

 

   Malgré sa colère et le sentiment de trahison, Harry avait passé une semaine éprouvante. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait fait passer ses ressentis avant ceux des autres. Un acte qu'il avait toujours jugé égoïste et qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé commettre. Mais cette expérience lui avait permis de prendre du recul.

 

— Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils me devaient autre chose que la vérité.

 

   La seconde sonnerie de l'école retentit à l'extérieur, rappelant aux adolescents où ils se trouvaient.

 

— On devrait y aller avant d'être en retard, dit Harry en emboîtant le pas vers la sortie des toilettes.

 

   Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre la poignée de la porte, il laissa Niall le devancer. Un pincement désagréable à la poitrine, tel un cri résonnant à l'intérieur de lui, incita Harry à se retourner vers Louis qui se tenait toujours perché au-dessus des cabines, un regard indéchiffrable à travers le grand miroir de la pièce.

   La réflexion du soleil filtrant à travers l'unique fenêtre des toilettes, laissa paraître la limpidité de sa silhouette fantomatique. Une image qui cinglait douloureusement la conscience de Harry.

   « Je suis vraiment égoïste. » se réprimanda-t-il en silence.

 

— Louis, l'appela Harry d'une voix étonnement douce.

   

   Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, une indifférence déroutante dans le regard.

 

— On trouvera ce qui t'es arrivé, affirma Harry. Je le promets.

 

   Louis lui répondit par un simple sourire qui brisa ses traits figés en une expression accablée. Harry se souvint que Louis lui avait déconseillé de lui faire une promesse qu'il avait plus de chances de ne pas tenir. «  _Le repos éternel n'est qu'une utopie pour les esprits amnésiques_. » C'étaient ses mots. Mais cela avait été plus fort que Harry. Plus fort que tous les arguments qui fondaient la possibilité inexistante de trouver le ticket de sortie de Louis. Et peut-être que cette promesse n'était autre que la preuve affirmant les paroles de Niall. Harry était l'unique maître de ses choix et de son identité. La mort n'échappait jamais à sa détermination. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était construit. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de découvrir la vérité.

 

   Alors que la porte se referma derrière Harry et Niall, c'était une solitude familière qui s'installa aux côtés de Louis. Cela faisait longtemps que le monde auquel il n'appartenait plus n'avait plus cet effet de semblant de compagnie. Malgré le bouleversement inattendu que sa rencontre avec ces deux jeunes garçons avait provoqué, il ignorait combien de temps cela allait durer.

_N'espère pas, ne t'y habitue pas_. C'était la sentence que Louis répétait secrètement à sa conscience. Aussi miraculeux que son chemin phantosmique ait trouvé celui de deux êtres vivants puisse être, ils ne resteraient pas éternellement. Comme tous ces autres lycéens qui avaient fréquenté cette école avant cette génération, et la génération d'avant, et encore celle d'avant...

   « C'est mieux comme ça. » pensa Louis en posant les yeux sur ses poignets. Il avait gardé les bandages fait par la mère de Niall. Sans le réaliser, ses doigts se mirent à caresser le tissu avec attention. A cet instant, Louis se rendit compte de l'impact de sa rencontre avec ces deux adolescents. Et avant qu'un sentiment d'indécision ne l'envahisse, il descendit de la poutre des cabines et se posta devant le miroir.

  « C'est mieux comme ça. » se répéta-t-il avec insistance en déroulant les bandages de ses poignets. Harry et Niall ne devaient laisser aucune trace de leur souvenir dans cette école. Il s'était convaincu de ne pas en donner de l'importance, mais au fond de lui, Louis savait que leur coexistence ne ferait que l'anéantir. « C'est mieux co- »

   Mais la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'était la cicatrice que sa blessure laisserait sur sa peau.

 

— Évidemment, ricana le fantôme dans un souffle affligé.

 

   Il était trop tard.

  Louis était déjà affecté par le souvenir de Harry. Comment pouvait-on se débarrasser de la cicatrice d'une brûlure ? C'était impossible. Les empreintes de doigts étaient imprégnées sur sa peau, en une légère nuance plus sombre que son teint. Ça craint, songea-t-il désespérément en fixant les bandages immaculés qui reposaient au fond du lavabo, les mains de part et d'autres du marbre gris. Même une partie de son bracelet tressé rouge avait hérité d'une marque brunie. « Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? » maugréèrent ses pensées.

   Soudain, un point rouge apparut sur la céramique du lavabo. Puis un deuxième tomba sur les bandages. Puis un troisième. Louis leva instinctivement la tête vers le miroir.

 

– Qu'est-ce que...

 

   Il saignait du nez. Pensant halluciner, il se toucha les narines du bout des doigts et constata qu'ils étaient bien tâchés de rouge. C'était du sang. Du vrai sang. Un frisson électrifia Louis qui se dévisageait dans le miroir. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il saigner ? Les fantômes ne saignaient pas.

   Tout à coup, Louis fût assailli par une série d'images brèves mais nettes, qui l'ébranlèrent au point d'en perdre pieds. Il tomba au sol en voyant Harry, Niall, des étagères emplies de livres, des fenêtres qui explosent, il entendit le son déferlant de la pluie, des cris, des bruits de lutte, et le grognement monstrueux d'une créature. Les visions cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

   Paniqué, le fantôme ne perdit pas de temps sur la question et sortit en trombe des toilettes. La porte claqua dans le vent, en surprenant d'effroi un élève qui passait devant elle.

Quoi que ces visions pouvaient signifier, Louis le savait d'une façon ou d'une autre, elles présageaient quelque chose de mauvais.

 

 

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour la suite ? demanda Niall, soucieux et regrettant d'être placé à l'autre extrémité de la salle de classe. Et si tu faisais une autre crise ?

— Ça n'arrivera pas. Du moins, je l'espère. (Harry laissa son sac à dos tomber entre ses chevilles et souffla.) Tu ne peux pas me chaperonner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et puis c'est Louis qui m'a réveillé de ma transe.

— Tss. Je t'avais dit qu'il deviendrait une nounou, grommela Niall. En sortant du cours de Sussman, je t'ai cherché partout sans te trouver. Et c'est lui qui m'a conduit à toi.

 

   Harry sourit.

 

— D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvient à garder un œil sur nous. On ne devrait pas s'en plaindre. C'est la moindre chose qu'il puisse faire dans sa condition.

 

   Par réflexe, Niall balaya la salle des yeux au-dessus de son épaule. Pas de trace de Louis.

 

— Je vais bien, Niall, insista Harry. Fais-moi confiance.

 

   Son regard décidé convainquit Niall qui acquiesça et partit se placer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

  Alors que les élèves repérèrent instinctivement leur place dans les rangées de chaises démunies de leur table défectueuse, Nate apparut à travers la porte, gloussant avec l'une de ses camarades. Mais lorsque ses émeraudes se posèrent sur Harry qui lui envoya un signe timide de la main, son sourire disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent durement. Harry se crispa sur sa chaise, penaud. C'était le genre d'expression pareil à l'envoie d'une claque à la figure. Nate était en colère. D'un geste presque théâtral, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et les dents serrés, elle détourna la tête sans lui adresser le moindre signe. Sa camarade et coéquipière de volley envoya un sourire empathique au garçon et joignit les mains pour amender la froideur de Nate.

   Néanmoins, ça n'apaisait pas la frustration de Harry. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon, lui annonçant la réception d'un message.

 

Niall | 10:04 > J'irai lui parler à l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry | 10 : 05 > Merci. Je doute qu'elle voudra m'écouter avant la fin de la journée.

Niall | 10 : 05 > Elle comprendra.

 

  Leur professeur d'algèbre entra dans la pièce en réclamant le silence. Harry glissa son smartphone dans sa poche et à l'instar de ses camarades, sortit ses affaires de cours.

   L'heure se déroula plus tranquillement que la précédente, sans interruptions antérieures. Les calculs présentés au tableau s'alignaient sur la page de son cahier comme des notes de musique. Sa concentration était telle que les chiffres et le son de son stylo grattant le papier étouffaient la voix de l'enseignante. Les formules s'enchaînèrent en synchronisation avec celles affichées au fur et à mesure au tableau. Son propre anti-stress l'assistait pendant plus d'une heure afin de garder sa conscience éveillée. Harry résolvait les calculs plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû, refaisait ceux qu'il avait déjà étudié en attendant que des nouveaux soient affichés, et parfois même, il osait en inventer et trouvait la méthode de calcul avant même que le professeur Riley ne la révèle. C'était comme ça. Ses sens et ses facultés fusionnaient en une machine infernale, déviant son esprit de toute dispersion intérieure.

 

— Harry Styles ?

 

   Harry émergea brusquement de ses formules sous la voix insistante de la professeure.

 

— Êtes-vous avec nous, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

— Hum... (Harry déglutit, saisit par les regards vissés sur lui. Depuis combien de temps avait-on demandé son attention ?) Oui, bien sûr.

— Bien. Pouvez-vous nous donner la solution de ce système ?

 

   En auscultant l'équation que Mme Riley lui pointait du doigt, Harry constata qu'il l'avait déjà résolue. Mais son cahier n'était plus qu'un tas de graffitis incompréhensibles dans lequel il était impossible de retrouver tel ou tel calcul. Il se racla la gorge en relevant les yeux.

 

— Euh, 2, 4 et – 1.

— Correct, fit Riley d'un ton satisfait. Qui veut résoudre le prochain ?

 

   Harry souffla, plus éreinté par ses précédents efforts que soulagé, et tourna la page de son cahier pour reprendre ses notes.

 

— Tu sais, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a fait penser à histoire que j'ai entendu à propos de l'école. Il paraîtrait qu'elle a été construite sur un ancien cimetière.

— Arrête, Kaitlyn, ce n'est pas drôle !

 

   La main de Harry se figea sur sa page, pris au dépourvu par les messes-basses derrière lui.

 

— Je suis sérieuse ! Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père était chargé de la supervision de sa construction, et il paraîtrait que ses ouvriers ont rendu un rapport étrange à la fin des travaux.

— Étrange ?

— Ils disaient qu'à plusieurs reprise, en plein jour, la sonnerie se mettait en marche toute seule. Bien sûr, ils ont pensé à un problème dans le système électrique, mais chaque lendemain matin, les portes de chaque pièce à chaque étage étaient ouvertes et une odeur affreuse circulait dans les couloirs. Et en pleine journée, ils entendaient un bruit de chaînes lourdes que l'on traînait au sol. Un ouvrier a même témoigné l'avoir senti passer derrière son dos, au milieu des escaliers. Comme si quelqu'un y était attaché mais évidemment, personne n'a jamais été vu. Il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et démissionné de son poste après ça.

— On dirait un film d'horreur... souffla sa camarade.

— Je crois avoir lu un truc de ce genre dans la biographie de l'école, s'enquit un autre.

— Ils ont écrit un petit paragraphe dans la rubrique des rumeurs qui circulent autour du lycée. Mais ce n'est pas la pire qui puisse y avoir.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que de penser que l'école est hantée ?

— Eh bien, j'ignore pourquoi ça n'a jamais été mentionné, mais il existe l'histoire d'une secte satanique qui aurait maudit la terre où elle a été bâtit – celle sur laquelle nous marchons.

— Attends, attends, sursauta son camarade, moi, j'arrête d'écouter. J'imaginais pas dire ça un jour, mais pourrait-on revenir aux maths de mademoiselle Riley ?

— Non, non, je veux l'entendre ! s'extasia l'autre, fascinée.

— A la seconde moitié du XVIIème siècle, juste avant que l'affaire des sorcières de Salem ne voit le jour, il y eut quantité de disparitions inexpliquées dans la région et les victimes favorisées étaient toujours des femmes. C'était le début d'une affaire sanglante, la plus monstrueuse qui n'ait jamais existé. On ne les retrouvait jamais en un morceau. Certains corps démembrés étaient suspendus à des arbres en pleine forêt, des organes vitaux manquaient à d'autres, et des têtes étaient retrouvé sur la rive des rivières. Et toujours, près des dépouilles, un pentagramme était dessiné dans la terre – entourés d'objets ensanglantés et de parchemins qui devaient certainement servir au cours de leur rituel.

   « Les enlèvements ont continué inlassablement, les épouses et les jeunes filles restaient cloîtré chez elles. Malheureusement, même la protection de leur toit et la présence de leur compagnon étaient vaines. Ils n'ont jamais su comment, mais les femmes disparaissaient de leur foyer en un clignement de paupières. Puis un jour, un feu s'est déclaré aux alentours des forêts du village. Le plus rasant et meurtrier qui n'ait jamais été et, miraculeusement, les habitants ont été épargné. Et tout d'un coup, les enlèvements et les meurtres se sont simplement arrêté. Pendant longtemps, on a cru que c'était à cause de l'avènement de l'affaire des sorcières de Salem.

 

   Le silence entre les trois amis se fit assourdissant, malgré la voix de l'enseignante qui donnait toujours sa leçon. Durant un instant, Harry crut que cette conversation était encore un tour de son imagination et il tendit légèrement l'oreille. Il fût soulagé lorsqu'il perçut un léger gloussement sortir de la gorge de Kaitlyn.

 

— Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! rit-elle aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, le visage derrière son cahier.

— Quoi, tu... Tu as inventé tout ça ? s'exclama son amie, le souffle coupé.

— Où est-ce que j'aurais pu lire de telles idioties ? Ce n'est même pas dans les livres d'Histoire !

— Vraiment Kat, c'est pas cool, souffla son camarade.

— Détendez-vous, un peu !

— Jackson, Levine, Goodman ? Un commentaire, peut-être ?

 

   Les trois étudiants se redressèrent sur leur chaise sous la voix austère de Riley. Ils avaient rit un peu trop fort.

 

— Non, madame, dirent-ils en chœur.

— Veuillez rester concentrés.

 

 Malgré ses tentatives pour replonger dans ses calculs, le récit de Kaitlyn résonnait inlassablement dans la tête de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'un vague souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

«  _Un jour, je me suis simplement réveillé comme ça. Mais je continue de me souvenir de la poussière et des coups de feu... des coups de sabots dans la terre et des cris. Il y avait... ce désert et tout à coup, l'école était là_. »

   Louis s'était rendu compte d'être un fantôme cinquante-trois ans plus tôt... alors que Hampton Private High avait été construite il y a plus de cent vingt-cinq ans. « Alors qu'est-ce qui hantait l'école durant les soixante-douze années restantes ? »

 

**†**

 

 

   A l'heure du déjeuner, la bibliothèque de l'école était un reposoir pour les étudiants qui favorisaient leurs révisions au grignotage, ou pour leur permettre de digérer leur repas qu'ils avaient mangé trop vite, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils préféraient la tranquillité à l'éréthisme du campus depuis que la cafétéria était encore en rénovation.

   Harry s'y rendit avec une bile d'amertume dans la gorge, sachant que sa présence ici était en partie dû au fait que Nate lui en voulait toujours. Habituellement, il lui fallait un laps de temps pour que sa colère s'évanouisse avant que le garçon ne vienne taper à sa porte et lui donner une explication. Mais grâce à Niall qui s'était désigné comme porte-parole, Harry pouvait espérer que d'ici la fin de la journée, il pourrait se faire pardonner. En attendant, il avait donné son déjeuner à un premier année qui s'était plaint d'avoir oublié le sien chez lui, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Harry avait eu l'appétit coupé par tout ce qui était arrivé en l'espace de quatre heures.

   Composée en deux parties, la bibliothèque possédait plus de vingt-quatre rayons au rez-de-chaussé et d'une partie informatique à l'étage supérieur, une trentaine d'autres rayons inclus. En supposant que les propos de Kaitlyn Jackson tirés de la biographie de l'école étaient fondés, et additionnant cela au fait que Louis ignorait la date exacte de sa mort, l'instinct de Harry conduit ce dernier à entamer des recherches qui lui permettraient de trouver un lien concret. Un détail qui pourrait faire tilter la mémoire de Louis. Seulement, celui-ci n'était pas là.

   Depuis que Harry et Niall avaient quitté les toilettes des garçons, il ne s'était pas montré. Qu'est-ce que le fantôme avait bien pu faire avant de les rencontrer ? Comment le temps passait-il pour lui ? Ces questions touchèrent Harry à tel point qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment Louis avait-il été si résistant durant toutes ces décennies ? Harry avait beau y réfléchir, si ça avait été lui, il aurait certainement perdu la raison. Il ne pouvait voir cela autrement que comme une destinée tragique. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il lui avait fait la promesse de rendre justice à sa vie retirée trop tôt.

   Ayant trouvé une copie de la biographie de l'école au rez-de-chaussé, Harry s'installa face à l'un des ordinateurs de bureau de l'étage supérieur. Pendant un moment, ses doigts restèrent figés au-dessus du clavier, et il fixait la page internet qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Par où commencer ? Que fallait-il taper ? Harry ne s'était jamais senti bloqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de chercher des informations sur quelqu'un. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il devait faire des recherches... sur un fantôme.

   « Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » Tout à coup, la crainte de ne trouver aucune information sur Louis le saisit. Après tout, Louis avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Une enquête de plus. Voilà ce que c'est, songea sa conscience qui lui donna un coup de pied d'adrénaline. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harry tapa le nom de Louis Tomlinson sur le moteur de recherches.

 

   Rien. Pas le moindre document, pas la moindre archive. Il avait passé en revu toutes les biographies, toutes les encyclopédies évoquant, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le nom du lycée. Et dans les registres des anciens élèves de Hampton Private High, le nom de Louis n'était apparu nulle part. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pu remonter que jusqu'aux registres des années quatre-vingt-dix – décennie de la réouverture de l'école. Les livres n'évoquaient aucun événement qui rejoignaient les termes murmurés par Louis. La poussière, les coups de feu, les cris, les coups de sabots dans la terre. Alors où et quand aurait-il pu entendre tout cela ? Harry y avait passé d'interminables minutes, susceptibles d'avoir pris la forme de plusieurs heures.

   C'était la notification d'un nouveau message qui le fit émerger de sa somnolence dans un sursaut. Le garçon avait fini par s'assoupir sur l'une des encyclopédies. Il se redressa en décollant une page de sa joue et consulta son téléphone.

 

Nate | 12 : 24 > Niall m'a parlé. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de me fuir. Je peux être en colère contre toi, mais je ne te détesterai jamais. Allez, viens nous rejoindre, idiot.

Nate | 12 : 31 > Où es-tu, Harry ?

Niall | 14 : 48 > Tu as manqué le dernier cours de la journée, vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

 

   Harry décida de mettre en suspend ses recherches vaines et rassembla ses affaires. Il se leva et convergea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall, quand un bruit étrange, rogomme, lui effleura l'ouïe. L'adolescent se renfrogna en clignant des yeux. C'était un son désagréable et rebutant, qui faisait écho dans sa tête...

  ...et quelque part aux alentours. Ça venait de cet étage. Un frisson électrisant incita Harry à revenir sur ses pas pour suivre la fréquence de ces bruits. Elle augmenta à mesure qu'il s'en approchait et se fit plus distincte et monocorde. Ça ressemblait à une voix. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harry se trouvait au seuil d'un des rayons isolés de la bibliothèque. Un coin désert où pratiquement aucun étudiant ne se rendait.

 

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

 

   Chacun de ses pas conduisait la résonance à s'infiltrer douloureusement dans sa tête. L'affliction était si perçante que Harry ne put réprimer une grimace. Il déposa ses livres au sol et se maintint à la première étagère en massant l'une de ses tempes. Mais il continuait d'avancer, alors qu'au centre de ce son de gorge, des marmonnements apparurent.

_...ci..._ il... _est... ici..._

   Harry se figea tout à coup, pris de court. « Cette voix... »

   Il _est ici..._

 Un familier frisson d'effroi foudroya l'adolescent. C'était la même voix bestiale qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là, à la cafétéria. Mais celle-ci sonnait différemment.

_Le moment approche. Notre attente touche bientôt à sa fin._

  L'adrénaline encouragea Harry à avancer jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du rayon. Puis au tournant de l'étagère, reclus dans un coin, une jeune fille recroquevillée faisait face au mur. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme si elle récitait une prière. Mais cette impression disparut quand elle se mit à s'agiter, parcourue de soubresauts et geignant. Des sueurs froides se mirent à couler sur le front de Harry et son sang battait dans ses tempes. Il eut la sensation perturbante que son esprit était sur le point d'échapper à sa raison, mais il résistait. La voix laissa bientôt place à un rire glaçant qui fit fléchir ses jambes. Un genou au sol, Harry tendit une main hésitante vers l'épaule de la jeune fille.

 

– Est-ce que ça va ?

 

   Il _se réveillera et mettra enfin à l'œuvre..._

– _..._ la promesse de son dessein !

 

   Harry recula inopinément, surpris par la voix anormalement rauque et le regard enténébré de la fille qui se tourna vers lui à son contact. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Alors qu'elle avançait dans sa direction, le visage enveloppé d'une aura menaçante, Harry rampa à reculons le plus rapidement possible. Comme soulevée par des cordes à bout de bras, l'étudiante se leva sans efforts du sol, le teint blafard et des veines sombres s'agitaient aux coins de ses yeux.

   Harry se redressa sur ses jambes sans cesser de s'éloigner en lui faisant face. Il réalisait ce à quoi il faisait face.

 

– Okay... Tout doux... dit-il doucement.

 

   L'adolescente était en première année, et loin d'être dans son état normal. La tête branlante et marmonnant avec incompréhension d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, elle s'avançait vers Harry à l'usure qu'il reculait.

 

– _Il_ est la Fin et le Début, continuait la possédée. Notre _Destructeur_ et notre _Sauveur._

 

   Harry jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Il n'y avait personne à proximité du rayon, à son grand espoir. Personne ne devait être témoin de cela. Il glissa aussitôt sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir son portable. Il devait contacter Niall au plus vite. Mais l'appareil lui vola de sa main en s'écrasant sur l'étagère à son côté. Ça craignait. Harry était à quelques pas de la balustrade, au-dessus des étudiants qui s'affairaient au rez-de-chaussé de la bibliothèque.

 

– Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ?

– Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec l'aération ?

– Allons appeler quelqu'un.

 

   L'ouïe de Harry distinguait les premières plaintes en-dessous de lui. La présence maléfique qui s'était emparée de la jeune fille se manifestait à travers une atmosphère anormalement glacée pour les autres. Elle était en train de tordre ses poignets à la souplesse de ses articulations, jusqu'à s'en briser les os.

   Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait faire ? Il n'était pas un exorciste ! Il ne connaissait aucune formule ou prière pour l'aider ! Son cou se tordait et sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper un râle, qui prit la forme de paroles distinctes dans la tête de Harry.

_Combats-le autant que tu le voudras. Les deux faces d'une même pièce ne peuvent se déjouer entre elles._

   Ces mots s'imprégnèrent en lui comme la marque d'un fer chaud. Harry ne les comprenait pas, et n'était pas en état de les comprendre. Le néant face à lui grandissait à mesure de ses pas, et s'approchait dangereusement.

   « Où es-tu, Niall ? »

 

 

 

– Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Niall.

\- Certain.

 

   Louis n'avait pas perdu de temps pour avertir Niall. Tous deux convergeaient à présent dans les couloirs de l'école, considérablement sur le qui-vive.

 

– Tu as dit que Harry se trouvait à la bibliothèque, non ?

– Il y est, mais les visions ne se réalisent qu'en fonction des effets dans le temps et l'espace. Elles peuvent autant ne jamais exister. Tu t'es peut-être assoupi un instant, et tu as fait un cauchemar ?

– Je ne fais jamais de cauchemars – errer sur Terre pour l'éternité en est déjà un. Et puis si l'on veut parler de causes à effets, alors il n'y a aucun doute que quelque chose d'affreux est sur le point de se produire.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que tu étais aussi dans ma vision. Et je crois que tu te battais contre un démon.

 

   Niall s'arrêta et se tourna vers Louis, en lui adressant un air circonspect.

 

– Regarde où nous sommes sur le point de nous rendre, continua le fantôme en haussant les épaules.

 

   Les deux garçons ne se trouvaient qu'à un tournant des portes de la bibliothèque. Niall se renfrogna en prenant un temps de réflexion. Il ignorait quoi penser des visions de Louis. Un fantôme était-il censé voir l'avenir ? L'apprenti exorciste avait appris durant ses cours de _phantosmie_ que les souvenirs perdus des esprits pouvaient revenir à ces derniers, à la force de la réluctance de leur subconscient. Mais Louis était différent. Au lieu de se souvenir des fragments de sa vie passée, il prétendait avoir vu les images d'un avenir proche. Niall n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait dans tout cela. Ou du moins, il taisait ses interrogations.

 

– Okay, mais encore une fois, l'avenir n'est pas isolée en une seule trajectoire, dit Niall. S'il y avait un démon dans l'enceinte de l'école, je l'aurais senti.

 

   Le regard de Louis se perdit au-dessus de l'épaule de Niall.

 

– Es-tu sûr de cela ? souffla-t-il d'une voix médusée.

 

   Le froncement de sourcils de Niall s'accentua et, lorsqu'il se retourna, sa respiration eut une embardée. Devant ses yeux écarquillés, une amoncelle de bretelles noires et mouvantes rampaient sur le mur. Des phylactères démoniaques.

 

– Non, c'est impossible, murmura Niall en courant dans leur direction, Louis sur les talons.

 

   Mais ils découvrirent un élève qui faisait barrage aux portes de la bibliothèque, entouré d'une aura menaçante, le teint décomposé, et les yeux injectés de sang. Il était immobile, la tête inclinée de côté, et un léger grognement inhumain glissait de sa gorge. C'était l'expression personnifiée d'une abominable monstruosité faite de malveillance.

   Louis s'approcha de Niall qui observait le garçon aux aguets.

 

– Est-ce qu'il est...

– Oui, répondit Niall à voix basse. Il saisit son épieu derrière son dos, attaché à sa ceinture, et en sortit discrètement la lame. Il est possédé.

 

   Du coin de l'œil, Niall vit les phylactères démoniaques germer depuis les interstices des portes derrière le garçon. Il ignorait comment, mais un pressentiment fit frissonner son échine.

 

– Louis, fit Niall d'une voix téméraire sans quitter le possédé des yeux. C'est un leurre.

– Quoi ?

– Tu avais raison. Quelque chose est en train de se passer. Mais celui-là ne compte pas me laisser passer facilement. Va rejoindre Harry et essaie de l'aider du mieux que tu peux.

– Toi, ça va aller ?

– Je suis un exorciste. Cette chose ne tiendra pas dix secondes entre mes mains. Vas-y. Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible.

 

   Sur ces mots et en un clignement de paupières, Niall se retrouva seul, avec un démon qui avait pris la possession d'un de ses camarades. C'était une emprise maléfique qu'il aurait dû sentir à proximité. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Son instinct était convaincu que c'était en lien avec la présence qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Une présence également indistincte à son flair.

   Niall ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Quel genre de Mal se trouvait derrière ces portes ? Si la vision de Louis était sur le point de se réaliser, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

  Mais l'exorciste n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Alors qu'il se tranchait la paume de la main à la lame de son épieu, le possédé bondit vers lui.

 

**†**


	13. « Il faut porter du chaos en soi, pour enfanter une étoile dansante. » † PARTIE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1ère partie de la troisième affaire criminelle de Harry.

**DOSSIER † 3**

 

**18 mars 2017**

 

**S** OUS UN CIEL NOCTURNE BRUINEUX, trois corps sur une civière étaient sur le point d'être transportés au laboratoire médico-légal. Une sinistre affaire scabreuse venait de toucher à sa fin, après plusieurs semaines de chasse à l'homme.

   Une couverture sur le dos, à l'abri sous le toit d'une ambulance, Harry n'entendait plus que le bruissement de la pluie, le regard vide, perdu dans un abîme de néant. S'il avait échappé à un danger mortel, c'était tout comme si la faucheuse ne l'avait pas épargné. Son esprit était dans un état inéluctable. Et c'était loin d'être terminé.

   Bien que son fils connaissait la procédure, James lui rappelait qu'il allait devoir déclarer les faits, ainsi que les circonstances à l'origine des gouttes de sang sur son visage. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé en Harry. Un trou béant venait de le corrompre à tel point qu'il ne se souciait plus de rien. Ça n'a plus d'importance, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se levait.

   Peu importe si son père voulait le retenir. Peu importe s'il déambulait sous la pluie glacée qui s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements. Peu importe s'il avait enfin arrêté les monstres qui sévissaient la terreur sur la région depuis plusieurs semaines. Peu importe le temps que durerait son état de choc. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

   A quoi bon se trouvait-il toujours là ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fini ? Pourquoi la paix devait toujours impliquer l'avilissement d'une âme ?

  Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte... jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait brisé son serment. Et alors qu'il s'empara d'une arme à la ceinture d'un policier, Harry ne pensait plus qu'à faire taire le déblai du détective insaisissable qu'il avait toujours aspiré à devenir.

 

– Harry- HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

– ARRÊTEZ-LE !

– RETIREZ-LUI CETTE ARME !

– NE FAIS PAS CA ! HARRY !

   
 **3 jours plus tôt**  
 

   Douze jeunes filles, en douze semaines. Harry accrocha la photo de la dernière portée disparue sur son tableau d'enquête. Excepté leur âge, tranchée entre le début et la fin de la vingtaine, aucun lien ne semblait subsister entre les victimes. Malgré cela, les disparitions signalées et réparties dans chaque région de l'État de Washington laissaient Harry songer qu'elles possédaient une connexion évidente sur laquelle il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt. Les lieux d'enlèvements étaient intermittents, allant d'un point à un autre pour ensuite revenir à la case départ. Et c'était bien trop de personnes disparues pour une coincidence. Sans compter le fait qu'aucun corps n'avait encore été trouvé. La trace de son feutre rouge les reliant les uns aux autres rendait une forme finale incompréhensible. Impossible d'anticiper le prochain lieu cible du coupable.

   « Comme c'est frustrant ! » geint Harry en silence en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

  Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas devant son bureau, son regard se posa sur la montre à son poignet. Oh, non ! Il était en retard. Très en retard ! Il attrapa sa veste et ses clefs de voiture, puis se précipita hors de sa chambre.

 

  Quand Harry arriva sur le parking du campus, la salle d'entraînement désertait déjà d'une flopée de monde venu voir le match de volleyball du semestre. Il était mal. En coupant le contact, il posa son front sur le volant et se réprimanda. Parce qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer une Nate très certainement en colère.

   Nate n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour sortir des vestiaires. Sa déception l'avait emporté sur la jauge de son humeur. Les cheveux trop mouillés, une chaussette plus relevée que l'autre et sa chemise boutonnée de travers – elle avait mise sa cravate en boule avant de l'enfoncer dans la poche de sa veste. Déambulant entre les parents et les élèves, elle voulait rejoindre le campus aussi vite que possible avant de...

 

– Nate !

 

   Trop tard.

  Elle clos brièvement les yeux et ravala un lourd soupir. Au-dessus de son épaule, elle aperçut Harry à travers la cohue, un sourire timide et appréhendant sur le visage. Nate était tenté de lui envoyer un regard noir mais elle se ravisa, bien trop frustrée pour manifester le moindre signe de colère.

   Harry se mordit la lèvre, les mains derrière le dos, les traits raidis par l'embarras, et convergea vers Nate, prêt à recevoir l'amoncelle de remontrances qu'elle lui avait préparé. Mais une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, la jeune fille ne fit rien. Le silence s'étendait presque éternellement que leur respiration était presque audible, malgré l'éréthisme de la foule autour d'eux.

   Harry détourna maladroitement les yeux et déglutit en se raclant la gorge.

 

– Nate, je suis-

– Je... ne suis pas fâchée, le coupa-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, pris de court.

– Vraiment. (Elle inspira un grand coup en relevant le menton et continua avec d'une voix flegme :) Cette affaire de disparitions inexpliquées fait écho aux quatre coins du globe et met la police dans une position particulièrement épineuse. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Interpol s'y retrouve impliquée. Alors je comprends que cette enquête t'intéresse plus que de penser à tes amis.

 

   Nate fit lentement volte-face, le rictus de son sourire en coin s'évanouit aussitôt. Harry se sentit moins soulagé que davantage frustré. Car il avait décelé le sarcasme indifférent dans ces paroles. Il grimaça en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de rattraper les talons de Nate qui convergeaient vers le parking du campus.

 

– Je préférerais encore que tu te mettes en colère, confessa-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Quelle différence ça ferait ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le dernier match de l'année. Encore faut-il espérer qu'aucun idiot décide d'assassiner ou d'enlever quelqu'un, ou encore de voler les feuilles d'examens de fin d'année dans les trois mois qui suivront. N'empêche... Tu n'es pas la première personne à qui je tiens qui ne répond pas présent quand c'est important, marmonna-t-elle.

 

   Harry se renfrogna et glissa sa main dans celle de Nate qui se tourna vers lui, l'air las.

 

– Hé, souffla-t-il avec tendresse. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à aujourd'hui, c'est juste...

 

  Il expira un coup, conscient que ses pensées étaient la dernière chose que Nate voulait entendre. Un nuage obscur le menaçait de loin. Il ne pouvait expliquer la raison de ce nœud dans son ventre, mais elle lui donnait le pressentiment que Seattle était le prochain lieu cible des kidnappeurs. Un détail que Harry s'abstint de partager.

 

– Chaque fois que je regarde les visages de ces filles disparues, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le tien aurait pu être parmi elles. Et si ça avait été le cas, je n'en fermerais pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que je t'ai retrouvé.

 

   Ces mots atteignirent le cœur de Nate qui se brisa douloureusement. Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

 

– Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait senti abandonnée. Et je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu la rencontre.

 

   Nate passa une mèche humide de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

 

– Ce n'est pas le problème, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce qui te paraît juste parce que je sais que c'est important pour toi. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu passes à côté d'une partie de ta vie... sans même le savoir. J'aurais aimé que le temps d'une seule fois, tu lâches un peu du lest et que tu comptes sur le travail de la police. Ton père est un excellent shérif. Et toi, tu es encore un adolescent. La victoire ou la défaite n'a aucune importance. Je suis blasée parce que lorsque je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés lors de ces circonstances, le mot « affaire » est toujours à l'origine de tes absences. Un point commun que tu partages avec mes parents... de manière bien trop prématurée.

 

   Harry baissa les yeux au sol et expira doucement, le cœur serré. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait failli à sa promesse d'enfant. Combler le vide que les parents de Nate laissaient à cette dernière sans le vouloir. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne se plaignait jamais de leurs absences, ne faisait jamais de remarque. Elle était forte et ne se laissait pas facilement ses émotions la dépasser.

   Mais Harry savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle se sentait seule. Nate n'était pas du genre à s'acharner sur son sort... Excepté lors des rares occasions où la situation était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

 

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là, s'enquit Harry d'une voix douce. Dans la victoire ou la défaite... toi et moi, c'est un lien perpétuel que la distance ne suffira à briser. (Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres, les mains toujours derrière le dos, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant.) Harry et Nathanael. Holmes et Watson.

 

   Nate lui rendit son sourire en s'efforçant de ne pas rouler des yeux.

 

– Je sais que John n'est habituellement pas sur la touche, certifia-t-il d'un ton désolé. Alors disons qu'aujourd'hui était un mauvais _pilot_. Je te promets de faire des efforts.

 

   La jeune fille acquiesça.

 

– Que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?

– Eh bien, j'osais espérer que tu sois en quelque sorte irritée, comme ça je n'aurais pas dépensé de l'argent pour rien.

 

   Harry retira ses bras de son dos pour lui tendre un cornet de frites. Nate sentit ses papilles frémir sous l'odeur des patates chaudes et fraîchement salées qui venait d'une des baraques à sandwiches garées à quelques mètres du lycée.

 

– Je sais que tu les préfères aux fleurs.

– C'est aussi ma récompense pour m'être durement entraîné, s'enquit-elle en acceptant le cornet. Merci.

 

   Ils se rendirent aussitôt vers le véhicule de Harry et s'y installèrent, Nate du côté passager. Une fois qu'elle referma sa portière, des brochures qui reposaient sur le tableau de bord attirèrent son attention.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle en saisissant l'un d'eux pour y lire la publicité.

– Un type les a distribué dans notre voisinage.

– Un spectacle de magie. (Elle contempla la brochure noire aux reliefs pourpres et dorés, sur laquelle était présenté un groupe de magiciens.) « Vivez l'unique expérience de votre vie. _Notre_ magie. La magie qui défie les lois de l'illusionnisme. Nous sommes les _Prestidigitateurs._  » Dis comme ça, l'audience doit certainement s'attendre à du jamais-vu. (Elle prit un temps de réflexion et reposa la brochure en mordant dans une frite.) Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

 

   Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 

– Tu aimes les spectacles de magie ?

– Ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec les magiciens qui font apparaître des lapins dans leur chapeau. On n'est plus au primaire. Et puis, ça pourrait être ton ticket pour te racheter.

– Touché, ricana Harry. Dans ce cas, ne prévois rien pour ce weekend.

– Invitons aussi Niall.

– Oui, m'dame.

 

   Ils mirent leur ceinture de sécurité et Harry enclencha le contact.

 

 

 

   A l'ouest de Washington, un campement de forêt sous un ciel nocturne de fin d'hiver. Un groupe de sororité autour d'un feu. Instruments de musique, bières, barbecue. Les mets indispensables d'un séjour de camping attrayant pour des étudiants savourant leur pause de printemps. Les flammes crépitaient jovialement à l'écho de leurs rires et de leurs chants ; puis elles résonnaient sinistrement à leurs récits effrayants. C'était une soirée agréable. Et ça aurait dû le rester... Mais l'innocent groupe d'amis n'entendait pas les murmures dissimulés sous les crépitements de leur feu de camp. Les murmures des brindilles et des feuilles qui craquaient frénétiquement et par intermittence aux confins de la forêt. Les murmures de bruits de pas.

 

    Les pas d'une jeune femme qui courait.

   Le souffle saccadé, la sueur au front, la peur aux tripes, elle fuyait pour sa survie. Peu importe si les feuillages environnant lui fouettaient la peau, peu importe si ses pieds nus brûlaient sur les rameaux de bois et le gravier. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Au-dessus de son épaule, la peuplade d'arbres semblait indiquer le chemin à l'obscurité, alors que c'était tout ce qu'elle fuyait.

   Les ténèbres. Celles-ci rugissaient de colère. La jeune femme avait agi d'une bravoure dont elle ne s'était jamais senti capable. Désormais, elle craignait d'appeler à l'aide, ignorant ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

  Son regard était seulement à l'affût. Elle courait à la recherche d'un brin de lumière, une habitation, une route, un être humain. Mais elle ignorait tout de cet endroit. Elle ignorait si l'ombre d'un homme était susceptible de se trouver dans les parages – mais elle refusait de renoncer à cet infime espoir.

   Quant à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, la lueur d'un feu de camp répondit à son silencieux appel de détresse.

 

– Aidez-moi... S'il vous plaît... Il y a quelqu'un ?

– Lyvia ! Lyvia !

 

   La dite Lyvia ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous les murmures agités de sa sœur.

 

– Mmm, geint-elle dans un demi-sommeil. Quoi...

– J'ai entendu quelque chose.

– Ça doit être un cerf... ou un hibou... Le soleil n'est pas encore levé... Recouche-toi...

– Mais je suis sûre que-

– S'il vous plaît... J'ai besoin d'aide...

– Lyvia ! (Alarmée, elle secoua le sac de couchage de sa sœur.) Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors !

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

– Écoute !

– Vous devez m'aider, je vous en prie...

 

   A la seconde où cette voix ébranlée atteignirent les oreilles de Lyvia, cette dernière se redressa aussitôt, alerte.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea-t-elle en se levant pour ouvrir la tente.

 

   Près du faible feu de camp, Lyvia et sa sœur virent une pâle silhouette enveloppée dans un drap de soie blanc, et une chevelure sombre décoiffée qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. La terreur. La terreur résonnait dans les sanglots qu'elle laissait échapper.

 

– Elle a froid, murmura Lyvia.

– Lyv, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

   Lyvia se tourna vers sa sœur qui la retenait par le bras.

 

– On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

– Mais on ne sait pas qui elle est. Et si elle est dérangée ?

– Tess, regarde-la ! Et si ce n'est qu'une fille qui a besoin d'aide ? Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose.

 

  Sans attendre, Lyvia sortit de sa tente, un plaid sur les épaules, et avança lentement vers l'inconnue. Cette dernière tremblait et marmonnait des appels à l'aide désespérée – elle avait certainement trop froid pour déployer sa voix.

   Lyvia tendit prudemment sa main et la déposa avec délicatesse sur son épaule nue.

 

– Hé, souffla-t-elle.

 

  La jeune femme sursauta à son contact en se tournant vers elle. Le cœur de Lyvia bondit lorsqu'elle vit son visage paralysé par une peur bleue.

 

– Oh mon Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ? articula Lyvia d'une voix à peine audible.

– S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, vous devez m'aider !

 

   Les jambes de la jeune femme fléchirent au sol et elle s'accrochait au plaid de Lyvia, comme si la crainte qu'elle disparaisse tel un mirage était inéluctable. Ses larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, évacuant enfin l'angoisse et le traumatisme qui l'avait marqué.

 

– Calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous allez bien, s'empressa Lyvia de la rassurer en retirant les mèches de ses cheveux bruns humides de son visage. Machinalement, elle déposa son plaid autour de ses épaules. Que s'est-il passé ? D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

– J-j-je... J'étais enfermée... Ils m'ont enlevé... mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir ! Il faut prévenir la police avant qu'ils me retrouvent !

– Qui ça « ils » ? Qui vous a enlevé ?

– Lyv ?

 

   Alertés par l'agitation, les camarades de Lyvia sortirent de leur tente. Instinctivement, la jeune fille resserra le plaid autour d'elle et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

 

– Qui est cette fille ?

– Je crois qu'elle a des ennuis. Elle dit qu'elle a été enlevé.

– Quoi ?

– Dans une forêt de campement ?

– Ils ne sont pas loin, murmura la jeune femme. Ils ne sont jamais loin.

 

   Elle sursauta en manquant une expiration, comme si quelque chose venait de la frapper. Puis tout à coup, elle s'agita et ramassa les morceaux de bois près d'une tente pour les ajouter au feu.

 

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

– Hé, ne touchez pas à ça !

 

   D'une main tremblante, elle fouilla le sac d'un des étudiants où elle trouva un briquet. Elle parvint à résister à la jeune fille qui voulut reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, et lança le briquet allumée dans le feu qui s'embrasa davantage.

 

– Ils se cachent dans l'obscurité, certifia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tout autour de nous. Votre feu doit continuer de flamber jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Cet endroit est sécurisé pour les campeurs, affirma la sœur de Lyvia.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, insista la jeune femme qui gardait tant bien que mal son sang-froid. C'est le seul moyen de les tenir éloigner.

– Okay, je ne pige pas tout ce qu'elle dit, mais on devrait bien prévenir quelqu'un, elle n'a pas l'air d'être dans son état normal.

– Seth a raison, Lyv, renchérit sa sœur.

– Mais...

– Non, non, vous n'écoutez pas ! s'écria la jeune femme, profondément ébranlée. Je m'appelle Bonnie ! Bonnie Hopkins !

 

   Soudain, silence. Alors que le groupe d'amis était prêt à conclure que cette personne était folle, son nom eut l'effet d'un coup de tambour qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

 

– Bonnie Hopkins ? répéta un étudiant dans un murmure dubitatif. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître ce nom ?

– Hopkins... souffla Lyvia sur le même ton et parcourue du même sentiment.

– Tu es la fille dont on parle aux infos ? réalisa Tess.

– La dernière victime de la série d'enlèvements.

 

   La découverte était si soudaine que tous restèrent muets pendant de longues secondes qui parurent d'interminables minutes. Seth fut le premier à se racler la gorge et à converger vers Bonnie qui ne quittait pas le côté de Lyvia.

 

– Attends une minute. Si tu es ici, ça signifie que... la planque des kidnappeurs n'est pas loin.

– Il faut appeler la police, concéda Lyvia.

– Je m'en occupe, lança sa sœur qui retourna dans sa tente pour prendre son téléphone portable.

Lyvia remarqua avec frayeur que Bonnie avait la peau sur les os. Ses poignets étaient mutilés de symboles anguleux incompréhensibles, qui la fit étrangement frisonner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute, horrifiée.

– Je ne suis pas la seule... répondit Bonnie à sa surprise. Les autres ont aussi besoin d'aide.

 

   Combien étaient-ils ? Quels étaient leur but ? Lyvia n'eut pas le temps de poser ces questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres car un bruissement au sein de la végétation attira l'attention des jeunes gens. Ils ne pouvaient rien distinguer dans l'obscurité, mais ça ne faisait aucune doute. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Lyvia avait l'impression que quelqu'un les surveillait.

 

– Les gars, occupez-vous de Bonnie. Donnez-lui à boire et à manger, il doit rester des restes du barbecue.

 

   Seth et Tess s'exécutèrent avec l'aide de leurs camarades, tandis que Lyvia sortit une lampe torche de sa tente.

 

– S'il te plaît, non ! s'exclama Bonnie, aussitôt foudroyée par l'inquiétude. Ne t'éloigne pas du feu.

 

   Lyvia échangea un regard incertain avec sa sœur.

 

– Je ne vais nulle part, rassura-t-elle la jeune femme. Ça va aller.

 

   Bonnie resserra le plaid autour d'elle et se laissa guider par le groupe de sororité, cependant que Lyvia convergea vers la direction opposée.

   Malgré le traumatisme que la jeune Bonnie Hopkins avait subi, une partie de Lyvia ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre aux mots. Depuis qu'elle était apparu sur leur camp, l'obscurité semblait s'être épaissie et dissimuler quelque chose d'effrayant. C'était une impression si intense qu'elle ne put se résoudre à franchir les derniers pans de lumière que dégageait le feu derrière elle.

   Elle alluma donc sa lampe torche et la pointa vers la forêt. Un autre bosquet remua, comme si quelqu'un s'était enfui dans la direction opposée au camp – mais il n'y avait personne. Lyvia déglutit, le nœud au ventre.

 

– Vous ne pouvez plus lui faire de mal, elle est en sécurité ! Qui que vous soyez, la police est déjà en chemin !

 

    C'étaient les seuls mots qu'elle eut le courage d'articuler.

   Une odeur étrange s'éleva tout à coup et infesta les environs. Lyvia pouvait la sentir comme une aura hostile qui ondoyait autour d'elle. Une odeur d'œufs pourris. Elle tourna brièvement la tête au-dessus de son épaule. Ses amis étaient réunis près d'une tente, leur attention portée sur Bonnie. Ils ne semblaient rien remarquer d'étrange.

  Lyvia reporta son attention sur la forêt, et fût frappé par un frisson d'effroi lorsqu'une silhouette sombre apparut au milieu des arbres, sans visage – dissimulée sous l'ombre d'une capuche. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle sentit sa voix se coincer dans sa gorge. Sa respiration s'écourta par une peur incontrôlée. Ce n'était pas le pressentiment d'un danger ou d'une menace imminente. C'était une atmosphère pesante qui électrifiait les lieux d'une présence maléfique. Elle pouvait la sentir s'insinuer dans ses veines et dominer son sang-froid.

   Alors Lyvia sortit du col de son top le crucifix qui pendait sur la chaîne dorée autour de son cou, et le serra très fort dans sa main en pensant à ses parents qui le lui avait offert le jour de sa première Communion. Et comme en réponse à ce contact instinctif, un vent souleva les feuilles et la poussière et incita Lyvia à fermer brièvement les yeux.

   Quand elle les rouvrit, le courant d'air s'était évanoui, et la silhouette avait disparue, emportant avec elle le sentiment d'insécurité qui avait assailli les lieux. La forêt n'avait plus que l'odeur épurée de la végétation sauvage.

   Lyvia n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer ou de ce qu'elle avait vu. Peut-être avait-elle halluciné ? Mais elle était certaine qu'au-delà des informations partagées par les médias, quelque chose de plus sinistre se dissimulait derrière l'enlèvement de ces jeunes filles. Et d'une marnière ou d'une autre, Bonnie Hopkins était parvenue à s'en échapper.

 

**†**

 

 

   « Cette soirée sera parfaite. » se dit-elle en enchaînant son collier, au pendentif en forme d'avion de papier, autour de son cou. Vêtue de son plaid shirt turquoise préféré et d'un skinny blanc, elle enfila ses bagues aux doigts et son bracelet de breloques en argent, pour accompagner le collier que Harry lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Des bijoux qu'elle s'était offert avec son argent de poche et qu'elle portait occasionnellement.

  Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce soir était important pour Nate. Entre les examens, les entraînements et son job à temps-partiel, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait réellement passé du temps avec Harry. Le temps où ils se retrouvaient après l'école pour se gaver de chips et de sucreries devant la télévision ; le temps où elle écoutait Harry lui jouer le dernier morceau de violon qu'il avait appris ; le temps où les Styles les emmenait faire du camping ou en voyage en Europe... Le temps de ces merveilleux souvenirs que Nate gardait précieusement en elle était bien loin.

  Depuis qu'ils étaient entré au lycée, chacun s'était trouvé des centres d'intérêts différents. Malgré tout, le lien qui unissait Nate et Harry restait inaltéré. Une victoire contre le temps qui les faisait grandir sans même les laisser le réaliser.

 

– Nathanael ! Harry est là !

– Je descends dans une minute !

 

  La touche finale, le rouge à lèvres. Nate n'était pas vraiment coquette, ni même du genre se soucier des détails comme le maquillage. Mais sa mère lui disait toujours qu'un peu de rouge à lèvres était suffisant pour embellir le visage d'une femme. Nate pouvait donc bien faire cet effort. Et pour cet unique échantillon de maquillage qu'elle possédait dans sa chambre, elle avait laissé sa mère choisir. Celle-ci avait donc opté pour un ton d'orange pêche.

   Nate en mit assez légèrement, dans le seul intérêt de donner de la couleur à son teint pâle. Elle était enfin prête.

 

 

– Soyez prudents sur la route.

– Oui, maman.

– Surtout, ne rentrez pas tard. Appelez-nous si vous avez un problème.

– D'accord.

– Et ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas à votre place.

– Maman, on va être retard, gloussa Nate devant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

 

  Harry l'attendait patiemment sous le porche tandis que Billy arrangeait nerveusement les cheveux ondulés de sa fille sur ses épaules. Malgré le temps qu'elle avait vécu aux États-Unis, Billy Oswald ne s'était pas complètement défait de son accent britannique.

   Nate avait longuement lutté pour convaincre sa mère de la laisser sortir ce soir. Rien de plus naturel au vu des circonstances actuelles. Des kidnappeurs menaçaient la sécurité des jeunes filles, d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher de la région de Seattle.

   Mais Billy ne pouvait céder à la peur et empêcher Nate de vivre son adolescence.

 

– Tu as raison. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente à ton tournoi hier, fit-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Nate.

– On en a déjà discuté, maman, je vais bien. Je sais qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler.

– Ça ne m'empêche pas de le regretter. Mais je me rattraperai, c'est promis.

 

   Nate lui répondit par un sourire innocent qui ne put retenir le rictus au coin des lèvres de Harry. C'était ce que Nate avait besoin d'entendre même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis.

 

– Harry, prends soin de mon petit ange.

– Maman, on ne part que pour deux heures.

– N'ayez crainte, madame Oswald, sourit Harry malgré lui. La nuit sera à peine tombée à notre retour.

– Tu vois ? Tu veux bien me libérer, maintenant ?

– Oui, oui, bien sûr. Allez vous amuser ! Je vous aime.

– On t'aime aussi ! lança Nate en dévalant le palier d'escaliers du porche, Harry sur les talons.

 

  Les deux jeunes gens ne perdirent pas de temps pour atteindre la voiture dont le moteur tournait encore.

 

– Niall n'a pas pu se libérer, informa Harry une fois derrière le volant.

– Alors ce sera toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps, dit-elle avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

 

   C'était peut-être horrible, mais Nate ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Elle adorait Niall, bien sûr – il était autant son meilleur ami que celui de Harry. Mais la direction que prenait cette soirée répondait secrètement à ses espérances inavouées. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elles iraient allaient au-delà d'un simple moment à passer avec son ami d'enfance.

Elle voulait qu'ils se retrouvent... comme avant. Harry et Nathanael.

 

   Harry roulait sur Mercer Street, en direction de la Klay Arena qui empruntait le même itinéraire que le Seattle Center. C'était le lieu du spectacle de magie. La radio en fond sonore, les deux adolescents accompagnaient à tue-tête la voix de John Farnham au refrain de You're The Voice. Jusqu'à ce que leur entrain soit brisé par un fou rire qu'ils ne purent retenir lorsque la voix de Harry se brisa au second enchaînement de « woah » énergique.

 

– L'acoustique n'est pas bonne, commenta-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux. Celle de la salle de bain est meilleure, tu devrais m'entendre sous la douche.

– J'espère ne jamais avoir à faire ça ! gloussa Nate de plus belle.

 

  Alors que Harry s'arrêtait au feu, Nate se reposa sur la tête de son siège en prenant une inspiration. Elle observait les piétons qui traversaient avec leurs chiens, leurs poussettes, seuls, à deux ou en groupe. L'illustration parfaite des destinations que prendraient leur vie dans quelques années, si cela n'avait déjà commencé.

  Nate n'osait imaginé une vie où Harry n'en faisait pas partie. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle s'efforçait de l'envisager. Après tout, elle ne pouvait lire dans l'avenir.

 

– On est bien, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle inconsciemment.

– Oui.

 

   Harry ignorait si elle avait pensé à voix haute ou si elle s'était bien adressé à lui. Le silence surplombait les secondes qui passèrent avant que le feu rouge ne repasse au vert. Un silence éloquent des pensées indicibles qui avaient si souvent traversé l'esprit des deux jeunes gens.

  C'est peut-être le moment ? songea Nate qui posa son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier était concentré sur la route... Ou plutôt, il lui donnait l'impression de mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas détourner les yeux. Alors il pense à la même chose.

 

– Est-ce que tu crois que l'on s'éloigne ?

 

   Sa voix s'infiltra à travers le silence dans un souffle léger. Les doigts noués sur ses genoux, elle ne pensait pas que prononcer ces mots qui étaient l'amorce d'un sujet longtemps évité serait difficile. C'était comme faire un saut en parachute, et attendre que son voilage s'ouvre... un peu trop tard.

 

– Quoi ?

– Toi et moi. Est-ce que tu crois... qu'un jour, on ne sera que deux personnes qui se connaissaient par le passé ?

 

   Harry se renfrogna, pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant et il inclina la tête d'un air songeur.

   A cet instant, le cœur de Nate manqua un battement. Se serait-elle trompé ?

 

– Oublie ! se reprit-elle aussitôt en éclaircissant sa voix. Désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça. C'était stupide.

– Non... (Harry déglutit et pris une seconde de réflexion.) Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Ce serait mentir de penser le contraire. Je ne dirais pas... que l'on s'éloigne. Nous sommes juste dépassés. Avant de nous en rendre compte, tu es entré dans le club de volleyball du lycée, et moi dans celui de crosse.

– Que tu as abandonné l'année suivante à cause de certaines affaires qui t'empêchaient de t'y rendre régulièrement, enchaîna Nate.

– Et une chose en entraînant une autre, tu as trouvé un job dans un salon de thé.

– Tandis que ton père t'a laissé vêtir le rôle d'un précieux consultant.

– On a rencontré Niall.

– Marissa, Ashley et toute la clique de l'équipe de volley.

 

    Ils semblaient avoir fait le tour des choses qui avaient changé dans leur vie depuis qu'ils étaient devenu lycéens. Ils constatèrent que rien ne les avait éloignés – ils avaient seulement fait de la place pour d'autres priorités et de nouvelles personnes.

   Nate le comprit avec un profond soulagement et Harry lui sourit à la seconde où elle laissa échapper un souffle rassuré.

 

– Malgré toutes ces choses qui ont trouvé une place dans nos vies, à la fin de la journée, c'est toujours toi et moi, dit Harry sans effacer son sourire.

– Tu sais toujours trouver les mots, dit Nate en triturant le pendentif de son collier. On dirait que je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Je voulais probablement m'assurer que tu n'étais pas égoïste avec toi-même.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Eh bien, mis à part Niall et moi, ton entourage est essentiellement composé d'adultes. Et parfois, il m'arrive de penser que tu te sens peut-être seul.

– Pas vraiment, répondit simplement Harry. Je sais que mes activités n'ont rien de commun avec ce que les autres de mon âge feraient. Mais ça m'est égal. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un hobby. Ce que je fais, ce n'est pas juste parce que j'aime ça ou pour un quelconque accomplissement personnel. Ça fait principalement partie de mon identité, peut-être à cause de mes parents. Ils passent chaque jour de leur existence à sauver des vies dans leur domaine, à prendre des décisions qui leur paraît justes, à agir – et j'ai appris en les observant. Alors je ne m'imagine pas rester les bras croisés devant un appel de détresse ou un crime commis.

– Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses regretter plus tard ?

– Qu'est-ce que je pourrais regretter ?

– Tu as une petite-amie ?

 

   Harry fut pris de court, si soudainement qu'il faillit manquer un nouveau feu au rouge. Il lui lança un regard confus, comme si les termes « petite » et « amie » lui étaient inconnus.

 

– Ou un petit-ami ?

– Comment cette conversation a-t-elle dérivée sur ce point ? s'interrogea Harry.

 

   Nate haussa les épaules.

 

– On ne parle jamais de ces choses-là. Si tu as quelqu'un et que tu me le caches parce que tu crains que ça changera quelque chose entre nous...

– Tu me le dirais si tu avais quelqu'un ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

 

  Nate le considéra du regard pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle tentait de déceler quelque chose sans réellement savoir quoi. Peut-être une lueur qui lui indiquerait que Harry avait bien des secrets ? Mais son regard était impartial. C'étaient les mêmes émeraudes éclatantes, innocentes et modestes qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

 

– Bien sûr, finit-elle par répondre.

– Donc tu connais ma réponse.

 

   Il détourna les yeux, un rictus en coin sur les lèvres.

 

– Puis ai-je vraiment l'air de m'y connaître d'une quelconque manière ?

– Le populaire Harry Styles n'a pas confiance en lui-même ? ricana Nate.

– Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Peut-être parce que je ne comprends rien aux aléas de la puberté... ou peu importe comment ils appellent ça. C'est tout.

– Ou tu attends de trouver la bonne personne ?

– Comment sait-on que l'on a trouvé la bonne personne ?

 

   Nate n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait aucune expérience contrairement à ses amies du club de volleyball. Et à l'instar de Harry, elle n'y pensait pas réellement. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient différents. Nate avait ce pressentiment que si Harry venait un jour à tomber amoureux, il ne le saurait même pas. Mais lorsque ce sera le cas, quiconque sera aimé de son cœur, sera aussi aimé de son âme. Entièrement et irrévocablement.

   Et bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas être déjà tombée amoureuse, sa relation avec Harry était tel un aperçu de la réponse à ses questions.

 

– Je crois qu'à partir du moment où cette personne nous montre un meilleur aspect de nous-mêmes que nous n'estimions pas posséder, nous savons que c'est la bonne. (Nate recentra son regard sur la route et s'enfonça dans son siège en inspirant.) Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il y a d'autres choses qui l'indiquent. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un juste pour ses perfections.

– L'être humain n'a pas été créé parfait, déclara Harry d'une voix impassible. La preuve étant que la société décrète qu'un cercle social défini par un type spécifique de personnes, que l'esprit fêtard, l'alcool et le sexe, qu'avoir un petit-ami ou une petite-amie... fait partie des conventions ordinaires des années lycées. Et si l'on manque à l'une de ces consignes, on est considéré comme _anormal_ par cette même société. Que devient le terme « normal » après ça, quand ce n'est pas plus normal que d'avoir du mal à trouver ses repères dans un monde que l'on trouve trop grand ?

   « Ou quand des circonstances ont mené quelqu'un à se sous-estimer plus qu'il ne le devrait ? En quoi est-ce moins normal de préférer la sobriété ou de vouloir préserver sa virginité ? Et crois-moi quand je dis que chercher à séduire ou désirer à tout prix être _casé..._ sont des intérêts que l'on s'obstine à poursuivre parce que c'est distrayant. Autant qu'être intéressé par les livres, le golf ou la musique. Et tout ce que je viens de citer ne concerne que notre tranche d'âge.

– A t'entendre, on dirait que les adolescents n'ont pas de cœur, commenta simplement Nate.

– Pas de cœur ? Non, je dirais plutôt que nous sommes juste vicieusement naïfs. On s'instaure des règles comme si l'existence avait un mode d'emploi. (L'image d'un Niall rougissant aux moindres faits et gestes de Nate, apparut dans la tête de Harry et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.) Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Pendant qu'il y a ceux qui se contentent de la superficialité de la réalité, les autres préfèrent voir le monde tel qu'il est – être séduit par l'authenticité de ses valeurs avant ses charmes.

– Ceux qui ne cherchent pas à plaire, déduisit Nate.

– Pour certaines personnes, avoir une relation sentimentale peut être... d'une extrême intimité qu'elles ne partageraient pas avec n'importe qui.

 

  Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nate quand elle remarqua que Harry triturait distraitement le volant. Elle en déduisit que finalement, il n'était pas insensible sur le sujet.

 

– Et Theo Wolowisk ? laissa-t-elle échapper.

– Theo ?

– Vous étiez assez proches, tous les deux. Bien plus que tu ne l'es avec Niall.

 

   Nate crut entendre Harry avaler de travers. Il lui jeta un bref revers de regard.

 

– C'était un bon ami, dit-il simplement.

– Un _bon ami_? s'exclama Nate, le sourire s'élargissant sur son visage. Un jour, tu es rentré chez toi, le visage empourpré et les cheveux en pétard – et quand je t'ai demandé ce qui t'était arrivé, tu n'as pas parlé pendant trois heures ! Et crois-le ou non, je savais déjà reconnaître les morsures de baiser sur les lèvres, à cette époque.

– Je... euh... Quoi ? s'étonna Harry à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

– Ne me demande pas comment, s'il te plaît, concéda-t-elle aussitôt pour empêcher le souvenir de ses parents, qu'elle avait un jour surprit en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, de lui revenir en mémoire.

 

   Harry se renfrogna, sans chercher à en savoir davantage.

 

– Okay, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, reprit-il après un élan d'hésitation. On venait de terminer de répéter un morceau au violon pour un examen à venir et on était épuisés. Alors on a joué à un stupide jeu d'Action ou Vérité, et après avoir choisi « vérité » de nombreuses fois, j'ai opté pour « action ». Et il m'a mis au défi de l'embrasser.

– Oh, c'était ton premier baiser, réalisa Nate dans un murmure ébahi.

– C'était bizarre après ça. Je me sentais... embarrassé, exposé. Ça m'avait atteint à un point que je n'envisageais pas.

– Parce que c'était un garçon ?

– Non, ce n'était pas le problème. (Il prit une inspiration en prenant le temps de chercher ses mots.) C'était le premier et l'unique contact intime que je n'ai jamais eu avec quelqu'un. Ensuite, en voyant Theo agir comme il le faisait d'habitude, je me suis remis de mon embarras. Ce n'était qu' _un_ baiser. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir coupable, car il ignorait à quel point j'étais innocent. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Et avec le recul, j'ai réalisé que c'était une question de qualité. Je n'étais pas aussi audacieux que lui.

– On dirait qu'être fort était aussi l'une de ses qualités, marmonna Nate, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Rien, sourit-elle avec mélancolie.

 

   « Même si je te l'avouais, ça ne changerait rien. » songea-t-elle. Theo Wolowisk n'avait donc jamais confessé ses sentiments car il savait, à l'instar de Nate et des proches intimes de Harry, que ce dernier rendait son cœur inaccessible sans même le savoir.

   Ainsi se terminait un sujet de conversation que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient encore eu l'occasion d'aborder jusqu'à ce soir. C'était moins étrange que ce à quoi Nate s'était attendu. Et il semblerait que Harry ait conscience de vivre une adolescence hors du commun. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait choisi et en était satisfait. Il brisait les règles conventionnelles de la vie d'un adolescent moyen, et les réécrivait à sa manière.

  De toute évidence, Harry avait toujours été différent. Quiconque ayant croisé son chemin le savait ; ses amis de passage, ses professeurs, l'inspecteur Conrad, les collègues du shérif Styles, et les protagonistes qu'il rencontrait sur les scènes de crimes. Et quand on aimait Harry, c'était comme aimer une galaxie au-delà des constellations ; on ne pouvait lui demander de nous donner son amour en retour.

   Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à la Klay Arena. Harry ralentit pour trouver une autre fréquence musicale de la station de radio, quand la voix d'une reporter attira son attention.

   «  _...un groupe de jeunes campeurs s'est retrouvé en présence d'une femme dans la vingtaine qui, selon leur déclaration, s'était enfui après avoir été victime d'un kidnapping..._ »

   Il augmenta le volume, alarmé par le terme « kidnapping ».

  «  _Dans les environs de trois heures du matin, la jeune femme nommée Bonnie Hopkins, a parcouru la forêt de Chasewood sur la côte-ouest de Seattle jusqu'à trouver le campement d'un groupe de sororité._ »

   Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua et son cœur manqua un battement à l'entente du nom évoqué par la journaliste.

_« Dévêtue, mutilée et traumatisée, la victime fut prise sous l'aile de ses sauveurs qui ont aussitôt fait appel à la police. Selon ses déclarations, alors admise à l'hôpital, l'identité de la jeune femme est bien confirmé comme être celle de Bonnie Hopkins, la douzième victime de la série d'enlèvements relative à l'affaire prisée par les autorités américaines et Interpol._ »

 

– Oh mon Dieu... souffla Nate, aussi médusée que Harry, figée sur son siège.

 

   «  _Mademoiselle Hopkins a été capable de décrire le-_ »

  Harry coupa tout à coup la station, au grand étonnement de Nate. Il s'était redressé sur son siège pour se recentrer sur la route.

 

– Tu n'as pas envie d'écouter ?

 

   Harry haussa les épaules d'un air anodin.

 

– Je t'ai promis aucune allusion aux enquêtes.

 

   A la seconde qui suivit, son smartphone reçut la notification d'un nouvel article posté sur l'application du Seattle Times. Sans prendre le temps de lire le titre du contenu, il s'empressa de verrouiller son portable et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

 

– C'est du ressort de la police, après tout, sourit-il.

 

  Nate acquiesça jovialement, et Harry s'engagea dans un virage qui les conduisit à leur destination.

 

**†**

 

_Dans les environs de trois heures, le matin du 16 mars, Bonnie Hopkins, la douzième victime d'enlèvements, est parvenu à fuir le lieu où elle était retenue captive avec onze autres jeunes filles malheureusement toujours privées de leur liberté. D'après ses déclarations, celles-ci seraient en vie. « On voyage sous l'emprise de la drogue pour qu'on leur soit dociles. » témoigne la jeune femme. « J'ignore comment ils se déplacent. Mais chaque nuit, ils sélectionnent l'une d'entre nous pour réaliser une sorte de rituel. Je l'ignorais jusqu'au soir où je me suis enfuie. Car ils nous droguaient encore pour que l'on oublie les événements de la veille. La seule chose qu'ils nous ont laissé sont ces marques sur nos poignets. »_

_Bonnie Hopkins a donné une brève description de la salle de_ rituel _qu'elle a dû traverser pour trouver la sortie – néanmoins pas assez de détails concrets pour que la police puisse localiser l'antre des kidnappeurs. La jeune femme se souvient avoir grimpé des escaliers souterrains qui l'a mené directement au cœur des bois de Chasewood. Malgré les recherches et les efforts des enquêteurs, aucun escalier souterrain n'a encore été découvert dans la forêt._

_Cependant, mademoiselle Hopkins est revenue avec des informations précieuses et est parvenue à reconstituer le portrait robot d'un de ses kidnappeurs._

   Sous le paragraphe de l'article était présenté le portrait d'un des ravisseurs présumés. C'était un homme au visage creux, une chevelure frisée, des yeux sombres, des lèvres fines et un nez aquilin. Installés sur leur siège, attendant le début du spectacle, Harry auscultait le potentiel visage d'un des criminels recherchés dans le pays. Il se renfrogna et rapprocha son portable de son visage, comme si cela l'aiderait à mieux examiner le portrait... Car il avait la curieuse impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

 

– Désirez-vous commander quelque chose ?

 

   Surpris par la vendeuse de confiseries, Harry verrouilla aussitôt son portable et le rangea.

 

– Tu veux quelque chose ? proposa-t-il à Nate.

– Un jus de fruit, s'il te plaît.

 

   Harry paya les deux bouteilles de jus d'ananas.

  Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières de l'arène se tamisèrent avant de s'éteindre, pour laisser place aux projecteurs de la scène.

   Une voix résonna à travers les hauts-parleurs sous des roulements de tambours, lançant sur un ton dynamique et avenant un message de bienvenue aux spectateurs du show magique de la soirée, empli de promesses.

 

 

   ... Au rythme d'une musique lyrique envoûtante, des étincelles de lumière identiques à des flocons de neige flottaient au-dessus de leur tête et autour d'eux ; les enfants tentaient de les attraper entre leurs mains.

   De la neige s'éleva du sol de la scène, à la forme d'un tourbillon sous les doigts mouvants du magicien, jusqu'à ce que les flocons s'épousent pour créer un bonhomme de neige. Une acrobate apparut depuis le plafond, sur une balançoire, vêtue d'une robe immaculée.

  Dans une incroyable figure artistique, elle s'élança en direction de l'homme de neige et embrassa la paume de sa main dans laquelle elle souffla ensuite. Aussitôt, une risée de flocons naquît de son souffle et s'abattit sur la partie supérieure de l'homme de neige. Quand la bourrasque disparut, deux points noirs en guise d'yeux apparut sur la sculpture et brillaient comme des pierres d'onyx, une carotte avait poussé au creux de son visage et un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

   Deux autres acrobates déguisés en lutins d'hiver apparurent au-delà de chaque aile de la scène, chacun sur une balançoire qui se dirigeait vers le centre. Un grand tissu entre les mains, tous deux le lancèrent sur l'homme de neige. Par un quelconque tour mécanique qui impressionna davantage Harry, Nate et les spectateurs, les deux draps sombres s'enrôlèrent lentement l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à former un nœud papillon autour du cou du bonhomme. Le chapeau d'un spectateur s'envola tout à coup à travers l'arène pour se poser au coin de la tête de l'homme de neige.

   Une paire de bras larges naquirent depuis le ventre de celui-ci, qui salua chaleureusement la foule qui l'admirait. Des étoiles dans les yeux, le public applaudit en gloussant et agita la main en direction du bonhomme sculpté par l'illusion d'un mécanisme extraordinaire.

  ... L'Hiver passa doucement à l'Automne. Une pluie déferlante – qui ne mouillait pas les spectateurs – se changea en feuilles mortes qui volèrent dans l'arène, les enfants essayant de les toucher. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux parvenait à en saisir, la feuille reprit de ses couleurs jusqu'à son apparence de Printemps. Certains virent une fleur de cerisier pousser à l'extrémité de leur feuille, d'autres virent la leur prendre la forme d'une colombe qui s'envola aussitôt dans les airs. D'autres feuilles se faufilèrent entre chaque corps, puis cessèrent de flâner pour se poser délicatement sur une main... Tel que fut le cas de Harry.

   Alors que derrière son admiration il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de technologie les _Prestidigitateurs_ utilisaient, Harry ouvrit la paume de sa main pour laisser la feuille s'y poser avec délicatesse. Mais elle ne se transforma pas en colombe, ou ne reprit pas sa couleur de printemps, pas même une fleur de cerisier poussa à son extrémité.

  Sous son regard éberlué, la feuille s'assécha, se craquela, puis devint poussière... tout simplement, au contact de sa main.

   ... L'Été prit vie au travers de la verdure d'un champs qui poussa dans l'ensemble de l'arène, survolé de papillons et d'oisillons. Les murs de la salle avait disparu sous l'illusion d'un ciel d'été en plein jour. Le magicien siffla entre ses dents pour rappeler les papillons, les colombes et les oisillons qui se posèrent sur les branches d'un arbre mort apparut au milieu du champs.

   Ses assistants le rejoignirent et se positionnèrent autour de l'arbre, pour ensuite poser la paume de leur main sur le tronc. Les yeux clos, ils marmonnèrent une mélodie fabuleuse et, tout à coup, une lueur éblouissante traversa l'arbre qui paraissait guérir. La lumière atteignit les branches et les animaux perchés. Ces derniers étincelèrent puis disparurent dans l'explosion d'un feuillage éblouissant.

   ... Océan, volcan, plaine, montagne. Les _Prestidigitateurs_ tenaient leur promesse avec loyauté. Et si Harry n'avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle d'illusionnistes, il pourrait jurer que ces derniers faisaient usage de véritable magie – bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi il semblait être le seul à avoir eu une feuille morte entre les mains.

   Mais ce qui allait suivre était sur le point de l'ébranler davantage.

Le magicien déambula près des tribunes de l'arène et procéda à un numéro classique de tissus et mouchoirs sortant de ses manches et de la mitaine de sa main droite. Un tas de colombes et des lapins sortirent des tissus et coururent vers le grand chapeau déposé au pied des escaliers pour s'y plonger.

  Puis la cordelière de mouchoirs sombres s'enrôla autour du magicien, allant de sa cheville jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle donna l'étrange impression de se déplacer toute seule autour du bras de l'hôte. Soudain, le tissu laissa place à des écailles et au bout de la main du magicien, la tête d'un serpent apparut sous le regard stupéfait des spectateurs.

  Un vrai serpent étreignait le prestidigitateur. Après un silence d'effarement, un tonnerre d'applaudissement envahit l'arène.

 

– Mesdames et messieurs et les enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter Lucie ! lança le magicien à travers son micro. N'ayez crainte, elle est inoffensive ! Cette innocente créature est notre plus grande fierté. Non seulement est-elle intelligente, mais elle est également doté d'un don particulier ! C'est un reptile qui murmure les bonnes fortunes ! Laissez-vous bercer par son sifflement, et vous passerez le reste de l'année baignés dans la chance et la réussite !

 

   A la seconde qui suivit, le reptile relâcha le corps de son maître et rampa au sol, vers le public. Bien qu'effrayée et appréhendant, l'audience garda son calme, rassurée que cela faisait partie du spectacle. Et elle en rit plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

   Le serpent grimpa simplement sur le dos d'un jeune homme, et lui chatouilla le cou en glissant sous la longue chevelure de sa compagne qui gloussa à son tour. L'animal sifflait pendant son numéro, passant d'un spectateur à un autre au rythme d'une nouvelle musique lyrique. Impossible de retracer le compte des pistes musicales qu'ils avaient passé.

   Le reptile continua sa montée au fur et à mesure que Harry remarquait, par tout hasard, qu'il privilégiait l'audience féminine et ne touchait pas les enfants.

 

– Il s'approche de nous, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Nate.

– Ça va aller, regarde, répondit-elle.

 

  Nate était captivé par la créature et le sourire qui illuminait le visage des autres. Harry partageait le même sentiment, mais un détail le dérangea tout à coup. Peut-être était-ce dû au favoritisme du serpent ? Néanmoins, c'était une appréhension qu'il ne parvenait à étouffer.

  Ce n'est qu'un spectacle de magie, ne cessait-il de se dire. Mais à l'usure que l'animal approchait, une infime partie de lui était guidé par un sentiment d'insécurité irrationnel. C'était ni de la peur, ni de l'aversion. Harry était simplement l'audience que l'euphorie ne parvenait à atteindre.

   Non, il n'aimait pas cette partie du spectacle.

 Le serpent avait fini de murmurer aux oreilles des spectateurs du rang en face des deux adolescents. Il se laissa atterrir sur les marches de l'escalier et rampa en direction de Nate, assise à l'extrémité. L'animal redressa son corps au niveau du visage de Nate et croisa avec curiosité le regard perçant de Harry.

   « N'approche pas. » pensa ce dernier de toutes ses forces.

  A la seconde qui suivit, le serpent siffla férocement et recula des deux jeunes gens, en prenant au dépourvu les spectateurs alentours – ainsi que son maître qui s'empressa de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

 

– Hé, tout doux, tout va bien, ma belle ! Ha, ha, on dirait qu'elle a besoin d'une pause ! s'esclaffa le magicien.

 

   Il n'était pas difficile pour Harry de distinguer la nervosité dans la voix de l'hôte. La réaction de l'animal était inattendue. C'était presque comme si celui-ci... avait entendu ses pensées ? Non, c'était impossible.

 

– Alors qu'avons-nous là ? continua le magicien en reprenant le serpent dans son étreinte. Il passa aussitôt sous ses bras et se posa sur ses épaules. Oh, je pense savoir d'où vient le problème.

 

   Le prestidigitateur approcha sa main de Nate et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse depuis laquelle il retira une rose rouge, parfaitement éclos.

 

– Les plus belles roses ne poussent que sous le plus bel éclat de vie.

 

   Impressionnée, Nate accepta timidement la rose, embarrassée, et touchant ses cheveux par réflexe.

 

– Lucie est facilement jalouse de ce qu'elle juge plus jolie qu'elle, continua le magicien qui fit glousser une partie de l'audience. Ce jeune homme est bien chanceux !

– Oh...

– Non, nous sommes juste amis, répondirent Nate et Harry.

– Oh, comme c'est décevant ! s'enquit le magicien en écartant les bras, désolé, à l'instar de l'audience qui s'exclama sur le même ton. Alors si cette charmante créature n'est pas votre promise, seriez-vous curieux de savoir si l'âme sœur qui vous est destiné trouvera la route qui mènera à la vôtre ?

– Euh, non, ce n'est pas vraiment...

– Oh oui ! Il a définitivement besoin de le savoir !

– Quoi ?

 

   Harry n'y pouvait rien – poussé par Nate et la foule qui s'exclama positivement, à son tour. Une vague d'applaudissement envahit l'arène, encouragé par le magicien qui semblait le plus heureux de l'audience.

 

– Je ne lis pas dans l'avenir, reprit l'hôte après que le silence soit revenu. Je distingue seulement les événements susceptibles de se produire. Trisha ! Envoie-nous un peu de ta poussière d'étoile !

 

   L'acrobate apparut sur une balançoire au-dessus des spectateurs. Et alors que le magicien guida la main gauche de Harry vers le plafond, la paume vers le haut, l'assistante souffla dans sa main vide et une pluie de poudres étincelantes tomba sur le public.

   Le magicien examina la main de Harry, désormais pailletée d'argent.

 

– Voyons, voyons, maugréa-t-il pensivement.

 

   Harry s'efforça de s'intéresser au numéro malgré son scepticisme. Naturellement, il n'était pas du genre à croire aux divinations et aux superstitions. Mais il était à un spectacle de magie et ne pouvait paraître désintéressé.

   Après de longues secondes de réflexion, le magicien semblait s'être figé – comme s'il avait _vu_ quelque chose d'inattendu dans la main du garçon. Cette réaction faisait certainement partie du numéro.

   Alors quel était ce sentiment électrifiant qui frappa l'échine de Harry lorsque le magicien leva ses yeux sombres – étrangement familiers – vers lui ?

   L'ombre d'une émotion indéchiffrable vibrait dans son regard. Harry le voyait aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche, mais ne laissait rien paraître.

 

– Je vois, oui, reprit le magicien dans un souffle qui aurait pu être inaudible s'il ne portait pas de micro. Je vois clairement... que le fil de votre destin est bien reliée à une âme. (Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses propres paroles.) Vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré, vous n'avez encore jamais croisé son chemin et pourtant... le sien a déjà croisé le vôtre ? Il y a longtemps... Très... très longtemps...

 

   Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. Que raconte-t-il ?

  Le magicien repointa brièvement son nez vers la main de l'adolescent. Et, à sa grande surprise, une larme coulait sur la joue de l'homme. Aussi confuse que le public derrière elle qui pouvait également le voir, Nate regarda tour à tour Harry et l'hôte à la queue-de-cheval. On aurait dit que quelque chose se produisait sous leurs yeux sans que personne soit capable de le voir.

 

– Oh... reprit le magicien, d'un air lointain. Oh, de Grâce... Vous êtes liés par bien plus que l'âme. Vos destinés sont régies par des lois défiant celles de la Physique et le Temps... C'est confus. Je perçois des sentiments... forts et inconditionnels. Vos sentiments, et celles de votre moitié... ont traversé les confins d'indicibles galaxies. Et ils vont au-delà de l'amour.

– Vous avez dit que je n'ai pas encore rencontré cette personne, et pourtant vous en parlez comme si elle faisait déjà partie de ma vie, s'enquit Harry derrière un sourire confus. On vous l'a dit, nous sommes juste des amis d'enfance.

– Non, non... L'âme qui vous est destiné n'est pas celle de votre amie, s'empressa de répondre le magicien le pointant de son index. Mais c'est bien le cas. Votre moitié essaie de retrouver son chemin vers vous. Et elle y parviendra. (Tout à coup, son visage ne présenta aucune expression. Ses yeux avaient beau être emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, Harry ne voyait que deux coquilles vides. Comme si l'esprit du magicien se perdait à mesure de ses divinations incompréhensibles.) Mais elle vous confrontera à de terribles épreuves, murmura l'hôte. Des enjeux qui n'épargneront pas ceux que vous aimez.

 

   Harry ferma sa main et la retira de celle du magicien.

 

– Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu, dit-il simplement.

 

   Au même instant où il se débarrassa de la poudre d'argent posé sur sa main, le magicien secoua brièvement la tête en clignant des paupières et recouvra ses esprits, cependant que le serpent rampa entre les chevilles de Nate jusqu'à celles de Harry.

 

– Waouh ! s'écria-t-il jovialement. C'était intense ! Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été emporté de la sorte, ha, ha ! Oh, n'ayez pas d'inquiétudes. Les interprétations des divinations ne sont pas des vérités absolues. Après tout, elles sont faites que par des hommes. Advienne que pourra !

 

   Le magicien s'apprêta à faire volte-face sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, lorsqu'il remarqua que son familier n'était plus aux alentours, mais s'était enrôlé autour des chevilles de Harry et s'était dressé de tout son corps jusqu'à son visage.

   Le scepticisme de l'adolescent à l'égard du reptile n'avait fait qu'accroître. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui était désagréable, et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Peut-être que je réfléchis trop, se dit le garçon.

   A la seconde qui suivit, le serpent se mit à siffler... dangereusement.

 

– Lucie, tout va bien ! lança le magicien qui s'efforçait de masquer son inquiétude. On dirait qu'elle a été également perturbée par mes propos divins, ricana-t-il à l'attention du public.

 

   Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, polarisée par le regard profond de Harry. Elle avait l'air de lire dans l'esprit de ce dernier et de ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle y découvrait. Lucie éleva davantage son corps au-dessus de Harry, sous les yeux de l'audience qui commençait à devenir anxieuse.

 

– Allons-y, ma belle ! insista le magicien qui jeta un bref coup d'œil au-dessus de lui.

 

   L'acrobate restée sur sa balançoire lui renvoya son regard empli de la même curiosité palpable.

  Ils ignoraient ce qui allait se passer. Harry et l'animal se fixaient avec insistance. Les mains à plat sur ses genoux, l'adolescent gardait son sang-froid devant l'air menaçant du reptile. Ce qui était surprenant en de telles circonstances. Les animaux de cirques et de spectacles étaient dompté pour obéir à leurs maîtres et supposés être inoffensifs.

  Mais à cet instant, les choses étaient différentes. Le serpent s'apprêtait clairement à acquérir sa nature d'origine pour s'en prendre à Harry. Et ce dernier ignorait pourquoi.

   L'inquiétude du magicien commençait à être visible sur son visage.

 

– Lucie ?

 

   Tout à coup, la bête sortit les crocs en sifflant avec médisance et s'élança vers Harry sous plusieurs milliers de paires d'yeux terrifiés...

   « Stop ! »

  L'animal se figea net à la seconde où Harry tonna cet un ordre dans ses pensées. Le garçon ignorait si c'était une véritable coincidence, mais il continua de suivre le mouvement.

   « Ça suffit. »

  Le serpent dissimula ses crocs et convergea vers le sol pour rejoindre docilement son maître, l'air terrorisé.

    Que vient-il de se passer ?

 

– On dirait bien que ce soir, Lucie a eu le coup de foudre pour notre invité ! lança le magicien. Il faudra qu'elle patiente un long moment dans ce cas. Elle ne sait pas que ce genre d'amour n'est pas encore légal dans cet État du pays, murmura-t-il dans son micro.

 

   Le public s'esclaffa à la plaisanterie, tirant de la situation plus de peur que de mal.

 

– Que le spectacle continue !

 

   Une vague d'applaudissement résonna aux quatre coins de l'arène. Et alors qu'une nouvelle musique festive envahit la salle, Nate se tourna vers Harry avec un air circonspect sur le visage.

 

– Est-ce que ça va ? lui souffla-t-elle, médusée.

– Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix désincarnée. Il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec le serpent.

– Tu ne trouves pas que c'était vraiment bizarre ?

– Oui, répéta Harry sans changer de ton.

 

   Le spectacle reprit de plus belle. Les Prestidigitateurs firent voyager leurs spectateurs à travers le monde et ses différentes cultures. Dans une chorégraphie d'acrobaties mêlée à une technologie indiscernable, ils firent apparaître des miniatures de monuments emblématiques tel que la Tour de Londres, la Tour de Pise en passant par la Tour Eiffel, avant une traversée à travers les Temples et les sites historiques.

  Malgré l'éblouissement que devait apporter une telle performance, Harry peinait à se concentrer. Ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il sentait, semblait ne pas venir de _ce_ monde et exister au-delà de _ce_ présent.

   C'était un sentiment irrévocable. Et à la fin du spectacle, il ne parvint qu'à une seule conclusion. Les _Prestidigitateurs_... étaient insensés.

 

 

 

– C'était... extraordinaire ! Le mot en lui-même n'est pas assez extraordinaire pour décrire à quel point c'était _extraordinaire_  !

– Le nombre de fois que tu le prononces est suffisant, ricana Harry.

 

   Après une heure et demie d'euphorie, les spectateurs quittèrent la Klay Arena. La nuit venait de tomber, un croissant de Lune au zénith. Nate et Harry déambulèrent en direction du parking. Pendant que la jeune fille était toujours plongée dans l'état d'exaltation que les Prestidigitateurs lui ont fait vivre, Harry marchait distraitement, les mains dans les poches, secrètement préoccupé par le numéro dans lequel il avait été impliqué.

   Il était plus que certain que Lucie, le serpent du magicien, l'avait dévisagé du regard avec une intelligence perturbante. A tel point qu'elle avait été prête à répondre à un instinct de défense, pour une raison que Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à déceler. Et par un quelconque miracle, Lucie avait renoncé à son attaque presque... comme si les ordres silencieux de Harry lui étaient parvenus.

  Mais c'était impossible. La télépathie n'existait pas. Et de toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle écouté ? Le garçon avait beau s'en tenir à ses propres convictions, ce spectacle de magie l'avait marqué d'une sensation déroutante.

 

– Est-ce que tu penses à ce qui s'est passé ?

 

   La voix de Nate fit émerger Harry de son absence.

 

– Pas du tout, fit-il derrière un sourire faussement anodin. Ça faisait seulement partie du spectacle. Pourquoi je m'en préoccuperais ?

– Parce que le parking est dans la direction opposée.

 

  Harry réalisa qu'ils convergeaient vers l'arrière de l'arène, un accès isolé où se trouvait seulement un distributeur de billets. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'affiche d'un concert à venir tenant à peine sur la machine, il réalisa que ce n'était pas tant le spectacle qui le tourmentait.

   Ce n'était pas une vague impression. Harry avait déjà vu le visage du magicien.

 

– Je me demande qui peut bien être cette personne avec qui ton destin est déjà lié, songea Nate en plissant les yeux.

 

   Harry ricana en se retournant vers Nate, l'air de rien.

 

– Il aurait pu prédire les mêmes divinations à toi qu'au père de famille qui était assis derrière nous. Ça faisait partie du show.

– Mmm... (Nate secoua la tête d'un air circonspect en arquant un sourcil.) Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été prudent d'annoncer qu'il aurait dû avoir ses enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tout est dans l'improvisation, renchérit Harry qui s'approcha de Nate en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

– Alors tu ne crois vraiment pas au destin ?

– Je crois en ce que nous sommes destinés. C'est différent du destin. Et puis qui s'exprime en disant « de Grâce », de nos jours ? ricana Harry.

– D'accord, alors admettons qu'il avait raison. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu rencontrais cette personne destinée à être ton âme sœur, ici ou ailleurs ?

 

   Harry prit un temps de réflexion malgré lui. Il se sentit vite ridicule de réfléchir à une question aussi incertaine que futile.

 

– Tout ce qu'il a dit n'avait aucun sens, tu l'as entendu, dit-il derrière un rictus espiègle en retirant sa main de la poche de sa veste. Il a décrit des sentiments que je n'ai pas, comme s'ils existaient déjà. Et de toute façon, ça veut dire quoi avoir une destiné régie au-delà des lois de la Physique et du Temps ?

 

   Nate haussa les épaules en faisant mine de réfléchir.

 

– C'était sans doute une métaphore. Oh ! Peut-être que c'est pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, le regard pétillant. Et si ton cœur se préservait obstinément parce qu'il bat déjà à l'unisson avec son élu, sans que tu en ais conscience ?

– C'est de la science-fiction.

 

   A la seconde qui suivit, le portable de Nate vibra dans la poche de son pantalon à la réception d'un message.

 

– C'est maman, dit-elle après avoir déverrouillé l'appareil. Je vais lui dire que le spectacle vient de terminer.

– Hum... J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Attends-moi dans la voiture, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Bien reçu.

 

   Sans lever les yeux de son portable, Nate prit les clés de voiture que Harry lui tendit et fit volte-face. Harry prétendit se rendre vers l'entrée de l'arène, puis après s'être assuré que Nate se rendait vers la voiture sans se retourner, il fit demi-tour et se pressa en direction du distributeur de billets qui jouxtait l'allée déserte de la propriété de la Klay Arena.

  Dissimulé derrière un bosquet, Harry épiait les membres des Prestidigitateurs qui s'étaient dévêtus de leurs costumes de scène et ne portaient que des vêtements ordinaires. Ils étaient regroupé devant leur autocar. Le visage du magicien obsédait Harry. La lueur dans son regard et les courbes de ses traits l'empêchaient de partir avant d'avoir confirmé ses soupçons.

  Devant le véhicule noir se trouvait l'unique femme de la troupe, Trisha. Vêtue d'un sweater marron, d'un simple jean et d'une paire de basket, une queue-de-cheval relevée sur la tête et démaquillée, elle devait avoir moins de la quarantaine. Elle était assise sur les marches de l'entrée de l'autocar, une cigarette à la main et discutait avec ses partenaires de scène – qui semblaient avoir la même tranche d'âge. Néanmoins, un détail chez chacun d'eux déstabilisait Harry. Ils étaient d'une étrange pâleur qui se reflétait à travers leurs yeux. Rien à voir avec un teint qui ne prenait pas assez le soleil. Non. Le groupe de magiciens était d'une pâleur... taciturne.

   Harry ne pouvait les entendre depuis le bosquet. Mais avec une concentration persistante, il parvenait à lire sur les lèvres de Trisha, que les autres écoutaient d'un air impassible. «  _Aucun des deux ne doit partir. Assurez-vous de faire ça en toute discrétion._.. » De quoi parle-t-elle ? «  _Je sais que nous avons procédé que d'une seule manière jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais les choses sont différentes. Ce soir, il s'est produit quelque chose qui a secoué Lucie._ »

   Quoi ? A cet instant, le serpent Lucie apparut, rampant hors de l'autocar pour se poser sur les genoux de Trisha. Cette dernière caressa le reptile avec une familiarité perturbante.

   «  _C'était certainement le signe que l'on attendait. L'objet de notre convoitise._ »

   De leur convoitise ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui sont ces gens ?

   « _Faites votre boulot. Ensuite, nous attendrons les instructions de Carlisle._ »

  Carlisle... A cet instant, une question naquît dans l'esprit de Harry. Une question évidente à laquelle il n'avait immédiatement pensé tant il était absorbé par le comportement suspect du groupe de magiciens. Où est leur leader ?

  Une brindille craqua tout à coup derrière ses talons et Harry se figea à la seconde où Trisha et les autres tournèrent leur tête dans sa direction, d'un geste mécanique terrifiant.

  « Merde. » Traversé par un frisson électrique, Harry était loin d'être alerté par le fait qu'il avait été découvert. Ce qui l'inquiétait était que ce n'était pas lui qui avait marché sur une brindille.

 

– La curiosité est un vilain défaut, jeune détective _._

 

   Le cœur de Harry eut une embardée. Il savait déjà qui se tenait derrière lui sans avoir besoin de se retourner...

   Mais il se retourna. Et à peine eut-il le temps de distinguer un sourire effrayant placardé sur le visage du magicien qui lui avait prédit ses visions divinatoires, sous l'ombre d'une large capuche sombre, que celui-ci l'assomma d'un violent coup de massue sur la tête.

 

**†**


	14. L'Ange Rebelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Alors éveillé, Harry est assailli par les images de ses cauchemars au milieu du cours. Louis le réveille et découvre qu'il s'est mutilé la main d'un symbole indéchiffrable. Après son passage à l'infirmerie, Harry réalise vite que sa seconde identité tente de trouver une alternative pour s'éveiller, en contournant l'artefact contenant le cataplasme, fabriqué par le père de Niall. Harry est décidé à trouver le livre du conte de l'Enfant Écarlate afin de lever le voile sur ses interrogations.  
> Louis prend la résolution de ne pas s'attacher aux garçons pour des raisons évidentes, mais il est soudainement assailli par une vision éloquente. L'arrivée imminente d'une catastrophe au sein de l'école. Il s'empresse donc de prévenir Niall. Mais il est déjà trop tard.  
> Alors que Harry effectue des recherches vaines sur le fantôme, à la bibliothèque du lycée, il se retrouve face à une camarade possédée par un démon.

– _**O** MNIS LEGIO_ !

 

   Niall somma d'un ton impérieux en saisissant la bête – possédant son camarade – qui se jetait sur lui à la lisière de sa gorge et le plaqua aussitôt contre le mur à son côté avec une rapidité fulgurante. Au contact du sang angélique contre sa peau, la créature poussa un rugissement de douleur.

 

– _Omnis satanica potestas,_ continua le jeune exorciste éminent. Sa force égale à celui du démon lui permettait de le maintenir entre ses mains. _In nomine et virtute Caelis, exorcizamus te_.

 

   La bête rugit à nouveau, plus férocement. Malgré l'intensité de l'essence angélique qui brûlait la peau du réceptacle humain, elle résistait aux psaumes de Niall. Le jeune exorciste n'oscilla pas et les reflets de la rivière divine qui ondoyait à travers ses iris s'intensifièrent. Le bras droit posé contre le sternum du possédé, Niall sortit discrètement son épieu de la manche de son blazer.

  Il était sur le point de procéder à une extraction forcée, mais il remarqua un détail troublant dans le regard de la victime. La brèche entre l'hôte et le possesseur était quasiment indiscernable. Presque comme si... le démon gagnait en puissance à l'inverse d'être affaibli par l'influence de Niall.

 

– C'est impossible...

 

    Cette déstabilisation succincte qui s'évanouit sur ses lèvres suffit à la créature pour repousser le garçon d'un violent coup de pied. Niall heurta le mur derrière lui à plusieurs mètres du sol, avant de s'écraser à terre.

   Il se releva en songeant à l'unique explication derrière une telle résistance. La source nourricière du démon était plus puissante qu'une demi-douzaine de son espèce dévorant l'âme chaotique d'un être humain. En face de lui se trouvait un _démon châtié –_ un démon du niveau d'expertise des exorcistes classiques – qui puisait sa force depuis le sein d'un Démon Supérieur.

   Niall jeta machinalement un regard vers les portes de la bibliothèque d'où les phylactères démoniaques germaient et s'arrêtaient à l'aile du couloir. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Une force que Niall n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'affronter en tant qu'apprenti était bien présente dans l'enceinte de l'école. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui était possédé par une telle puissance ?

   Le démon repartit à la charge en lâchant un cri inhumain, les ongles et les dents pourris anormalement pointus prêts à déchiqueter l'adolescent. Mais ce dernier, entraîné à répondre aux attaques les plus imprévisibles avec des réflexes intelligents, recula et plaqua sa main contre le mur derrière lui. Les veines de sa main s'illuminèrent et dispersèrent la chaleur douce épurée de son essence à travers les parois du corridor qui miroitèrent. La bête se figea dans sa course en sifflant entre ses dents et tomba à genoux au sol, prise dans les limbes brûlantes des lieux que Niall venait de sanctifier. Il se posta en moins d'une seconde derrière elle et planta la lame de son épieu au creux de la nuque de la victime. « Désolé. » souffla-t-il, la voix légèrement ébranlée.

   Dans le cas de Logan, Niall avait seulement tranchée la brèche entre lui et son démon – la sensation étant semblable semblable à une pichenette. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

   L' _extraction forcée_ était une forme d'exorcisme extrêmement douloureuse pour les possédés. Imaginez une aiguille chauffée à blanc lentement insérée le long de votre colonne vertébrale. Ainsi était la douleur qui les traversait ; si insupportable que les victimes s'évanouissaient avant la fin du procédé. Cette méthode permettait au pouvoir sanctifié de l'épieu de paralyser le démon et de créer une brèche pour l'attirer vers sa lame.

   Ainsi, Niall remua brièvement l'épieu et le retira de toutes ses forces, éjectant un épais filet sombre et visqueux. La substance rebutante se détacha de la lame au vol et s'écrasa sur le sol marbré. Au même moment, Niall entendit des bruits de pas et des voix venant de la bibliothèque converger vers eux. Un duo d'étudiant allait franchir les portes. Et avant que les battants ne s'ouvrent, il parvint à agripper le col de l'uniforme de son camarade pour l'attirer à son côté.

 

– Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette odeur ? s'exclama l'une d'elle en grimaçant.

– C'est infecte ! Tu crois que ça vient des égouts ? fit son amie en se bouchant le nez.

– Je ne sais pas mais partons vite d'ici !

 

   Elles traversèrent le couloir à pas vifs en écrasant la flaque démoniaque qu'elles ne pouvaient voir au même degré qu'elles ne voyaient les garçons. Alors qu'elles disparurent en tournant à l'angle du corridor, l'adolescent entre les mains de Niall s'écroula au sol et son corps fût aussitôt parcouru de soubresauts. Il lévita au-dessus du sol, tremblant comme une feuille de papier, ses yeux retournés dans leurs orbites. Niall rangea son épieu, déposa ses mains sur le ventre et le front du garçon. Oh non. Le démon essayait de se débattre pour rester dans le corps de l'étudiant.

   Les paupières closes, le jeune exorciste canalisa toute son énergie en récitant des psaumes en silence. Mais l'emprise de la force maléfique était anormalement puissante. Niall devait absolument détruire la source de ce pouvoir. Réalisant que ces incantations étaient inutiles, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la silhouette de la créature qui venait de prendre forme depuis la flaque répugnante de phylactères démoniaques.

 

– Libère-le ! ordonna Niall qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de garder son camarade en place.

 

   Niall avait déjà vu ce type de convulsions mal tourner. Le démon était capable de briser les os de son hôte un à un. Niall n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car le corps de la victime se figea tout à coup. Ses paupières se fermèrent brièvement et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard avait de nouveau la couleur du sang et les iris enténébrées. Il saisit la gorge de Niall par surprise et le souleva en se redressant, poussé par le vent. Bien que privé d'air, un psaume – qu'il espérait être assez puissant pour atteindre la créature – parvint à glisser des lèvres de l'exorciste.

 

– _Judica... nocentes me... expugna impugnates ne_.

 

   La réaction de son ennemi fut immédiate. Le possédé relâcha sa prise et se boucha les oreilles en sifflant avec un mépris féroce, torturé par ce message pieux guerrier, cependant que Niall toussa et s'efforça de récupérer son oxygène. Alors que la présence maléfique matérialisée près du possédé se tortillait à la même usure, Niall se leva du sol et s'éloigna de l'allée de la bibliothèque.

   Rien ne semblait fonctionner pour détruire ce démon. Il devait avoir recours qu'à une seule alternative qui lui restait, censé fonctionner uniquement pour un type de Démon Supérieur particulier. Mais le jeune exorciste n'avait peut-être plus d'autre choix.

   « S'il te plaît, patiente encore un peu, Harry. » Sur cette pensée, Niall courut en direction du campus.

 

   Pas moyen de fuir, et pas moyen d'imaginer pouvoir se battre contre elle. Prostrée à quatre pattes, la créature tordit le coup et les bras de la première année, et avançait à avec une lenteur fourbe. Elle grognait comme un animal à l'affût, prête à bondir sur sa proie. Harry ne pouvait prévoir le prochain mouvement de l'entité qui possédait la première année, alors il devait bien anticiper. Mais comment ? Et que voulait-elle dire par « les deux faces d'une même pièce ne peuvent se déjouer entre elles » ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait de la part démoniaque de Harry ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Tant de questions restaient sans réponses.

 

– Saute.

 

   La voix cristalline de Louis surprit Harry. Le fantôme se trouvait derrière la créature, le regard planté dans le sien. Son expression était taciturne et pourtant, sa voix résonnait avec fermeté.

 

– Maintenant, somma-t-il.

 

   Sans réfléchir, Harry prit un bref élan sur ses talons puis esquiva l'adolescente à la seconde près où elle se jeta sur lui. Mais Harry ne s'était attendu à la puissance de son saut et, à sa stupéfaction, il s'éleva de plus d'un mètre du sol et atterrit maladroitement en heurtant le mur à l'opposé. La jeune fille tomba abruptement sur ses pieds et ses mains, brisant le parquet sous son poids malgré son corps si frêle. Harry se releva, une douleur au bras gauche le lança. Et lorsque la possédée se retourna, il avait l'impression que le corps de la jeune fille s'était disproportionné. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étendaient anormalement. Ses os continuaient de craquer à chacun de ses mouvements.

   Louis observait la jeune fille avec une curiosité palpable, et tous deux s'échangeaient un regard impénétrable.

 

– Trois, murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

 

   Harry se renfrogna en s'approchant discrètement de lui.

   « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

 

– Où est Niall ? demanda-t-il à l'encontre de ses pensées.

– Il... a été pris au milieu de quelque chose, répondit Louis sans détourner le regard. Attention !

 

   A la seconde qui suivit, la jeune fille bondit vers les deux garçons. Louis parvint à pousser Harry hors de portée de la créature ; lequel s'écrasa contre une étagère qui croula sur sa propre rangée. L'adolescent se redressa avec difficulté, son corps entier parcouru de douleur. En se redressant sur le tapis de livres qui étaient tombé de l'étagère, il remarqua que son bracelet était fissuré.

   Malgré le choc de la force du poltergeist, Harry n'eut le temps d'être stupéfait, bien plus inquiété par le fait d'attirer l'attention des étudiants à l'étage inférieur... Ce qui se produisit.

 

– Hé, que se passe-t-il là-haut ?

 

   Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit leur voix aussi claire que du cristal approcher.

 

– C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

 

   « Ça craint. »

 

– Ça devient dangereux, attesta Louis dans un murmure à peine audible.

– Il ne doit pas s'approcher, lança Harry sur le même ton.

 

   Sans se faire prier et sans le moindre mouvement physique, Louis tira le tapis des escaliers, faisant chanceler l'étudiant qui venait de monter les quatre premières marches. Celui-ci manqua la rampe pour se retenir et chuta jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Ses camarades se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui... A la seconde où Harry fut saisi par le cou et plaqué contre le mur par la jeune fille possédée. Cette dernière le soulevait avec une telle facilité que les pieds de Harry ne touchaient plus le sol. Il manquait d'air et essayait de toutes ses forces de la faire lâcher prise en pressant sur le poignet de l'unique bras qui le maintenait. Elle était si forte !

   Alors que Harry commençait à sentir ses poumons se débattre et à voir flou, Louis pénétra tout à coup le corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se paralysa, ses yeux enténébrées retrouvèrent brièvement leur nature d'origine. Elle avait les yeux noisettes ; derrière lesquels Harry perçut une terreur empli de détresse. Mais très vite, la clarté de ses iris s'assombrirent en prenant le même teint bleu sombre que les prunelles de Louis. Puis elles redevinrent claires avant de s'enténébrer à nouveau. C'était comme si Louis se battait avec le démon à l'intérieur d'elle. Est-ce qu'une telle chose était possible ?

   L'adolescente ferma les yeux et fût parcouru de soubresauts – l'air d'être traversé par des décharges électriques. Et à travers une portée fulgurante, Louis réapparut devant Harry à la seconde où elle fût propulsée à l'autre extrémité de l'allée, se heurtant à une autre rangée d'étagères.

   Libéré de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, Harry retomba au sol en crachant ses poumons, à la recherche d'oxygène.

 

– Comment t'as fait ça ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux respirations.

– Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.

 

   La voix désincarnée de Louis était déroutante. Mais l'attention de Harry fût rapidement recentré sur l'agitation présente en-dessous d'eux.

 

– Louis, tout le monde doit quitter cet endroit, s'enquit-il en se relevant.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser avec cette chose, elle risque de te tuer.

– Et je ne serais pas la seule victime si les autres venaient à découvrir ce qui se passe. (Harry arracha un câble derrière l'équipement d'un ordinateur.) Il faut juste la maîtriser jusqu'à ce que Niall arrive. Occupe-toi du reste.

 

   Louis se pinça les lèvres, craignant de laisser Harry seul avec l'entité. Son état fantomatique le rendait inaccessible aux dégâts. Mais Harry était vivant. Sans compter que s'il avait la moindre égratignure, son identité démoniaque s'éveillerait davantage. Quelle était la bonne décision ?

  Harry fit tournoyer le câble autour de son poignet avant de le lancer vers la créature. Le fil s'enrôla autour d'une ses chevilles et elle rugit de colère lorsque Harry tira dessus pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

 

– Vas-y ! lança-t-il à Louis, toujours incertain.

 

   N'ayant pas plus de choix, Louis quitta le garçon à contrecœur.

  Harry attira la créature dans sa direction, elle se débattit en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air, grognant avec médisance. Le garçon parvint à éviter le coup de poing qui vint dans sa direction ; il plaqua le poignet de la possédé au sol et y enrôla l'autre extrémité du câble avant de faire de même avec son autre poignet, pour finir par faire un nœud coulant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il était parvenu à paralyser le démon – ou plutôt son hôte. Alors que Harry recula, les fesses au sol, la jeune fille retrouva son teint hâlé et les ténèbres quittèrent brièvement son regard. Elle suait avec une expression d'affliction sur le visage, les traits brisés par une terreur indicible.

  Harry se précipita à ses côtés lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle essayait d'articuler à travers ses sanglots.

 

– S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... Aide-moi...

– Ça va aller, lui murmura Harry en plantant son regard émeraude rassurant dans les siens et en étreignant délicatement ses mains. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Ju... Julia...

– Julia ? C'est un joli prénom. Moi, c'est Harry.

– Harry... Ta photo... dans... les... journaux... Tu es le... détective ?

 

   Harry ignorait si c'était une bonne idée. Mais il avait le sentiment que distraire la conscience de la jeune fille serait bénéfique pour la garder éloignée de l'emprise du démon.

 

– Oui, répondit impassiblement Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas mordre sa langue. Écoute, je vais te demander de tenir le coup encore un peu, okay ?

– Je... Je ne sens plus mes jambes... sanglota Julia, terrifiée. Et mes bras... J'ai tellement mal...

 

   Le cœur de Harry se brisa devant cet appel à l'aide qui était le plus intense de sa vie. Il ferma brièvement les paupières qui lui brûlèrent les yeux en ravalant la bile coincée dans sa gorge.

 

– On va se débarrasser de cette chose, je te le promets.

– Haa... Il revient ! s'écria-t-elle en cambrant le dos.

 

   Alors qu'elle luttait intérieurement, le démon prit le dessus. Les ténèbres reprirent possession des prunelles et des sclères de l'adolescente. Pris au dépourvu, Harry lâcha aussitôt ses mains et recula jusqu'à la paroi derrière lui. Julia s'agita violemment, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche ; ses cheveux blonds lui fouettaient presque le visage. Puis elle se figea lorsqu'un son rogomme résonna depuis les profondeurs de sa gorge, l'air d'être sur le point de régurgiter. Harry avait l'impression que les tripes de l'adolescente avaient pris vie, se débattant dans son ventre et sa poitrine.

   Puis tout à coup, son dos se redressa du sol et, la tête renversée en arrière, Julia vomit une substance noire hideuse. Mais au lieu de se disperser aux alentours, la matière prit la forme massive d'un nuage ténébreux qui ne cessait de grandir. L'obscurité quitta le regard de la jeune fille pour traverser les veines de sa gorge. Elle régurgita une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente.

   « Dépêche-toi, Louis ! » pensa Harry de toutes ses forces, en fixant avec horreur la masse sombre qui s'élargissait au plafond.

   Louis était apparu devant l'unique rangée d'ordinateurs de bureaux située au rez-de-chaussé de la bibliothèque. Il ne fit aucun geste, ne cligna pas des paupières. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, son aura perturbait le réseau téléphonique et internet. Les élèves étudiant sur les ordinateurs se retrouvèrent en détresse – davantage en découvrant le même problème sur leurs portables. Puis se fut autour des écrans de ne plus répondre de rien. Les images se figèrent, se décomposèrent, fondirent derrière un rideau noir ; Louis créait un tas d'interférences perturbatrices susceptible de pousser les élèves à quitter leur siège et signaler le problème à un adulte. Mais c'était insuffisant. Alors le fantôme augmenta également l'aération de la pièce ; mêlée à l'aura glacée de la présence maléfique au-dessus de leur tête, la bibliothèque devint telle une chambre froide.

   L'écho d'un grognement inhumain l'incita à lever les yeux. A l'étage supérieur où se trouvait Harry et la première année, une sombre masse nuageuse venait de se former au-dessus de leur tête. L'entité avait quitté son réceptacle humain. Alors que Louis observait cette masse nébuleuse avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, l'évidence le frappa. D'où venait la pluie de sa vision ?

   Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Malgré les craintes déroutantes que de voir une partie de sa vision se réaliser le fit appréhender la suite des événements, le fantôme ne vit aucune autre option. Louis se rendit derrière deux ordinateurs inutilisés, ferma les yeux en prenant une inspiration ; après avoir remontés les manches de son uniforme et brièvement assoupli ses poignets, avec une prudence minutieuse, il pénétra chaque main dans chaque appareil. Louis procéda à un exercice de respiration et se focalisa sur son aura phantosmique.

   Si les esprits étaient connu pour user de l'énergie de toute machine existante – des piles d'une simple télécommande aux batteries de voitures – pour communiquer avec le monde des vivants, c'était une autre histoire que de vouloir l'utiliser pour influencer le monde matériel. Louis ignorait ce qu'il en serait de son état ; il n'avait procédé à un poltergeist aussi puissant que ce qu'il était sur le point de produire depuis plusieurs décennies. Il n'en sortirait probablement pas indemne.

  La température de son aura ne cessait de régresser... jusqu'à ce que les résidus de son énergie contaminent les systèmes centraux des ordinateurs. Ils grésillèrent avant de partir en fumée... dans une explosion tonitruante. Les nuages de fumées épaisses s'élevèrent jusqu'aux détecteurs d'incendie qui s'enclenchèrent accompagné d'une sonnerie criarde, alertant la présence d'un feu, qui résonnait à travers l'établissement scolaire. La surprise laissa bientôt place à la panique. Et en un clignement de paupières, les élèves désertèrent les lieux en courant, abandonnant leurs affaires derrière eux.

 

 

 

   A moins de cinq-cent mètres de Hampton High, se situait un jardin d'enfants vers lequel Niall courait. Quand il franchit l'entrée du parc, une violente bourrasque glacée s'éleva à sa suite, prenant une vieille femme et son petit-fils au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas celle de Niall – ce pourquoi ce dernier courait sans se retourner. Le démon le suivait en filature. Mais le jeune exorciste était presque arrivé à destination.

   Au centre du parc se trouvait une grande fontaine d'où jaillissait l'eau en une forme semblable au voile d'une mariée. Niall arrêta sa course au bord de la bassine. Il sortit son épieu de sa ceinture et trancha la paume de sa main. Il ferma les yeux en serrant le poing au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau claire pour y verser des gouttes de sang, en murmurant des psaumes.

 

– _Veniat illi laqueus quem ignorat, et in laqueum cadat in ipsum._ (Il plongea ensuite la main dans la bassine, ses iris miroitèrent aux reflets de l'eau de la fontaine.) Viens à moi.

 

   Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure, écho à la brise qui vint souffler dans ses cheveux dorés. L'eau étincela davantage, comme si elle avait été baigné dans un bassin de larmes de cristal. Niall plongea sa main plus en profondeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son coude. Puis lorsqu'il émergea enfin son bras...

   Une Rapière d'Argent, dont la longue lame brillait de la même chatoyance que l'eau sanctifiée de la fontaine, se trouvait dans sa main. Elle possédait une garde argentée, avec un panier à trois branches sur lesquelles étaient gravés des inscriptions infléchies et anguleuses, tel l'alphabet primitif d'une langue ancienne, et deux longs quillons furtivement incurvés qui se terminaient par une structure semblable à des plumes – comme si la garde était doté d'une paire d'ailes.

   Niall sentit l'essence de son existence, de ses pouvoirs, faire plus qu'un avec l'arme divine. Sans même la réflexion des rayons du soleil, la fine lame miroitait avec une aura emplie de bienveillance. Le reflet de Niall était comme étreint par sa candeur.

   A la seconde où un vent virulent se leva, une ombre massive apparut au-dessus de son épaule. A la seconde où la Rapière d'Argent lui indiqua que la silhouette menaçante était sur le point de le prendre par surprise, Niall l'esquiva de justesse en sautant à travers le vent, dans la direction opposée à la fontaine ; son saut fulgurant l'éleva au-dessus des arbres avant qu'il atterrisse sur la terre ferme, freinant son dérapage avec son talon. Quand il leva les yeux, la masse noire s'évapora pour laisser apparaître le garçon possédé, un genou au sol, à l'autre extrémité du parc.

  Celui-ci se redressa lentement et, dans un craquement d'os inquiétant, il se retourna en rugissant d'une rage tempétueuse ; ce cri inhumain agit comme une amorce sur les ténèbres qui le possédaient, et tout à coup, une amoncelle de résilles démoniaques surgirent de part et d'autres de son corps, se déployèrent et foncèrent en direction de Niall.

   Ce dernier ferma les yeux en inspirant, brandit la Rapière devant lui, à l'horizontal. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ses prunelles miroitèrent aussi intensément que la lame argentée de son arme. Le choc des phylactères démoniaques contre la lame fit gronder l'atmosphère, un vent fougueux se leva. Une petite fille qui pouvait voir la place de la fontaine depuis le sommet d'un toboggan, observait le ciel avec curiosité. Quand elle appela son père et que ce dernier s'approcha, elle pointa le doigt vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait... uniquement au-dessus de la fontaine. Était-ce une illusion ou l'arrivée d'une pluie imminente ? Quoi qu'il en fut, aucune personne présente dans le parc ne se doutait de la raison dissimulée derrière ce qu'un humain déterminerait comme « une soudaine intempérie ».

   La lame de la Rapière laissait les phylactères démoniaques la pénétrer inopinément, lesquels brûlaient à son contact. Niall l'a brandit en l'air, frappa chaque résille maléfique qui tentait de l'atteindre, avec une dextérité fulgurante ; il traça ensuite un cercle qui retint captif l'amoncelle de phylactères fonçant sur lui, prit un élan et, avant que le démon n'ait le temps de se rematéraliser, Niall s'élança vers l'hôte possédé en ne cessant de frapper la peste abominable alentours.

   Non seulement était-ce la première fois qu'il avait fait appel à sa Rapière d'Argent, mais c'était la première fois qu'un Démon Châtié résistait avec une telle fureur. Alors que cette espèce devait se replier de terreur et quitter l'hôte avec docilité au moindre contact avec un instrument sanctifié, celui-ci se rebellait férocement. Mais plus pour longtemps...

   Avant que la créature ne s'en rende compte, la lame de la Rapière d'Argent l'avait tranchée – Niall se tenait derrière elle, à bout de souffle, son arme ensanglantée par son propre sang. Le jeune exorciste était parvenu à forcer une brèche entre le démon et le réceptacle humain. Il ne restait plus aucune échappatoire à cette abomination. Le sang hybride de Niall brûla l'entité de l'intérieur et l'incita à quitter le corps de l'adolescent dont il avait pris possession. Celui-ci se cambra en avant, prit d'une douleur au ventre qui convergea jusqu'à son estomac. Le regard soudainement vide, le garçon tomba bruyamment à genoux, et une vase ténébreuse à l'odeur rebutante coula le long de son menton.

   Niall se releva en utilisant les quelques forces qui lui restaient. Il avait dû utiliser une importante quantité de son sang pour pousser l'entité à déposséder son camarade ; et son essence angélique avait atteint le summum de ses capacités. En s'efforçant de ne pas chanceler, Niall se retourna vers l'adolescent qui était écroulé au sol, inconscient, près d'une grande flaque noire boueuse et mouvante – trop affaiblie pour se matérialiser en une quelconque forme.

   Le jeune exorciste tituba dans sa direction tandis que son bras cicatrisait lentement. Il brandit la lame de sa Rapière au-dessus d'elle, et la plongea lentement dans la matière. Cette dernière bouillonna avant d'être éprise par des flammes blanches, presque aveuglantes. La lame de la Rapière larmoyait tels des milliers de larmes qui animaient ce feu séraphique. Et sous son emprise, la créature s'évapora.

   Les jambes de Niall se dérobèrent tout à coup sous son poids. « Ce n'est pas le moment ! » se réprimanda-t-il en luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ankylosé, il trouva tout de même la force de ramper à genoux, en direction de son camarade. Ce dernier avait un teint pâle, quasi-cadavérique, qui inquiéta le jeune exorciste. Et bien avant de tendre la main pour prendre son pouls, il savait qu'un humain n'était pas un réceptacle assez puissant pour survivre à une telle entité.

   Le cœur de Niall eut une embardée lorsqu'il découvrit que celui du garçon ne battait plus. Désemparé, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour ravaler un juron. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pour la première fois de son existence, l'aîné des Whitecrow n'avait pu sauver une âme torturée par une créature des Enfers. L'adolescent ignorait comment gérer les émotions mitigées qui le frappaient soudainement.

   Était-ce le prix à payer pour avoir utilisé une arme divine de manière fortuite ? Alors quel autre choix avait-il ?

   Niall connaissait les conséquences de l'utilisation d'une Rapière d'Argent sans entraînements. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois à patienter avant le début de son rituel de préparation, qui consistait à nouer un lien avec sa Rapière et à la nourrir modérément de son essence angélique – depuis laquelle l'arme puisait toute sa puissance. Mais les événements s'enchaînaient sans lui laisser d'autres choix.

   Et comme pour lui rappeler que les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés, la lame de la Rapière fit miroiter son reflet. Une menace encore plus grande était toujours présente. Harry et Louis avaient besoin de lui.

  Niall se leva difficilement mais sûrement. Il retira la veste de son uniforme, en sortit son portable de la poche intérieure, et couvrit le visage de l'adolescent.

 

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, le cœur serré.

 

   Après quoi, il composa un numéro sur son portable. Et quelques tonalités plus tard, on décrocha.

 

– Niall Horan à l'appareil. Pardonnez-moi ce désagrément, Maître. Mais j'aurais besoin de vos services.

 

 

**†**

 

 

 

   Harry mit Julia à l'abri de l'averse qui s'abattait sur eux en la plaçant dans la réserve de l'étage, couverte par la veste de son uniforme. Il referma difficilement la porte, repoussée par la tempête qui occupait la bibliothèque. Mais une fois qu'il y parvint, un bruit semblable à la foudre déchirant le ciel le fit sursauter.

   Alors que le nuage démoniaque au-dessus de leur tête s'animait de fureur, les bureaux et les ordinateurs du rez-de-chaussé volèrent à travers la salle dans un éclat tonitruant. « Louis ! » Harry se précipita près de la barrière, pris d'une panique instantanée. Et à son soulagement, Louis se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle, perché sur le pourtour de l'étage, au-dessus des dégâts.

   Un soupir échappa à Harry. Durant ce bref instant, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Bien que Louis était intouchable, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un fantôme faisait partie de son entourage. Et peut-être était-ce également le cas de Louis ? Ce dernier avait agi par instinct et esquivé les meubles que le démon venait de faire valser dans les airs. L'eau des détecteurs d'incendie tombait en abondance sur les machines enflammées ; et la colère de l'entité semblait s'être décuplée. La tempête était si forte que des ouvrages en format poches volaient à travers la salle. Où était Niall ? Non.

   Harry et Louis s'échangèrent un regard éperdu, les prunelles de chacun reflétant les pensées de l'autre. Car ils venaient de perdre confiance. L'absence de Niall n'était plus le réel problème. La seule question qui subsistait était de savoir si Niall serait capable de vaincre une telle créature à lui-seul. Aucun des deux garçons était un exorciste. Mais il était plus qu'évident que ce démon était différent de ce dont les yeux de Harry avaient été témoins. Est-ce à cela que ressemblait un Démon Supérieur ?

 

– NON !

 

   Harry entendit Louis crier avant d'être soudainement saisit par une emprise qui le plaqua violemment au mur derrière lui, sous l'éclat d'une nouvelle foudre de colère démoniaque.

   Harry sentit ses os et ses tripes être épris d'une douleur fiévreuse qui essayait de le briser de l'intérieur. La créature s'immisçait en lui, si obstinément que Harry pensait être sur le point d'être avalé par le mur – lequel fût imprégné de phylactères démoniaques, le corrompant et fanant la peinture. Il devina ce qu'elle essayait de faire et luttait de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant à la chaîne qui le liait à son humanité.

   Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce que cette chose lui voulait ? Était-elle la cause de la vision de ses cauchemars durant le cours du professeur Sussman ?

   Le brasier s'infiltra dans ses poumons et laissa place à une sensation frigide s'infiltrant à travers chaque pore de sa peau. Comme s'il se trouvait... sous l'eau d'un océan glacial. Durant ce bref instant où il ne pouvait plus respirer, Harry fût frappé d'une nouvelle vision. Une vision dans laquelle il était plongé dans les profondeurs d'une eau sombre et froide ; où il entendait les échos du rire d'un enfant. Un rire innocent et étrangement familier, tel un souvenir longtemps oublié. Et pourtant, Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. « Cette voix. A qui appartient-elle ? »

 

– Harry ! Harry, tiens bon !

 

   Tout à coup, telle une amorce à la voix paniquée de Louis qui l'atteint depuis les confins de sa conscience, le rire de l'enfant se transforma en un cri déchirant. Les images de ses cauchemars défilèrent dans l'obscurité, sous l'écho de ce hurlement brisé : la forêt, la terre brûlée, les capes sombres, les galops d'un cheval... et avant que le regard vairon maléfique – qu'il connaissait que trop bien désormais – n'apparaisse...

   Une chaleur délectablement douce s'infiltra au creux de son cœur, pour ensuite se disperser dans tout son corps et apaiser l'affliction qui le prisait. Harry trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux et, debout devant lui, se tenait Louis qui avait les mains plongées au creux de sa poitrine. La pluie tombait sur lui sans être capable de le toucher, tout comme le soleil filtrait à travers sa silhouette.

   Les sourcils froncés, les yeux pleins de concentration, le fantôme s'affairait à quelque chose que    Harry ne comprenait pas. Et peu importe ce que c'était, ça fonctionnait.

 

– Comment fais-tu ça ? fit Harry entre deux inspirations.

– Je te répondrais si je le savais.

 

   Harry ne pouvait décrire l'ombre présente dans le regard de Louis. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer sous ses yeux... Il le voyait mais ne pouvait en déceler l'analogie. Quel était ce sentiment ?

   Quelques secondes plus tard, l'emprise démoniaque quitta entièrement le corps de Harry ; les phylactères démoniaques s'éloignèrent en rampant le long du mur jusqu'au plafond pour se refondre dans le nuage ténébreux. Mais il était trop tard.

   Malgré l'intervention de Louis, Harry s'écroula soudainement, les mains plaquées au sol. Le souffle court et les membres tremblant, il luttait intérieurement de toutes ses forces contre sa seconde nature venue profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Le cataplasme à son poignet avait quasiment perdu son utilité, l'ellipse brisée par la lutte. C'était si douloureux que Harry gémit entre ses dents et se recroquevilla sur ses genoux en étreignant son ventre, comme si ses tripes étaient sur le point d'exploser à l'intérieur de lui.

 

– NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

 

   La voix fulminante de Louis fit écho aux quatre coins de la salle, provoquant un nouveau coup de tonnerre au centre du nuage noir. Harry sentit le vent et l'averse s'animer inexorablement, tel un signe de rébellion en réponse au ton draconien du fantôme – lequel avait sonné comme... un ordre. C'était la première fois que Louis se mit en colère.

   Au moment où Harry tenta de se relever, il vit une femme faire irruption dans la bibliothèque, atterrée par le chaos présent sous ses yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune. La bibliothécaire ! Sous l'averse emplissant les lieux, les traits ridés de son visage se froncèrent.

 

– Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria-t-elle.

– Sortez d'ici ! lui lança Harry.

 

   Et avant que la femme eut le temps de réagir, l'entité démoniaque gronda à nouveau en s'élançant vers elle.

 

– Non ! gronda Harry.

 

   Le corps de la bibliothécaire se paralysa, les bras écartés, les paumes ouvertes et la tête renversée en arrière. Ses veines furent parcouru de phylactères démoniaques à l'usure où la créature pris possession d'elle par ses orifices et bientôt, l'intégralité de ses globes oculaires s'enténébrèrent. Sa peau se poissa et se ternit.

   L'eau continuait de s'abattre dans la salle, mais le nuage maléfique avait disparu, ayant entièrement possédé le corps de madame Davis.

    « Reste calme. Reste calme. » se répétait Harry comme une incantation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Et sa part démoniaque qui tentait de s'éveiller n'y jouait pas un rôle innocent. A la vue de la cinquantenaire prisée par cette aura maléfique, il sentait sa panique et sa révolte animer ses pulsions infernales. Il s'appuya sur la barrière, la sueur au front, et après un clignement de paupière, Harry vit Louis posté derrière madame Davis.

   Le fantôme brandit le bras – sur le point de procéder à la même technique qui avait libéré Harry –, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la créature se retourna vers lui, lui saisit le bras et le brisa dans craquement d'os avant de projeter le garçon avec violence à travers la salle.

   Louis heurta les barreaux de l'étage et tomba à terre, au milieu des ruines d'ordinateurs et de bureaux.

 

– Louis !

 

   A la seconde qui suivit, Harry se précipita à son chevet. Préoccupé par l'état du garçon, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait rejoint le rez-de-chaussé en une fraction de seconde.

 

– Louis, tu m'entends ?

 

   Aucune réponse. Louis s'était évanoui sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible ? Harry avait-il sur-estimé son apparence immuable ? Délicatement, il souleva sa nuque en espérant qu'il rouvre les yeux. Mais tout d'un coup, Harry fût frappé par un détail déconcertant.

   L'averse des détecteurs d'incendie s'abattait sur Louis. Hors, quelques minutes auparavant, la pluie ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Que s'était-il passé ? Harry passa ses doigts délicats à travers la chevelure brune désormais humide du garçon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Aussitôt, un sentiment perturbant osa lui traverser l'esprit. Une impression impossible à admettre à voix haute tant elle était dénuée de rationalité, même pour le Monde Ésotérique.

   Car pendant un bref instant, Harry avait l'impression que Louis était _vivant_... dans le sens littéral du terme.

 

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-il à l'écho de ses pensées.

 

   Soudain, un rire perfide résonna dans sa tête ; et laissa bientôt place à une voix rauque et rogomme. Celle du démon.

_Tout se passe tel que la prophétie l'a prédit. « Et le Dragon qui tomba dans l'Abîme, hurla le nom de sa progéniture. Celle qui, éprise par le chagrin d'un souvenir oublié, brisa les lois de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. Celle qui, éprise par le chagrin d'une promesse oubliée, lança son Feu de Rédemption sur toute Souillure et Pureté. »_

   Harry se retourna à la seconde où la créature lança ses phylactères dans sa direction. Celles-ci pénétrèrent brusquement le creux de sa poitrine. Et avant qu'elles aient le temps de proliférer leur venin démoniaque, Harry eut un réflexe inattendu. Il saisit le cirrus sombre dans la paume de sa main et y exerça une pression afin de l'extraire de son corps – difficilement mais sûrement.

 

– Peu importe ce que quelconque prophétie promet, articula-t-il entre ses efforts. Peu importe le rôle que mon âme est supposée y jouer... Même s'il existe une _force_ contre laquelle le Monde sera impuissant... Il n'est pas question que les humains se laissent asservir sans se battre !

 

   Sa révolte intérieure mariée à une fièvre irascible fit naître une puissante poussée d'adrénaline dans ses veines et, tout à coup, Harry parvint à se retirer de l'emprise du démon en usant une force égale à celui-ci, et projeta les phylactères démoniaques hors de sa portée ; au même instant, l'entité fit gronder son mécontentement.

   Harry retomba à genou en empoignant sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Ce qu'il venait de faire était mauvais... et hors de ses capacités humaines. Il vit les veines de son autre main posée au sol, s'animer d'une aura sombre qui la fit trembler malgré lui. Et il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de l'averse glacée envahissant la bibliothèque. Le garçon serra le poing et se releva en s'efforçant de surmonter son affliction. Les pupilles dilatés, le regard froid, il observa le corps de madame Davis sauter le rebord d'une table renversée, accroupie comme un animal sauvage flairant son ennemi.

 

– Libère-la, fit Harry, le souffle court et la voix rauque.

 

   C'était certainement dû à sa fébrilité intérieure, mais la terreur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'état possédée de Julia, n'était plus face à celui de la bibliothécaire. Seule une aversion irrévocable résidait en son être.

_Comme c'est dérisoire !_ s'esclaffa la créature sans faire bouger les lèvres de madame Davis. Harry fronça les sourcils en décelant l'écho d'autres voix additionnées à celle anormalement rauque de la vieille femme. _Tu n'as aucun pouvoir divin capable de nous enchaîner et nous soumettre ! Tu ne pourras jamais t'allier contre ta propre espèce !_

 

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, médisa Harry d'un ton impassible.

_Les choix présents que tu fais, et les choix à venir que tu feras, importent guère. Car toutes les routes sur lesquelles tu marcheras te conduiront à la même destination. Et tout ce que tu protèges, en paiera le prix avec toi._

– Ça n'arrivera pas.

 

_Ne sous-estime pas les liens tissés de ton destin..._ jeune détective.

  Le cœur de Harry eut une violente embardée. Ces derniers mots prononcés d'une voix humaine électrifièrent son échine d'un frisson hostile.

 

– Non... s'ébranla-t-il d'une voix à inaudible.

 

   Il eut la soudaine impression que le regard enténébré de madame Davis pénétrait le moindre de ses pensées, les recoins intimes de son âme, clos par un portail de verre qu'il avait rendu intouchable... Et dans lequel il avait également condamné son blason de « détective ».

_Mais c'est ce que tu as toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

  Que se passe-t-il ? Le ton rogomme de la créature s'atténua, devint plus clair et bientôt, il résonna à travers l'écho d'une seule voix. Une voix humaine. Celle d'un jeune homme.

_Toi, plus que quiconque, devrais avoir comprit à quel point l'humain est pitoyablement faible !_

   Une voix qui n'appartenait pas à madame Davis.... mais que Harry reconnaissait.

 

– Non...

 

   C'était impossible... Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, il était certainement encore dans l'un de ses cauchemars. Puis la voix de Niall résonna dans les tréfonds de son subconscient : «  _Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ! Si tu le laisses pénétrer ton esprit, il te possédera ! »_

   Harry réalisa alors ce qui se passait. Dans ce contexte, le démon ne cherchait pas à le posséder, mais à le provoquer. Et s'il y parvenait, la chaîne à laquelle le garçon s'accrochait de toutes ses forces finirait par se briser. Pourquoi cette chose lui voulait un tel mal ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

   Harry ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Niall, où es-tu ?! »

_Tu ne pourras te battre indéfiniment contre ta véritable nature. C'est ainsi que tu as été créé, et ainsi tu le resteras._

   Une autre voix, féminine, se manifesta, toujours humaine... et que Harry connaissait également. De toutes ses forces, il luttait pour ne pas l'écouter.

_Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours su que tu n'étais pas normal._

  Cette fois, c'était celle d'un homme qui jubila à son tour. Ils étaient trois. Le démon s'était décuplé en trois êtres et manipulait l'esprit de Harry en se servant de la part sombre de son âme dont il s'était expié.

_Tu l'as su depuis le_ _jour où tu t'es délecté de cette sensation..._ enchaîna la voix de la femme.

_Le jour où tu as goûté aux ténèbres,_ renchérit la voix du juvénile.

  « Non ! Ne les écoute pas. Tu es guéri, tu as passé cette période. Ne les écoute pas... » Cependant que Harry se répétait ces mots comme une incantation, la puissance des trois entités s'intensifia et l'aura maléfique autour de madame Davis explosa, se déploya jusqu'au plafond, et domina l'espace entier de la bibliothèque. Les lieux devinrent méconnaissables, plongés dans une obscurité froide et feutrée.

   La pluie glacée se teinta de la couleur du sang et bientôt, une vision d'horreur extrait de ses souvenirs les plus sombres et refoulés défila devant les yeux de Harry. A travers le nuage épais de l'entité maléfique, le visage de la bibliothécaire se déforma et se métamorphosa. Si Harry refusait de se souvenir de ces voix, l'abomination ne tarda pas à mettre des visages sur leurs propriétaires.

   Au milieu de cette tempête de ténèbres, le visage d'un magicien-illusionniste apparut, suivit celui de son assistante-acrobate puis de son apprenti. Une vision qui donna à Harry l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos.

 

   Niall se figea devant le seuil de la bibliothèque entièrement contaminée par les phylactères démoniaques. Ce n'était plus que l'antre d'un démon habité par l'averse tempétueuse des détecteurs d'incendie.

   L'antre d'un Démon Supérieur.

  Alors qu'il jeta un œil à la lame de sa Rapière d'Argent, dont les reflets s'impulsèrent à la l'importante présence maléfique alentours, Niall réalisa quelque chose.

   Une lutte contre un démon dans la bibliothèque du lycée, une averse abondante...

   Alors c'était ça. La pluie que Louis avait vu dans sa vision.

  Tout à coup, un tonnerre tonitruant le sortit de ses pensées. Le magma démoniaque se tuméfiait dangereusement. « Harry. »

 Niall franchit l'entrée de la bibliothèque ; mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un autre pas, les phylactères logés au sol lui agrippèrent les chevilles et tissèrent leurs toiles le long de ses jambes. La créature le tenait cloué sur place, paralysé.

 

– _Libera me !_

   Les iris de Niall se cristallisèrent, la Rapière d'Argent se nourrit de son essence angélique et d'un leste coup de revers, le jeune exorciste trancha les brides du démon attachées à lui. Les phylactères brûlèrent au contact de la lame, puis se condensèrent sous sa menace éminente.

   Alors que le pouvoir de la Rapière miroitait à travers la lame, Niall défaillit et tomba aussitôt sur ses genoux, pris d'un vertige auquel il s'efforçait de résister. « C'est mauvais. Je n'arrive pas à cicatriser. » Sa blessure au bras venait de se rouvrir, le sang perlait sur le plancher.

   Essoufflé, le cœur battant à tout rompre – à la recherche d'oxygène –, son teint gagnant de la pâleur... Il présentait les signes d'une crise d'anémie. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être inconscient ! se réprimanda-t-il. Harry avait besoin de lui. Mais toute l'énergie de son essence censée le guérir avait été aspiré par sa Rapière ; et le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse la récupérer était d'être soigné par un Maître Sorcier de la confrérie des Corbeaux Blancs.

   Pour la première fois de son existence, Niall se sentait impuissant. L'esprit de son meilleur ami était asservi par la torture machiavélique que lui faisait subir le démon.

   « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

 

– Ne l'écoute pas ! Harry ! Quoi qu'il dise, ne l'écoute pas ! cria-t-il.

 

 

_Souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait._

  « Par pitié... » ces mots s'évanouirent sur les lèvres de Harry, épris d'un désespoir qui résorbait à petit feu son sang-froid.

_Souviens-toi de ce que tu_ nous _as fait._

  « Ça suffit. » Vision ou réalité... Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les attaches de la chaîne de son humanité était en train de se fissurer. Les dents serrés, les paumes de ses mains quittèrent ses oreilles pour se poser sur sa nuque. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, affligé par les fissures de son portail de verre que la créature défonçait avec une cruauté acharnée.

_Rappelle-toi du jour où tu as découvert que tu n'étais digne de ce contre quoi tu aspirais à te battre._

_Ton âme était destinée à être souillée. Et c'est un souvenir qui te hantera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

  La fièvre l'immergea sous les échos familiers de coups de feu, le mirage de ses propres mains tâchés de sang, et les sourires machiavéliques et ensanglantés des trois _Prestidigitateurs_ , jubilant de l'ignescence intérieure de Harry sur le point d'imploser, résorbaient la résistance de la chaîne de son humanité.

_Montre l'obscurité dissimulée derrière ton masque immaculé !_

  Tête baissée, les bras le long du corps, Harry était en train de renoncer ; ses sens se noyèrent sous les parties sombres de son être... si profondément qu'il ne devint plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

_Dévoile au Monde la véritable couleur de ton âme,_ jeune détective  _!_ hurla férocement la créature en se dressant face à Harry. Le magma démoniaque s'éploya de part et d'autres de la surface de la bibliothèque, sur le point d'attaquer.

   Ce cri inhumain n'était autre que victorieux...

 

... car la chaîne se brisa.

 

   Le cataplasme se détacha et tomba de son poignet, sous la chaleur ardente de sa température corporelle. Les phylactères démoniaques s'éveillèrent en se frayant un chemin à travers ses veines qui remontèrent le long de son poing serré jusqu'à son bras, et continuèrent leur course dans les veines de son cou, jusqu'à ce que ses globes oculaires s'en imprégnèrent en se mêlant à son sang. Ses sclères n'étaient plus que ténèbres, émaillées par de fines ruptures de vaisseaux sanguins. Ses pupilles rétrécirent et se déformèrent, telles celles d'un chat, entouré de ses prunelles injectés de sang – ne laissant aucune trace de vert humain. Son teint se ternit et ses dents s'affinèrent, devenant pointues cependant qu'un grognement sinistre s'échappait de sa gorge.

   « Non ! »

   Niall sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. L'identité inhumaine de Harry venait de s'éveiller !

  Le démon tempêta dans un hurlement et fonça droit sur l'adolescent à une vitesse fulgurante. Dans un geste inébranlable, Harry leva le bras, stoppa bruyamment la créature à l'instant où elle s'écrasa sur la paume de sa main. Son aura maléfique l'entraîna au cœur d'un cyclone, mais le garçon restait immobile, immuable par la tempête, telle une statue de marbre.

 

– Libère-la, fulmina-t-il dans un murmure d'une voix méconnaissable, entre ses dents.

 

   Sa force était désormais égale à celle du démon qui tentait de prendre le dessus.

 

– J'ai dit... LIBÈRE-LA !

 

  En repoussant simplement la créature, Harry la propulsa violemment dans la direction opposée. Il marmonna un langage incompréhensible qui stoppa la tempête, comme si les phylactères du démon obéissaient à ses paroles. « C'est impossible. » souffla Niall, ébranlé par le choc. « Pas à ce point-là, non... »

   Niall ne l'entendait pas, mais il pouvait lire sur les lèvres de Harry l'origine de ce langage inquiétant. De l'Enochien. Le langage des Anges Déchus. Seule une créature ayant un contrôle complet de son hôte pouvait la parler ; or, cela signifiait que Harry était dans sa forme démoniaque complète. Mais quelque chose clochait dans _cet_ énochien. Ses intonations étaient différentes, recombinées comme pour... rendre le Démon Supérieur docile ? Était-ce possible ?

   A cet instant, Niall était témoin d'une scène remarquable, à l'orée du miracle. Un démon qui reniait un autre démon. Dans sa main droite, il sentit sa Rapière d'Argent trembler. Tout à coup, elle lui échappa des mains, arrachée par une force imperceptible. Et avant que Niall ne s'en rende compte, elle traversa rapidement la pièce avant d'atterrir dans la main gauche de son ami.

 

– Harry, non !

 

   C'était trop tard.

   Harry brandit l'arme devant lui et, à la stupéfaction de Niall, il se trancha la paume droite de la main sur toute la longueur de la lame. Celle-ci rayonna de reflets presque aveuglant. Le contact avec son sang provoquait l'ignescence du pouvoir divin de la Rapière à lui en faire cracher des étincelles. Puis de ses deux mains, Harry saisit la garde en pointant la lame vers le sol et la planta de toutes ses forces dans le plancher contaminé.

   Il y eut un grésillement, des flammèches, puis une fissure apparut sur la lame – suivit une autre, et encore une autre. La pointe de la lame projeta des flammes blanches s'élevant depuis la crevasse du sol. Et en une simple pression rotatoire, la Rapière se déflagra dans un éclat tonitruant, libérant son feu sacré. La manifestation de ce dernier fut si puissante que les fenêtres de la bibliothèque explosèrent.

  Les flammes immaculées se manifestèrent en vagues et s'abattirent sur les phylactères démoniaques alentours, partant du sol et se propageant sur toute la surface de la salle. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, un feu ravageur avait pris les lieux en proie, épurant le moindre centimètre carré des lieux, des murs au plafond. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, le démon fulmina en redoublant de puissance.

 

– _Vehesi ithye_!

 

   Tout à coup, un drap de feu répondit aux paroles sifflantes de Harry. Elle enveloppa le magma qui se fit, instantanément, dévoré par les flammes. Le démon se résorba, les visages des trois Prestidigitateurs se consumant dans un cri d'affliction, inhumain.

   Au-dessus de son bras, Niall fût frappé de stupeur en découvrant la véritable couleur du Feu Épurateur libéré par sa Rapière. Les flammes étaient d'un blanc immaculé... allié à un teint cyan qui lui rappelait les nombreuses illustrations secrètes des peintres anciennement membres de la confrérie des Exorcistes Éminents, tels que Bosch et Rubens, des artistes qui partageaient la conviction que l'Enfer était glacé.

   C'était une vision qu'il n'aurait même jamais été capable d'imaginer. Niall avait l'impression que ce feu représentait la rébellion intérieure d'un ange aux ailes brisées. La rébellion de Harry.

   Les flammes ne dévorèrent pas seulement la créature, mais tout ce qui lui permettait d'exister : son essence, son état physique et psychique. Elles dansèrent telle une ronde de victoire et s'évanouirent dans le vent.

 

**†**

 

 

   Tout ce qui restait de la bibliothèque n'étaient plus que ruines, le son des gouttes d'eau et l'inondation. C'était terminé. Le Démon Supérieur avait été anéanti.

   Niall se précipita vers madame Davis évanouie au sol et vérifia son pouls. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait ; mais elle avait probablement plusieurs côtes brisées.

   Aussitôt, son attention fût porté au centre de la pièce. Harry était agenouillé au sol, les mains toujours agrippées sur la garde de la Rapière plantée dans le plancher, la tête entre les épaules. Il respirait lentement, silencieusement. Presque comme s'il était endormi.

   Un frisson déroutant traversa l'échine de Niall alors qu'il convergeait vers son meilleur ami, à pas prudents.

 

– Tout va bien, Harry, dit calmement Niall. Tu as réussi. Tu peux lâcher la Rapière.

 

   Mais Harry restait immobile, dans la même position. Ses mains, tenant fermement la garde, émanaient une légère nuée blanche qui ne laissait pas Niall indifférent. Bien que, par un quelconque miracle, la Rapière d'Argent avait répondu à l'ordre de Harry, elle restait une arme divine, créée pour conjurer tout être impur.

 

– Harry ?

 

   Toujours aucune réponse. Mais les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler sous une brûlante affliction. L'absence de réaction du garçon inquiéta davantage Niall qui s'agenouilla face à lui et lui saisit les poignets.

 

– Harry ! Lâche la Rapière !

 

   On aurait dit que Harry s'infligeait délibérément la douleur du contact de l'arme divine avec son être ; presque comme s'il voulait qu'elle l'exorcise à son tour. Mais c'était impossible. Son essence ne ferait que le tuer. Après quelques efforts insistants, Niall parvint à retirer la Rapière de son emprise.

   Mais au lieu de relever la tête, Harry se laissa choir au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains au-dessus de la tête – comme s'il était trop effrayé pour lever les yeux. Niall commençait à craindre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et s'il avait été trop lent ? Et si le Démon Supérieur était parvenu à entrer dans sa tête ?

   Niall déglutit. Il dirigea prudemment sa main vers l'épaule de Harry, quand soudain, le dos courbé de ce dernier frissonna sous l'écho d'un léger grognement. Le jeune exorciste recula aussitôt sa main, interdit. Il entendait sa respiration. Elle résonnait étrangement. Tel le râle menaçant d'un animal. « Oh non. »

   Ébranlé par le choc, Niall recula furtivement d'un pas.

 

– Harry ? Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il avec prudence.

 

   Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry leva enfin la tête et aussitôt, la respiration de Niall eut une violente embardée en découvrant que l'état humain de son meilleur ami... ne s'était pas restauré.

  Le cœur battant la chamade face à ce regard démoniaque et menaçant, Niall se releva et recula davantage, une main placée devant lui comme pour prévenir une potentielle réaction dangereuse. Il tenait fermement la Rapière agitée derrière son dos, s'interdisant de l'utiliser. Même s'il le voulait, l'utiliser dans son état vulnérable risquait de le plonger dans un coma.

 

– Okay, doucement... fit l'adolescent en contrôlant sa respiration. Harry, c'est moi. Niall.

 

   Harry bomba son dos, plaqua ses mains au sol, et fit craquer ses vertèbres lorsqu'il arbora la position d'un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer. Niall n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Durant toute son existence, il avait étudié et croisé un tas de démons. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait peur de la créature en face de lui. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Et pourtant, l'humanité de Harry était bien là, existante derrière ces sclères emplis de plasma poudré de sang et ses pupilles fendues au centre de ses prunelles ensanglantées. Niall voulait y croire. Il n'accepterait pas que son meilleur ami perde son humanité.

 

– Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

 

   Harry grognait entre ses dents sans faire le moindre mouvement, fixant Niall de son regard vide, dénué d'une quelconque étincelle de vie. Naïvement, Niall osa imaginer que la conscience de l'adolescent était indemne. Mais tout à coup, Harry inclina la tête dans un craquement d'os et Niall se vit propulser à travers la salle jusqu'à heurter l'embrasure d'une des portes de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il tomba lourdement au sol, Harry gratta le parquet de ses ongles biscornus en se relevant par la pointe des pieds. Ses bras se balançaient le long de son corps, sa tête ballottait comme si elle tenait à peine sur son cou. Niall parvint à rester conscient, mais une douleur l'élança à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'était cogné trop fort.

   Quand Louis rouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de revenir d'un néant qui essayait de l'aspirer à nouveau. Tout était flou et sombre autour de lui. Sa vision était aveuglée par des particules de lumières qui se frayaient un chemin dans l'obscurité. Puis tout à coup, il entendit un bruit tonitruant, comme un objet lourd qui tombait au sol. Sa vue s'éclaircit et bientôt, Louis comprit qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque de Hampton High. Il se redressa avec une main sur la tête pour ne pas succomber à un bref vertige. Harry se tenait dos à lui, dans une étrange position. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit Niall se relever du sol en grimaçant de douleur. Celui-ci se toucha l'arrière du crâne et découvrit qu'il saignait. Niall lui lança un regard en coin, et dans un mouvement discret, ses lèvres mimèrent le nom de Harry.

   Louis sentit son échine frémir quand il comprit, à travers le regard de Niall, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se releva lentement en observant l'état de Harry. Et la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'étaient ses mains. Ses ongles étaient anormalement pointues, des veines sombres ressortaient au dos de ses mains, sa peau avaient pris une teinte glauque et sombre. Il arborait une position nonchalante, comme si son corps ne se trouvait plus que sous le contrôle de son ombre, et ses doigts pianotaient vivement dans le vide, accompagné de légers craquements d'os.

Louis tenta de s'approcher en tendant une main vers lui.

 

– Non !

 

   Mais il se figea lorsque la voix de Niall tonna depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Louis se renfrogna, à la fois confus et rongé par la frustration.

 

– Ne le touche pas, continua Niall, à bout de souffle. Le moindre faux pas pourrait le mettre en colère. J'ignore à quel point il est puissant, et je ne peux pas l'exorciser sans éviter de le tuer.

 

   Niall examina le portrait de Harry... ou plutôt, celui de son identité démoniaque. Bien que chaque être maléfique n'existait que pour édifier le désastre et la terreur, le jeune exorciste s'efforçait de déceler le moindre détail qui distinguerait Harry des autres démons. Parce qu'après tout, il était différent. Il avait toujours été différent.

   Alors que Niall s'accrochait à cette pensée, il vit l'ombre d'une émotion familière à travers le regard maléfique de Harry – brève, mais bien présente. Niall s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte et se releva difficilement en grimaçant de douleur.

 

– Il a peur, affirma-t-il.

 

   Louis se renfrogna.

 

– Quoi ?

– Harry est dans sa forme démoniaque complète. Le Démon Supérieur est parvenu à déclencher sa transformation – sans quoi il n'aurait pu l'exorciser comme il l'a fait.

 

   Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa Rapière d'Argent qui gisait au sol, la lame fêlée. Dans son état, Harry n'aurait jamais dû être capable de la toucher, ni même de faire appel à elle. Et les flammes qu'il avait invoqué n'étaient pas ordinaires – loin d'être celles qu'une Rapière libérait, d'habitude. C'était une autre question qui s'ajoutait aux interrogations de Niall.

 

– J'ignore ce que le démon a fait ou lui a dit, mais il a pénétré l'esprit de Harry assez loin au point de l'affecter. Maintenant, il est effrayé.

– Tu veux dire qu'il est conscient de son état ?

– C'est possible. Et il n'a probablement aucun contrôle sur lui-même. La moindre de ses réactions peut nous mettre en danger, voire réduire cette pièce en poussière. Nous devons être prudents, déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Louis.

 

   Ce dernier hocha la tête, impuissant. Une partie de lui refusait de croire que l'identité démoniaque de Harry s'était réveillé. Louis avait pourtant essayé de le protéger. Il s'était battu pour que rien ne l'atteigne et il avait échoué. Son regard se posa sur les mains du garçon qui avaient perdu leur humanité. Louis ravala un relent, avec l'impression que l'on venait de le frapper au creux du ventre. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

 

– Harry... reprit Niall d'une voix douce et prudente, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant tétanisé par la peur. Je sais que ça te semble être le point de non-retour, mais je te promets que ça ira mieux. Tu peux te restaurer.

 

   Harry cracha un rugissement qui fit trembler la bibliothèque. L'écho criard fissura le sol, les murs et le plafond.

 

– Ne te condamne pas à rester dans cet état et souviens-toi de qui tu es ! somma Niall avec révolte.

 

   Le tremblement de terre cessa aussitôt que Harry fit taire sa colère. Niall s'adossait fermement à l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il n'était pas question qu'il succombe au vertige avant d'avoir sauvé son meilleur ami. Mais Louis doutait que ce mouvement était bien prudent. Il pouvait le voir aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche. La terreur dans le regard enténébré de Harry brisait le sang-froid de Niall. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus réelle que Louis ne l'aurait voulu.

   Que faire ? Comment le restaurer ? se demanda-t-il en fixant les doigts de Harry qui avaient cessé de pianoter dans le vide. Désormais immobiles, ses mains tremblaient d'effroi. Louis se renfrogna en résistant à une pulsion que sa conscience lui prévint être mauvaise. Si la moindre parole s'avérait dangereuse, alors le toucher ne ferait qu'étendre les conséquences.

 

– Souviens-toi de la résolution que tu as prise, l'autre jour, reprit Niall. Tu as décidé de ne pas laisser cette part de toi dicter qui tu dois être. Alors bats-toi !

 

   Et comme il s'en était douté, la réaction de Harry fut d'une violence indomptable. Celui-ci rugit en redoublant de férocité, le chagrin mêlé à la colère. Le tremblement de terre frappa avec plus de puissance et les premiers signes de cataclysme apparurent. La poussière du plafond commençait à tomber, les marches de l'escalier de la salle et tout ce qui l'entourait se brisèrent. Les particules s'accompagnèrent de morceaux de pierres, suivant bientôt des blocs menaçants. Les murs étaient en train de s'écrouler !

   La volonté de Niall eut raison de l'affliction de ses blessures et le jeune exorciste se précipita vers la bibliothécaire inconsciente, au centre de la pièce. Ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite ! Mais avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de prendre madame Davis dans ses bras, un tonitruant claquement sec résonna au-dessus de sa tête. L'exorciste leva les yeux, à l'affût d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ce qu'il découvrit fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

   Une faille gigantesque s'était ouverte au plafond. Ce dernier était sur le point de s'affaisser ; et Niall n'avait pas le temps de fuir. Tandis que le cri de Harry s'amplifia, il y eut un nouveau claquement, de nouvelles craquelures lézardèrent autour de la brèche, puis avant même de le réaliser... Le plafond s'écroula.

   Niall et la bibliothécaire lévitèrent soudainement au-dessus du sol et furent propulsé à l'abri, dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, une seconde avant que le plafond ne touche le sol dans un vacarme explosif. Niall en eut le souffle coupé, et la vision troublée. La poussière se souleva de part et d'autres de la salle, les plongeant dans une brève obscurité. Quand le jeune exorciste s'efforça de recouvrir la vue, tout en étant étouffé par l'épaisse brume poussiéreuse, Louis se tenait à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule et un bras autour de lui et madame Davis. Était-ce lui qui les avait porté jusqu'ici ?

 

– Est-ce que ça va ? s'empressa de demander Louis, inquiet.

 

   Niall remarqua que le garçon était autant couvert de poussière que lui, et que son visage était égratigné par les projections de bétons. C'étaient des détails étonnement perturbants, alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu tenir des objets en main au point d'avoir déjà dîner avec sa famille malgré son état. Quel était ce sentiment ?

 

– Oui, je crois, finit-il par répondre en décidant d'ignorer sa propre confusion.

 

   Niall déposa délicatement la tête de madame Davis au sol, et se leva en titubant. La poussière épaisse se dissipa dans l'air pour laisser la clarté du jour se poser sur le désastre qui venait de frapper le lycée de Hampton High.

   Tout à coup, Louis grimpa les blocs de bétons pour atteindre ce qui, avant son effondrement, était le centre de la pièce. Il souleva quelques décombres, rongé par l'inquiétude. Niall ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en béquillant. Il ne restait plus rien de la bibliothèque de l'école, si ce n'étaient ses ruines. Niall se surprit en avoir le cœur brisé, épouvanté par ce résultat chaotique laissé par son meilleur ami. « Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » pensa-t-il, le regard vissé au ciel et le visage marqué par l'anxiété.

 

– Harry ! Harry ! criait Louis en soulevant le plus de débris possible. Niall, je ne le trouve pas ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est sous les décombres ? l'interrogea-t-il, désespéré. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas pu éviter l'impact. On doit le retrouver.

– C'est inutile.

 

   La voix désincarnée de Niall le coupa presque. Louis se retourna vivement vers lui, pris de court.

 

– Quoi ?

– Il n'est plus là.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'offusqua Louis. C'est ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux rien en conclure sans même l'avoir trouvé ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là alors soulève avec moi !

 

   Louis repartit soulever les décombres, guidé par un paroxysme proche du désespoir qu'il ne prit le temps d'analyser. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait trouver Harry et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il se trouvait comprimé sous ces ruines. Si Niall était dérouté par l'impétuosité de Louis, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Quelque chose de plus important était à venir.

 

– Louis...

– Je n'abandonnerai pas !

– Louis ! (Niall posa la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Louis déglutit en serrant les dents, et se retourna malgré lui.) Regarde le ciel.

 

   Louis fronça les sourcils, et leva les yeux. Un cirrus sombre, bien trop sombre pour paraître naturel, barrait le ciel et s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Louis remarqua que le nuage partait d'un point particulier ; il s'était créé à partir d'un nid de nuages situé au-dessus de leur tête.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Louis.

– C'est la trace de Harry. Un être démoniaque conçu en ce monde ne peut se déplacer sans laisser sa marque, au contraire des autres entités maléfiques. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

– Alors, quand tu as dit qu'il n'était plus là...

– Oui. Harry s'est enfui. (Une ombre traversa le regard de Niall à mesure que sa voix prit de la distance, absorbé par ses réflexions.) Et la forme actuelle dans laquelle il est, représente un danger. Pour nous tous.

 

   Le cœur de Louis battait à tout rompre, bien que celui-ci était trop préoccupé par les paroles de Niall pour le réaliser.

 

– Sur une échelle de un à dix ?

– Je dirais à l'échelle cosmique, avoua Niall. Nous devons le retrouver, et le restaurer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 

**†**


	15. Fléau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Niall est confronté à un Démon Châtié anormalement puissant. Celui-ci puise sa source de puissance depuis la présence maléfique qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque, et contre laquelle Harry et Louis luttent. Cependant, Harry est témoin des capacités dissimulées de Louis dont même ce dernier n'avait conscience. Il peut intégrer le réceptacle d'un hôte possédé et le déposséder.  
> Niall arrive enfin à la bibliothèque et fait face à la terreur du Démon Supérieur. Mais affaibli par le précédent combat, il peine à venir en aide à Harry malgré ses efforts. Harry tente tant bien que mal de résister à l'influence négative du démon qui se sert de ses sombres souvenirs pour manipuler son esprit. Il se débat en vain. Sa colère et son mal-être brise la chaîne qui le rattachait à son humanité. Et dans sa forme démoniaque complète, Harry commet l'inimaginable... Il exorcise le Démon Supérieur sous les yeux de Niall.  
> Ce dernier pense que toute trace de danger avait disparu, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Harry ne peut restaurer son humanité. Il est toujours un démon.

 

    **E** LIAS HORAN ADORAIT SON MÉTIER D'INSTITUTEUR à l'Académie Whitecrow de Seattle. Ces prestigieuses institutions destinées à former les Exorcistes Éminents étaient établi en tapinois dans les grandes villes à travers le Monde.

   Six siècles plus tôt, et avant que la croissance économique bénéficie à l'industrie du bâtiment, les Unités d'Institution des Corbeaux Blancs étaient édifiées dans de vieilles chapelles, dans des stations désaffectées, ou dans les cryptes de vieilles églises abandonnées – dont l'extérieur avili agissait comme un charme pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des bénins. Les camps d'entraînements, étaient localisés sur des terrains vagues inhabités, dans les profondeurs de certaines forêts ou au cœur d'un désert, loin de toute civilisation. Parfois même dans des tunnels désuets.

   Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où le progrès avait permis aux Corbeaux Blancs d'implanter leurs académies de manière plus ingénieuse. Aucun être humain ne se doutait qu'au-dessus de leur tête, tel qu'aux dernières étages des deux-cents trente mètres de la E.L Actera Tower de Seattle, se trouvait le QG de l'Académie Whitecrow et leurs terrains d'entraînements au combat. Ces bâtiments aux vitres teintées que l'on retrouvait dans les grandes agglomérations, intimidant par leur drasticité esthétique et leurs hauteurs, n'étaient jamais entièrement occupés par les humains. Car au cinquante-et-unième étage de la E.L Actera Tower, le professeur Horan donnait un cours de Démonologie à ses soixante-douze élèves. Le gratte-ciel avait été structuré à l'apparence d'un trompe-l'œil, de manière à ce que la population ne se doute pas qu'il possédait des salles de classe logeant des tribunes de plusieurs dizaines de places.

   Depuis des décennies, les missions d'exorcismes se faisaient rares pour leur espèce. Et excepté lors d'un imprévu cours de circonstances, les Exorcistes Éminents n'interféraient pas avec les affaires étant du ressort des exorcistes traditionnels. Ainsi, Elias était dévoué à son devoir d'enseignant. S'il ne pouvait se battre, alors il transmettrait son savoir et ses expériences à la génération d'exorcistes éminents à venir. Il était de ceux qui conservaient les valeurs des raisons de leur existence. Et depuis que le monde du jeune Harry Styles avait été bouleversé, ses convictions ne s'étaient que consolidées.

 

– Au début de votre formation, vous avez dû apprendre la différence entre les Démons Châtiés et les Démons Supérieurs. Ces derniers étant biogéniquement modifiés, ce pourquoi ils sont plus puissants que les démons ordinaires. Mais il existe une hiérarchie entre les Démons Supérieurs. La plus éminente, considérée comme primitive, est surnommée l'Originelle.

– Pourquoi « considérée » ? s'interrogea une étudiante. Toute entité primitive est plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre. Est-ce que vous insinuez qu'il existe une espèce de Démons Supérieurs intouchable ?

– « Intouchable » n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais. A l'époque de l'Insurgence, ce sont les Sorcières Blanches qui sont parvenus à bannir les Originels. Ces derniers répondaient à une force bien plus suprême en terme de maléfice, identifiée comme leur Rédemptrice. Bien que certains Démons Supérieurs sont parvenus à franchir le Voile de l'Horizon, ce pourquoi nous prêtons serment au but de notre existence, les Originels ont été encellulés avec leur instigateur par un puissant sortilège.

– Mais si certains Démons Supérieurs réussissent à se frayer un chemin vers notre monde, est-ce qu'il est garanti que des forces aussi puissantes que les Originels restent à jamais scellé dans les enfers ?

– Cette certitude est principalement fondée sur le fait qu'aucun Originel, errant parmi les humains, n'a été signalé depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais cela ne doit pas nous permettre d'être négligents.

– Il est dit que le Rédempteur était un vieillard qui a conclu un pacte avec le Diable pour devenir un être immortel, s'enquit un étudiant.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna un autre. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un humain qui a accepté de devenir le réceptacle d'un des Princes de l'Enfer. Alors il aurait été réexpédié en Enfer lors de l'Insurgence.

– Un article disait que c'était la progéniture de Satan, la Bête de l'apocalypse.

 

   Les suppositions s'enchaînèrent, les unes à l'encontre des autres. Pour une raison évidente, qu'il ne pouvait révéler, elles mettaient Elias mal à l'aise.

 

– Beaucoup de rumeurs tournent autour du Rédempteur, dit-il calmement. Nous n'étions pas présents à cette époque et donc, au fil des siècles, son identité s'est perdu dans des histoires contées au coin du feu et toutes différentes. Telle une légende urbaine.

 

   Un ricanement moqueur persifla et attira l'attention des élèves et du professeur Horan. Il venait du second rang, à l'aile droite de la salle. A cet endroit, était placée une jeune fille, vêtue d'un chandail bleu-vert à capuchon, qui accentuait la couleur platine de ses cheveux mi-long. Elle était maquillée avec sobriété : un mince trait de crayon noir autour des yeux, des cils fins, et des sourcils soulignant son caractère. Son regard ambre renfermait une nonchalance condescendante et miroitait avec son attitude désinvolte. Elle reposa son stylo et s'affala sur son dossier en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son chandail.

 

– Comme c'est décevant.

 

   Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Flegmatique, diaphane. Un brin malicieux.

 

– Ça ne peut même pas être ridicule tant c'est pathétique.

– Pardon ? lâcha l'un des étudiants derrière elle.

 

   Elle tourna la tête au-dessus de son épaule pour s'adresser à lui, toujours sur le même ton impassible, le regard indifférent.

 

– Des on-dit ? Des rumeurs ? Des infos réfutés ? On croirait entendre les puériles inepties débitées par ces humains qui lisent plus de magazines que de vrais livres. (Elle détourna les yeux en soufflant avec véhémence : )Je vous croyais plus intelligents que ça.

– Je doute que tu sois plus informée que les autres.

– En savoir plus ou pas assez n'est pas la question. Enfin, je suppose que c'est le genre de détail qui nous rappelle qu'il y a bien longtemps, nous étions plus humains que nous le sommes aujourd'hui, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

 

   Elias se renfrogna en paraissant plus curieux qu'intrigué. Il connaissait le visage de chacun de ses élèves et les savait tous impliqués dans ses cours. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de cette étudiante.

 

– Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il simplement en ouvrant son classeur sur son bureau.

 

   Une ombre traversa le visage de la jeune fille, comme si elle se sentait insultée par le fait que le professeur Horan ne connaisse, ou plutôt, ne se souvienne pas de son nom.

 

– Grigory. Eveleigh Grigory, répondit-elle après un silence.

 

   Elias fit glisser son index le long de la liste d'appel de sa classe, et l'arrêta sous le nom de l'étudiante. Ses yeux y restèrent fixés quelques secondes, comme s'il avait du mal à le lire.

« Grigory avec un _y._ » ces mots s'évanouirent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres.

 

– Oui. Grigory avec un « y », répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur ses paroles.

– Pourriez-vous rendre votre argument plus spécifique ? reprit Elias en s'éclaircissant la voix.

 

   Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eveleigh. Elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine et les croisa, ainsi que ses jambes.

 

– Dans toute légende urbaine, même déformée par les temps, il y a toujours un détail de l'histoire originale qui reste inaltérée. Pas besoin d'enquêter sur la véritable version quand cette similitude saute aux yeux. Le Rédempteur n'est pas seulement décrit comme un être maléfique. Il est immortel.

 

   La classe entière écoutait les arguments d'Eveleigh avec une surprenante attention.

 

– Si les Sorcières Blanches étaient chargé de sceller son destin, cela signifie que les Exorcistes Éminents n'avaient pas le pouvoir de le détruire. Le principe de l'immortalité est mis en évidence. Comment pourrait-on nuire à un être impérissable, à la tête d'une lignée de démons biogéniquement modifiés ? En se reposant sur ce que le professeur a dit, l'hypothèse restante... est que malgré ce que l'on voudrait croire, le Rédempteur n'a pas été encellulé. Il a été expié de ce Monde, tout comme Lucifer a été banni du Paradis, conclut-elle derrière son sourire qui s'étira furtivement.

 

   Sa camarade à son côté faillit s'étrangler.

 

– Es-tu... en train d'assimiler le Rédempteur des Démons Supérieurs avec le Diable ? fit-elle d'une voix nerveuse, en triturant le pendentif de son collier.

 

   Eveleigh la contempla d'un air impénétrable, en train de serrer le crucifix en or autour de son cou.

 

– Le « Diable » n'est qu'un terme mythique introduit au Moyen-Âge afin de ne pas avoir à prononcer les noms Lucifer ou Satan, reprit Eveleigh, toujours sur le même ton profond et suave. Alors non. Je n'assimile pas le Rédempteur au Diable... mais à un Astre.

 

   Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, exprimant confusion et incompréhension. Ce qui n'ébranla pas la jeune fille.

 

– Ah, l'auriez-vous oublier ? Avant de tomber, Lucifer était l'Astre le plus brillant du Royaume des Cieux, le plus bel Ange jamais créé par le Très-Haut. _Il_ était même le favori. Le fait qu' _il_ ait été démuni de ses ailes après sa rébellion, ne signifie pas qu' _il_ a perdu la vertu de son identité d'Ange de Lumière. Après tout, _il_ est celui que l'on surnomme « le Fils de l'Aurore ». L'Étoile du Matin qui détrône l'obscurité avant l'aube. (Eveleigh posa son regard ambre sur le professeur Horan, absorbé par les mots de la jeune fille.) Pour résumer mes arguments, les raisons dissimulées derrière les intentions du Rédempteur étaient probablement aussi incomprises que Lucifer. Peut-être même... que ce n'était que l'œuvre tragique d'une histoire d'amour ? Est-ce que je me trompe, professeur ?

 

   L'attention des élèves se portèrent aussitôt sur Horan. Si ce dernier était dérouté par ces arguments, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Le ton de la voix d'Eveleigh contrastait avec son regard transparent. Ce qui laissait Elias perplexe.

 

– Parce que Lucifer aimait trop Dieu, pour accepter d'aimer et de protéger les Hommes plus que Lui, s'enquit-t-il simplement pour conclure les arguments de mademoiselle Grigory.

– Depuis, Satan abat sa colère contre les Hommes à sa manière. Laissant les anges déchus à sa suite, les Démons Châtiés, sévir à leur guise au sein de l'Humanité et être épurés par les exorcistes traditionnels. En sachant cela, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous faire croire que le Rédempteur n'est pas assez puissant pour détruire les chaînes qui l'emprisonnent et décider de prendre sa revanche ? L'Insurgence pourrait renaître. Une guerre de longue date éclaterait dans le siècle à venir, ou dans quelques décennies... Voire même demain.

 

   Elias ignorait pourquoi les paroles d'Eveleigh le tourmentaient. Il était vrai que la confrérie des Corbeaux Blancs n'avaient jamais pu découvrir les véritables intentions derrière les agissements violentes et répressives du Rédempteur. Ce dernier avait répandu un chaos cauchemardesque, décimé des villages entiers, chacun de ses pas était baigné dans un bain de sang. Un nombre incalculable d'Exorcistes Éminents avaient perdu la vie durant les batailles malgré l'assistance des Maître Sorciers et Sorcières qui combattaient à leurs côtés. Les dégâts avaient été encore plus préoccupants lors de la Guerre de Sécession – les Démons Supérieurs ayant possédé des soldats de camps alliés et ennemis. Et l'année de l'Armistice, les Sorcières Blanches étaient parvenu à créer un sortilège, le plus puissant jamais créé par les Maîtres Sorciers, qui était parvenu à détruire le Rédempteur. Mais il s'était produit une chose inexplicable, qu'aucun n'avait envisagé. Sa dépouille n'avait jamais été retrouvée. Ainsi, au cours des générations, le sort du Rédempteur et son identité furent conté à l'image d'une légende urbaine, se perdant dans un tas de récits et de rumeurs qui décrédibilisaient son existence.

   Mais Eveleigh venait de réaffirmer la réalité. C'était presque comme si ses mots avaient rappelé à l'ordre leur mémoire, bien qu'Elias n'en avait jamais douté. Le Rédempteur avait bel et bien existé. Soudain, une question résonna à l'intérieur de l'enseignant. Une interrogation qu'il n'osa partager avec ses élèves, craignant de la rendre pertinente aux circonstances actuelles.

    L'ère du Rédempteur était-elle vraiment révolue ?

  Avant même qu'Elias ne réalise qu'un silence, assourdit par l'éloquence des pensées de chacun se répercutant contre les quatre murs de la salle, s'était emparé de l'atmosphère, la sonnerie de la fin d'heure de classe retentit. Elias cligna des paupières en tirant brièvement sur le col de sa chemise magenta à rayures et s'éclaircit la voix.

 

– Très bien ! Demain, nous approfondirons le sujet hiérarchique des Démons Supérieurs, annonça-t-il cependant que les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Et dans quelques jours, nous commencerons la préparation théorique du Rituel de Méditation pour votre formation à la Rapière d'Argent qui aura bientôt lieu. Rentrez bien et soyez prudents sur la route !

 

   Les élèves d'Elias n'étaient pas plus âgés que son fils. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'un d'entre eux avoir une réflexion aussi profonde sur le personnage qu'était le Rédempteur.

   « Eveleigh Grigory. »

   Son nom ricochait dans sa mémoire sous l'écho d'un son étrange à la seconde où elle passa devant son bureau, le capuchon de son chandail relevé sur sa tête, son sac à dos aux épaules, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Sentant le regard de Horan posée sur elle, Eveleigh lui répondit avec un sourire en coin à la dérobée et traça son chemin d'un pas nonchalant. Elias eut le temps de distinguer dans ses yeux ambres, une expression indéchiffrable. Affable et égrisée. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination ?

   Quand une camarade sautilla jusqu'à Eveleigh, déposa son bras autour de ses épaules avec désinvolture et lui proposa jovialement de s'arrêter à un Starbucks sur le chemin, Elias secoua la tête en se moquant de lui-même. Ses impressions n'étaient que ridiculement futiles. Ce n'était qu'une étudiante de seize ans dont les réflexions étaient plus matures que les autres, rien de plus.

  Il se résigna à cette idée et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable vibra – une nouvelle fois – dans la poche de son pantalon. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de vibrer durant le dernier quart d'heure du cours. Elias le déverrouilla et fut surpris par le nombre d'appels manqués et la dizaine de notifications reçues. Il les fit défiler sous son doigt, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude au fil des secondes. « Les Styles ont besoin d'aide. Harry a disparu. » lut-il sur le dernier message reçu envoyé par Amelia.

 

 

 

   Dans les environs de Wisteria Park, au sein de l'Église St Patrick, un prêtre préparait la prochaine messe à célébrer. Mais la tranquillité de son bureau isolé était sur le point d'être ébranlée par bien plus qu'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée par l'un de ses confrères.

 

– Frère Baptiste ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans un état si agité ?

– Frère Mackenzie ! répondit le Père Baptiste, essoufflé. Vous avez reçu un appel de Sœur Torrès. Elle m'a demandé d'écrire ce mot et de vous le faire lire. (Le prêtre entra dans le bureau plus calmement, et tandis le morceau de papier à son confrère.) J'en ignore le sens, mais elle a dit que c'était urgent et que vous le comprendriez.

 

   Confus, Mackenzie prit le morceau de papier et le lut. Son regard balaya à peine le mot, qu'il se leva en trombe en faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui, le visage tout à coup déformé par l'inquiétude et la terreur.

 

– Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Baptiste, paniqué par la réaction de son confrère.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit Mackenzie d'une voix grave et sans détour en enfilant son manteau. Mais je dois m'absenter un moment. Frère Baptiste, dites au vicaire de me remplacer.

– Entendu...

 

   Mackenzie avait franchi la porte du bureau avant même que le Père Baptiste lui ait répondu. Ce dernier resta dans un état dubitatif, toujours en train de reprendre son souffle. Son confrère avait déjà été interpellé pour des urgences, l'incitant à quitter l'Église dans un état précipité et soucieux. Mais cette fois, c'était la première fois que Baptiste voyait une expression d'épouvante sur son visage, apparue à cause du message – qu'il crût fortuné – qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau.

_Il est réveillé._

 

 

 

< Courir sur un terrain après un ballon ne m'a jamais semblé inspirant. Principalement parce que je suis une loque en ce qui concerne les sports, tu te souviens ?

> C'est là que tu te trompes. Le sport en communauté est un esprit. Peu importe le niveau de tes capacités, il suffit d'observer, d'apprendre sur le tas, et d'accorder une confiance aveugle à tes coéquipiers.

< Et quand on joue en duel ? Comme au basketball par exemple ? (-_-)''

> Eh bien... (^-^')\

> C'est une question d'estime de soi, j'imagine.

> Il y aura un match avec les Wicked Mets, à la fin de l'année. Ma sœur a toujours des places offertes par son patron.

< Tu comptes m'y emmener pour me montrer la grandiosité d'un match en équipe ?

> C'est une idée. Enfin, si ça te va.

< C'est d'accord. A condition que votre invitation soit un poème qui convaincra mon cœur, maître Kripke. (•w<)

 

   Un sourire niais se dessina au coin des lèvres de Logan. Il y a encore quelques jours de cela, le garçon n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un tel scénario, dans lequel lui et Michael Hannigan, entretenait une agréable conversation. Logan ignorait s'il en avait le droit, mais il ne pouvait réprimer le sentiment d'exaltation l'envahissant. L'époque du tyran et du martyr semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui a l'air si intéressant pour que j'assiste au miracle de l'apparition de ton sourire ?

 

   Sam se jeta autour des épaules de son petit frère qui n'eut pas le temps de refermer son laptop pour dissimuler sa conversation.

 

– Alors comme ça, tu tchates avec ton nouveau petit-ami ? dit-elle malicieusement. Tu entres enfin dans la cour des grands, Logan !

– Ce... Ce-ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! faillit s'étrangler Logan. Et pourquoi tu es là, d'abord ? Tu n'as pas des trucs de filles à faire ?

 

   Sam inspira de manière faussement consternée et bloqua la tête de Logan pour lui frotter le sommet du crâne.

 

– Quelle est cette attitude de macho ?!

– Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Lâche-moi !

– Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous t'avons élevé, Logan J. Kripke ! Si papa pouvait t'entendre, il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe !

– Okay, okay ! Je suis désolé ! Laisse-moi, maintenant !

 

   Satisfaite, Sam obéit en s'esclaffant.

 

– Maman va tourner une machine, et elle attend tes linges depuis une dizaine de minutes.

– Oui, oui, j'arrive.

 

   La jeune fille sortit de la chambre tandis que la voix de leur mère résonnait depuis l'autre extrémité du couloir, se demandant ce qui prenait autant de temps à Logan.

 

– Il arrive ! répondit Sam. Il était en train de discuter avec son petit-ami !

 

   Logan en faillit tomber de son fauteuil de bureau.

 

– Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! lança-t-il d'une voix hagarde.

 

> Je dois y aller. Maintenant, ma sœur pense que tu es mon petit-ami.

< Ça serait embêtant si c'était le cas ?

 

   Logan faillit avaler de travers sa propre salive. Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de refermer son ordinateur, les yeux ronds et les joues inexplicablement en feu. Il déglutit et décida ensuite de se lever et de rassembler ses linges à laver. Et avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre, l'adolescent prit quelques secondes de réflexions. Aussitôt, il secoua exagérément la tête pour refroidir le rouge à ses oreilles et s'éclaircir les idées. A quoi je pense, enfin ? songea-t-il en se moquant de lui-même.

 

– Désolé, maman, je ne t'avais pas entendu, dit-il en aidant sa mère à faire entrer ses linges dans la machine à laver.

– C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureuse de te voir distrait quand j'ai besoin d'aide, répondit affectueusement sa mère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Cette mine que tu as. (Elle referma le tombeau de la machine, et lui pinça légèrement la joue.) Quelqu'un te rend heureux, j'ai raison ?

 

   Logan parvint à contenir son embarras.

 

– N... N'importe quoi.

 

   Ou presque.

  Comme si de rien n'était, il gagna la salle de séjour, au rez-de-chaussé, pour se procurer une pomme dans le panier à fruits sur la table à manger, où était tapissé les affaires de cours de sa sœur. Son regard rencontra l'écran plasma de la pièce, allumée sur une chaîne d'informations locales. Il ne tarda à reconnaître le lycée de Hampton High, sous lequel apparut en titre principal : «  **Un tremblement de terre frappe un lycée de Capitol Hill.** »

 

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il en augmentant le son du téléviseur.

 

   «  _... un phénomène naturel rarissime ou un défaut d'architecture ? Nos experts sont sur place pour nous éclaircir sur..._ »

 

– Hé, gamin, fit Sam qui entra dans la salle de séjour, tu voudrais bien baisser le son ? Je suis en pleine révision.

– Pourquoi tu ne révises pas dans ta chambre ? fit Logan d'une voix désincarnée.

– Le salon est la pièce la plus aérée de la maison. Je me concentre mieux ici.

– Regarde ça, avant. C'est le lycée.

 

   Sam leva les yeux de ses cahiers et sauta de sa chaise en voyant le désastre filmé par les reporters depuis une vue aérienne. Elle rejoint son frère derrière le sofa, tétanisé par le choc.

 

– Comment tu sais que c'est Hampton High ?

– L'emblème de l'école est dessiné au centre du terrain de basket, dit-il en faisant référence au terrain visible à l'écran.

 

   «  _... “ Les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque ont tout à coup explosé. ”_ » témoigna un étudiant qui était présent avant l'évacuation de la pièce. « “ _Ce n'était pas énorme, on aurait dit que leur système central avait surchauffé. Les détecteurs de fumées se sont déclenchés, et tout le monde a été évacué. Puis la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tout à coup, il y a eut ce tremblement de terre. La bibliothèque s'est effondrée sous nos yeux. ”_

_Les secours n'ont signalés aucune victime, au moment où nous parlons..._ »

   Logan fronça les sourcils, intrigué par un détail troublant.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-il.

– Quoi ?

– Il y a quelque chose sur l'écran. (Il le pointa du doigt au niveau du ciel.) Regarde.

 

   Une étrange traîne sombre barrait le ciel au-dessus des ruines de la bibliothèque, et semblait s'étendre à l'horizon.

 

– Mm ? Je ne vois rien, dit Sam en examinant le téléviseur.

– C'est juste là, on dirait un nuage noir.

 

   Sam avait beau examiner minutieusement le ciel, filmé par les reporters...

 

– Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien dans le ciel, Logan.

 

   Ce dernier dévisagea sa sœur, penaud.

 

– Tu ne le vois vraiment pas ?

– Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à voir, insista-t-elle en retournant près de ses révisions.

 

   Avait-il mal vu ? Logan fixa à nouveau le téléviseur. Le cirrus noir était toujours présent. Et plus Logan le contemplait, plus il avait l'impression que ce nuage n'était pas normal. Comment Sam pouvait-elle prétendre ne pas le voir ? Ou plutôt, aucun de ses camarades, témoins sur les lieux, ne semblait le remarquer. Voire n'y porter la moindre attention.

 

 

 

– Veena ! Veena !

 

   Nate saisit la jeune fille à l'épaule, après s'être frayée un chemin dans la cohue d'étudiants rassemblée devant le désastre qui avait touché leur école. La chevelure de jais de Veena balaya le vent lorsque celle-ci se retourna, prise par surprise.

 

– Nathanael ? Tu vas bien ?

– Non, répondit-elle de front, le souffle court et le visage brisé par la panique. Elle parlait d'une voix saccadée. Harry est introuvable. Et Niall, aussi. Il m'a dit que Harry était encore à la bibliothèque, et il est parti le chercher à la fin des cours. Maintenant, aucun ne répond à leur portable et je n'arrive pas à joindre les Styles...

– Nate, calme-toi. Respire.

 

   Veena étreignit ses bras et planta son regard brun dans les émeraudes larmoyant de la jeune fille. Cette dernière tremblait de tous ses membres, ébranlée par l'inquiétude.

 

– Tout va bien. Et Harry et Niall vont bien. Souviens-toi, les secours n'ont signalés aucun disparu sous les décombres.

– Si ce n'est pas encore, lui fit-elle remarquer.

 

   Veena déglutit, peinée par la douleur qui se reflétait dans le regard de Nate. La panique environnant et l'éréthisme de la presse ne l'encourageaient à garder son calme. Mais Veena fit preuve de bonne figure pour l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

 

– Écoute, s'ils sont introuvables, ils ont certainement quitté le lycée avant que tout cela ne se produise, dit-elle calmement pour ménager sa camarade. Ne nous focalisons pas sur le pire sans en savoir davantage. D'accord ?

 

   Nate prit une profonde inspiration et hocha docilement la tête.

 

– Je... Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas essayé d'appeler les Horan. Peut-être que je devrais...

– Oui, fais-le. Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

 

   Nate acquiesça une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna de la foule. Cependant que les autorités demandaient aux témoins de reculer de la scène, banalisée par les rubans jaunes, Veena leva machinalement les yeux vers le ciel. Un frisson l'électrifia sur place lorsque son regard rencontra le cirrus sombre au-dessus des ruines de la bibliothèque, et qui se perdait à l'horizon. Elle n'avait besoin de s'interroger, ni même d'attirer l'attention, pour deviner que ce n'était pas normal. L'adolescente se retira dans un coin isolé du secteur pour examiner les décombres du bâtiment. Elle se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de rocher échoué à ses pieds.

   Veena pouvait la voir. La _pruine_ qui s'y était attaché. Elle n'était pas complètement informée, mais elle en avait assez lu dans les livres de sa grand-mère pour reconnaître l'origine de cette poussière – se distinguant des débris par sa couleur liliale. « Un Feu Épurateur ? »

Et de toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux, Veena était probablement la seule à savoir que l'édifice ne s'était effondré par accident. Oui, _probablement_...

   ... Si elle n'avait pas l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre.

 

**†**

 

   Dos à un sentiment inextricable, Eileen et James observaient les Horan se vêtir des derniers accessoires de leur uniforme de combat.

   Amelia était vêtue d'une veste cintrée blanche et noire, longue jusqu'au bas du fessier et aux manches sombres, avec un col mandarin signé par l'emblème des Corbeaux Blancs. Le vêtement se fermait par des boutons dorées et deux courtes ceintures en bronze – l'une au-dessus de la poitrine, l'autre au niveau du ventre – dont l'extrémité dorée était taillée en la forme d'une Croix. Elle portait des collants noir opaque et une paire de bottes sombre en cuir. Elias et Niall portaient la même veste, un pantalon en stretch cintré et une paire de bunker.

   Ils étaient en train d'enfiler une longue mitaine à leur main droite quand Eileen décida de se détourner de cette vision. Elle ne supportait plus la vue des armes posées sur la grande table de travail du bureau des Horan, sachant parfaitement ce à quoi elles étaient destinée à servir. Trouvant refuge dans un coin de la pièce, Eileen ne put ravaler la bile d'angoisse bloquer dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau d'enquêtes des exorcistes. James posa ses mains autour de ses épaules, lui caressant le bras avec tendresse. Il se sentait impuissant. Comment pourrait-il réconforter l'inquiétude de sa femme quand rien ne pouvait apaiser la sienne ?

   Il tourna la tête au-dessus de son épaule, balayant du regard les épieux, les Rapières, les arbalètes, les arcs et les flèches, les armes à feu et les seringues disposés ici et là.

 

– Ce matériel est-il vraiment nécessaire ? osa-t-il enfin demander en appréhendant la réponse.

– Nous sommes juste en train de considérer ce qui pourrait nous être utile, répondit le Père Mackenzie qui entra dans le bureau avec dizaine de fioles posées sur un support en bois.

 

   Les fioles contenaient un liquide grisâtre fumant, dans lequel était plongé des flèches d'une dizaine de centimètres.

 

– Nous ne nuirions jamais à Harry, fit calmement Amelia. Si ne devions intervenir, ce sera dans l'intérêt de sa protection.

– Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'user d'instruments qui pourraient le blesser, ça ne ferait qu'empirer sa condition, dit le prêtre qui retira les flèches des fioles à l'aide d'une pince, pour charger l'une des armes à feu telle que James n'en avait jamais vu. Elias et moi avons fabriqué un sédatif adapté à l'organisme de Harry. Il suffirait de le plonger dans un profond sommeil qui étanchera ses pulsions et restaurera son humanité.

– Vous aviez envisagé cette situation depuis le début ? réalisa James, médusé.

– Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

– Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? lança Eileen d'une voix incisive en se retournant vers le groupe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de la réponse à venir. Et s'il ne peut pas restaurer sa forme humaine ?

 

   Mais il n'y en eut aucune. Chacun se figea un instant, muet. Ce silence était d'une éloquence qui se reflétait dans leur regard fuyant.

 

– Est-ce que vous allez le tuer ?

 

   Un murmure feutré résonna à travers l'ouïe de Niall. Discrètement, il tourna la tête au-dessus de son épaule. Aiden était assis sur le meuble bas qui jonchait le mur adjacent à l'entrée du bureau. Il fixait le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, immobile, une ombre sur le visage. Lui aussi devait être inquiet.

Mais Niall resta muet, incapable de lui répondre. Non seulement parce que les Styles ne pouvaient le voir, mais également parce qu'il ignorait l'alternative qui leur resterait en cas d'échec. Ou du moins, à l'instar d'Eileen et de James, il n'osait envisager l'idée qui l'horrifiait de tout son être.

 

– Nous ferons en sorte d'y arriver, déclara Amelia. Nous procéderons par stratégie, même si nous devons user de la force. Dans le pire des cas, Harry sera probablement blessé et devra recevoir les soins d'un de nos Maîtres Sorciers, une fois qu'il aura regagné son humanité.

– Mais nous ne pouvons mesurer la modération des dégâts, enchaîna Mackenzie d'une voix ténue, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry n'est pas possédé. Ce visage démoniaque fait partie de son identité. Autrement dit, si on affaiblit la bête, Harry tombera dans un coma. Et si on l'exorcise... il mourra.

 

   «  _Je ne vous laisserai pas faire._ »

   Niall sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna à la sensation d'une chimère qui venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que cette voix sifflante emplie de mépris était celle d'Aiden. Mais le fantôme avait déjà disparu. Alors qui ? A moins que Niall l'avait imaginé ?

  Eileen était en train de perdre contenance. L'air lui manquait et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Douloureusement, elle déglutit et se tourna vers James.

 

– C'est notre fils, Jamie... murmura-t-elle, à peine audible, essoufflée par la panique.

– Calme-toi, Eileen, répondit James d'une voix douce. Ils essaient seulement de nous aider.

– Mais Harry... est notre miracle. Même s'il a fallu... qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres... C'est notre bébé...

 

   La voix d'Eileen se brisa, les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et incapable de les retenir, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, sans adresser un regard à la famille d'exorcistes. Si James ne pouvait admettre la réalité de la situation, son cœur fêlé venait de se répandre en un millier de tessons à l'apparition des larmes d'Eileen. C'était la goutte de trop qui lui affirma que c'était bien en train de se passer.

   James secoua la tête et prit une inspiration pour reprendre sur lui, et s'approcha du bureau des Horan.

 

– Nous avons compris, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton calme. Vous ignorez ce à quoi vous serez confronté. Mais quand vous vous retrouverez face à lui, peu importe son apparence... souvenez-vous de qui il est. Que c'est notre fils. Que c'est ton meilleur ami, dit-il en posant brièvement les yeux sur Niall. Alors même dans le pire des scénarios, il n'est pas question de le sacrifier. Pas maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

 

   L'inquiétude derrière sa voix fit résonner ses paroles comme un ordre. Les Horan et le Père Mackenzie s'échangèrent un regard d'assentiment, habités par ce même sentiment d'impuissance qui prisait les Styles, mais que leur position les incitait à dissimuler avec sang-froid.

   Sans un autre mot, James quitta à son tour le bureau. Mackenzie avait terminé de charger le premier _séraphin_. Un revolver similaire à un Colt de six pouces. La poignée sombre, et le canon d'un argent luisant, dont les faces étaient gravées par des symboles énochien sombres qui se formaient à partir de la traîne de la poignée. Elias et Amelia enfilèrent leur Rapière d'Argent dans le fourreau noir qui pendait derrière leur dos, prêts à mettre les voiles.

 

– Non, pas question !

– Papa ?

 

  Elias venait d'empêcher son fils de prendre sa Rapière d'Argent. Une main sur celle de Niall, ses prunelles plantées dans les siennes avec une austérité éloquente.

 

– Tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi, les nôtres suffiront à nous protéger.

– Mais-

– Elle a consommée toute ton énergie et une grande partie de ton essence angélique. Tu ne devrais même pas être capable de tenir debout, en ce moment !

– La situation influence mon adrénaline.

– Peut-être, mais tu as pris un énorme risque d'invoquer ta Rapière sans préparation et entraînement. Si tu la nourris davantage, tu pourrais aussitôt tomber raide à terre.

– Laisse-nous nous occuper de cette partie de la mission, Niall, intervient Amelia. Tu resteras aux côtés du Père Mackenzie avec un séraphin, au cas où l'on perdrait les premières flèches.

 

   Sans discuter davantage, Niall reposa sa Rapière sur le bureau et prit l'arme que sa mère lui tendit.

 

– Mademoiselle Horan !

– Je veux venir !

 

   Willow apparut sur le seuil de la porte, échappant à la garde d'Antonnella Torrès.

 

– Laissez-moi venir avec vous !

– Willie, c'est bien trop dangereux, lui dit Amelia. Tu dois rester avec Sœur Torrès. Je te promets que nous reviendrons vite.

– Et s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? Et si Harry vous faisait du mal ?

– Il ne fera rien de tel ! tonna Niall, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 

   Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse voir son meilleur ami comme un monstre. Willow pinça les lèvres, à la fois irritée et regrettant ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son frère lui crie dessus aussi sérieusement. Même si Niall n'avait pas oublié que Harry l'avait rejeté contre le mur quelques heures plus tôt, il était convaincu que c'était pour l'éloigner de lui.

   Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur, qui avait la mine boudeuse si elle n'était en colère.

 

– Je sais que tu as peur, lui dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je sais que ça t'a fait du mal... de découvrir ce qui sommeillait en Harry. Tout comme ça m'a fait du mal aussi. Mais il n'est pas question que je laisse cette partie de son identité changer ce que nous avons toujours eu. Je refuse de laisser les ténèbres gagner et m'enlever mon meilleur ami. Même si je suis mort de trouille. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est inutile pour nous d'avoir peur. Parce que Harry est bien plus terrifié par ce qu'il est, que nous ne le serons jamais.

   « Ce sont dans ces circonstances qu'il faut apprendre à prendre sur soi, à dépasser ce que l'on nous a enseigné, et à raisonner par nous-mêmes. (Un sourire reflétant son affliction intérieure se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa délicatement une main au sommet du crâne de la petite fille.) Alors une fois que nous le ramènerons à la maison, oublie tes instincts d'apprentie exorciste... et fais seulement ce que ton cœur te dicte.

 

   Après un instant mûre réflexion, Willow acquiesça sans un mot, le regard larmoyant. Niall lui tapota affectueusement la tête, et se releva. C'était inhabituel pour Amelia et Elias de voir la petite fille ne pas contredire son frère. Elle qui, du haut de ses onze ans, avait déjà un caractère fier et mâture. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, Willow se sentait dépassée par les événements, et par ce que Harry vivait.

 

– Alors... ne lui faites pas trop mal, s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

– C'est promis, répondirent en chœur ses parents.

 

   Willow repartit enfin avec Antonnella, cependant que Mackenzie avait terminé de charger le second séraphin.

 

– Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, allons-y, somma-t-il qui laissa derrière lui son manteau noir et le col de sa tenue liturgique.

 

   A présent, le prêtre n'était plus qu'un homme ordinaire, si l'on ignorait qu'il avait été formé à l'Académie Whitecrow de Glasgow, au temps de sa jeunesse.

 

 

– Où pensez-vous qu'il est allé ? demanda Eileen en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

– Espérons assez loin pour épargner un dégât cosmique, dit Mackenzie, les yeux fixés sur la route.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? fit James.

 

   Les Styles et Niall à bord de son Audi, Mackenzie roulait sur l'I-5 nord, suivant simplement l'empreinte démoniaque que Harry avait laissé derrière lui à travers une traîne ténébreuse qui surplombait le ciel, invisible à l'œil humain. Amelia et Elias les suivaient de près dans leur véhicule.

 

– Quand Harry s'est transformé, dit Niall, il était épris d'une rage tellement furieuse que son cri a réduit en ruines la bibliothèque du lycée.

 

   Le souffle des Styles se coupèrent. Quelques heures plus tôt, James avait reçu un appel au commissariat, signalant l'effondrement d'un bâtiment scolaire. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le responsable aurait pu être son fils. Impossible...

 

– Son aura démoniaque est si puissante qu'à la moindre de ses réactions, nos vies sont susceptibles de courir un grave danger. Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'un tel pouvoir, auparavant.

– Que serait-il capable de faire ? lança Eileen.

– Autant il pourrait briser le cou d'un humain à travers un seul contact visuel, répondit Mackenzie, autant il pourrait briser la terre, créer des perturbations météorologique et provoquer des catastrophes naturelles de grandes ampleurs. Harry est une entité conçue en notre monde ; ce qui le rend plus dangereux et imprévisible que les autres espèces de démons. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part.

– Mais comme vous le dites, il s'agit de Harry, somma Niall. Quand je l'ai confronté à la bibliothèque, il était effrayé, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Son identité démoniaque ne le rend pas moins maître de lui-même. Le connaissant, il s'est probablement isolé loin de la civilisation... Quoi ?

 

   Le cirrus noir que l'Audi poursuivait, était en train de se proliférer. Le ciel s'assombrit dangereusement, comme si l'approche d'une tempête était imminente.

   Mackenzie poussa un juron en accélérant, au risque de s'attirer les foudres des autorités. Il slaloma entre les voitures et klaxonna pour les inciter à dégager le passage. Dans le rétroviseur, Niall observa le véhicule de ses parents qui avaient également prit de la vitesse pour ne pas les perdre.

 

– Désolé, shérif, mais c'est loin d'être un bon signe.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit James en observant le ciel avec anxiété. Aujourd'hui, je suis seulement le père de Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que l'on cherche ? lança Niall à Mackenzie. Son empreinte est en train de se répandre !

– Une anomalie. Quelque chose qui vous semble étrange dans les environs, pas naturel.

 

   Eileen se redressa sur son siège quand un détail à l'horizon lui tapa à l'œil. Le ciel avait beau s'être assombri, une éclaircie restait visible à l'Est – mais pas moins sur le point de disparaître à son tour.

 

– Mon Père, prenez la 520 !

– Êtes-vous certaine ?

– Faites-moi confiance !

 

   Mackenzie s'exécuta, fit grincer les roues du véhicule au tournant et l'engagea sur la route à la frontière de Capitol Hill. Ils quittèrent rapidement la péninsule de Portage Bay pour arriver sur Montlake. Eileen examina le panorama des arbres au bord des routes qui s'étendait derrière eux. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vent depuis qu'ils étaient parti, la végétation au-delà de l'agglomération de Montlake s'agitait avec éréthisme.

 

– Je sais où il est allé, murmura Eileen, en serrant le pendentif de sa bague en liane autour de son cou.

 

   Quand Mackenzie comprit à son tour la localisation de Harry, il ralentit, jaugeant le niveau de l'activité tempétueuse dans le ciel de Foster Island. Une masse nuageuse s'amassait au-dessus de l'île. On aurait dit qu'un dôme invisible se trouvait autour de celui-ci, emprisonnant un vent qui soufflait dans cette unique partie de la baie. C'était là-bas que se trouvait l'adolescent.

 

– Eileen, James. Je vais devoir vous demander de vous concentrer avant qu'on aille le retrouver.

 

   Le couple fut pris de cours par le ton soudainement draconien de Mackenzie.

 

– Y aurait-il une possibilité que Harry ait un talon d'Achille ? Une faiblesse qui pourrait le nuire par simple provocation ?

 

   James fronça les sourcils et Eileen s'avança sur son siège, aussi confuse et anxieuse.

 

– Pourquoi cette question ?

 

   Mackenzie lança un revers de regard à Niall, comme pour lui dire de poursuivre. Le jeune garçon ravala un relent, affligé de devoir repenser à l'image terrifiante et déchirante de son meilleur ami dans la peau d'un démon. Mais Mackenzie avait raison. Aucun humain ne succombait à des ténèbres aussi dangereuses que celles-ci, sans avoir été exposé à la plus sombre partie de leur être. Cependant, Harry ne lui avait jamais semblé renfermer un quelconque secret ; si cela avait été le cas, Niall l'aurait su... N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il était son meilleur ami.

 

– La principale spécialité des démons est de tourmenter l'âme humaine, afin de l'affaiblir pour qu'ils puissent garder un contrôle constant sur l'hôte. Pour cela, ils nous confrontent à nos propres démons, à nos cicatrices les plus profondes ; puis ils usent de la fourberie, de la manipulation – utilisant ce qui nous est cher pour nous leurrer. (Sa voix s'atténua, perdue dans ses réflexions.) Si Harry a bien un secret dont il voudrait s'expier... alors il pense certainement trouver sa rédemption dans son propre fléau.

 

  Un silence contemplatif reposa dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Niall observa les Styles à travers le rétroviseur, leur visage fendu par la culpabilité. Alors c'était vrai. Son meilleur ami avait un secret qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui confier.

 

– Je vous en prie, continua Niall. Il a besoin de nous plus que jamais. Alors peu importe à quel point c'est terrible, peu importe si c'est scellé par une promesse. Nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent l'aider. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher Harry de penser qu'il est plus humain que son côté démoniaque ?

 

   Contrits par cette nécessité, Niall et Mackenzie attendirent la réponse des Styles. James s'enfonça dans son siège, le regard dans le vide et les bras ramenés contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de la peine inéluctable que cette révélation leur demanderait. Eileen avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et le balayait sans le contempler. Le paysage filait à la même allure que son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Mais elle tenait bon et serrait l'anneau en liane dans la paume de sa main pour se donner du courage. Cernés par le sentiment de trahir leur fils, ils n'avaient plus le choix. « Pardonne-nous, Harry. »

– Harry souffre de SSTP.

 

La respiration de Niall se coupa, Mackenzie fronça les sourcils sans se déconcentrer de la route.

 

 

– C'est arrivé au cours d'une affaire qui a mal tournée.

 

   La voix d'Eileen s'éleva sans timbre, portant tout le poids d'un secret longtemps entombé, sur le point d'être enfin déterré.

 

– Il y a un an... Harry a tué trois personnes.

 

**†**


End file.
